


The True Monster

by LOTLOF



Category: Naruto, Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Betrayal, Multi, Rape, Sexual Content, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 94,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTLOF/pseuds/LOTLOF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rosario Vampire and Naruto cross over. Naruto, the hated Kyuubi jinchuuriki is sent to a school for monsters to complete his education before he can return to Konoha. But in a place filled with monsters he wonders just who the true monster is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The true monster

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Rosario + Vampire and Naruto cross over. It is also a response to a challenge from D-FireX, and I like a good challenge. 
> 
> This story was originally posted by me on Fanfiction.net in 2008.
> 
> Any of you who enjoy my stories are welcome to read more of them on my website, www.storiesfromlotlof.com

Naruto sat all alone on the bus except for the driver. He looked out the window at the sunlight and the beautiful countryside. He wouldn't see this again for three years. And when those three years were up he would finally go back to the village.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seven Years Ago

A very nervous and frightened eight year old looked around at the huge apartment. There was so much space! And there was no garbage anywhere and there were no spray painted signs on any of the walls saying, 'Die,' 'Demon,' or 'Monster.' And best of all the apartment was far away from all those horrible people who hated him.

"Well Naruto, what do you think?" A friendly voice called from the door way.

Naruto looked up to see the smiling face of his caretaker. "It's really great Iruka-sensei! Are we really going to live here?"

Iruka smiled and nodded. He didn't hold it against Naruto what had been done to him on that night his parents had died. To Iruka he was a fellow orphan who was lonely and didn't deserve the treatment he'd received. That was why he had volunteered for this mission.

"That's right Naruto. We'll be living here until you turn eighteen."

"What happens then?"

"Then we go back to Konoha."

The boy suddenly froze. "No! I don't want to! I don't want to go back to where they hate me, to where they want to kill me!"

Seeing the boy's fear, and knowing how justified it was, Iruka quickly knelt down before him and gently put his hands on his shoulders. "It's all right Naruto. Ten years is a long time, the Hokage thinks that after that much time the people will finally be able to accept you."

"But why do I have to go back at all?"

"Naruto," Iruka spoke carefully. "You understand why you are special and why so many people have… difficulty accepting you right?"

Naruto slowly nodded. The Hokage had explained everything to him before sending him away. "I am the Kyuubi."

"No you're not!" Iruka said sharply. "And don't ever say that again! You are the Kyuubi's container, what is called a jinchuuriki. You hold the Kyuubi within you but that is not who you are. The jailer is not the same as the prisoner."

"If that's true then why does everyone hate me?" Naruto demanded. "The whole reason we're here is because they almost killed me." He closed his eyes and shivered as he remembered the smell of gasoline and pain like nothing he'd ever felt before. "If that's true why would they do that to me?"

Iruka put his arms around the boy and hugged him tight. "Because when people are frightened they do terrible things some times. But the fault is theirs not yours, you are not to blame, not for any of it. Do you understand?"

"I… I guess so, but why do I have to back there?"

Iruka sighed sadly. "Because Naruto, one day you will have great power. For good or for ill you are the living legacy of the fourth Hokage. (Note, Iruka does not know Naruto's parentage. He is referring to the fact that it was the fourth that placed the Kyuubi into Naruto.) And the power you wield will be used in service of the village."

Naruto looked up angrily, but did not speak the thoughts that were in his head. Iruka and the old man were the only ones in the whole world who had ever been decent to him; he didn't want to say something that would make Iruka hate him.

"Listen Naruto, how about we save the unpacking later and go get something to eat? I'll be cooking most of our meals from now on but tonight we can eat out and do some exploring."

"Cool!" Naruto said excitedly and much of his bad mood was dispelled. "Can we go get some ramen?"

Iruka nodded with a wide smile. "Sure."

As they left their new apartment Naruto remembered something. "Oh, Iruka-sensei, what is this place called again?"

"Tokyo," Iruka told him. "We are living in the city of Tokyo."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You are the student enrolling at Youkai academy?"

The bus driver's words snapped Naruto back to the present. "Uh, yeah I am."

The bus entered into a long dark tunnel. "I should warn you," the driver said. "Youkai academy is a veeeeerrry horrifying place." The driver looked over his shoulder at him; his eyes seemed to be glowing.

Naruto took it all in stride and looked back out into the darkness. "I've seen scary things before," he answered quietly. He rubbed his nose a bit as he thought he could smell gasoline.

XXXXXXXXXX

The bus dropped him off in front of a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. In the distance a mile or two away he saw the outline of a building he assumed had to be the school. He dropped his back pack and just took a moment to look about. All the letter from the Hokage had said was that he would be attending a very special academy for the next three years. He would not be allowed to leave the academy until his graduation, at which time he would be returned to Konoha to take his place as a Leaf nin and serve the village. In the meantime he was to follow the school rules and at least pass his classes. Without conscious thought he reached up and tugged on his hitai-ite.

The one Iruka had given him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three Years Ago

The twelve year old opened his eyes. Standing over him was a serious and sad looking Iruka. "What's the matter Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto you have to get up, I've just received a special message from the village."

"Uh, o.k." He glanced at the clock next to his bed, it was almost midnight. A still sleepy Naruto followed Iruka into the living room. There Naruto spotted something that really woke him up. "Iruka-sensei, why is you luggage packed? Are we going somewhere?"

Iruka looked at the boy sadly. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I've just been ordered back to the village."

"What?! But what about me?"

"I'm afraid you're to remain here, alone."

Naruto stared up at his precious sensei in stunned silence. "You're… you're leaving me?"

"I don't want to Naruto, but I have to follow the Hokage's orders."

"No!" Naruto shouted, terrified at the thought that he was being left all alone. "The old man would never do that!"

Iruka took a deep breath. "Naruto, the Third Hokage is dead."

"Wh… what?"

"He has actually been gone for about two months now. The letter doesn't go into detail, but two months ago there was a sneak attack on the village. Konoha beat back the invasion, but at high cost. The third Hokage was among those who died to protect the village."

Naruto stood there in silence for a moment as the words sunk in. "The… the old man is really gone?"

Iruka nodded. "I'm afraid he is, and I'm afraid it took this long for me to hear about it because they only just installed the fifth Hokage." Iruka shook his head. "It seems the man they finally got for the job was actually the third choice. They offered the position to both Jiraiya and Tsunade but they both refused. So instead Hyuuga Hiashi was made the Fifth Hokage. The new Hokage wants every available ninja to return to the village immediately, that's why I have to leave right now Naruto."

Naruto glomped on to Iruka's waist. "Then take me with you! I'd rather go back to that place where they hate me than be all alone again!"

Iruka put his arms around the boy and tried to comfort him. "I'm so sorry Naruto, I would gladly take you and have you stay with me in the village. But the orders for you are specific, and you have to obey them just as I do." He smiled at him. "Don't be afraid Naruto, I've already taught you what you need to know to defend yourself and I know you'll be all right. Just as I know we'll see each other again one day."

Naruto knew a ninja wasn't supposed to cry but he couldn't seem to help it. He pressed his head against Iruka's chest and cried. "Pleeeeeease don't go! Please Iruka-sensei! Don't leave me!"

Naruto felt Iruka's hands gently cup his face to have him look upward. Naruto was surprised to see that Iruka was crying too. "I'm so sorry Naruto, I know how unfair this is, but I will give you something very special before I go."

With that Iruka undid his hitai-ite. "This isn't official Naruto; technically you are only a citizen of Konoha and will not become a ninja until you return to the village. But," Iruka tied the hitai-ite around Naruto's forehead. "So far as I am concerned you are a ninja. Be strong and remember everything I have taught you and I know we will meet again one day."

XXXXXXXXXX

That was how Iruka had said good bye and how he had wound up alone again.

Since that time no one else from the village had ever come out to check on him. He'd received no further help with his ninja training and no news about Iruka or the village. All he got was a monthly check. Then a few months ago he'd received the formal letter from the Hokage instructing him to attend this place.

"Look out!"

Naruto turned just in time to see a beautiful girl staring at him before she plowed into him with her bike.

The both went tumbling over in a pile. When they finally stopped Naruto found himself lying face to face on top of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had long pink hair and the most amazing green eyes, and she was dressed in the same green school uniform he had. He also slowly realized he could feel her breasts pressing up against his chest.

"Sorry!" He quickly sat up and got off of her. "I didn't mean to…"

The girl sat up and gave him a shy and embarrassed smile. "No, I am the one who should apologize. I was feeling a little weak because of my anemia." She looked at him a little startled. "Oh you're bleeding."

Naruto reached up and touched his cheek, sure enough there was a little bit of blood. "Oh, it's nothing don't worry about it."

To his surprise the girl suddenly leaned forward, putting her face only inches from his. Naruto had never managed to get so much as a single date in middle school. Top have such a pretty girl so close to him made his heart beat faster and made him suddenly feel very warm.

"Your scent," as she spoke he could feel her hot breath against his skin. "It's so, so… delicious!" Suddenly without warning she put her mouth to his throat and he felt a bite.

"Nani!" It actually wasn't really painful; he was just surprised that a pretty girl would suddenly want to bite him. So despite his surprise he didn't try to pull away. After a moment she released him. He put a hand to his neck. There was a slight mark there, a bit like a hickey, but no wound. What had just happened here?

The girl meanwhile was blushing and seemed almost euphoric. "Oh! Thank you soooo much! Your blood is absolutely delicious!"

He stared at her. Were all really cute girls this weird? "Did you just drink my blood?"

Now looking a bit embarrassed she nodded. "Yes, I apologize for not asking first, it's just that you smelled so delicious I just couldn't resist." She smiled. "I'm a vampire you see."

"A vampire?"

Something in his tone worried her. "Do… do you not like vampires?" She asked worriedly.

Naruto smiled. Weird or not she was really cute and she was actually talking to him. "That depends, are all vampires as cute as you?"

She immediately went red in the face. "Ah…"

Seeing he had embarrassed her he rubbed the back of his head and hoped he had not ruined things. He seemed to have a real gift for saying the wrong things to girls. "Sorry, I was just kidding. Of course I haven't anything against vampires," he looked away for a second. "They're not the ones I hate."

She was a bit surprised at his reply, but relieved that he didn't automatically dislike her. "In that case, would you like to be my friend?"

"Sure!" Naruto couldn't believe his luck. He hadn't been here more than five minutes and he was already friends with this incredibly beautiful, if delusional girl. Honestly, what kind of girl imagines she's a vampire?

With a pleased smile the girl introduced herself. "I am Akashiya Moka."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"Are you a new student like me?"

Naruto nodded. "I sure am."

"That's wonderful! I was really worried because I was all alone, but now I'll have someone to do things with!"

He looked at her in surprise. "I don't think a pretty girl like you will have to worry about being alone." Naruto instantly regretted his words as the girl suddenly blushed again and looked away. Why did he always say the wrong thing? "Anyway Moka, I'd be very glad to hang out with you."

She shyly looked back over to him and nodded.

As the two of them began walking towards the academy Naruto actually felt some hope for the future.

He really should have known better.


	2. Appearances can be

Even though Naruto spent most of the walk to the academy staring at Moka's beautiful face he did manage to notice a few things that were a bit odd. For one thing even though it was still morning the sky was overcast that it almost seemed like night. Just on the other side of the tunnel it had been bright without a cloud in the sky. He also noted that the academy seemed to be surrounded by a series of graveyards. Again and again as they walked they would pass a number of tombstones, and far more disturbing, human skulls. He had no idea what the local customs or religious beliefs might be but he couldn't think of a reason to leave human skulls sitting out unburied. He thought about pointing some of this out but decided not to. Moka seemed oblivious to what was around them as she eagerly told him about all the things she was hoping to do here in school. It was such a novel experience having a beautiful girl talk to him that he decided not to do anything to ruin it.

As they got closer the appearance of the academy itself began to bother him. The academy was a single large building located on a high cliff. It reminded Naruto of nothing so much as a haunted mansion in some old black and white horror movie. He imagined that some old rich guy must have donated the building and lands to the school. No way would someone actually design a high school to look like this. As he and Moka approached the main entrance they joined a stream of other new students, all of them wearing the same uniform and looking about as if a bit lost. Seeing the other students actually put his mind at ease a bit. He'd started wondering if somehow he and Moka had gotten completely lost and were approaching someone's weird idea of a manor.

As he and Moka were herded towards the auditorium for the entrance ceremony the two of them got separated. She looked back at him and waved shouting she would find him afterwards. He waved back weakly as he watched her get swallowed up by the crowd. Well that's it. I'll probably never even see her again, or if I do she'll have a dozen guys around her. A cute girl like that isn't going to have any trouble making friends. He let out a depressed sigh and found a seat. At least he'd gotten to spend about twenty whole minutes alone with her. It had been nice while it lasted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Following a long and boring speech about adulthood and the need for organization and hard work and blah, blah, blah Naruto had escaped to try and find his home room. He was relieved to find that the interior of the academy was nothing like the outside of it. Everything looked clean and in good repair, the hall ways were wide and well lit. He didn't have too much trouble finding his home room. Inside were the familiar little wooden chairs and desks he'd used back in middle school. On the large blackboard the teacher had scrawled a huge, 'welcome.' All around him the other new students were talking excitedly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He'd been the class clown and prankster back at his old school, he was sure he could wear the same mask here. He just needed to fit in for the next three years and pass his courses.

Not long after sitting down the home room teacher arrived. She was a young blonde woman with glasses and a weird hair style; two tufts of hair were sticking out almost like a pair of furry ears. She smiled at them and called on them to quiet down. Naruto's very first impression was that she seemed like a typical ditzy blonde, but nice enough.

Once the class had quieted down she introduced herself. "Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai academy! I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!"

And with that a boring, 'welcome to the school' speech became something else. Naruto sat up and actually began paying attention. What did she just say? He glanced around the room to see everyone else take it in stride. Is it me or is everyone in here nuts?

Meanwhile his teacher pressed on. "Now as you all know the earth has already come under the control of the humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying, 'How to coexist with humans!"

Again Naruto carefully glanced around the room to see the reaction of the other students. Some of them were nodding; most were just listening with varying degrees of attention. None of them were acting as though their teacher had gone insane. They were acting as though what she was saying was not unexpected.

"So for that reason," she continued. "As a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your, 'true form' understand?!"

"Hey teacher," a student across from him called out. "Would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans? And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?"

Naruto looked at the brawny blonde kid and decided immediately that he didn't like him.

"Oh," his teacher spoke. "Incidentally, here at Youkai academy, the teachers and students are all monsters; there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know of our existence we will bring them death… or something."

Despite the sudden revelation that he was surrounded by monsters and would be killed if the truth about him was found out Naruto kept a calm demeanor. He was a ninja, and in the years since Iruka had left he'd been constantly wearing one mask or another. It wasn't hard for him to put on a tranquil face while inside he tried to digest everything he'd found out. Living with a teacher for four years he'd learned a great many useful things. One of them was basic problem solving. You had to define the problem, identify all possible solutions, and then choose the best one available to you.

"Excuse me," a girl's voice called from the class room door. "After the entrance ceremony I kind of got lost in the school, sorry I'm late."

Nekonome looked over to the girl and smiled. "Oh, that's fine, just take a seat."

"O.k.," Akashiya Moka stepped into the room. Immediately the boys, and even some of the girls, were star struck.

"Who is she?"

"She's so hot!"

"How cute!"

"I'm so glad she's in my class!" Were among the many comments to suddenly be shouted out to her. One of the students, the one who had commented earlier about eating the humans and molesting their woman didn't bother to say anything. He just eyed her hungrily.

Taken aback by all this sudden attention Moka stood there a moment and looked over the classroom. Her eyes suddenly spotted a familiar face. "Naruto-kun!" She shouted happily. "We're in the same class?!" She ran over and gave him a huge hug.

It was a bizarre moment for him. In a room full of monsters, trapped in a life and death situation he was being hugged by the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. And actually feeling pretty happy about it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Being the first day there were no official classes. They'd only been required to attend the entrance ceremony and meet with their homeroom teacher. Once Nekonome-sensei dismissed them they were free to explore the academy grounds. Before any of the other boys in class could even approach her Moka grabbed a hold of his arm and swiftly led him out into the hallway.

"Let's go explore!" She'd said excitedly.

Naruto could only smile and nod. Even given the situation he just couldn't help but enjoy being with this girl. Her joy and eagerness were just contagious and Naruto actually found himself sharing in them. He also didn't mind the jealous looks all the guys were sending his direction. Having a beautiful woman on his arm was a new experience for him and a fun one.

Then as they rounded one of the corners a tall blonde student with messy hair stepped straight into their path. Naruto recognized him as the one with the carnivorous attitude towards humans. "Hmm, such a pretty one," he said. "You are called Akashiya Moka are you not? I am your classmate Komiya Saizou!" He then reached out and grabbed Naruto by his jacket and yanked him easily up off his feet. "By the way, why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?"

Naruto was the one to answer. "Maybe she likes surprises." With his right hand he grabbed a hold of Saizou's wrist. Then with perfect balance he swung his body up and around bringing the back of his right heel straight into the middle of Saizsou's face.

"Ow!" Saizou shouted more in surprise than in pain. He let go of Naruto's jacket and stumbled back a couple steps.

Naruto landed on his feet and from seemingly nowhere produced a pair of kunai. He was in a fighting stance ready to continue. "Watch where put your hands or you might lose them."

All around them a small crowd gathered eager to watch a fight. Well I guess that at least is universal in every school, human or monster. Naruto caught a few snatches of what they were saying, things like, 'rogue monster' and 'forced to attend.' He also noted that a few of them were commenting on the speed and grace of his attack and wondering what sort of monster he might be. If they only knew.

Saizou reached up to touch his nose. He was surprised to see there was actual blood. Stupid useless weak form. He looked angrily at the boy who was standing between him and what he wanted. "Lucky shot punk."

"Luck had nothing to do with it."

"I'm feeling generous, so get out of here while you still can." He shifted his attention to Moka who was standing just behind Naruto. "Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to this weakling? Why don't we go off somewhere just the two of us and have some fun?"

Her response was to grab a hold of Naruto's arm and begin leading him back the way they'd come. "I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Naruto now!"

Saizou stood there and watched the two of them runaway. "Run if you wish, I never let anything I want get away from me." As for you punk you'll be paying for the blood you drew. Yes, you'll be paying large.

XXXXXXXXXX

She led them outside on a dead run. They finally came to a halt in a little clearing with the usual tombstones and skulls. They were both panting a bit as Moka looked over to him.

"That was surprising wasn't it? I got a little scared, are you o.k. Naruto?"

He nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." As she looked at him he noticed her blush a bit.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Huh? For what?"

"For standing up for me," she said. "That was the first time anyone has ever fought for me."

He could feel his own face warming up a bit. Just being with her was enough to make him feel warm inside. But when she said such sweet things to him he thought he might start to melt. "Moka, why do you like me?" He hadn't meant to ask it quite so bluntly, but it had sort of burst out. "I… I mean I'm not exactly the type women go for, and it's pretty obvious you can do a lot better."

"Don't say that!" Moka said tensely. "To me there is no one better than you Naruto-kun!"

The way her eyes were looking into his was making his heart race as though they were running again. "Re… really?"

She nodded swiftly. "Of course! And besides, we're on blood sucking terms."

"Huh?"

"You should be proud of yourself! You have grade A blood Naruto, way better than any of the blood I've had before from blood transfusion packs."

"So basically you see me as a snack?"

She blushed and sighed a bit. "Well actually you know, that was my first time."

"Huh?"

"You're the first person whose body I have ever fed from. You're my first and I will never forget that feeling."

Naruto stared at her feeling at once proud and sort of embarrassed. I always wanted to be a girl's first, but this really wasn't what I had in mind.

"Anyway," she grabbed a hold of his arm. "Let's go explore the rest of the campus."

And that was what they did. They spent the rest of the day exploring their new home for the next three years. There were no further incidents. The more time he spent with her the more he really enjoyed her company. He was slowly discovering just how happy being with Moka made him.

At the end of the day they wound up at their dorms.

"Say Naruto, just what sort of monster are you?"

"Why do you ask?" He answered carefully. This question was a dangerous one for him.

"Oh, never mind, it's against the school rules for you to tell me and I don't want you to get into trouble."

"That's right," Naruto said. "We're supposed to stay in human form for the entire time we're here. Speaking of which, you really don't remind me of the vampires I've read about. Looking at you all I can see is a beautiful girl."

She smiled and blushed a bit. "Well thank you, actually it's because of this." She touched the rosary that rested on her chest. "We're I to take this off I would revert to my true form, a scary vampire. Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power. Since my original form was hated and caused conflict I put this rosary on myself so I'd keep my vampires powers sealed."

"Wait, are you saying people hated you just because of the power that was inside you?"

She nodded. "Even among fellow monsters we vampires are feared and shunned because we are so powerful." She looked away a bit. "That's why I was worried you might not like me because I was a vampire, that's why you are special to me, because you are willing to be my friend in spite of that. Until I met you, I had always been alone."

Naruto just stood there and stared at her.

She began feeling a bit self conscious. "Did I say something wrong?"

If I do this, I am putting my life completely in her hands. How can I trust someone I've only known one day? Logically he knew it made no sense. His whole life had been one long lesson in not trusting others. He had given only one person his complete trust, only to have that single precious person abandon him. (He understood it had not been done by choice, but abandonment was still abandonment.) Since then he had not trusted anyone. Even the so called, 'friends' he'd made as the class clown in school had never been shown the truth. In his whole life there was no one he could trust even a little.

And being with Moka he had found himself longing for just that. Listening to her now he was sure that she would understand him. Above all else he wanted to make her a true friend, someone he could trust and reveal his true self to. It makes sense to my heart if not to my head.

He grabbed a hold of her hand. "Come with me." He began leading her away from the dorms.

Though surprised she did not try to hold him back. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private, I want to tell you something."

XXXXXXXXXX

Unnoticed in the deepening shadows a figure smiled and began to follow them. "Somewhere private huh? Sounds good to me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Throughout the long day as they'd run all over the campus the sun had remained hidden behind a thick canopy of dark clouds. It had never gotten much brighter than dusk. Now night was coming and it was becoming truly dark. Naruto hardly noticed, he could see in the dark. Along with his rapid healing, vast chakra reserves, and immunity to poisons it was one of the little, 'gifts' given to him by his resident. He took her to a small clearing in the middle of a forest of withered and blackened trees.

"What's going on Naruto? Why did you bring me here?" Moka asked worriedly. He was looking at her with a strange intensity.

He hesitated, now that he'd gotten her somewhere alone he wasn't sure exactly what to say. Girls were a complete mystery to him. So, as he normally did in these situations, he said the first thing to pop into his mind. "It's terrible being all alone isn't it?"

"What?" She asked fearfully.

Naruto plastered on one of his false smiles. "I know, because I'm alone. In the whole world there's only one person I really care about. He was forced to leave me when I was twelve and I've been alone ever since. In school I was always smiling and playing jokes and pulling pranks. I got labeled as the idiot and class clown, but that was all right because it still meant that I was accepted. People talked to me and laughed at my antics, but the whole time I never made a single real friend. I kept everyone at a safe distance because I was afraid to show them the real me. I would be surrounded by people but still be all alone." She was staring at him. He looked away, feeling stupid for having admitted such weakness to her.

"You're right," she spoke quietly. "It's terrible to be all alone."

She paused for a bit before continuing. "I went to school in the human world before coming here. It was horrible, I felt so isolated and alone. The humans don't believe in monsters. I started to see myself as a freak, as different from everyone else, and to wonder if it would be better if I didn't exist at all. I really came to hate the humans and the whole human world."

He looked at her. "You… you hate humans?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes I do, I hate them for making me feel like I was some sort of freak just because of who I was. But you understand that don't you Naruto?" She reached out and took a hold of one of his hands. "You understand because you've faced the same thing. I am so happy that I've met you, because now I finally have a friend and I don't feel lonely anymore!"

She looks so happy, Naruto thought. I want to always make this precious girl happy. But… "Moka," he said. "Would you still feel that way if I were one of the humans that you hate?"

"What do you mean? You're not a human."

He took a deep breath and plunged into the icy water. "I am," he said carefully. "I am what they call a ninja. I can control a special power called chakra and use it to perform some amazing feats called jutsus, but I'm still human."

"No," she let go of his hand and stepped back. "You can't be!"

He saw the look in her eyes, what she thought of him was clear. "So I guess you hate me."

"Naruto, I…"

The moment was interrupted by laughter.

"Now what do we have here? A lover's quarrel?" Saizou approached them with a grin going from ear to ear.

Instinctively Naruto moved to put himself between Saizou and Moka. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Saizou's eyes were running up and down Moka's body. His long tongue swept over his lips. He spared Naruto a momentary glance. "I'm taking her right now, if you want to live get out of here." His eyes looked hungrily back at her. "You are far more beautiful than any of those puny humans I molested. I want you Akashiya Moka!"

"No!" She shouted at him. "I am very sorry but whatever you want I don't want you!"

He laughed as his body began to shake. "I wasn't giving you a choice; I like it best when the girl tries to fight anyway." His school uniform shredded as his body grew and expanded. "Oh, I can't stop myself when I feel like this. I just can't stay in human form anymore."

As Naruto watched Saizou grew to eight feet with a body that was a mass of muscles. "What the hell?"

"Naruto this is his true form!" Moka said desperately. "When a monster is in human form he can access only a fraction of his power. But like this Saizou will be able to draw on all his strength. Please run Naruto! I don't want you to be hurt!"

But Naruto shook his head and quickly tossed away his school jacket to free up his movement. From beneath his shirt he pulled out a pair of kunai. He never went anywhere unarmed, and after years of practice he was expert at concealing weapons. Endless practice had made him skilled with weapons and hand to hand combat. Unfortunately he knew only two basic jutsus; Iruka had been planning to teach him many more but his sudden recall had ruined those plans. Over the years he had written home requesting help only to be ignored. He had tried to locate jutsu scrolls on his own, but they seemed impossible to find outside the ninja lands. He used the henge and substitution jutsus when he could, but he was forced to rely mainly on straight physical combat. He wasn't sure how much good it would do him against such a hulking beast. But there was no way he was going to let this slimy animal touch Moka.

"Moka I need to tell you something," he looked at her with an honest smile. "I don't care that you're a vampire or if you don't like me because of what I am. I care about you and I will protect you, because to me you are a precious friend."

She looked at him, not believing anyone would really risk themselves for her like this. "Naruto…"

"Now please run Moka!" He launched himself at Saizou.

Saizou just laughed and stood his ground. "I'm not in my human form now fool! There's no way such a pathetic attack could hurt me!"

"Let's see!" Naruto shouted. Needing to protect Moka he was not going to fool around and slammed both kunai into the middle of Saizou's chest. But his thick grey hide was like concrete, both blades just bounced off without breaking the skin.

Saizou laughed. "Tickles," he then contemptuously slammed Naruto with the back of his hand and sent him flying through the air and crashing into a tree. "What are you thinking fighting with weapons like some pathetic human?! Show me your true form so I can know what kind of weak monster I'm ripping apart."

Moka ran to where Naruto lay crumpled at the base of the tree. He was groaning and spitting out blood. She quickly knelt down and placed his head in her lap. "Why?" She could feel her tears begin to run down her cheek. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Despite the pain he still smiled for her. "I already told you, you're precious to me, even if you don't like me anymore."

"I like you Naruto-kun," she whispered to him as she ran a hand through his blonde spiky hair. "When I was all alone all I ever wanted was a friend, whether he was human or monster never mattered. I like you Naruto, I truly do!"

"Thank you Moka-chan, that means a lot to me." Despite the pain he was happy, Moka cared about him.

"Oh how sweet!" Saizou mocked as he approached the two of them. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend before I tear him limb from limb. Then I'll show you a real good time."

He didn't think he could even stand but he wanted to keep her safe. "Moka please leave me and go." Reaching up he tried to push her away. And as he did so his hand caught on Moka's rosary. With a tiny clink it popped off its chain.

What, the rosary came off! But that means… She was suddenly engulfed in a powerful demonic aura as her body transformed back into its true form.

Saizou quickly backed away, sensing and actually seeing the unbelievable power all around Moka. "What… what is this overpowering sensation?!"

Naruto stared up at her. As he watched she seemed to grow and mature from a teenager into an adult woman. Her hair became silver and her eyes were slitted and red. And out of her mouth he could see a pair of fangs. Impossible as it seemed Naruto thought she was even more beautiful in this, her true form.

Feeling real fear Saizou continued to move away from her. "Just like the legends! Such intense super natural energy! This… this is a true vampire?!"

Now fully transformed she turned to Saizou and teased him. "What's wrong rogue one? You want me right? Just try and take me by force. Won't you?" She laughed at him mockingly.

"I won't be mocked by a woman!" Howling he suddenly rushed forward.

"Moka look out!" Naruto shouted.

As Saizou reached out for her she seemed to become a blur. A single kick smashed in his jaw and sent him flying with a spray of dark blood. "Attacking me with such weak power, you are beneath my contempt. Know your place!"

He crashed through not one but several trees before finally coming to a stop, broken and unconscious.

"A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size doesn't even make a decent opponent." With that she turned around and began walking back towards Naruto.

Naruto managed to at least get back up to his feet, though he had to lean against eh tree for support. "Mo… Moka?" Her eyes were looking into his and he couldn't seem to make himself look away.

"Are you hurt Uzumaki Naruto? Shall I take you to the infirmary?" She walked right up to him until they were face to face.

"Uh, no, that's all right, I heal very fast." He felt himself shaking just a little.

She grinned with her fangs coming out of her lips. "What's wrong? Are you scared? Of this me…"

"I, uh…"

With a single finger she reached out and gently ran it over his lips. When she pulled it back he noticed some of his blood was on it. She held her finger before her mouth and he watched as she licked it clean. "Mmm, your blood really is delicious. I can see why my sleeping self likes it so much."

She reached out again and he felt her hand brush against his. "Don't be afraid, I have no intention of harming you." He noticed she now held the rosary, he hadn't even realized he'd been holding it. "Until we meet again, you had better baby sit the sentimental other Moka." She place the rosary back on the end of the chain she wore around her neck

Almost immediately her power faded away and she was transformed into the teenage, 'outer' Moka. She was unconscious and Naruto had to catch her before she could fall. Talking to the transformed Moka had really been like talking to a whole different person. And the way she had referred to herself as, 'the other Moka.' It seemed likely she had a split personality.

Looking at the beautiful girl in his arms, he knew things would not be easy. He could only imagine how being friends with a beautiful vampire with two personalities would complicate his life. But even contemplating that he still smiled at her. Carefully he swung an arm under her legs and began to carry her bridal style back to the academy. Though she was asleep he spoke to her.

"I want to protect you Moka-chan, just as you did me. I want to always keep you safe and happy. And I promise I will always try to do just that." He smiled at her peaceful sleeping face. "And so you know, I never break a promise."


	3. Two new girls

His dorm room was a square fifteen feet by fifteen feet. Included was a small closet, a sleeping mat, a desk with a single chair, and a small combination fridge / microwave. The best thing that could be said about the room was that it was a single. Having gotten Moka to her dorm he had finally made it back to his. He was dirty, tired, and still feeling bruised and battered. Seeing the sleeping mat he dropped his back pack and lay down. He was soon asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

He had the dream again, or rather the nightmare. He could feel the ropes biting into his hands. He could hear them cursing him, their voices so filled with hatred and rage. He could hear his own screams, begging them to stop, asking them what he had done to deserve this, promising to do anything if they would just stop. And overpowering everything else was the smell of gasoline.

XXXXXXXXXX

"No, don't!" He screamed and sat up. His heart was pounding and he was breathing hard. His body was covered in a cold sweat. Waking up in the pitch black he needed a moment to figure out where he was.

That's right; I'm in my room at Youkai academy. It was all just a bad dream, I'm safe. It took him a moment to completely settle down. As he did so he reflected on what a strange thought that was. Here he was surrounded by monsters who would kill him if they learned he was human. Yet he found that less frightening than a dream.

Well, he knew there was no chance of going back to sleep tonight. He checked the watch that he hadn't bothered to take off his wrist. Even in complete darkness he could read the numerals that flashed 4:12 a.m. That was great, class didn't begin until 8. Tossing aside his blankest he stood up and did some quick stretches. His ribs no longer ached, his back had stopped throbbing, and his right shoulder seemed to be o.k. now. As he'd expected just a few hours rest had been enough for him to completely recover. Stumbling over to the door he found the light switch and turned it on. Opening up his back pack he took out a large grey sweat shirt and some track shorts. Since he had nothing better to do he would go do some early morning training.

XXXXXXXXXX

He ran five laps around the campus and then scouted out a good spot in the woods not too far from the dorm. There he did some basic exercises like jumping jacks, sit ups, push ups, and chin ups using a tree branch for a bar. What he really wanted to do was work on his taijutsu and fighting styles. Unfortunately he didn't have a sparring partner. I wonder if Moka would mind sparring with me? He wasn't sure if it was really proper for a guy to ask a girl to spar with him. Then again, she was a bad ass vampire. He had a sudden image of Moka standing there in a fighting stance with nothing but shorts and a tee shirt on. His heart beat immediately picked up at the mental image. Yeah, I definitely need to ask her about it.

In any case that was something for later. He decided to work on chakra control. He picked out the tallest tree and immediately ran straight up its side to the very top. When he got there he pivoted and ran all the way down to the ground where he repeated the process. Doing this with an actual tree was a first for him. Previously he had only ever done this exercise on the walls and ceiling of his apartment with all the windows drawn tight. Iruka had warned him that if anyone even suspected he could use chakra he would be forced to move again and start all over. So his chakra and jutsu training had always involved the highest degree of secrecy.

Here though the rules were different. If someone happened to spot him using chakra it would not be a problem. As a matter of fact, from his point of view it would be a good thing. After all, it would be proof he was some type of monster right? No ordinary human could run up and down the side of a tree right? In fact that thought gave him a good idea for later. Something that might be a little amusing and help him reestablish his reputation as a master clown / prankster. He was very glad that he and Moka were now true friends, but he still needed to establish himself with the rest of the school. He could not have cared less about people respecting or looking up to him, he just needed to fit in for the next three years. Having everyone see him as the lovable and unassuming class clown would make that easy.

After running up and down the tree a hundred times he came to a stop and checked his watch, the sky seemed to be getting a little bit lighter. It was now 6:15 a.m., that was good, he could now go back to the dorm take a shower, dress, have a quick breakfast, and then get to class. But he still had time to do one more thing.

"I don't know why I even bother," he muttered to himself before running through the hand signs. "Bushin no Jutsu."

There was a large puff of smoke. When it cleared there were three sickly pale looking clones lying on the ground around him. As he watched two of them puffed out of existence without his doing anything. "Damn it! Why does it never work?!"

Iruka-sensei had actually taught him three jutsus before being recalled, the henge, the substitution, and the bushin. He had gotten the first two down without too much trouble. (Iruka was a great teacher and always patient.) But even after years of practice and improving his chakra control he still couldn't make a single damn bushin! He had failed so many times he'd been convinced he had to be doing the signs wrong some how. But Iruka had insisted his hand signs were perfect. The problem was he had so much chakra he kept overloading the bushins, he just needed to put in the right amount of chakra and his clones would be perfect. But no matter how hard he worked on chakra control he could never work a small enough flow. It was sort of like trying to fill a shot glass using a fire hose. It was so frustrating! He seemed to have limitless chakra and he couldn't do anything with it!

"Enough of this," the last half made bushin disappeared. "I'm heading back."

And as he left he never realized that someone had been watching, someone who was filled with excitement at what had just been witnessed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Slow down!"

The many girls in the dorm hall way shouted as she ran past them, she didn't care. She had made the most amazing discovery this morning by sheer accident. She had gotten up early, too excited and too nervous to go back to sleep. She'd decided to go for a walk to relax and work off some of her energy. As she'd done so she'd spotted something, a person running up and down a tree. Curious she had decided to sneak in closer and see what was going on. That was when she'd seen it! The blonde haired boy had moved his hands around and made some images of himself appear! There was no question about it! It was a spell! It was magic! The spell hadn't worked very well, but that wasn't the point. The point was she wasn't the only one of her kind here! She wasn't alone!

Bursting into her room she ran over to her desk and the stacks of books piled on top of it. "Where is it, where is it, where is it?" She scanned the book titles and moved the many stacks about. "There it is!" She pulled out the leather jacketed book she'd been looking for. Its title was, 'The supernatural beings of the Earth.'

She quickly began looking through the chapters, there were hundreds of them. She knew he couldn't be an ordinary wizard for two reasons. One, he hadn't used any type of material component to work his spell. All magic users had to have some sort of physical item in order to focus their magic, something like a spell book or a rod or a wand like the one she used. And secondly all magic users drew their power from nature and could sense when that power was being used. She had sensed nothing when he worked his spell, that meant he had to be drawing his magic from some other source. All this meant that his magic was a little different from hers, but he was still like her.

"Found it!" She opened the correct page and eagerly began reading the information. And as she read she began to smile. "I knew it!" She said excitedly. "He's a ninja!"

XXXXXXXXXX

A hot shower, some clean clothes, and a good breakfast had Naruto feeling fine and ready to face a new day. Hopefully he wouldn't come so close to death today as he had yesterday. The dorms were located about a half mile from the academy and he was taking a nice leisurely walk. As he did so he let himself carefully consider his current situation. He was trapped for the next three years in a place filled with powerful monsters where he could be killed at any moment just for being human. That was the problem. Now as he saw it he really only had two options. He could simply leave. He had checked the school bus schedule. During the first week of class there was a bus leaving every day for the human world. Apparently a lot of the incoming first years decided they didn't like it and quit. All he had to do was write a school withdrawal notice and he could just go.

There were two little problems with that though. First off, if he left the academy without permission the Hokage would see that as desertion. Iruka had explained to him a long time ago that even though he was not a ninja he was expected to obey he orders of the Hokage like one. If he left Youkai academy without the Hokage's permission he would have to spend the rest of his life hiding. The hunter nins would come after him, and they would never stop. Then there was the little fact that if he left he would never see Moka again. He couldn't even imagine never seeing her again and never hearing her sweet voice. It was crazy that someone he had not even known two days ago could have become so important to him. Yet he was ready to face death just to be with her.

That left the other option, stay and try to survive the next three years. That didn't seem as impossible as it had yesterday. Given his ninja skills it shouldn't be too hard to convince people he was something more than human. And since you were expected to keep your true form a secret during your entire stay no one would be surprised if he didn't tell anyone what sort of, 'monster' he was. But after yesterday he was starting to suspect that just day to day survival might be a challenge. Was Saizou's behavior the exception or the rule? How many of the other powerful monsters sitting in class had hair triggers and were willing to attack someone to get what they wanted? Just how many serious battles was he going to have to fight over the next three years just to survive?

"I can't depend on Moka to keep saving me," he said to himself. "I have to get stronger." Yeah, get stronger, like I haven't been trying to do that over the last three years. How do I get stronger in the ninja arts without a teacher, or at the very least some jutsu scrolls?

His thoughts were interrupted by a commotion.

"Wow check her out!"

"She is soooo gorgeous!"

"What a girl!"

"I love you! Please go out with me!"

Hearing all the boys shouting and pleading Naruto was not exactly surprised when he caught sight of the cause. "Hey Moka-chan," he gave her a wave.

Spotting him she smiled and immediately rushed over. "Naruto-kun how are you feeling? Are you all right?"

He smiled and flexed his arms to show her how spry he was feeling. "Oh I'm totally healed up. I feel great."

"I'm so glad." She leaned in close to him. "Mmmm, you know Naruto-kun I didn't have any breakfast this morning and am feeling sooooo hungry right now."

"You want to get something to eat?"

"Yes please!" She immediately leaned in and bit his neck.

"Hey! I didn't mean me!"

At the sight of Moka biting him all the other boys let out a jealous groan along with more than a few death threats. Naruto actually enjoyed having so many people envy him. The promises of swift and violent death he could have done without.

When Moka finally let go of him she looked absolutely content. "Sorry, it's just because your aroma is so good, I couldn't help myself. Thanks for the treat."

He rubbed the bruise where she'd just bitten him. "I know you're a vampire, and I don't mind giving you some of my blood. But could you please ask first before you turn me into your own personal buffet?"

She smiled. "Of course Naruto-kun. Your blood really is the yummiest! I think I'm going to get addicted to you." With a laugh she set off. "I'll meet you in home room Naruto-kun!"

As Moka left the other boys glared at him but went after her. Naruto decided to take a minute to let them get some distance. The most beautiful girl I've ever met is getting addicted to the taste of my blood. He kept rubbing his neck. Is that a good thing?

"Someone… someone please help."

"Huh?" Naruto looked about. Did someone just call for help?

"Someone please…"

It sounded like a girl's voice coming from the woods. "Hello? Is someone there?" he knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he couldn't ignore a cal for help. He left the path and headed into the woods.

It wasn't hard to find her. She was sitting underneath a tree looking up at him with this vulnerable expression. She was obviously a student; she had on the same little skirt all the girls wore and a yellow sweater. She had blue hair and he couldn't help but notice she had absolutely huge breasts.

"Help me, please," she called to him weakly. "Please lend me a hand. I just suddenly started to feel ill." She held a hand out to him.

"Of course," he carefully helped her up to her feet. "Are you all right? Would you like to go to the infirmary?"

"Oh thank you," she said gratefully. "I've always had a weak body." As she stood there she seemed to sway a bit. "Ah my chest, my chest just started hurting all of a sudden." Without warning she seemed to pitch forward and collapse into his arms. "Please hold me tight like this." He could feel her huge breast pressing against him.

"Wh… what?" Wow! This feels great! Her boobs are so soft!

"My chest feels like it's going to burst! It helps if you'll just hold me close for a little bit, please?"

"Su… sure," he did as she asked and put his arms around her. As he held her close she seemed to be rubbing herself against him. Whoa, whoa, whoa this feels really good! Then for some reason he wondered what Moka would think if she were present. He felt a sudden flash of guilt. "Ah, maybe I really should get you to the infirmary."

"Oh how thoughtful of you!" She looked up at him with eyes that were the most amazing shade of purple. Something about her eyes seemed to hold him in place. "I am Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me o.k.?"

Wow her eyes are pretty. What is this strange feeling? I like it whatever it is. She is much prettier than Moka. The thought of Moka brought an image of her face into his mind. It also brought a memory; he remembered carrying her in his arms through the darkness. He remembered what it had felt like knowing that he was the one who would see her safely to her room.

He suddenly shut his eyes and deliberately pushed her away… hard.

Kurumu was caught totally off guard and fell flat on her ass. "Ow!" she rubbed her bottom and glared up at him. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, but I have to go." Some instinct was telling him that if he didn't get away something bad would happen, something he would regret. He turned around and ran.

"Hey! What about me and my chest?!" She shouted after him but it was no good, he was already gone. He broke my charm?! That's impossible! I am a succubus! I was literally made to seduce and control men! It's what I'm freaking built for! Angrily she got back up on her feet, nothing hurting but her pride. "Damn that Moka, what kind of power does she have over him?" It didn't matter, she would still take him away from her and show whole school just who the sexiest girl in Youkai academy was.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing?" Moka was smiling at him, clearly amused.

"What?" He answered innocently. "I'm just going to first period." Most of the other students were pointing at him and laughing or at least looking amused.

"But why are you walking on the ceiling though?"

He grinned. "I want everyone to wonder just what sort of monster I am."

"Oh I see," she nodded. "Very clever Naruto-kun."

He had made it to his homeroom on time to find every seat near Moka filled with an adoring boy. He hadn't been worried about it; he was just relieved to see Moka wave a greeting to him as though nothing was out of the ordinary. He'd then sat down at an open seat. Moka had immediately gotten up from where she was sitting and moved to the empty seat next to him. It was a nice way to start the first day of regular classes. And now they were both headed to the same first period class.

But as they were walking a little girl with light brown hair and wearing a pointy black hat and a small black cape stepped in front of Moka. She looked much too young to be even a first year student; she looked like a grade schooler. She had what looked like a wand clutched in her right hand, using it like a pointer she pointed it at Naruto. Specifically at his forehead, at his hitai-ite.

"I finally found you," she squeaked excitedly.

Naruto hadn't seen her before, today just seemed his day for meeting weird girls. He released his hold on the ceiling and landed on his feet beside Moka. "I'm sorry, but have we met? I am Uzumaki Naruto and this is my friend Akashiya Moka."

"Hello," Moka greeted her.

The girl nodded but her focus stayed on Naruto. "I am Sendou Yukari, I am a witch and you are a ninja."

"What?" Naruto felt as though he'd been caught in an ambush. "Why would you say that?"

She pulled her book out and excitedly began flipping through pages. "I was out for a walk this morning and I saw you using magic, oh wait, you ninja don't call it that do you? You call it chakra right? And instead of spells you use jutsus."

Both he and Moka were looking nervous. The people in the hallway had stopped to watch the scene and they were starting to whisper to one another.

Oh crap this is really bad! He tried to laugh it off. "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken."

Yukari shook her head vehemently. "I'm not mistaken, you are definitely a ninja. And if I needed any more proof that head band you're wearing cinches it." She showed him a page in her book displaying twenty different designs. She pointed to one that was an exact replica of the symbol on his hitai-ite. "You are wearing the leaf symbol of Konohagakure; you are definitely a ninja from there aren't you?"

Well so much for convincing people I'm some sort of monster. Naruto looked around at the students surrounding him in the hall way and wondered if he was going to have to fight his way out of the academy.

One of the nearby students turned to another. "What's a ninja?"

The other student looked at Naruto as though he were something a dog had left on a sidewalk. "He's like a witch, he's a half breed."

The first student looked back at him in wonder. "Why would a beauty like Moka waste her time with a half breed?"

The mood of the students changed as that word, 'half breed' was repeated again and again. But at least the mood wasn't anger, more like a general contempt. And rather than attack the other students began moving again towards their classes.

"All right what just happened here? And why is everyone suddenly calling me a half breed?" Naruto asked.

"That's what they call people like us," Yukari explained. "Humans with supernatural powers, we straddle the border between the human and supernatural worlds. So true monsters look down their noses at us."

"But if they know I'm human why didn't they attack me? Or at the very least raise an alarm?"

Yukari looked at him in confusion. "Why would they do that?"

"I thought humans who found out about this place were killed on sight. That's what Nekonome-sensei said yesterday."

"That's only for ordinary humans, and we're not ordinary are we? Witches and ninja are considered supernatural beings so we're allowed to attend."

"I see," Naruto said slowly. "But we're not exactly welcome are we?" He looked down at her crossly. "Why did you go out of your way to make things harder for me? Do you have something against ninja?"

Yukari looked up at him in surprise. "No! I wasn't trying to make things harder for you. I was just so excited I wanted to let you know that you weren't alone here! I know how lonely being the only human in a school filled with monsters can be. And besides," she suddenly ran up and glomped on to his chest. "I LOVE YOU!!"

"What?" Naruto said startled.

"Hey!" Moka shouted.

Out of seemingly nowhere a blue haired girl suddenly appeared and yanked Yukari off Naruto. "Stop that! He belongs to me!" She then immediately took Yukari's place wrapping herself around Naruto and pressing her oversized chest against his.

Moka was staring at the newcomer and the way she was rubbing herself against him. "Naruto-kun who is this?"

The girl grinned at Moka while continuing to shamelessly grind against the boy. "I am Kurono Kurumu, your rival. I'm going to prove to all the boys in this school that I am the number beauty here, not you. And I intend to prove it to everyone by stealing away the boy you obviously like best."

Despite the pleasant sensation of Kurumu's body pressing against his Naruto was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Sorry, got to get to class." He performed a couple hand signs. There was a puff of smoke and Kurumu suddenly found herself trying to seduce a small log.

So far it had been a pretty interesting first day of class.


	4. Hell hath no fury

The classes themselves were all in familiar subjects. His very first one was Calculus, the bane of his existence. (As a rule Naruto had no use for any math that involved letters.) He and Moka shared only two classes. When they were together she made a point of always sitting next to him. Word of his encounter with Yukari seemed to spread quickly. He noticed that many of the students would give him looks. Mercifully they were not the rage filled looks that still stained his nightmares. No, most of the looks were of a mild contempt or dislike and not all of the students gave them to him. But enough did for him to realize that though he was now an accepted part of the school, he was not a well liked one.

XXXXXXXXXX

When class ended he found Moka waiting for him outside the main entrance. She was of course surrounded by a small crowd of adoring boys. She quickly but politely escaped their clutches so that she could come over to him. After greeting him and asking how his day had gone she wrapped herself around one of his arms and they headed back to the dorms. Moka was in an excited and talkative mood and eager to share how her day had gone.

Naruto was more than happy just to listen to her. She had the most amazing smile and it pleased him just to see her happy. I want to always see her smiling. He was not going to depress her with how things were going for him. After all, at least he didn't have to worry about being found out any more. Everyone now knew he was a human and his life had not been ended. Though he didn't much care for how some people were treating him he'd known worse, much much worse, and knew he could deal with a few nasty looks and rude comments. So long as he got to spend time with Moka he figured he could deal with anything and still count himself lucky.

They were most of the way back to the dorm when a metal pot seemed to materialize and then drop right on top of Moka's head.

Bam!

"Ow!" Moka shouted and started rubbing the top of her head.

"Are you all right Moka-chan?" Naruto asked.

That was when an upset looking Yukari stepped out in front of them angrily waving her wand at Moka. "Hey you! Stay away from my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Naruto said faintly.

Yukari looked up at him pleadingly. "Yes! I love you! So won't you please go out with me?"

Still rubbing the top of her head Moka never the less gave the little girl a friendly look. "I think…"

"No one was talking to you vampire!" She waved her wand and a second larger pot landed on Moka's head.

Bam!

"Ow!"

"I'll use my magic to protect my boyfriend from any of you monsters who would just end up hurting him!"

"O.k. that's enough!" Naruto rushed over to Yukari and easily snatched the wand out of her hand.

"Hey! Give that back! I can't do my magic without it!"

"Oh really?" Naruto took the wand in both hands. "Then I guess if I were to snap it in half…"

"Please don't!" Yukari cried out. "Why are you being so mean to me? I just want to help you!"

"You mean like this morning when you told the whole school I was a ninja? That wasn't a help."

Yukari looked up at him unhappily. "I'm sorry about that, but it's better this way. Now you don't have to pretend to be something you're not. This way it's easy for us to be together."

Naruto's face darkened. "You did it on purpose. I actually thought it might have been a mistake made by an over excited little girl."

"I'm not a little girl!"

"Just how old are you?"

"Eleven, and before you ask I'm here because I'm a genius and I skipped a few grades."

"Well I should just go ahead and snap this thing in half for all the trouble you've caused me and for attacking Moka-chan."

"But she's going to hurt you!" Yukari said desperately. "She's not like you and me! There's no way she could care about you like I could!"

"How can you say that? You don't even know her."

"I know she's a monster," Yukari said darkly. "I know how they treat people like us, like we're so unworthy and so beneath them. And if the rumors are true and she's a vampire that only makes it even worse! Vampires are among the most powerful monsters and the worst elitists. She'll never truly care about you; the best you can hope for is that she'll use you for awhile before she gets tired of you."

"That's not true," Moka said. "Yukari-san, please believe that I would never use Naruto-kun like that. To me Naruto-kun is my most precious friend. I treasure his friendship and his company, Naruto-kun is very special to me." She smiled at him and Naruto could feel his heart beating faster. "Also his blood is much too delicious for me to ever stop seeing him."

"Ah, well that last part aside, you can see that Moka-chan isn't trying to use me and she doesn't treat as any sort of inferior."

"What would you know?!" Yukari said angrily. "This is your first time in a monster school. I've been in them since I was five; I know what they're like!"

"Don't prejudge Moka-chan just because she is a monster, isn't that what some of them do when they call us half breed?"

"It's not the same! I thought you'd understand!"

Naruto shook his head. "I understand that you're doing the same thing that others are doing to you. You're condemning Moka without even trying to get to know her. Moka-chan is a kind sweet girl and very precious to me." Since he was looking at Yukari he failed to notice Moka's face turn a bright red. "I won't let anyone attack her, even if it's with cookware. I'll give you this back if you promise not to attack her anymore."

"You're so stupid," Yukari sounded bitter. "You care more about that vampire than you do about me."

"That's because Moka-chan is my friend while you're a girl who's trying top force me to be her boyfriend. I don't care if she's a vampire, I only care that she's my friend." He held the wand up. "Now, do you want this back or not?"

"Yes," Yukari said.

"Do you promise not to attack Moka again?"

"I promise, now give me back my wand."

"Here then," he handed it over to her. "But you had better keep your promise."

Bam!

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed the top of his head as he watched Yukari run away.

"I never said I wouldn't hurt you, you big jerk!" Yukari quickly fled from sight.

"Are you all right?" Moka asked.

"I'll live."

"Do you think you were a little hard on her?"

He looked at Moka in surprise. "She outed me as a ninja for her own selfish reasons and then she attacked you just because you're a vampire. How should I have treated her?"

"She didn't attack me because I'm a vampire; she attacked me because she thought I was standing in her way."

"And that's better? She's trying to keep me from being with you."

"Naruto-kun that girl has probably been treated as an outcast since she was five. She's probably very lonely and is just desperate to have a friend. Witches are a rare breed and before meeting you I had never heard of ninjas. Except maybe for her family you may the only person she has ever met who is like her. Do you really blame her for going a little overboard trying to make you like her? You said it yourself Naruto-kun," she spoke quietly. "It's terrible being all alone."

XXXXXXXXXX

Yukari ran as fast as she could while trying to hold back her tears. Idiot, idiot, idiot why did I think he would understand? He's just a fool! He'll probably end up being that vampire's pet! I'm glad he doesn't like me, it's fine. She reached up to wipe away her tears. I'm used to being alone.

Running and wiping her eyes she ran into someone. She stumbled and the wand fell from her grasp.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A tall dark haired boy hissed.

"I'm very sorry." Yukari reached to get her wand but another boy grabbed it instead. "Hey give that back!"

"What are you doing in that ridiculous outfit?" The first boy asked. "You're supposed to wear the school uniform just like everyone else."

"What do you think you're too good to follow the rules like the rest of us?" A third boy asked.

"Stupid half breed probably does think the rules don't apply to her." A fourth boy said. Yukari suddenly found herself surrounded by four angry boys who were a lot bigger than she was.

"It's nothing like that," she explained. "I just think I look cute this way."

"Well I think you look like an ugly witch." The original boy said.

Yukari tried to hide the fact she was afraid. She knew no one would put their neck out to help someone like her. And without her wand she was just an ordinary eleven year old human girl. "Please just give me my wand."

The boy with the wand handed it to the first boy. "You mean this wand? Sure I'll give it back to you." He held it out over his head in front of her. "All you have to do is just take it."

She was being humiliated and there was nothing she could do about it. Things never changed.

From behind there was a blur as a figure leapt up and over him and snatched the wand from his hand. Naruto landed on his feet next to Yukari and handed her back her wand. "Here you go."

"Who are you?" The first boy demanded to know.

"He's another damn half breed like the witch." One of the other boys said.

"Actually I'm a ninja, and I'm also," he put a hand on Yukari's shoulder. "Yukari's friend, if you're going to mess with her you'll be messing with me too."

"And with me." Moka stepped between two of the boys and also put a hand on Yukari's other shoulder.

The first boy stared uncomprehendingly at Moka. "You, you're not a half breed like these two. Why are you siding with them?"

"I will always stand up for and protect the people who are my friends. And even if they were strangers, what you are doing here is wrong. It doesn't take any courage to bully someone who is weaker than you."

The boy looked angry, but he could see a crowd gathering around him and his friends. People might stand by to watch a couple half breeds get beaten, but there would be a riot if he touched the academy beauty. He looked at his friends. "Let's go, the smell here is starting to make me sick."

As the four boys left Yukari turned gratefully to Naruto and Moka. "I… I thought you didn't like me."

"Well," Naruto said. "To be honest I don't like people trying to force things on me, but I do know what it's like to be all alone. It can make you do desperate things." He smiled down at her. "Now I'm afraid I can't be your boyfriend, but I can be your friend. You don't have to be alone anymore."

"And I would also like to be your friend Yukari-san." Moka said. "I've also known what it's like to be alone, and I would never let anyone suffer that."

"You… you really mean all that?" Both of them nodded. "Naruto, I am very sorry for the trouble I've caused you and I promise that from now on I'll always try to help you in any way I can."

"I'm very glad to hear that."

Yukari looked up at Moka. "I'm very sorry for all the mean things I said about you, I take them all back."

"That's all right," Moka said.

"And also," she suddenly leapt up and glomped onto her chest, her hands clinging tightly to Moka's breasts. "I LOVE YOU!!

"What?!" A stunned Naruto could only stare, unable to move.

"Iyaa!" Moka cried out and began flailing her arms about as Yukari continued to hang on.

"I love you and I love Naruto! Let's move in together and share one big bed!"

That was way too much and poor Naruto immediately passed out.

XXXXXXXXXX

After finally convincing Yukari that no one would be sharing anyone's bed the three of them had gone to dinner at a dorm cafeteria. (Need it even be mentioned that Moka once again turned Naruto's neck into a juice box?) The three of them sat together and talked for awhile getting to know each other. Unfortunately even though it was only the first day of class they had been loaded down with homework. Naruto turned down Yukari's kind offer to do it for him and he headed back to his room.

Well this has sure been an interesting day. I'm glad it's over. He opened the door to his room and switched on the light.

"Hello darling, I'm so glad we can finally be alone."

Naruto froze. There lying on his sleeping mat was the beautiful and buxom Kurumu. And she was wearing nothing but a sheer black teddy and some black lace panties. The teddy was so thin he had no trouble at all seeing the shape of what was hidden underneath.

I can see her boobies!! His poor teenage mind screamed. He was completely stunned and didn't know what to do. So he said the first thing that popped into his mind. "I really like your boobs." NO! I did not just say that! Somehow he was sure that if he'd said something like that to Moka he'd have gotten slapped. If he'd said it to her vampire form he probably would have gotten stomped into jelly.

Kurumu immediately sat up and laughed. "Yahoo! I knew you would!" She began to shake her chest back and forth for his pleasure.

As much as he was enjoying what he was seeing Naruto shut his eyes for a moment and tried to get his raging hormones under control. He was after all a fifteen year old boy, which meant that hormones made up roughly half his body weight. "Uhm, how did you get in here? I thought girls weren't allowed past the ground floor."

"I flew in through the window." She nodded to her school uniform that was neatly folded by the bed. "Now why don't you come here and sit next to me darling?"

He opened his eyes again. Using all the discipline he'd learned from Iruka he managed to gain a little self control. "Ah, what are you doing here?"

She smiled and stretched her back a bit. "Isn't it obvious? I've decided not to fool around. This is the ultimate Succubus seduction technique. You should feel honored; it usually wouldn't take more than a glance for me to make you mine. But you resisted my charm so I was required to take more drastic measures."

"What does this, 'ultimate technique' involve?"

She laughed and began running a hand along her creamy thigh. "About what you'd expect, what you'd hope for, I'm going to give you my body."

"Give… me your… your body?" He immediately slammed his hands together. "Kai!"

She stared at him. "What are you doing?"

Seeing nothing had changed he grinned at her sheepishly. "Ah, sorry, I thought this might be a genjutsu."

"What's a genjutsu?"

"Ah, it's an illusion. I've never even had a date or kissed a girl. So to have a beautiful girl just show up in my room offering me… well, I figured it couldn't be real."

Smiling she licked her lips. "Well, lucky you it's real. We'll spend the whole night making love. I'm real flexible so you can bend me any way you want. We can do anything your twisted little mind can dream up, I won't say no. I'll give you pleasure like you've never even dreamed of. And come the morning it'll be my name on your lips, I'll give you such a wondrous night you'll never want anyone else but me in your bed. Now," she patted the spot next to her. "Come here darling and we'll begin."

He just stared at her. A beautiful sexy girl with huge boobs is lying in front of me offering to have kinky sex all night with me. And the weirdest part about all this? It's what I'm about to say.

"I think you should leave."

Kurumu's jaw literally dropped. "Wha… what did you just say?"

Naruto gulped. "I said that you should leave."

She simply sat there and stared at him for a moment. "Leave?" She stood up. "You want me to leave? Is that what you want?" Her voice was low but it was quivering, her glare seemed hot enough to start fires.

His heart pounding Naruto managed a slight nod. "Uh, yeah."

"I OFFER TO FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT AND YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE?!" She reached out and grabbed his wrists. Before he knew it she slapped both his hands on top of her breasts. "There, feel that! Don't they feel great? I've had men from eight to eighty staring at my chest wishing they could put their hands where yours are now! I could knock on any door in this entire dorm and do you think anyone would turn down what I just offered you?!"

Oh my Kami they feel amazing!! They're so soft and supple!! "Uh, pro… probably not."

"Then why?!" She suddenly shoved him with surprising strength, he slammed into the door. "Am I that ugly to you? Do you really hate me so much that you don't even want me to pleasure you?! What is it, tell me!"

The door had a crack running down the middle of it. Naruto carefully rubbed his hurting back while eying this furious woman standing in front of him. "It's nothing like that. You're absolutely beautiful and sexy as hell. If this were all happening a week ago I'd probably have fallen on my knees to praise Kami and then jumped you."

She glared at him. "Then why?"

"Because if I did anything with you it would feel like I was betraying Moka-chan, and I won't do anything that will hurt her."

"You won't take me because it would hurt Moka? Just what the hell is she to you?"

"She is my precious friend."

"Friend? That's all?"

"That's more than enough, she genuinely cares about me and I know how special that is."

"I can be a lot more than just a friend to you; I can be your lover."

Slowly, and regretfully, Naruto shook his head. "I won't even pretend that I'm not seriously tempted, but I can't."

She let out a ragged laugh. "Heh, do you know I'm a virgin?"

"You are?" Naruto said in honest surprise. The way she'd been acting certainly hadn't been his idea of a virgin's behavior.

"That's right, up until now I have never even kissed a boy. I've always managed just on my charm. I've studied my race's techniques but I had never put any of them into practice. You were going to be my first; I was going to give you my virginity. And… and you rejected me so you could stay friends with Moka."

"I am sorry, it's just…" he heard a sudden tearing sound and saw two bat like wings sprout out of her back. Her finger nails grew and turned into foot long claws.

"I AM SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF NOW!!" She came at him with those claws. In the confined space he was just able to dodge her. He saw her claws slice clean through the wooden door reducing it to kindling.

"Let's take this outside." He would need room and performed a quick substitution.

Seeing him disappear and be replaced by a log she was determined not to let him get away. She smashed through the window not bothering to open it or to put on her school uniform.

XXXXXXXXXX

Circling above she scanned the grounds below. "Where are you?! I am so going to kill you!"

Watching while remaining carefully hidden behind a large tree Naruto waited for her to move off. Geez, she's not exactly subtle is she? Eventually she moved in a different direction to continue her search. Along with kunai Naruto kept all his ninja gear hidden on his person. He quickly set to work. He knew he could have gone to the girl's dorm to get help from Moka or Yukari, but he figured that as a ninja he ought to be able to handle some fights on his own.

XXXXXXXXXX

He had humiliated and crushed her. Leave, he actually told me to leave! I offer him this amazing body and he turns me down! I won't let him humiliate me like this! She banked back around to continue her search, and as she did so she finally spotted her prey. He was standing right out in the open behind two large trees.

Seeing her he actually waved and shouted to her. "If you really want me I'm right here. I won't run from this spot."

"Fine I guess you really want to die then!" She dove straight for him. As she neared she had to admit that he at least had courage, or a death wish. He was standing rooted to the spot, not even trying to run or dodge. And just as she was almost on top of him the moon came out from behind some clouds, its light made a bunch of little lines running between the two trees sparkle. Is that wire? By the time she spotted it, it was much too late to avoid his trap. She flew straight into the wire, the lines snapped off the trees and quickly wrapped around her pinning her arms and wings to her body. She screamed as she crashed down to earth.

When the dust finally settled she looked up to see Naruto calmly standing over her with some kind of knife in one hand. She flopped about like a fish on a hook, but the more she struggled the tighter the wire seemed to bind her.

"Don't bother," Naruto told her. "Thin as it is that's ninja wire, it's as strong as steel."

Seeing as she couldn't get loose she stopped struggling and glared up at him. "When I get out of this I am still going to kill you."

"Really? Then I guess I had better finish you off you now while I can." Saying so he knelt down over her with his knife, he looked very serious.

"Wha... what? You wouldn't kill a girl would you? Especially not a helpless one."

Naruto shook his head. "You really have no idea what a ninja is do you? A ninja is always ready to kill when necessary regardless of the situation."

She stared at the strange knife he held. "You… you're really going to kill me?"

"Why shouldn't I? You attacked me without warning and now you're telling me that you'll come after me again if I let you go. You really aren't leaving me with many options are you?"

She began to cry. "I'm sorry! Pleeeeease don't kill me!" She wailed.

"O.k, o.k. just promise you'll stop attacking me and I'll let you go."

She looked at him hopefully through her tears. "Really? You're not going to hurt me?"

Naruto shook his head. "I haven't killed anyone… yet. I'm sure I'll have to one day. And somehow I get this feeling it may be someday soon. But I'd rather not have my very first victim be a beautiful girl who wanted to sleep with me."

Despite being bound and helpless it still pleased her to hear him say that. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course! Like I said if I'd met you a week ago… Anyway, will you promise not to attack me or any of my friends?"

"I won't, I swear it."

Naruto knew it was a risk, but he was sure that deep down Kurumu had not actually been malicious. He did not want to hurt her or get her into trouble. With a few flicks of his wrist he cut the wire with his kunai.

Despite being free she made no effort to stand up. "I guess I'm going to be the laughing stock of the academy tomorrow." She said dejectedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a succubus; I'm supposed to be irresistible to men. When everyone hears about how you rejected me I'll be a joke."

"Why would they find out? We're the only ones who know what happened and I won't say anything."

She looked at him in sudden hope and surprise. "But don't you want to tell everyone about this?"

"Nope, I promise I won't tell anyone. I won't do anything that hurts you"

I actually believe him. She felt her face get hot and her heart began beating faster. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome Kurumu-chan," he brought his hands together to make some signs. "Well good night."

"Wait!"

"What?"

She looked down a bit embarrassed. "Uh, could you please walk me back to my dorm?"

"You're not going to fly?"

"My wings are kind of tired."

"Well if you want I can jutsu both of us…"

"Your jutsu, ah, kind of scares me. Could you just walk me back to my dorm please? I would really appreciate it."

"Well, o.k. I guess, but here," he pulled off his school jacket and handed it to her. "Put this on."

She gratefully put on his jacket and then took a hold of his arm as they walked back together,

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Moka and Yukari were outside the main entrance of Naruto's dorm waiting for him. As they stood there they heard the boys buzzing about last nights events.

"Did you hear? That weird half breed had a girl in his room last night."

"No way!"

"I swear. I'm on the third floor, I heard a girl screaming. And his door was destroyed and his room messed up."

Since they knew Naruto was the only, 'half breed' staying at the dorm they were both wondering about what they were hearing.

"Do you suppose…" Moka asked nervously.

"No way!" Yukari said firmly. "Naruto would never have a girl in his room, unless it were us!"

Before long Naruto finally appeared. He was looking a bit different this morning. His school jacket was missing and along with his back pack for his books he had a small plastic bag.

"Good morning!" Moka chirped happily.

Good morning," Yukari greeted.

"Good morning," Naruto returned. Together they set out for the academy.

"Naruto-kun," Moka asked curiously. "Where is your jacket?"

"Oh, I had to loan it to someone."

"Really, who?"

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" A girl's voice sang out. He three of them looked up to see Kurumu approaching them. She handed him a jacket. "I wanted to return this, I cleaned it for you. Thank you for lending it to me."

"No problem," taking and putting his jacket on he handed her the plastic bag he was carrying. "Here are the clothes you left in my room."

Nani?! Moka thought but was too stunned to say anything.

"Arigato," Kurumu held out a plate to him. "I made some cookies, would you like to eat them with me?"

"Thanks," he took one. "Mmmm chocolate chip, my favorite."

Kurumu laughed happily. "Yahoo, I'll make them for you whenever you want Naruto-kun. Please think of it as a way to say thank you for not hurting me when you had me tied up and helpless."

Tied up and helpless?! Moka's face was going red as she imagined various scenarios.

"You know Naruto-kun there is something very important you should know. I have an important mission I must perform on behalf of my race. We succubus must go through a great many men in order to find our destined one. The one we will spend our lives with and have a family with." She began to blush heavily. "After last night, I've decided it's you."

"What?" he began to cough as he choked on a cookie.

"So when do you want to get married?" Kurumu asked happily.

Bam!

"Ow!" Kurumu rubbed the top of her head after having a pot fall on it.

"Naruto-kun would never want a big breasted sow like you!" Yukari said angrily "He's going to marry Moka and then eventually when I'm older they'll invite me into their bed and the three of us will be very happy! Right Naruto-kun?"

"Didn't we talk about this yesterday? There is no way…"

Moka suddenly grabbed his arm. "Naruto-kun what is this girl to you?! What exactly happened last night?"

"Well you see…"

After taking Yukari's wand and tossing it Kurumu grabbed his other arm, pressing her breasts eagerly against it. "Darling would you prefer a big fancy wedding or an intimate little ceremony? Because I am fine with either."

"Let go of him Naruto-kun is mine!" Moka said desperately. "Naruto please say something!"

He glanced down at his wrist watch. "Will you look at the time? I've got to go."

"Hey…"

"Don't…"

Despite having the two girls hanging on to him he managed to slip loose just long enough to perform a couple hand signs and disappear, a log, 'poofing' into his place.

The two girls looked glumly at one another. "Does he do that a lot?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm afraid so." Moka said.


	5. Club activities

Though it took quite a lot of explaining Naruto was eventually able to convince a relieved Moka that despite the circumstances nothing had happened between him and Kurumu. With that the following two weeks began to settle into a comfortable routine.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can I?" Moka asked.

Naruto sighed. "Sure." With that she eagerly bit down on his neck. About thirty seconds later she let go, obviously looking content.

"That is soooo good! Your blood is better than any gourmet meal."

Naruto began to rub the bruise on his neck. "I'm glad you like it."

With that she took a hold of his arm and the two of them began heading towards school arm in arm. As they walked Moka's eyes darted about looking for any sudden ambush from a certain blue haired succubus.

As they walked Naruto felt the morning sunlight on his face. His first few days at the academy had left him thinking the sun would never come out. The days seemed perpetually overcast and gloomy. But he had begun to notice that the sun did come out, though it remained overcast most of the time. Realizing this something occurred to him.

"Sunlight doesn't hurt you does it?"

Moka looked at him in surprise. "Well because I'm so pale I tend to sunburn easily, but otherwise no."

"I just realized that you're not really much like the vampires I've read about. Though of course you do drink blood and are affected by crosses." He thought for a moment. "Do you not cast a reflection in a mirror?"

She gave an amused smile. "That's silly, how could I put my makeup on without a mirror?"

"Does garlic repel you?"

She made a face. "I have a very strong sense of smell so I don't like it much."

"Would a stake through your heart kill you?"

"Uh, wouldn't that kill anyone?"

"Can you turn into a bat?"

She just laughed. "Where do you get this stuff from?"

"They're from the stories I've read or movies I've seen."

She shook her head. "When I was in the human world I read some of those same stories. Humans don't know anything about vampires. Most of what's written about us is pure fantasy."

"What about not being able to cross running water?"

"Hmmm, well water is one of my weaknesses. If I'm surrounded by water it drains away my strength."

"What about being undead?"

She suddenly came to a halt. "Undead?" She reached up and gently pressed a hand to Naruto's cheek. "Is my touch cold Naruto-kun?"

The feel of her fingertips and the familiarity of her words made his cheeks darken a bit. "Ac… actually you feel pretty warm."

Gently stroking his cheek she began to lean in close to him. "I am very much among the living Naruto-kun. I hunger and I thirst and I feel, I am very much among the living."

As she was leaning into him he was slowly leaning down towards her. She smelled of strawberries and her scent seemed to fill his entire world.

"Moka-chan…" he slipped both arms around her.

"Naruto-kun…" her lips were trembling as their faces neared one another.

"Morning Naruto-kun!" Out of nowhere Kurumu leapt into him. She eagerly took hold of his face and tried to smother him with her chest.

It was the start to another day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nekonome-sensei turned around again to give her homeroom class a look of exasperation. Whenever she turned towards the blackboard they all started giggling. "What is so funny?" she demanded.

As one the class answered in a chorus. "Nothing sensei!"

She gave up and shook her head. "Anyway, I want to remind you all that since we are trying to mimic the experiences of a human high school that includes club activities. Participation in at least one club is mandatory. After class the various clubs will be having their recruitment drives. I encourage all of you to find a club that suits you. And please also be sure to check the newspaper club which I happen to be faculty advisor on."

She turned towards the blackboard exposing the sign on her back that read, 'pull my tail.' (Despite being part of the faculty her human image was less than perfect and an orange cat like tail would often appear.) The class began laughing.

Moka looked over at Naruto. "You're awful."

He gave her a hurt expression. "Awww, Moka-chan it was just too easy, I couldn't resist." The master prankster had been feeling bored. Pranks were not only fun they provided good practice in stealth.

Seeing his expression she couldn't help but giggle a bit before continuing. "Naruto-kun, what kind of club do you think we should join?"

He smiled, pleased not only that she would automatically declare they would join the same club, but also with the fact that she was willing to leave the choice up to him. The truth was every minute he got to spend with Moka made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world, and getting to spend time with her mattered more than anything else. Still… "Well Moka-chan, if you don't object I already know which club I want to join."

XXXXXXXXXX

Following classes the academy's vast foyer was packed by dozens of tables and stalls representing the various clubs. Moka being the great beauty of the freshman class many of them were eager to try and recruit her. The phantom photography club wanted her to become a model for them. The chemistry club wanted her to join promising to make lots of love potions together. Just about every club that spotted her tried to entice her to join, but Naruto made sure to keep them moving.

"Hello," a beautiful girl with a bikini top and a sarong called. "Why don't we swim together?" Unlike all the other clubs her focus was actually on him.

"Ah, well…" Naruto began hesitantly.

"No," Moka said and this time she was the one to lead them away. When they were out of earshot she turned to Naruto apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I can't join the swim club."

Naruto nodded, she had told him that water was a weakness for her. "Not a problem, this is the club I wanted to join." He brought them to a table with two men sitting there.

"You want to join the martial arts club?"

"You bet!" He said eagerly. "When my sensei was still living with me he taught me all the basics of the ninja fighting style called taijutsu. But when he left I didn't have anyone to train or spar with, so I wound up taking lessons in all different fighting styles. Tokyo has a lot of different martial arts schools so it wasn't hard. I am a black belt in karate, and I have also studied judo, tae kwon do, savate, and boxing."

The two men sitting at the table were both wearing white tokaido martial arts uniforms. One was a pretty big fellow who had an eye patch and a crazy hair style, he had a black belt. His much smaller companion had an unhappy look on his face and a brown belt.

"A black belt?" The large one with the eye patch said. "Is that true or are you just trying to impress the lady?"

Naruto frowned at him. "I wouldn't make something like that up."

The fellow smiled at him. "Well, we'll find out soon enough. If you join the martial arts club the very first thing you'll do is fight me so I can gage your ability and assign you your position within the club. I should warn you though; we take our training very seriously."

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto said.

"I want to join too!" Moka said.

"Me too!" Kurumu said popping out of nowhere.

"Oh and me I want to join!" Yukari suddenly appeared.

The second fellow at the table suddenly began to smile. "We're going to have girls in our club!"

The larger fellow gave him an amused look. "Take it easy Taro." He then looked at the women. "Have any of you had any training in any of the fighting forms?"

All three shook their heads. Yukari relied solely on magic and so had never learned how to fight. Moka actually had more fighting experience than anyone present, but those abilities were locked away with her other psyche. As for Kurumu…

"Are you kidding? Do you think I'd ever have to fight with a body like this?" She bounced up and down a little.

"I see your point!" Taro said happily.

The other fellow shook his head slightly. "My name is Zaraki Kenpachi; you can refer to me as Kenpachi-sempai. I am the leader of the martial arts club and you ladies are welcome to join so long as you understand you'll be expected to work hard on developing your fighting skills. We study the human fighting arts in order to be better able to defend ourselves when we must be in human form, as well as to improve our fighting ability when in our true form. If any of you plan on joining just to take it easy you can forget it. Ours is a demanding club and I won't put up with slackers."

"Don't worry we'll definitely be able to handle whatever you can dish out!" Naruto said excitedly. He loved hard training and he loved anything to do with fighting. Kenpachi and his club sounded like a dream come true.

The girls were less sure, especially Kurumu and Yukari, but they all nodded. Seeing Naruto's enthusiasm they were ready to at least try.

"All right then," Kenpachi said. "Welcome to the martial arts club. We meet for one hour each day after class and for six hours each Saturday. Report to room 121 tomorrow after class and we'll begin your initiation."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day the four of them came to room 121. It was a large single room that had been converted over to a dojo. The room was located near the gym and so they were able to use the locker rooms to change into their white tokaido martial arts uniforms. There were a total of five members. Besides Kenpachi's black belt and Taro's brown two members wore green belts and one blue.

"Now then," Kenpachi strode to the middle of the room. "I'm going to test each of you to determine your position." He grinned at Naruto. "Let's start with you Mr. I am a black belt. The rules are simple; all you have to do is come at me as hard as you can. I won't do anything but defend myself."

"O.k.!" Naruto needed no more invitation than that. He launched himself at Kenpachi with a swift series of kicks and punches. Almost immediately a look of real surprise filled the man's face. It was replaced almost as quickly by one of pleasure as he had to work to keep from being struck. Naruto was surprised that for such a big fellow Kenpachi was also very fast and light on his feet. He had expected at least a few of his opening series of attacks to get through but they'd all been blocked.

To those watching the display of speed and power was impressive even without any hits being scored. To the original members of the club it was especially impressive as they could recognize Naruto's skill as above that of anyone but Kenpachi's.

"Yahoo! Go Naruto!" Kurumu cheered loudly.

"Yeah, do your best Naruto-kun" Moka shouted while Yukari whistled and yelled.

While this was going on Naruto was quickly realizing he was never going to get through relying solely on speed. So he decided to try a well disguised feint. He came at Kenpachi again as though aiming for a jab at his chest. He kept his moves consistent with a jab but the last possible second twisted on his right foot and brought his left leg around for a kick. Kenpachi saw it and dropped his left arm to block, but not quite fast enough. Naruto's foot landed a clean hit on his lower ribs.

He wasn't sure how much of a victory it was, he felt as though he had just kicked a brick wall. It reminded him of Saizou in monster form, the difference here being of course that Kenpachi was still in his human form. Naruto might have been unsure if getting in one hit was any sort of accomplishment, but hearing all the club members suddenly gasp made him suspect it might be. Kenpachi's reaction was also noteworthy, he began laughing.

"All right, all right," he held up his hands. "You've convinced me, you're a black belt. And since you are that automatically makes you number two in the club and my lieutenant, congratulations!" He slapped a hand down on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto only just managed not to fall over.

"What?" Taro shouted in disbelief. "But Kenpachi-sempai I'm your lieutenant! How can you put someone who just showed up ahead of me?"

Kenpachi frowned at him. "Easy, he's better than you. In two years you haven't managed to hit me even once, he managed it his very first time out. You know the rules, skill is the only thing that counts and he's got better skills."

Hearing praise Naruto smiled and drank it in; completely missing the dark look Taro sent his way.

Moka noticed it.

"All right, let's have the pink haired girl go next."

Moka did her best; she attacked earnestly and with greater physical power than Naruto. But in her current form she lacked the necessary experience or ferocity to be any sort of threat. Kenpachi was not impressed and called a halt to the match after two minutes. "Yellow belt," he declared. "That's one step above untrained apprentice. Blue haired girl it's your turn."

"Yahoo! Prepare to face the most awesome Succubus technique." She took a spot five feet in front of him… and began doing a series of jumping jacks.

Kenpachi just stared at her. "What the hell are you doing girl? This is the martial arts club not the calisthenics club."

"Ha! No man can resist this powerful technique!"

"Soooo amazing," Taro said in a half dazed voice. The other members murmured their agreement as none of them could look away.

Kenpachi shook his head in disgust. "White belt," he said.

"Is that good?" Kurumu asked.

"It's the lowest possible rank reserved for the untrained, now the little girl."

"But…" Kurumu started to argue but a glare from Kenpachi was enough to quiet her down.

Never one for confrontations without her wand Yukari stepped forward timidly. She just stood there, all four and a half feet of her staring up at the near seven feet of her opponent.

"Well? Are you going to attack me?"

"I'd really rather not." Yukari admitted.

Kenpachi sighed. "White belt."

Most of the remainder of the hour was spent going over the club rules and showing the new member a few basic exercises. Heading back to the dorms with Moka, Naruto was in fine spirits.

"I'm really glad we joined them aren't you Moka-chan?"

She answered warily. "I am glad you're happy Naruto-kun, but I don't like the way Taro-san was looking at you."

Naruto shrugged. "Well I took his spot; you can't really blame him for being mad. I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Let's hope so," she said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Along with home room Naruto and Moka shared the first and last class of the day. Moka really liked that arrangement since it meant she could be with Naruto from the beginning of the last class through to the end of the day. So she was a bit surprised when on the following day she spotted Naruto heading in the opposite direction as the last class was about to start. She tried to call out to him but he didn't hear her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entered room 121 to find Taro waiting for him. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until after class?"

Taro glared at him and Naruto immediately understood this had nothing to do with the club. "O.k., let me guess, you're mad that I took your spot and you want to fight me over it?"

"Mad doesn't begin to describe it half breed. I worked for two years to earn my place as Kenpachi-sempai's lieutenant and you just waltz in here and snatch it away from me in a day? You really think I'll let one of your kind just take what's mine?"

"O.k. first off I didn't set off to take anything from you or anyone else. All I'm trying to do is find my own place. I was told to fight as hard as I could and that's what I did. The skills I have were earned from years of sweat and commitment and I don't apologize for them."

"You arrogant piece of crap, thinking you could ever measure up to a true monster. I'll show you what all your skill is worth." His shape began to expand as his school uniform tore apart. Taro transformed into a creature that half bull half man, a minotaur.

"Uhm, don't the club rules require all fights to be in human form? Never mind that you're also breaking the school rules."

"I don't give a damn about the rules," Taro snorted. "All I care about is proving to Kenpachi-sempai who truly deserves to be his second in command."

Naruto took out his kunai seeing as this was not going to just be a spar. "So let me just get this straight, you're ready to break the school rules and murder me all so you can be the number two man in a club with a total of nine members? And if you kill me it'll be down to eight. Doesn't that seem a little extreme to you?"

"Shut up!" Taro roared and charged at him with his head lowered.

"Good answer," Naruto quickly side stepped and dodged avoiding Taro just as he might have a charging bull. As he went past Taro swiped at him with an arm. It smacked him on the back and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" A girl's voice shouted from the door.

As he got back to his feet he looked up to see Moka hurrying to him. "Moka-chan what are you doing here?"

"When I saw you heading in this direction instead of towards class I guessed where you were coming. Quick pull my rosary off so I can help you, I can't remove it myself." She was surprised when instead of doing that Naruto shook his head.

"Moka-chan get out of here I'll handle this."

"What?"

"Listen to him girl, I really like you and don't want you to be hurt along with the half breed." He lowered his head and charged again.

Naruto leapt away from her to make sure Moka was not accidentally in danger. Taro raced towards him aiming his two horns at the middle of Naruto's chest. Naruto stood his ground. At the last possible instant he sidestepped the horns and lashed out with a kunai for he opponent's neck. The blade struck its target but did not cut. Meanwhile Taro was able to lash out with his right arm and catch him. Naruto was sent flying into the far wall.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka quickly got to his side.

With a slight grunt he got back to his feet. "I'm all right."

"Naruto-kun let me help you!"

He shook his head. "I can't depend on others to fight for me Moka-chan; I need to fight my own battles."

Frowning she grabbed his hand. "I don't care about that." Before he realized it she brought it up to her chest. His fingers entangled with the rosary and it popped off immediately.

The entire room seemed to be filled with demonic aura and power as Moka transformed into her true vampiric form. Taro stood where he was frozen in terror at the sight of an actual vampire.

"Well then," Moka teased. "Aren't you going to attack me?"

"Uh, I… I… really don… don't want to fi… fight you."

"No, you only wish to attack those you think weaker. What one would expect from a pathetic little coward." In a heartbeat she crossed the distance between them and struck the side of his head with a vicious and perfectly delivered kick. One of his horns broke off as he was sent crashing to the floor beaten and unconscious. "Know your place!"

As she walked back over to him Naruto felt embarrassed at again having to be saved. "Thanks Moka-chan, I…" He never even saw her hand as she slapped him. She hit him a lot harder than Taro had and he found himself back on the floor staring up at her angry face. "What… what was that for?" He began to rub a very sore cheek.

"Do not refer to me in such a familiar manner Uzumaki Naruto; you have not earned that right!" She said angrily. "I am not the same as the other sentimental Moka."

He slowly nodded. "I apologize, uh, Moka-san."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why did you refuse my aid Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Because a ninja should not rely on any one else's strength."

"You are a fool Uzumaki Naruto. It does not lessen you to accept help from others. And did it not occur to you what would have happened if the other Moka had seen you seriously hurt or even killed after refusing her help? To the other Moka there is nothing more precious than you. Were she to lose you her heart would shatter."

It would? Naruto thought. Am I really that important to her?

Moka spotted the rosary and picked it up from the floor. "You claim to care about the other Moka. If that is so then remember what I have said to you today, and know your place." She put the rosary back on the end of her chain. The power drained from her and she became an unconscious teenage Moka. Naruto had to jump up to catch her before she fell.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto reported the attack by Taro he was rather surprised to learn his punishment would only be a two weeks suspension. Kenpachi didn't even throw him out of the club, though he did promise to demote him to white belt. Apparently in the supernatural world violence was far more accepted than in the human one.

Following a rather abbreviated club session he and Moka headed back to the dorms. Unlike their normal routine they were not walking arm in arm and there was an awkward silence between them.

Finally as they were almost back Naruto spoke up and asked something that had been on his mind.

"Moka-chan?"

"Yes?'

"Do you, uhm, remember the things your other self does?"

She slowly nodded. "Yes I do, and I am very sorry that she slapped you Naruto-kun."

"No, I guess I deserved it. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry I refused your help. I guess I'm just not used to having people I can trust."

She stopped and reached out to take a hold of his hand. "Naruto-kun, I will always be there to help you when you need me."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Thanks Moka-chan," he hesitated for just a bit. "Say Moka-chan there was something I was wondering about. Before I get ready for class I like to do some training, and it would really help me if I had a training and sparring partner. If it's not asking too much would you like to join me?"

She slowly gave him a shy smile. "I'd be happy to."

"Thank you Moka-chan," he carefully slipped his fingers between hers and they began to walk hand in hand. "And just so you know," he said quietly. "If anything ever happened to you my heart would shatter too."

Her face turned a deep red and she had to look away. But hearing him say that made her feel very, very happy.


	6. A present for Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are Bleach fans yes, it is THAT Kenpachi. He looks the same and has the same basic attitude, but is NOT a shinigami. Some of you who have read some of my other stories, especially the Invitation series, know I like to toss in the names of Bleach characters. Using Kenpachi was too good pass up.

He finished up his breakfast in the dorm cafeteria and headed out. Just like always there was a small crowd of boys just outside the entrance. Just like always as soon as he appeared there was a joyful shout of good morning and Moka coming over to take a hold of his arm and begin the walk to the academy. Just like always the other boys stared at the two of them in jealousy and incomprehension.

This wasn't the first time they'd gotten together this morning, they'd spent an hour together working out and sparring. Naruto actually thought she looked even cuter in her grey T shirt and shorts, even without her make up. Some girls were just naturally beautiful he supposed.

"I'm really famished," she said to him. "So can I?"

"Sure," he said to her.

She eagerly leaned in to bite him and have her morning meal. The pain of her bite was slight and after a month he was used to it. But this time…

"Ow!" As she let go there much sharper pain. Naruto slapped a hand to his neck and was very surprised to feel something warm and sticky. "You left a wound this time!"

"I'm so sorry! Here let me help." She pressed a handkerchief to the small wound to stop the flow of delicious blood.

"You've never left a wound before."

"Sorry, I'm really sorry; I guess I got a little over enthusiastic." She pulled back her handkerchief. "The bleeding has stopped."

"Ah, it's all right, just be more careful o.k.?"

"Sure!" She reached up to the back of his head and he felt a sudden painful yank as some of his hair was torn out.

"Ow! Ow!" He stared at her. "Moka what are you doing?!"

"Grey hair," she explained.

He stared at her. "Please stop causing me bodily harm Moka-chan."

"Sorry," she put her arm back around his. (He watched warily to make sure she didn't suddenly start scratching him.) "Now you are still coming to my room Saturday to study with me right?"

He grinned; normally they studied together in the library. But Moka had suddenly invited him to study with her in her dorm room, alone. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it, even if it is October tenth."

"Oh? Is there something special about October tenth?" Moka asked as they were walking again.

"It's… it's a day of mourning for me, normally I would just spend it alone."

"Really?" He thought she sounded a bit surprised. "That's awful Naruto-kun, who are you mourning?"

He hesitated, but went ahead and answered. "My parents," he said quietly. "But I mourn that day for other reasons too."

She was curious to know more, despite all their time together she knew almost nothing about his past. But she could sense that that this was not a subject he wanted to talk about. So she just walked with him for a ways in a comfortable silence. She spoke again as they approached the academy. "Oh could you please tell Kenpachi-sempai that Yukari and I won't be attending the club events today? We both have some tasks we have to take care of that can't wait. We'll both probably be gone until tomorrow."

"What do you mean gone?" He asked her nervously. "Where are you going and why didn't you mention anything earlier?"

"Oh it's no big deal," she patted his arm reassuringly. "We just have to leave the academy to get some things."

"Wait! You're leaving the academy? I thought that wasn't allowed until we graduated."

"We aren't allowed to go to the human world until we graduate. But there are other worlds, other places, where we are free to visit." She didn't mention that Yukari was going to the human world. She had been granted special permission to do so since that was where her parents resided. "Anyway we'll both be back some time tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXX

Following her last class she said goodbye to Naruto and hurried out to the bus stop where Yukari was already waiting.

"Hey Moka," the young witch chirped. "Are you ready to get Naruto's presents?"

From out of her jacket pocket she took out a ziplock bag with a few items inside. "I sure am! We'll give Naruto-kun the best birthday ever!"

XXXXXXXXXX

One Week Earlier

Kurumu was eying Moka and Yukari suspiciously. "All right Moka why did you invite me to your room? What is this about?"

Moka smiled happily. "Since Naruto considers you a friend I just thought I'd ask you if you'd like to help us throw him a birthday party."

"Wait, he told you when his birthday is?" Kurumu frowned. "I asked him but he wouldn't tell me."

"Well, he wouldn't tell me either." Moka admitted.

"Then how did you find out?" Kurumu asked.

"Actually, I took care of it." Yukari said proudly. From behind her back she produced a manila folder with Naruto's name in the tab.

"You got his personnel file?!" She snatched it out of the little witch's hands. "Give me that!" She opened it up eagerly.

"Don't bother," Yukari told her. "There's nothing in there about his family or his hometown."

"There wouldn't be anything about his family." Moka said sadly. "Naruto-kun is an orphan."

"That's too bad," Kurumu said. "I would have liked to have met his parents. But at least his birthday is on here, October tenth. That's next week." I already know exactly what to get him!

"So will you help us give Naruto-kun the best birthday party ever?" Moka asked.

"Yahoo, of course I will. And you can leave the birthday cake and all the refreshments to me." The two other girls were both happy to agree.

"Well now that we have that out of the way." Yukari produced another folder, this one with Kurumu's name on it. "Tell me water balloon girl how did someone with so many D's even get into this academy?"

"Hey! Give me that!"

"No way you top heavy tramp." Yukari shrieked as Kurumu immediately began chasing her around Moka's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Previous Day

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?"

He looked at her nervously. "You want some more blood?"

"Oh no, maybe later though." Moka said. "I was just wondering, what would you wish for if you could have anything? If you were granted just one wish and it could be anything at all what would it be?"

To go back in time and strangle the Kyuubi as he was being born down in hell. Of course he wasn't about to mention the Kyuubi to anyone, especially not to Moka. Not only was he under orders not to speak of it, but he didn't know how monsters would react to a human with a demon sealed inside of him. He certainly wasn't going to tell Moka something that might make her hate him.

"Anything at all? Even if it was something impossible?" She nodded. "Well, I guess I'd want the same thing every orphan wants, I'd want my parents."

"You're an orphan Naruto-kun?" Moka said sadly.

Naruto smiled and waved it off. "It's not a big deal Moka-chan; I accepted it a long time ago. My parents were both killed the day I was born. My village was attacked you see, and many ninja were lost. I have no living relations, or so the old Hokage told me. So I've never known what it's like to have a family."

They continued in silence for a short time as Moka pondered Naruto's wish. In her true form she had great powers, not only physical strength but other abilities as well. She also had access to other powerful beings. But what he was asking for was far beyond her ability to grant. "Would it be enough if you could just see and talk to them for a few hours?"

He laughed. "Yeah, even that would be amazing."

Naruto missed the slight nod, and if he had seen it he wouldn't have understood its meaning anyway. Moka had just decided what she was going to give him for his birthday.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka was the only one riding the bus now, Yukari had already gotten off at the human world.

"Have you been to the world of the Djin before?" The bus driver called.

"Yes, once with my father, a very long time ago."

"So you understand the enchantments that are a part of the land there? Even a vampire is subject to them."

"I know," Moka answered quietly.

"You should be careful, the Djin like to drive a hard bargain. Their greed is as well known as is their ability in magic."

"I'll be careful."

Through the dark tunnel they were now approaching a light. "Almost there, the enchantments will take effect as soon as you step off the bus. You're sure you don't need me to come back for you?" The bus exited the tunnel. They found themselves atop a vast plateau, miles above the ground. In the very center of the plateau was a vast settlement filled with flashing lights and raucous noise. The bus came to a halt and the door swung open.

She got up from her seat and headed towards the front of the bus. "I am sure, and thank you very much bus driver-san."

He nodded to her. "Please step off the bus carefully, and good luck finding what you're looking for."

As the bus driver had warned her the enchantments took effect the moment her feet touched the rocky ground. A powerful demonic aura surrounded her. Her body grew and matured, her hair became silver, her eyes red, and her fangs grew. She was once again her true self even though the rosary remained on her chest. She headed towards Azkarra.

XXXXXXXXXX

Among all the worlds Azkarra was definitely one of the more unique places. It was literally a city of shops. The Djin were among the most powerful of magic users and extremely adept at all sorts of enchantments. But they were also a very clever and greedy race. They loved to make bargains and receive payments for their goods. They were notoriously hard and clever negotiators and beings of every race (including vampire) were wary of being ruined by a bargain with them. The reputation had gotten so bad the Djin had been forced to take special steps. Outside Azkarra were a series of large signs, Moka remembered them from her previous trip here. She looked over at one now.

LET NO LIE BE SPOKEN. LET NO DECEPTION STAND. LET YOUR WISH BE FULFILLED. LET THE PRICE BE PAID.

The entire race of Djin had come together and cast special enchantments on their sacred secret world that made it impossible to tell a lie or cast any type of illusion or deception. It had been necessary to convince customers to continue to visit. It was also the reason why the power of the rosary was temporarily suppressed.

Entering the city of shops she moved quickly and with purpose. Though she'd only been here once before her memory was perfect and she knew where to go. Almost every building here was identical, simple one story shops with open sides for the customers. There was the usual throng of beings from every race rushing about as available shopkeepers called out to them, eager to do business. Most of these people were idiots who had heard that the Djin could grant wishes. They were here for love potions, or to be handsome, or to become rich, or to be immortal. The idiots never seemed to worry about the price to get what they wanted. They would get what they came for; the Djin could indeed grant wishes, but it would never make them as happy as they would expect. And the price was always much higher than it seemed. A Djin could ruin you without ever speaking a lie or asking for too much.

The Djin themselves were human in appearance except for their blue skins and total lack of hair, even the women were as bald as an egg. They were materialistic and loved showing off their wealth. They wore nothing but the finest and most expensive silks and their necks and fingers were weighed down with jewelry. Some of the shopkeepers tried to call to her as she went by. She didn't bother to even acknowledge them. The people on the street fell over themselves to get out of her way. She continued to move with her long steady strides until she came to the shop she'd been looking for. There were no customers waiting and the shop keeper seemed to recognize her immediately. He was a short fat man whose neck was completely hidden under gold chains. He gave her a greasy smile and held out his arms as though he actually expected her to embrace him.

"Well if it isn't Akashiya Moka! It's wonderful to see you again! And how is your dear father?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "My father's well being is none of your concern merchant."

Seeing her lack of warmth he lowered his arms but kept up his smile. "Now, now, no need to be hostile with poor old Melzar. Haven't I always been a good friend to your father?"

"My father deals with you when necessary only because compared to others of your kind you are a poor bargainer."

The smile slipped. "Same old Moka I see, as blunt as a cement block."

"Unlike you I have no need to pretend to anyone's friendship. You are not a friend to my father, nor are you one to me. You are nothing but a greedy merchant, the best that can be said of you is that you are often useful."

"Well I'm glad for even that much praise from you. So then, what can I do for you?"

"I require a special potion," Moka described what she wanted.

Melzar frowned. "What you want is very difficult. Not only that but for something like this I will need to use material components from the client."

She reached into her jacket and pulled out a ziplock bag. "You require blood, hair, and skin I believe? I have already collected the necessary components. Can you manufacture what I desire?"

"I can, though it won't be easy. I can probably have it ready within twelve hours." A wicked glint came into his eyes. "Shall we negotiate the price now? Will you pay me in gold as your father does?"

"I have no gold with me."

"Then how do you wish to pay? Precious gems? Magical items? Slaves? Or do you wish to trade services?"

"Tell me," Moka eyed some of the empty vials and jars that lined some of the shop's shelves. "Which of these will you use for the potion?"

"One like this," he took a small glass vial and held it easily between thumb and forefinger.

She took the vial from him. "As payment I will fill this with my blood and give it to you."

He stared at her. Vampire blood had extraordinary healing and regenerative abilities. Using just a single drop as an ingredient he could make healing potions that could cure almost anything. What she was offering him was more valuable than a truck load of gold or a stack of diamonds. "Vampire blood is certainly valuable, but you're offering a tiny amount. I would think at least a pint…"

"Do not fool with me merchant," Moka said coolly. "We both know what I am offering you is worth dozens of these potions. If you find my offer inadequate there are a thousand other shopkeepers I can go to."

"All right, all right, I accept your offer. Will you pay me now or upon delivery?"

"Payment upon delivery is traditional, when I have the potion I will provide you with my blood."

Melzar tilted his head and looked at her speculatively. "You know Moka; you didn't strike me as the type to go so far for others. Your father has certainly never been that way. Just what sort of relationship do you have with this guy?"

She narrowed her red eyes and stared at him dangerously. "That is none of your concern," she said a bit tightly. "I suggest you begin working on my order so I can leave this place as soon as possible."

"All right, all right," his body turned to blue smoke and quickly disappeared into an old brass lamp. Being powerful magic users the Djin were able to create spacious and luxurious homes and offices in small confines like lamps, pots, or dollhouses. It was a simple trick they used to have large homes while still using all the available land in Azkarra for shops to attract customers.

Moka spent the next twelve hours standing there in front of Melzar's shop. Azkarra really was a city of nothing but shops. There were no restaurants or hotels, only shops to bargain for wishes. She grew a tad hungry but had enough self control that she didn't need to go up to one of the vast crowd and ask for a, 'bite.' She found the wait more tedious than anything else. No one approached her or tried to talk to her. It was a familiar experience; no one wanted to talk to the scary vampire. It reminded her of her upbringing and the original reason she'd left to find her mother in the first place.

At long last Melzar emerged from his lamp. When the blue smoke reformed he was holding a tiny vial with pink liquid within. "It is done," he handed the vial over to her. "Now understand I guarantee only that it will work. I promise nothing about whether or not he will enjoy the experience, he may well hate it."

She snorted. "Are you so blatantly honest with all your customers?"

"No," he said flatly. "Only with the ones who scare me, now my payment?"

She nodded and cut open a finger with one of her fangs. Her blood was a darker shade of red, almost brownish black. It was thick and flowed slowly into the vial. Melzar eyed the precious blood greedily, already imagining just what sort of potions he would use it for. After several minutes the vial was at last full. She pressed down its stopper and handed it over to an eager Melzar.

"Always a pleasure to do business with you Moka-sama, please come again soon."

Because he was useful she gave him a polite nod and then stepped away from the shop. At her feet black fires came to life. The black flames rose and quickly seemed to consume her before disappearing from sight.

Melzar sighed, standing there in his gold chains and expensive silks. "Vampires are such show offs," he looked at his little vial and smiled. "But they do pay well."

XXXXXXXXXX

In her apartment black flames suddenly appeared, as they died out they left behind her true form. Now that she was back the rosary's power immediately transformed her into her weaker self. She pitched forward unconscious onto her bed, the vial safely tucked away in her jacket pocket.

It would be ready for Naruto's party.


	7. Happy birthday

Late Saturday, following training with the martial arts club, Moka and another girl entered the girls' dorm. The attendant looked up and noted the two ladies; she then returned her attention to her magazine. As the two of them took the stairs up to the fourth floor Moka turned to her blonde friend.

"I'm sorry about this Naruto-kun," Moka whispered. "But boys aren't allowed past the first floor."

The rather attractive blond girl smiled back at her. "No problem Moka-chan, I used to go out like this all the time."

She looked over at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Sure."

"Was it part of your ninja training?"

"A little bit, mostly it was something to do when I was bored. Oh and it was also a great way to get some free meals."

She really wasn't sure how to answer that so she settled for leading him up to her room. Naruto was really excited at the chance to be alone with Moka in her room. She opened the door and he stepped in.

"Surprise!!" A loud shout greeted him the second he stepped through the door. There standing in front of him were Kurumu and Yukari. Hanging from the ceiling was a sign that read, 'happy birthday.' To say Naruto was surprised would have been a bit of an understatement. He dropped the henge and stared at the girls.

"What's going on here?" He asked warily.

"We wanted to celebrate your birthday Naruto-kun," Moka said shyly as she shut the door.

"That's right!" Kurumu launched herself at him and forcibly shoved his face into her chest. "Happy birthday Naruto-kun!"

As she continued to press his face into her cleavage he began to wave his arms about wildly.

"I think you're smothering him," Yukari pointed out.

Able to breathe again Naruto looked at the three girls. "Uhm, thanks for the thought, I really appreciate it. But I don't usually celebrate my birthday."

"Why not darling?" Kurumu asked.

"A lot of reasons, but mostly because this day just reminds me of a lot of bad memories."

"Then we should try and make some good memories on this day." Moka said gently.

"That's right!" Yukari said. "You're turning sixteen and we should definitely celebrate it!"

"I appreciate it but I'd really rather not." Naruto said.

"But we all got you presents! And I even made you a special birthday cake!" Kurumu hurried into the kitchen.

Naruto noted that Moka's room was a lot bigger than his; it was actually a small apartment. Apparently the girls got more living space than the boys did. They were in a small living room that connected to a little kitchen. There were two doors that Naruto suspected led to a private bathroom and to Moka's bedroom.

"Here it is!" Kurumu said happily as she came out of the kitchen holding a birthday cake on a tray. All three of them stared at the cake she was holding.

"What sort of cake is that you blue haired bimbo?!" Yukari shouted.

"What? It's chocolate. Naruto-kun likes chocolate."

"But you made it look like a naked version of you." Moka said embarrassed.

"It's an X-rated birthday cake!" Yukari said outraged.

"So what? Naruto-kun likes looking at my body." She smiled at him. "Don't you Naruto-kun?"

"Ahhhh…" Naruto tried desperately to think up a safe answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Open wide Naruto-kun, and make sure you're looking at me as you eat it." Kurumu placed a forkful of cake into his mouth.

"Ah, why are you feeding him again?" Moka asked.

"It's a tradition; you don't mind do you Naruto-kun?"

He shook his head as he ate the cake, it was really good. Kurumu really knew how to cook. He swallowed his cake. "Not at all, I think it's kind of cute that you want to feed me."

Kurumu smiled at him eagerly. "So is there anything you'd like to tell me Naruto-kun?"

"The cake is really delicious, thank you for making it for me." He was surprised when his answer seemed to disappoint her.

"Is that all you want to tell me?"

"Uhm, it's really, really delicious?" He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

Kurumu was staring at him in confusion. No way! That love potion I put in the cake should have him confessing his undying love for me! Kurumu had put in a special succubus formula (it only worked on males) that should have made him fall in love with the first girl he saw after eating it. What she didn't realize was that one of the Kyuubi's little, 'gifts' was that it made Naruto immune to all poisons or mind altering drugs.

"Here try some more cake!" She shoveled another forkful into his mouth hoping that he just needed a bigger dose.

XXXXXXXXXX

After four servings the girls were finally able to convince Kurumu to stop force feeding Naruto cake. Eventually they got to the point of giving him their presents.

Kurumu handed him a huge cloth sack. "Here's my gift, a year's supply of cookies!"

He accepted it with a laugh. "Thanks Kurumu-chan."

Yukari then stepped up with what was obviously a rather thick book hidden beneath some wrapping paper. "Here Naruto-kun, this is a very special tome that was in my family's library. I had to go all the way back home and convince my dad to part with it, but it's yours. Happy birthday!"

Yukari liked books a great deal more than he did. But obviously she'd gone thorough a great deal of trouble so he took the gift appreciatively. "Thank you Yukari-chan." He quickly removed the wrapping. "Oh, a book about ninja, well that's really thoughtful of you."

"Look inside," she encouraged.

Just to please her he opened the book to a random spot and took a quick glance. "It's really…" he suddenly noticed just what was written down in front of him. "NO WAY!!"

"Hah, I knew you'd like it!" Yukari said happily.

"Oh Yukari, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He picked the eleven year old up into the air and twirled her about as he hugged her.

"Just what the hell is in that book anyway?" Kurumu asked.

Naruto set the little girl down again. "It has jutsu formulas and instructions! This book is like a whole collection of jutsu scrolls! Now I can finally start learning how to use more than two lousy jutsus!"

Yukari nodded. "That book lists two hundred jutsus that were popular when it was published about seventy years ago. It also contains information on various ninja techniques and practices."

"This is great," he was eagerly flipping through the pages trying to decide what he should study first. "How can I ever thank you?"

"How about you, me, and Moka-chan spend the night together?" Yukari answered immediately.

Both he and Moka blushed at the suggestion. "Ah, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Well how about a thank you kiss?"

He smiled at her. "Now that I think I can do." He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Yukari, timing it perfectly, turned her face and received his kiss on her lips instead.

"Yeah!" she shouted. "My very first kiss from a boy!"

Naruto looked at the little girl in surprise, and with a sense he had done something slightly criminal. "That's also the first time I've ever kissed a girl." Somehow Yukari had gotten his very first kiss.

"Oh me next, me next! I want a thank you kiss too!" Kurumu said and came up to him.

Naruto hesitated, but couldn't really think of a fair way not to kiss Kurumu as well. So he leaned in and kissed her lips. Despite all her wild behavior and attitudes she was actually as inexperienced as he was. It was a chaste short kiss, but when he ended it he was very pleased to see the girl was blushing and looking very happy. Naruto glanced over at Moka, sort of hoping she would ask for one too. Seeing him look in her direction she nervously cast her eyes down on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had expected Moka's present next but she had asked to give it to him later. For the next couple of hours he and the girls ate cake, drank punch, and talked. Naruto kept peeking at his new book looking at all the cool jutsus. In one night he'd just gotten more help in the ninja arts than he's received in the last three years. This was by far the best birthday he'd ever had. When had turned nine Iruka had tried to celebrate it with him, but he hadn't been interested. (Though he'd still accepted the really cool fire truck Iruka had gotten him as a present.) He was surprised when it was time to wrap things up and he was actually feeling disappointed. Kurumu wanted to stay awhile longer but Yukari insisted that they had to leave him and Moka alone so she could give him his gift. After saying good night and Yukari dragging Kurumu out the door Naruto found himself alone with Moka in her room.

The two of them stood wrapped in an awkward silence for a moment. Both acutely aware they were alone together.

"Thank you for all this," he finally spoke. "This was probably your idea. I've never really celebrated my birthday before, it was fun."

She smiled. "I'm very glad you enjoyed it Naruto-kun. I know how lonely birthdays can be sometimes and I wanted you to have a good one." She paused and gathered herself. "So, why don't I give you my present?"

"O.k."

From out of her coat pocket she produced a small glass vial with a pinkish liquid inside. "Here," she handed it over to him.

He looked at it curiously. "What is it?"

"A potion of dream summoning," she told him. "It's a very special magical potion that will allow you to speak to the spirit of someone long dead within your dreams. In this case it will allow you to speak to your parents."

"Wh… what?" he stared at her not believing.

"If you drink this potion you will fall into a deep sleep and enter the dream realm, where your parents' spirits will be summoned. There they will be able to speak with you."

He felt the blood drain from his face. "For real? It won't just be a dream?"

She shook her head. "If you take that potion it will be absolutely real Naruto-kun. It will only be for a few hours, but for that time their spirits will be with you and you can talk to them."

He looked down at the small vial.

"I have to warn you though," she said. "What they have to say to you may not be what you want to hear. Please understand that parents aren't always what we want them to be." Melancholy thoughts about her own mother and father flashed through her head. "I hope it is not the case but meeting them might hurt more than never knowing them."

He slowly nodded. "I understand, but I have to know. There are things I have to ask them." He took a deep breath. "Moka-chan, thank you for this. I don't know how this is possible but you've given me a chance I never ever thought I'd have. However this turns out you have my thanks forever."

She nodded; she'd known he would decide to take it. But he'd needed to hear the warning just the same. "If you're going to take it why don't you come lie down on my bed? You can stay here until morning."

He began to blush just at the thought of sleeping in Moka's bed. "I was planning just to go back to my room and take it there. Is there any special reason why I should take it here?"

She looked down feeling embarrassed. "No, it's just; I would like to be able to watch over you while you are in this deep sleep."

Hearing that fresh warmth filled him. "All right, if you really don't mind."

XXXXXXXXXX

Her bed was surprisingly soft. There were red satin sheets that felt like silk to the touch. He was lying on top of her bed. His shoes and jacket off, but the rest of his clothes still on. She was sitting in a chair right beside him.

"I'll just sit right here until you wake up," she said tenderly.

"Thank you for this Moka-chan." He unstopped the vial and gave her a salute. "Sweet dreams." In one motion he tossed the liquid down his throat, it was surprisingly bitter. Almost as soon as he swallowed it his eyes grew heavy and his head hit the pillow.

She put away the vial and made sure he was sleeping comfortably. Then she sat back down to watch over him.

"Sleep well my dear one," she gently touched his face. "And dream of wonders."


	8. The dream

Singing.

He heard a woman's voice singing to him.

All the clouds in the sky.

All the stars in the heavens.

I'll gather them up.

For my precious little one.

All the flowers in the field.

All the dreams of my heart.

I'll gather them up.

For my precious little one.

He thought she had a beautiful voice. It felt as though she was singing just for him. Along with the voice he began to realize that someone was holding him and rocking him back and forth. Normally he didn't like people having a hold of him, but this embrace felt gentle and comforting. He didn't mind it at all. He opened his eyes.

He saw a beautiful face smiling down at him. She had green eyes and long flowing red hair. She was wearing what looked like ninja gear that was mostly orange. As he came fully conscious he was also aware that he wasn't in his body. At least he wasn't in his current body. Somehow he had reverted back into a small child of six or seven, back when he still had at least a little bit of innocence.

Seeing his eyes open she stopped rocking him and spoke. "Hello Naru-chan, I am so happy to finally be with you again."

Her tone was so tender and affectionate. No one had ever spoken to him like this before. He somehow knew that this woman would never harm him. "Are… are you my kaasan?"

Her sudden laughter caught him off guard, as did her hugging him so tight. "Oh how I've longed to hear you call me that my little one! Yes, I am kaasan, I am your mother."

Hearing that he put his small arms around her and said something he had always longed to say just once. "Mommy."

XXXXXXXXXX

For several minutes they both simply wept and held on to each other. If this had been all there was, if the dream had ended at that moment. It would have been enough. For Naruto, to finally know his mother's face, to hear her voice, to feel her arms protectively around him, and to know that she had loved him. If there had been no more than that it would have been enough.

He remained securely in her arms but began to look about. They seemed to be in a patch of dead forest. He recognized it as the terrain that surrounded Youkai academy. "Mom, where are we?"

She quickly wiped away her tears before answering. "We are in the realm of dreams my son. The land around you will respond to your wishes, we are in this forest because it is where you want us to be." She reached down and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Just as you are in this form because it is how you truly see yourself."

Naruto shook his head denying it. "I'm not a little boy. I'm a man and a ninja."

"In the waking world you are. But in your heart of hearts you still see yourself as an innocent child."

"No," he spoke in a weary voice. "I haven't been innocent for a very long time." He looked up at her. "Mother do you know what my life has been like?"

"I do," she squeezed him tight again. "And I'm so sorry my precious son. You did not deserve the cruelty you received. Your father's dying wish was that you be seen as a hero."

At her mention of his father he suddenly looked around. "My father! Where is he? Weren't you both supposed to be summoned?"

"I am sorry Naru-chan," she said sadly. "Your father's spirit is locked away in the belly of a shinigami." Fresh tears came to her eyes. "His sacrifice was for all of time, and so he can never see you, not even here."

"I don't understand," Naruto said. It didn't seem fair.

She sighed. "Let me start by first telling you that your father and I both loved you very much, and that we both wanted you. Had the Kyuubi not come and had we both lived I think we would have been a very happy family. But fate was not that kind, and your father was forced to make a terrible choice."

"Choice? What sort of choice?"

"Naruto, my name is Uzumaki Kushina and I was secretly married to your father, Namikaze Minato who was the Yondaime Hokage."

He felt his stomach turn to led. "I… I was the son of the Yondaime? The Hokage was my father?"

"Yes Naru-chan, you are the son of the fourth Hokage and the last member of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans."

"He… he put a demon into his own son?" He felt all the old bitter resentments rise up along with a fresh hate. "How could he do that to his own son? All this time, I thought I was just a victim of bad timing or bad luck. The village needed a baby and I just happened to be picked. But now you tell me it was done on purpose, that I was chosen. What kind of monster could do that to his own child?!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Then how was it?" He asked bitterly. "Tell me mother, how could he do that to me? My own father."

"Naruto you must understand," she said pleadingly. "He was desperate and there was no other way. No mortal power could stand against the Kyuubi. The only possible way to save the village was to seal it. Your father did so at the cost of not only his life but his immortal soul."

"And why was I chosen? Did he not love me at all?"

"He loved you very much! Son don't think the decision was made easily or without much suffering. It tore his heart to know that you would have to suffer. But the sacrifice had to be made in order to save the village. And he felt that the responsibility fell upon his clan, he did not feel he could ask anyone else to make a sacrifice he was unwilling to make himself." She paused, hoping he would understand. "He understood the burden he was placing on you but it was the only way. He truly hoped that the people would understand and see you as the hero you are."

"A hero?" He said mockingly. "Is that how he consoled his guilty conscience as he put that monster inside me? Do you know how the people of the village see him? He's not just a hero there; he is practically worshipped as a god. They built a shrine to him. People go there to make sacrifices and ask for good fortune, as though he were a kami." He looked at her angrily. "Do you know how they treated me?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I know my dear one."

"Fear, hatred, disgust, that's what I received, and I never even knew why. I would ask them as they hurt me why, what had I done? Every day I lived in that damn village I was treated like that and I never even knew why. And now you tell me it was because my father chose that for me."

"Naruto…"

"He never loved me."

"That's not true! Your father did love you! He loved you very much!"

"You don't hurt the people you love," Naruto said coldly. "I don't know very much about love, but I at least know that much. There are two people I really care for, and I would never deliberately hurt them, not for any reason."

"Naruto, he never wanted you to suffer. Can't you understand that he was faced with a terrible choice? He had to balance his duty to you as a father with that he owed to the village as its Hokage. He struggled with the choice, but in the end he felt he had to save the village no matter the cost."

"So he saved the village and condemned me?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like that," she said sorrowfully.

"Why didn't I get his name? Why didn't people at least know who I was? So that they'd know when they were spitting on me they were spitting on him too."

"Your father had many enemies outside the village. It was decided to keep your true identity a secret to protect you."

"Protect me?!" He actually laughed. "Protect me? Hah, hah, it wasn't people outside the village who I needed protection from. So all that time I was poor and living in a dirty little apartment with no heat I was actually the heir to the Namikaze fortune? I guess they wanted me to be poor to help protect me too?"

"Naruto, your father didn't know how things would go. He had only a few hours to make his decision. He did the best he could under the circumstances. Can't you understand that?"

"I understand I was used for the good of the village. As a ninja, I can accept that. For that is a ninja's lot in life, to be used by his village in whatever way they need him. But I wasn't a ninja then, I was a helpless baby. And my father should have protected me. You say it was my duty because I was his son? Yet I wasn't even allowed to have his name. His memory was worshipped while his son was treated like a criminal. I don't care if it wouldn't have been fair; he should have asked someone else's child to do this. If he really loved me then he should have protected me, not just used me." He looked into his mother's eyes. "I will never forgive him."

"Naruto…"

"No," he said firmly. "I understand what he did and why he did it. But I'll never forgive my father for deliberately choosing to do it to me. Now I don't want to talk about him anymore." He put his arms back around her. "We only have a little time mom, I want to know about you. Tell me about yourself, tell me everything you can. I want to know you!"

She wanted desperately to convince her son to forgive his father. But looking into his eyes she could se the bitter feelings in his heart. There was so little time, and she knew that she would not be able to turn his heart in the little time they had. So though it saddened her, she decided not to try. This was her one and only chance to talk to him.

"Very well son, I was born of the Uzumaki clan in the village hidden in then Whirlpool. When I was young…"

XXXXXXXXXX

She told him wonderful stories about Whirlpool and about the Uzumaki. He laughed as she told him about some of the pranks she had pulled and about her love of orange and of ramen. She told him about Konoha through her eyes. He wished he could see the village the way she did. She told him about battles fought and about precious friends long lost. He wept as she told him about the tragic end of the Uzumaki and of Whirlpool village. He asked her questions and she answered them. And all the while she held him in her arms. It was wonderful.

But it couldn't last.

Kushina looked around and saw the trees and the ground beginning to fade away. She smiled back down at her son. "Our time is almost up Naru-chan."

"No!" he tightened his grip around her. "Mom I don't want to lose you!"

"I'm so sorry Naru-chan, but you lost me many years ago. I am just so glad I was given this chance to hold you again and talk to you. We will meet again, though I pray not for many, many years yet. Now there is one last thing I need to tell you."

"What is it mom?"

"That girl you like, Moka?" His mother smiled. "I like her too, and I think she will be good for you."

"Thanks mom that means a lot to me." He looked around and saw the world around them disappearing. He shut his eyes and pressed his face against her and held her as tight as he could. "I love you mom!"

"I love you too my darling."

"Mom, keep telling me that you love me! I want that to be the last thing I hear!"

Her arms wrapped tight around him and gently began to rock him back and forth. "I love you Naru-chan. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you…"

XXXXXXXXXX

He opened his eyes.

He was lying on top of Moka's bed. Outside the window light was just beginning to leak in. He was looking up into Moka's worried face.

"Naruto-kun, why are you crying?" He felt her hand gently wiping his tears away. "Did it not go well?"

He smiled at her and slowly sat up. "It went fine. I met my mother and I got to know her. She really loved me."

"I'm very glad. What about your father?"

"My father couldn't be summoned."

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, it turns out my father isn't who I'd hoped he'd be."

She looked disappointed. "Are you sorry you took the potion then?"

"Not even a little bit," he leaned forward. "Thank you Moka-chan." He kissed her. He could feel her lips tremble against his. But after the initial surprise she relaxed and gladly returned his kiss. When he pulled back he could see the blush on her face.

"So… so was that a thank you kiss?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, but this one's not." He slowly leaned forward and kissed her again. She closed her eyes and happily enjoyed the feeling of their lips pressing together. When this second kiss ended her called her name in an urgent whisper. "Moka-chan?"

"Ye… yes?" she answered a bit breathlessly.

"Will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded happily. "Yes, of course I will!"

They spent the rest of the morning kissing and holding each other.


	9. Let it begin

The news that Naruto and Moka were a couple was greeted by despair by most of the male student body, by joy from Yukari (who saw this as a step closer to an eventual threesome), and as a challenge by Kurumu.

"I am not giving up on him," Kurumu told Moka the first chance she got alone with her. "Naruto-kun is my destined one and I am going to be with him."

"But Naruto-kun has decided who he wants, he is my boyfriend now. We are officially together." Moka said.

"Hmph, I refuse to see this as anything but an obstacle on my path to a happy marriage. Naruto is still young, it's only natural he make some mistakes before he finally settles down with his true love."

Moka's face darkened angrily. "What we have together is no mistake. Naruto-kun is mine now and I won't let you or anyone else take him from me!"

Kurumu smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "You have him for right now, but mark my words he'll choose me in the end."

XXXXXXXXXX

Two Months Later

In the predawn light he took out a kunai. He let his wind chakra surround it. Focus on giving it an edge. Picture two sides grinding against each other, sharpening. When he was satisfied he whipped the kunai back and threw at straight at a nearby tree. The blade went clean through the tree and then through the boulder lying behind it.

"Now that is an effective attack," he said happily as he retrieved his weapon.

"That was wonderful," Moka applauded. More and more of their morning workouts together had been focused on his learning jutsus and ninja skills. She didn't mind in the least as it made him happy to increase his abilities and she was glad he was getting stronger. Youkai academy could be a dangerous place after all. "You are really amazing at how quickly you keep learning these new spells."

"Jutsus," he corrected.

"Jutsus," she repeated. "You really are amazing."

He smiled, enjoying his girlfriend's praise. "Well, it's all thanks to Yukari's book. I've always been good at learning things when I'm really motivated." He ran through some hand signs. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Following a massive puff of smoke fifty perfect clones appeared. Naruto puffed out his chest, especially pleased to have mastered this particular jutsu. "You know I spent years trying to make just one functioning ordinary clone without ever managing it. Then I was able to figure out how to make these really powerful shadow clones after just one night of studying." He shook his head in disgust. "I can't help but wonder how powerful I'd be if I'd actually gotten some help from my village." With a thought he dismissed the clones.

"Well the important thing is that you're getting stronger now," Moka said. She smiled and moved closer to him. "Mmmm, your scent, it's wonderful."

She had a look in her eyes that he had come to know well. With a sigh he turned his neck to her. "Go ahead."

"Thank you!" With that she eagerly sunk her teeth into him.

XXXXXXXXXX

That morning the first semester test results were posted. All two hundred and fifty six members of the freshman class were ranked.

"I'm number one," Yukari said happily. "See I really am a genius."

Hanging on firmly to Naruto's arm Moka pointed to where she was listed. "I am number thirteen."

Naruto smiled at her. "My girlfriend, beautiful, powerful, and intelligent. What more could a guy possibly ask for?"

Moka smiled happily. Since being with him she had started to forget what it had been like to be lonely. "Where are you Naruto-kun?"

He pointed to a spot on the opposite end of the board. "I'm number one ninety two," he said without any embarrassment at all.

"Naruto-kun, aren't you worried about your standing?" Yukari asked.

"What do you mean? I'm passing everything with at least a C minus." He said. "I'm even in the top 75 percent of the freshman class."

"But you could be doing much better," Moka insisted. "I've seen the way you learn jutsus. I know if you just tried a little harder with class work you could do much better."

"Maybe," Naruto admitted. "But school work just doesn't interest me the way learning jutsus do. So long as I pass that's all that matters. Besides, it's not like I'm going to become a teacher or an accountant when I graduate."

Yukari turned to a certain blue haired succubus. "So where are you ranked?"

"Oh I think they left my name out," she said. (Actually she was number two fifty one.) "Lets all go have lunch!" She quickly got them moving before they could spot her name up on the board.

XXXXXXXXXX

The four of them were sitting at one of the outdoor tables enjoying a quiet routine lunch. (Though Moka preferred blood she could and did eat regular food.) None of them noticed a small group watching them from one of the academy roof tops. One observer was especially interested.

"Half breed scum," Saizou muttered angrily.

"Something wrong?" Another student with a scar running down his forehead asked.

"Just look Midou-san," he pointed angrily down into the courtyard. "Akayashi Moka and Kurono Kurumu, the two most beautiful girls in the freshman class. They're sitting there with that worthless piece of garbage, Uzumaki Naruto."

"So?" Midou asked unimpressed. "What does it matter who he sits with? He's a half breed and not the worry of us outcast ayashi (rogue monsters.) We need to worry about the pure breeds who think they're superior to us."

"He has somehow started getting a reputation for being strong that is totally undeserved. I should know, I fought the little bastard."

"Fought and lost, from what I hear." Midou reminded him.

"It was Moka that defeated me," Saizou retorted. "She's a vampire and I was no match. He's a total weakling. So long as I keep him away from Moka I'd slaughter him."

"Rumor says they're dating," Midou pointed out. "Keeping them apart might be difficult."

"I'm sure I could manage, with a little help." He nodded to the other two outcast ayashi who both smiled.

"I'm down for it," a boy with a reptilian face said. "If we take him down it will improve out reputations right?"

"That's just what I was thinking Moroha," Saizou said. "Naruto's getting way too much of a reputation from his fight with me and some guy named Taro. A half breed with such a reputation reflects badly on us right?"

Midou frowned, not only at Saizou but at the other two who were obviously eager to back him up. "If you want to fight this guy I won't tell you no. But you had better understand something. Being part of this crew means everything you do reflects back on us. We only have one absolute rule; any fight we choose we definitely have to win! Failure won't be tolerated. Do you understand?"

Saizou grinned at his two supporters and nodded back to Midou. "Sure thing, just leave it all to me."

Midou shook his head and said nothing else. Saizou didn't really understand what he was risking by picking this fight. If he won, everything would be fine and his reputation within the organization would improve. But if he lost…

Well if he lost that would be proof he was weak, and there was no place for the weak among them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Following their club activities Moka and Naruto were heading back to the dorms arm in arm as usual. Watching them from cover Saizou felt his anger growing hotter. Ever since his humiliation at her hands he'd longed for this day. Looking at her he still hungered for her. Still longed to make her his. He wanted to humble her and show her that she was nothing but another weak female. As for Naruto, he wanted the bastard dead pure and simple. It infuriated him to think that lowly had half breed had somehow made Moka his. That a weakling like that could have something he hadn't been strong enough to take burned like acid in his mouth. There was no way he could ever let this go.

"Do it," he said.

Moroha smiled and moved.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moroha had transformed his hands and arms into long blade shaped bone. Moving quickly and from behind he aimed to skewer Naruto. But he underestimated Naruto's senses and the amount of noise he made running across the ground. Hearing him coming from behind Naruto reacted.

"Look out!" He shoved Moka safely to the side as he himself dodged away.

Moroha let out a shout of anger and frustration as he missed cleanly. "Damn it!" He turned to face Naruto as his friend came out to join him.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka was about to run to his side when she was roughly grabbed around the shoulders by a fully transformed Saizou.

"Oh no you don't!" Saizou dragged her back away from Naruto and the others. "I know all about you transforming if he takes off your rosary. I'm not going to let him get anywhere near you. After my friends deal with your boyfriend I'll pay you back for how you humiliated me."

"Saizou please release me!" Moka pleaded.

"Let her go!" Naruto shouted furiously.

"You should worry about yourself," Moroha grinned as he and his friend spread out and began moving towards him from right and left. "You're out numbered after all."

Naruto smiled at that. "You think so?" He performed some hand signs. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." There were puffs of smoke all around. When they cleared there were a hundred clones present. "Count again."

"What the hell?!" Moroha stared about in sudden panic. "Saizou! You never said he could do anything like this!"

"He didn't have this trick last time." Saizou called out. "Don't worry; it's just some weak illusion magic."

Saizou found out this was not the case when the nearest group jumped on top of him trying to forcibly take his arms off Moka. They had no success with that as they lacked the raw strength to force him to let go. However one of the clones did pull on Moka's rosary. It snapped off with a tiny clink. Her body was immediately surrounded by a powerful demonic aura.

"Oh hell not again!" He wailed and let go of her.

In the meantime the other clones took out their kunai. "Remember," the original shouted out. "Two edges grinding against one another." That was the mental image suggested in a section of Yukari's book to help focus wind chakra. The clones all focused their chakra around their kunai, giving their weapons edges far sharper and stronger than steel. All the Narutos gave a shout and came rushing forward as one, eager for it.

Moroha and his friend tried to fight them off but had no chance. He was stunned when he saw some of the kunai slice right through his bone blades. They also had no trouble cutting into his hide. He and his friend screamed in pain as they were cut and stabbed. Naruto could have easily killed them both but instead had his clones inflict non lethal injuries, being satisfied to just defeat them.

Meanwhile Saizou was in an even worse situation. He was facing a very powerful and very angry vampire. "You dare to touch me a second time?!"

"So… sorry?" he held his arms out pitifully. He never even saw the punch that shattered his ribs and sent him flying through the air and crashing through a pair of trees. Before he could even stand she delivered a vicious kick straight into his broken ribs that sent him flying through the air screaming in pain. When he again came to a halt he found her standing over him, her foot pressing down onto his neck cutting off his air.

"You miserable animal, how dare you attack me yet again?! Do you dare imagine you are some sort of threat to me? Never again so much as look at me or I will end your wretched life! Never touch me again, not even in your dreams! Know your place!" With that she removed her foot from his throat and instead kicked him in the ribs again sending him flying once more.

XXXXXXXXXX

With the short brutal fight complete Naruto dismissed his clones while the transformed inner Moka approached him. She took a moment to glance at the two bloodied and defeated enemies lying in the road.

"It seems you truly have improved Uzumaki Naruto. Are you injured?"

"No I'm fine Moka-ch… ah Moka-san. Are you all right?"

With an amused look she lifted a single eyebrow. "Do you really believe I could be hurt by such a weak opponent?"

"Well, not once you transformed, but you might have been hurt before."

"Your concern is unnecessary Uzumaki Naruto, I am uninjured." She looked at him carefully. "While I am here I wish to discuss something with you."

"Uhm, yes?"

Her look of amusement disappeared and was replaced by a very serious one. It was a look that made him nervous. "You should realize that while I am a different personality I am forced to share this body with the other Moka. As I know you are aware, what she experiences I also experience."

He blushed a bit and nodded. "Ah, yes, I know about that." He suddenly felt as though he were talking to his girlfriend's strict older sister.

"As the other Moka accepts you as her boyfriend, and as it brings her pleasure, I will not object to your kissing her or touching her as you have done so far. However," she said sharply. "You are not to go any further, most specifically you are not to take her virginity. As long as we share this body I will not tolerate that. Is that clear Uzumaki Naruto?"

He quickly nodded his ascent. "I understand," he was sure any other answer would lead to immediate physical pain.

She then surprised him as she took out the rosary. "If you wish to have sex with this body I am the one you will have to seduce." He felt his jaw actually drop and his heartbeat begin to race. "Though of course we both know that is impossible." She actually had a slight smirk on her face as she put her rosary back on and transformed into an unconscious teenage Moka.

XXXXXXXXXX

From his hiding spot in the woods Midou had watched the regrettable events play out. It was unfortunate, but he would have to deal with Saizou for failing. He had tried to warn him. It was a real shame; he'd had hopes for Saizou.

Once that was out of the way he would have to deal with the two of them, the vampire and the half breed. They had just humiliated three members of his crew, there was no way he could let that stand.

They had to die.


	10. Awakening the demon

Saizou howled as he felt the just healed ribs snap and break. "Mercy!" He cried out. His answer was to have his ribs stomped on again.

"Mercy?" Midou mocked, He brought his over sized fist down cracking open Saizou's skull and sending blood spraying up into his face. "There's no place for mercy here. I warned you what would happen if you lost didn't I?"

Though in agony he looked around at the other members of the crew. They were just sitting there watching. He saw his friend Mohoha and reached a hand out to him. "Please, help me…"

"What? You want me to be killed too?" Mohoha said coldly.

"Can you at least try and die with a little self respect?" Midou sounded disappointed. "You never showed anyone any mercy when you were on top, you can't really expect any now." He brought his fists down on Saizou's face again and again, flattening it and sending his brains and blood all over the floor. When he'd finally had enough Midou stopped and looked up at the other members. He was pretty much covered in blood. He looked at their eyes and nodded to himself. There was no need to say anything, the lesson had obviously been taken to heart. "Take this garbage and bury it somewhere."

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been a couple weeks since Saizou's attack. Naruto and Moka were both glad that he seemed to have left school. Naruto was still amazed at how easily violence and even death was accepted here. Every week it seemed at least one or two students went missing or were found dead. At a normal high school there would have been mass panic and demands for better security or even demands that the school be closed. Yet here the violence was simply accepted. It was almost seen as a part of common life and hardly worth noticing. Naruto thought back to his time in Konoha. He fully understood that humans could be just as brutal, even the ordinary humans who were not ninja. But in human society violence that occurred within the village was seen as an aberration, as a crime. (War and ninja missions were in a different category.) At least when the victim of said violence was not universally hated.

When he thought about it Naruto suspected there was probably as much violence in human society as there was in monster society. The difference seemed to be that humans tended to see violent behavior as the exception, whereas monsters viewed it more as the norm. He wondered if that meant monsters were more barbaric, or just more honest.

Even though he was surrounded by violence and potential enemies Naruto was happier than he'd ever been. He was finally making headway in the ninja arts and becoming stronger. He'd made two really good friends who he'd grown close to and become fond of. And most importantly of all he had an amazing girlfriend. Of course there were a few issues. One of his friends was constantly threatening to smother him every time he greeted her. She was also trying her best to come between him and his girlfriend. As for said girlfriend there was the slight issue that she liked to drink his blood on a daily basis. There was also the fact that she had a second personality that was kind of scary (though also very hot.) Not to mention that if he ever wanted to have sex with his girlfriend he would have to somehow convince that second personality.

Well, no one ever said life was simple.

"What are you thinking?"

Naruto came out of his own thoughts and looked over at the girl he was walking arm in arm with. Moka was everything he could have ever wished for in a girlfriend. She was absolutely beautiful, sweet, kind, smart, and even powerful. Every single time they walked together he drew jealous looks from the other boys. Despite the problems that came with her being a suppressed vampire he still couldn't help but wonder how such an amazing girl had wound up with an idiot like him.

"I was wondering why you chose me." He said.

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're such an incredible girl Moka-chan," he said seriously. "And you can have your pick of any guy here. I'm just wondering why you picked me. I mean there are better looking guys, stronger guys, smarter guys; so why are you with someone like me?"

She looked at him for a moment as they continued to walk together. She let out a deep sigh. "Naruto-kun, please don't be such an idiot."

"Huh?"

"All these boys," she glanced over at them. "They stare at me and tell me how much they like me. They all like me in this form, if they saw me in my true form they wouldn't come near me. I've seen it my entire life, vampires are not liked by other monsters. We are too powerful and too scary, they fear and avoid us." She put her head down on his shoulder. "But you've seen the real me and you're not afraid. That is what makes you so special to me Naruto-kun. That is why you never need to worry about any other boy taking your place."

He smiled at her. "Thanks Moka-chan, I'm sorry if I'm a little paranoid. It's just that I've never had a girlfriend before. Thank you for setting my mind at ease."

"I am happy to."

They walked on for a little bit.

"Naruto," she lifted her head from his shoulder. She had a worried look on her face. "There is something I've been wondering about too."

"Yes?"

"What happens when you graduate?"

He looked at her in total surprise. "Graduate? Why are you worried about that? That's a long ways off."

"So you haven't given it even a little bit of thought?"

"Well I don't really need to give it any thought. I am bound to follow the orders of my Hokage. He has already informed me that when I graduate from this place I will return to my village. I'll be given the academy graduation test and then be allowed to become a ninja and finally begin my career."

"Become a ninja? Aren't you a ninja already?"

Looking a bit embarrassed he reached up and touched the hitai-ite that was always around his forehead. "Well technically I'm only a citizen of my village. I won't become a ninja officially until I pass the test and am awarded the rank of Genin. My old sensei gave me this and told me I was a ninja in his eyes, so I consider myself to be one even if it is unofficial."

"So you'll go back to your village?"

He nodded. "That's right."

"But I thought you hated it there," she said. "You haven't told me much about your past but I know they made you leave when you were eight. From things you've said I know they haven't helped you much and you never mention the village in a positive way. I definitely got the feeling you didn't like it. Was I wrong?"

He let out a long depressed sigh. "No, I can't say I have any good memories of that place. And to be honest the idea of going back there makes me very, very nervous."

"Then why go back?" She asked.

"It's complicated," he admitted. "There are things you don't know about, things I can't tell you. But if I were to not go back my village would come after me. The Hokage would send hunter nins to find and execute me. I would have to spend the rest of my life as a rogue ninja, what they call a missing nin. Besides that, even though I don't give a damn about the people there I do want to see Iruka-sensei again. I want to have a great career and be a great ninja so that he can be proud of me."

She smiled. "You really care about your old teacher don't you?"

"Except for you Moka-chan he is the only other person that truly matters to me."

"And what about me?" she asked in a small voice.

"What?"

"What about me?" She repeated. "What place do I have in your future? Or do I only get to be with you for as long as we are both here?"

He brought them to a halt and turned to face her directly. "Moka-chan, what are you talking about? I am crazy about you and want you to always be with me. You're the girl who has my heart and I can't imagine ever giving it to anyone else."

"Naruto-kun, I feel the same way. Since I've been with you it's like I've felt really alive for the first time. I don't feel lonely anymore; just getting to be with you makes me happy. And when you kiss me…" she suddenly turned a dark shade of red. "Well, you make me happier then I ever thought I could be. I don't ever want to be without you."

"Then you won't be," he said firmly. "We'll always be together."

"How?" she asked. "I know how hard it was to hide my identity among regular humans. How long could I keep what I am a secret surrounded by ninja? If they found out what I really was what would happen to me? Would they be willing to accept a vampire living among them?"

"I… I don't know." She was asking some very hard questions. She was definitely right that it would be hard for her to keep her secret for any amount of time. The village would be suspicious of any outsider who was attached to one of their ninja, especially him. And given the abilities of the Inuzuka or the Hyuuga or the Yamanaka her secret was likely to be exposed before long. Then what? Would they allow a vampire to be a resident of the village? Naruto had no illusions about how tolerant the people of Konoha were.

Seeing him struggling to try and answer she gently reached out to take his arm and got them walking again. "It's all right. Like you said graduation is a long way off. You don't have to decide anything right this minute. For now I am very happy with the way things are." She looked at him carefully. "But eventually you will have to make a decision about us."

He slowly nodded and did not say anything more. She had brought up some very difficult questions. He would need to give them some serious thought.

When they got to the girls' dorm they shared a quick kiss. "Do you want to come over for some dinner and some studying? I'll make some of that ramen you like!"

He gave her a weak smile. "Sure," he said. Moka was an amazing girl with a lot of wonderful qualities. Alas cooking was not one of them. I hope she manages not to burn the ramen this time.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the time came there was a swirl of wind and leaves in Moka's living room. Having learned the shun shin he preferred to use it as a discrete way to go to and from Moka's without anyone noticing. As soon as he materialized he knew something was seriously wrong. Moka was nowhere to be seen and there was no smell of burnt ramen in the air.

"Moka-chan? Moka are you here?" There was no answer to his call. Looking around he spotted her leather briefcase sitting on the kitchen counter. There was a note taped to it.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were in an old abandoned warehouse a few miles from that academy. Inside Midou waited patiently as one of his men hurried up to him.

"He's coming, just like you said he would."

Midou nodded, not surprised. He looked over to where Moka was bound up in chains. "He must really love you; I mean to just walk right into what is an obvious trap. I'd certainly never do anything so stupid for anyone."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. "We've never done anything to you."

"You exist vampire, and that's reason enough." Midou said coldly. "You elitist bastards who insist on thinking you're so superior to the rest of us. We outcast ayashi despise all you pure breeds and eventually we'll kill every last one of you. We'll create a world where our kind alone rule."

Moka stared at him. She could not understand such unreasoning hatred. "Then leave Naruto out of this, he is human, so you have no reason to hate him."

"Sorry, but that's not going to be possible. He helped to defeat three of my people. I can't let a half breed get away with that." Midou turned away from her and toward the gaping entrance to the warehouse. Naruto was calmly walking inside. "Welcome, I thank you for coming."

"Naruto please run!" Moka shouted to him. "Get out of here!"

"It's all right Moka-chan," he called out to her calmly. He continued to walk towards her as his eyes darted about. He could count ten people, all of them between him and a chained up Moka.

"I trust you didn't tell anyone about this before coming here?" Midou asked politely.

"No, I did as your note asked. Now let Moka go." He casually took out a kunai.

Smiling Midou began to walk towards him. His people began to move to slowly surround Naruto. "Your girlfriend was very hard to capture, I don't think I can just simply let her go." His body began changing and his right arm expanded into a mass of muscles. "You know you're very brave to come here all alone."

"I would go anywhere or do anything for Moka-chan. Now let her go or I'll make you pay for what you've done."

Midou laughed and kept walking towards him flexing his massive arm. "And what can one little human do?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm not just a human, I'm a ninja." With ease he threw the kunai at his opponent. Midou did not even bother to dodge as it sailed more than a foot from his head, actually landing near Moka's feet.

"Is that it?" Midou sounded disappointed. "I saw you fight against Saizou, is this really all you're going to do to try and save your precious girlfriend?" Midou was standing right in front of him raising his arm.

Naruto stood where he was calm and unmoving. "There's something you should know about ninja…"

"What's that?" Midou brought his arm down viciously striking the top of his opponent's head.

The instant he hit him Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Well behind Midou and the others the kunai's henge was dropped and Naruto stood right in front of Moka. "Ninja know how to be sneaky when necessary." He reached out and pulled off Moka's rosary.

Immediately she was surrounded by a powerful demonic aura. Her hair became silver, here eyes red, and her body became a mature woman's. With ease she snapped the chains that had held her. She spared Naruto a quick nod before moving with her amazing speed straight at Midou. "To be laying your hands on me you trash!" Before he could even move she sent her fist into his face and Midou flying into and through a brick wall. "Know your place!"

The other outcast ayashi stood there in stunned horror and began to babble in panic.

"No way!"

"She took him in one blow?!"

"We are so dead."

Moka looked at them contemptuously then glanced over to Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, I thank you for your assistance."

He smiled at her, relieved everything was now o.k. "No problem Moka-san."

She looked back at the others. "Leave now and never trouble either of us again, or else attack me and take your chances."

They all looked at each other nervously. None of them eager to fight someone powerful enough to defeat Midou-san with just one blow. As Moka was eying them the pile of fallen bricks was tossed aside and Midou rushed toward her back. "Don't underestimate me!" He was fast and caught her with a powerful punch to her back that sent her down onto the concrete floor.

"Moka!" Naruto pulled out a pair of kunai and rushed over to her side. "Are you all right?"

Ignoring his outstretched hand she quickly got back to her feet. "Do not be so concerned Uzumaki Naruto, he caught me by surprise." She turned back towards Midou. "But such a weak monster could never defeat me." Again she moved straight at Midou with her full speed. Even though he was ready for her he was too slow to block her attacks. She struck him a quick series of punches and kicks that sent him reeling back. He tried to hit her but his punches with his huge arm seemed slow and clumsy and she had no trouble evading them.

As they fought Naruto kept an eye on the rest of them. Since she seemed to be having no trouble with her fight he decided to be her back up and keep an eye out for any sort of nasty surprise.

One of the outcast ayashi looked at another and nodded. Understanding the second ran over to a lever at the far wall.

Moka looked down at her bloodied and beaten opponent. "Have you had enough?" She asked with a snarl. "Or do you require more of a beating to know your place?"

Midou looked up at her and struggled back to his feet. "So this is the strength of a vampire. I finally understand, you take the energy of you demonic aura and convert it into physical power don't you? Simple, yet dreadfully effective. But…" he smiled at her with a bloodied mouth. "With only this you cannot win against me."

"What did you say?" Moka prepared to continue his beating.

"Vampires may hold the greatest power, but in exchange they are famous for their many weaknesses." Above them there was a creaking sound, followed by the gentle fall of water from the sprinkler system. "Among them being water I believe."

"Ahhh!" Moka howled in agony and collapsed, her power painfully drained from her.

"Moka–san!" Seeing her in sudden trouble Naruto ran towards her regardless of the danger. But with the vampire now incapacitated and helpless the others were able to grab a hold of him.

"Get his arms and don't let him bring his hands together!" Midou ordered. "If he can't use his hands he can't work any of his magic."

Two got a hold of each arm and forced Naruto down to the ground. They were much too strong for him to shake loose and while they held his arms he could not work a jutsu. "Get away from Moka!" He screamed at them.

Midou wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled up towards the sprinklers. "To think, all it took to defeat a mighty vampire was a little water." He looked down at her; she was awake and conscious but barely able to move. "Would you like to make some more threats or tell me again about putting me in my place?"

She looked up at him. Despite the pain she was still able to speak. "Please, please let Naruto go. Do… do what you want with me, but let him go."

He shook his head. "Well how noble, how tragic, someone should write a book. Neither of you are going to survive this. The only question is who do I beat to death first?" He looked from Moka over to Naruto and then back again. "Lets do this the old fashioned way; lady's first." He lifted up his arm.

"Stop!!" Naruto howled. "Don't touch her!" He struggled like an animal but remained pinned to the ground.

"Does it hurt half breed?" Midou asked in a polite voice. "Knowing the girl you love is about to die and there's not a damn thing you can do but watch. Like I said before, what can one little human do?" He turned back to Moka and got ready to end her life.

Moka looked up, unafraid. Please escape Naruto, I want you to live.

Seeing what was about to happen Naruto felt a terrible rage fill him. He shut his eyes and looked inside to a dark place that had always been there. Give me power!! He cried out.

And there was an answer, something frightening stirred and came awake. He felt its power flow through him like fire. Done! A voice boomed and began to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

Midou suddenly froze as he felt a new demonic aura fill the air. There were screams of terror as his people were suddenly tossed aside as though made of straw. Naruto was standing on his feet, a demonic aura blazing all around him. The aura was so powerful it actually took on a physical form, wrapping around Naruto like some sort of second skin. It took on the shape of animal, even creating ears and a single tail. Midou could see that Naruto's body had transformed as well. His hands had become claws, the scars on his cheeks had thickened, and he now had fangs. But most frightening of all, his eyes were red and slitted, just like the vampires.

Moka was also watching and was just as amazed. Naruto, how?

Feeling not only his power but a ferocious killer intent Midou began backing away, Moka forgotten, his eyes locked on this new demonic figure. "Ho… How? You're human! You can't have a demonic aura! What the hell are you?!"

Naruto smiled. "I'm a monster, and I'm gonna kill you!"


	11. Trust

Power.

Such incredible power!

He felt it pouring out of him like light from the sun. He felt limitless, invincible, almost godlike. This is why they feared me, why they hated me so. The reason for all his past suffering was suddenly clear. They'd understood what was inside of him all this time. They'd understood that one day he'd have this power, and they'd been afraid. Could a human being really have this sort of power? He suddenly recalled what Iruka-sensei had said to him so many years ago, telling him he was not a monster. I wonder if Iruka-sensei might have been wrong.

His train of thought disappeared as he saw Midou backing away from Moka. "Ho… how? You're human! You can't have a demonic aura! What the hell are you?!"

He smiled. He could smell Midou's fear. "I'm a monster, and I'm gonna kill you!" This bastard had been just about to kill the girl he loved. He'd get no mercy. Acting on pure instinct he dropped to all fours and dashed straight for him.

As Naruto came rushing at him he let loose a blood curdling howl that was not even close to human. Midou had been in a hundred fights in his life and come close to dying a few times. He'd never been scared. Even as the vampire had been beating him senseless he'd felt no fear at all. But that howl and the pressure of that killing intent bearing down on him left him feeling weak and frightened. "Wa… wait…" He wasn't sure what he was going to say. But whatever it was he never got the chance. Naruto raced up to him and raked his hand straight up and out. The demonic cloak that surrounded him mimicked his move. A claw made of the solid aura tore straight into his stomach and plunged in deep. Following the motion of Naruto's hand it tore straight up through his chest and neck, gutting him and sending flesh and blood splattering all about. Midou collapsed in a lifeless heap without a sound, his eyes still open and his face still fearful.

Naruto suddenly stopped and looked down at what he had just done.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eight Years Ago

"Why do we have to kill Iruka-sensei? Isn't it enough just to fight and win? Why must we kill?"

Iruka looked down at the eight year old. This was one of the hardest parts about training ninja, the stripping away of childhood innocence and exposing them to the harsh realities of ninja life.

"Naruto, I am afraid that killing is simply a necessary part of being a ninja. There is no way to avoid it. Be certain, if you become a ninja you will have to kill at some point."

"But why?" His own experiences had left him some strong opinions on the concept of murder.

Iruka sighed. "I'd like to tell you that you will only kill when absolutely necessary, to save your life or the life of a comrade. But that would be a lie. You may well have to kill under those circumstances, but it is just as likely you will have to kill even when that person is no threat. Assassinations are often requested and accepted by us and all other ninja villages. As a ninja you will be expected to be ready to kill whenever it is necessary."

"But why kill someone who's no threat?" Naruto demanded.

"Because Naruto, the world is a hard place with hard problems. And sometimes the best, the easiest solution, is to just kill the person who is the problem."

Naruto frowned. "I don't think I could ever really kill anyone, especially if they hadn't hurt me."

Iruka looked down at him sadly. "I'm sorry Naruto, but if you are going to be a ninja you have no choice, ninja kill."

He swallowed and looked away. "What if I can't?"

A gentle hand patted his shoulder. "It may be very hard Naruto, but when the time comes you will do what has to be done. Just as I have and just as every ninja has."

XXXXXXXXXX

He'd always imagined the very first time he killed anyone it would be hard for him. He'd never once imagined it would be so… fun. He'd enjoyed it. Turning around he saw the other rogue monsters looking at him in terror. He smiled, eager to do it again. Then he glanced down at Moka. She was lying on the ground looking up at him. He couldn't read the expression on her face. Is she afraid of me now?

He knelt down beside her. "Are you all right Moka-san?"

She grunted and managed a slight nod; it was obvious she was in pain. "Please take me away from here Uzumaki Naruto."

"All right," he answered tenderly. Her safety mattered to him more than anything else. Not knowing how exactly, he suppressed his demonic aura, causing his cloak to disappear. His body however remained transformed. He carefully lifted her up and held her bridal style in his arms. Though he could not see himself he knew he had changed. He looked down into her face. She was looking back at him calmly enough. "Please don't be afraid of me," he whispered to her.

Her lips seemed to twitch just a bit. "And why would I fear you?"

Not sure how to answer that he looked at the faces of Midou's men; they were all still looking back at him frightened. "If any of you ever touch Moka again I swear I'll kill you." He brought his hands together to perform the necessary signs and he and Moka disappeared in a swirl of air and leaves.

Once he was actually gone the remaining outcast ayashi finally got over their fear. They all left as quick as they could, not even bothering to bury their former leader. They were panicked and were quick to tell others what they'd seen. Before long everyone at Youkai academy would be talking about the human with the demonic aura.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two of them reappeared in Moka's living room. Naruto carefully set her down on a small couch. "Is this o.k.? Would you rather have me take you to the infirmary?"

She wearily shook her head. "I have been badly drained, it will take me a few days to recover, but there is nothing they could do for me. I simply need rest."

He nodded relieved. He reached into his pocket and took out her rosary. "I'm glad you're all right," he handed her the rosary. "I'll just go then."

Her hand grabbed his wrist before he could begin forming the signs. Despite her exhaustion her grip was quite strong. "Sit down beside me Uzumaki Naruto, we must talk."

He gulped and slowly sat down beside her.

She eyed him carefully. She wasn't afraid, he was sure of that now. Her scent, her wonderful scent, had no trace of fear smell in it. But she reeked of curiosity. "Please explain to me how it was possible for you to have a demonic aura. And why you have transformed. Such things should be impossible for a human."

"I… I can't tell you."

"And why not?" She said coolly.

He looked away. "Because if I tell you you'll hate me," he answered miserably.

"Do not be a fool Uzumaki Naruto." He felt her hand gently touch his face and turn it back towards hers. "You have fought beside me and saved my life. You are the most precious one to my other self. Whatever it is you tell me, I could never hate you."

"You sound very sure of that."

She looked at him in surprise. "Do you really think so little of me Uzumaki Naruto?"

"It's not that," he tried to explain. "Everyone who knows the secret ends up hating me, except for two people. The old Hokage and Iruka-sensei were the only ones who didn't end up hating me. If you hated me too Moka-san I don't think I could bear it."

"This is obviously difficult for you. However," she said firmly. "I am going to ask you to trust that I will not be one of those who hates you."

"That's asking for a whole lot of trust Moka-san."

She slowly nodded. "I realize that Uzumaki Naruto, and I also understand that trust is precious and not easily earned. But please remember that I have fought for you and watched over you as you slept. You trusted me in those times, please trust in me now as well."

He looked at her, his red eyes looking into hers. He remembered their very first day together. He remembered making the decision to tell her that he was human. He had literally put his life in her hands. He had trusted her then, he knew he could trust her now.

"I am what they call a jinchuuriki," he said quietly. "I have within my body nine tailed fox demon Kyuubi." He stared at her face worriedly, waiting for reaction.

She took the news stoically. "Please continue," she said serenely.

"On the night I was born the village was attacked by the demon. No mortal power could fight against the Kyuubi. So the greatest ninja of the village, the Yondaime Hokage decided to seal the demon into a baby, me. And so…"

He told her the story. He did not mention certain details such as the fact the Yondaime had been his father. He also left out exactly what happened on his eighth birthday. But otherwise he told her all about how he had been given the Kyuubi and just how it had affected his life. She listened to all of it without interruption, calmly sitting there patiently with rapt attention.

"I see," she finally said when he was done. "So with the exception of your third Hokage and your teacher everyone reacted to the power inside you with an unreasoning fear and hate."

He nodded. "Pretty much."

"And you were afraid I would react in the same manner?"

He again nodded.

She put her hand up to his forehead and flicked a finger in the spot just below his hitai-ite.

"Ow!" he looked at her in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Baka," despite trying to sound angry she wore a light smile. "Did you really think I would hate you simply for having a great power hidden within? I understand what it is like to face unreasoning fear and prejudice simply for being too powerful."

"So… so you really don't hate me?"

"Of course not, the fact you were willing to expose this secret to protect me makes me think more of you, not less." He let out a relieved breath. "However, I think it would be best to keep this a secret, even from Kurumu and Yukari."

"Well I'm not going to tell anyone. But do you think they would hate me if they found out?"

"No," Moka replied. "But the reaction of the rest of the student body might not be so positive." She suddenly yawned and slumped forward against him. "Ah, it seems I truly am exhausted." Her head was resting on his shoulder. "Uzumaki Naruto I," yawn. "Need to ask a favor of you."

"Anything Moka-san."

She looked up at him with a slight grin. "Please help me to remove my clothes."

"What?!" Without even realizing it the shock of her request caused his transformation to end and he again took on a human appearance. "Is… is this some kind of trick?"

"No, this is no trick. I have already told you I will need to sleep for the next two or three days. I am exhausted and will need to remove these wet clothes before going to bed. I simply ask for your aid in this task."

He turned a deep shade of red just thinking about it. "I, uh, I don't know…"

"Does the thought of seeing my naked body offend you?"

"No! But doesn't the idea of me… well, doesn't it bother you?"

Her smile widened a bit. "No, for I trust you."

XXXXXXXXXX

He actually had to carry her into the bedroom; she was too weak to do more than stand. Though he knew the circumstances Naruto couldn't help but feel like a new husband bringing his bride to the marriage bed.

With his hands trembling a bit he then helped her remove all of her wet clothing. He tried to be a gentleman; he did not say anything and did not allow his hands to wonder any where they didn't belong. He tried not to stare, but there was no way for him not to see all of her. Her body was absolutely amazing, every inch firm and supple. She was not quite as voluptuous as Korumu, but there was nothing to complain about in any area.

"All ri… right I gu… guess I better go." He had done as she asked and now she was standing there naked in front of him.

Before he could leave she leaned forwards pressing herself against him. Her body was so incredibly warm and firm. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered to him. "There is one last thing before you go."

"Ye… yes?" His heart was pounding and he was holding his hands out not sure what to do with them. A thousand possibilities were flashing through his head.

He could feel her hot breath against his skin as she spoke. "From now on, you have permission to call me Moka-chan." She let go of him and slipped into her bed and beneath her covers. "Good night Naruto."

"Good night Moka-chan!" He turned and fled her bedroom as fast as he could before he did something he'd regret.

Watching him run away the adult Moka smiled and laughed herself to sleep.


	12. The great Lord Kyuubi

"Boring, boring, boring," he muttered to himself. Moka had told him she would need to spend the next few days sleeping so he hadn't been surprised when she wasn't there to work out with him. What had surprised him was that he'd grown so used to having her there with him. He'd spent years working out alone after Iruka got recalled. He'd always been fine with it. But now he found himself missing having her there beside him. The morning workout just wasn't the same.

Of course there was something else on his mind. He'd barely gotten any sleep last night. He'd been thinking about Moka's gorgeous pale body and the feel of her skin as he'd slowly slipped off her clothing. He'd thought about that wonderful pressure as she'd leaned into him. He thought of delicious scent and of the warmth of her breath against his skin. He thought about the way she smiled at him. Never the big open smiles that teenage Moka gave him. The adult Moka had these slight grins and smirks that always seemed to hint at more.

He loved teen Moka, he loved her warmth her openness and her kindness. But it seemed that her adult version kept praying on his mind. There was something about the older Moka that just drew him in. She was powerful and fearsome and he always felt that he had to earn what he got from her, she was a challenge.

Being so drawn to the adult Moka he almost felt as though he were being unfaithful to the younger version. He knew that wasn't the case since they were both the same person, and shared the same memories. Still, he felt a little guilty at being so into the adult Moka. "Is it possible to cheat on a girl with the same girl?"

He shook his head. This was pointless; he couldn't do anything about Moka right now anyway. There was something that he could deal with however. It was something he'd been avoiding for a long time. But now he would face it head on. He sat down beneath a tree in the lotus position and shut his eyes. He calmly began to meditate and focus inward. All right you damn fox; the warden wants to have a word with you.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found himself in the middle of a vast cemetery. Well I wasn't expecting this. He got up and began walking around to try and find the fox. As he searched he glanced over at some of the tombstones.

'Here lies Uzumaki Naruto, murdered by the people he tried to serve.'

'Here lies Uzumaki Naruto, unloved, unmourned, and forgotten.'

'Here lies Uzumaki Naruto, whose death was a source of great joy.'

All the tombstones were similar, all of them recording some tragic end. "You know," he shouted. "I go to a school filled with monsters and I've had an entire village hate my guts. If you want to scare me you'll have to do a lot better than this."

From somewhere up ahead of him laughter rumbled. Oh don't blame me. Everything you see here comes from your own mind. There was fresh laughter. I'd say you have a poor outlook.

"Yeah well having a demon inside your guts will do that to a guy." He followed the sound of the voice to a large decrepit mausoleum. The entrance was barred by a rusted iron gate with a single paper seal placed on it. Beyond the gate there was only darkness. "I want to have a talk with you."

I imagined that you did human. After all this is the first time you've called on me. But really, shouldn't you be thanking me first?

"Thanking you?!" He shouted. "For what? Destroying my life? Making my whole village hate me? Killing my parents?"

Two large orange eyes suddenly appeared in the darkness behind the gate. For giving you power when you needed it.

"I'm not thanking you for that! So far as I'm concerned that's the very least you owe me after all the grief you've caused."

You know human, I don't think I care much for your attitude. I am the great Lord demon fox Kyuubi, show me proper respect.

Naruto smiled. "Fuck you."

What did you say? The Kyuubi growled.

"I said fuck you!" Naruto shouted at him. "You're the great lord of nothing now! All you are is a prisoner inside my belly!"

Beneath the eyes two rows of jagged teeth appeared. Have a care how you speak to me mortal or you will regret it!

"How? What are you going to do to me?" Naruto demanded. "Make people hate me? Force me to live all alone? Send me to a place filled with monsters that think of me as a, 'half breed' and occasionally try to kill me? Oh wait! You've already done all that! Face it; you've already caused me as much harm as you can."

You have no idea what I can do to you mortal worm.

"Save it," Naruto replied unimpressed. "I know all about how the seal works. You can't control me or hurt me unless I allow it. And hurting me doesn't really help you anyway, since if I die you die."

He heard the Kyuubi growl. I cannot let you die, that is true. But I can let you suffer. Perhaps the next time your mate is in danger I won't give you any of my power until your own life is in jeopardy.

"If Moka dies because you won't give me power when I need it I'll kill myself."

The Kyuubi glared down at him. They both knew he was speaking the truth. What do you want human?

"I want you to give me free access to your power whenever I need it."

No.

"The stronger I am the better chance I have of surviving." Naruto argued. "It's in your own interest to give me more power."

It is in my own interest to keep you alive. If you have too much power you will be all the more likely to kill yourself. The Kyuubi paused, and Naruto got the sneaking suspicion the fox was plotting something. However, there might be a way for you to gain greater access to my power safely.

The sudden friendly tone set off all sorts of alarm bells. But he was still interested. "I'm listening," Naruto said warily.

Listen carefully; you will need to do exactly as I say.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes and was once again beneath a tree. "Damn baka fox," he muttered. "And I've got to be an even bigger baka to think about listening to him." He stood up and began heading back to the dorm.

XXXXXXXXXX

On his way back he decided to take a slightly different more, 'scenic' route. He went by a spot with a large pond that actually had living trees and vegetation. The sun was just rising and it was pretty. It being so early in the morning he'd expected to have the whole area to himself. He was a bit surprised to see a girl standing on the water's edge skipping stones.

She had purple hair and was wearing a very casual outfit that included purple and white stockings. As he was running past she turned around to look at him. She seemed to have a lollipop in her mouth; he thought she looked kind of cute, though nowhere near Moka's league.

He flashed her a big smile and waved as he ran past. "Good morning!"

The girl gawked at him in obvious surprise. She didn't say anything but managed to raise a hand in a half hearted gesture as he went by.

Kind of cute but shy, he decided. As he ran past he forgot about her as he had many things on his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

He first noticed it when he went down to the dorm cafeteria to eat. Conversations stopped and all eyes turned to him. He'd gotten used to getting a few jealous or unhappy looks from people. But this was different. Everyone stopped to look up at him. When he sat down at a table the two others sitting there quickly got up to leave. The looks themselves had changed too. He recognized the looks, he'd seen them often enough. They're afraid of me.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun!" As soon as he exited the dorm Kurumu ran up to him. "Are you all right?!" She grabbed his face and shoved it into her chest. "There are some crazy rumors going around."

"You're smothering him you big chested bimbo." Yukari said.

Kurumu released her death grip and Naruto took a moment to regain his breath. "What sort of rumors?"

"There's talk that you were attacked by a bunch of rogue monsters and that you killed one of them after getting a demonic aura. The whole school is talking about it." Kurumu said. "It's not true is it?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Yukari said. "Only the most powerful monsters have demonic auras. A human can't have one!"

"So you weren't attacked yesterday?" Kurumu asked.

The girls were putting him in a tight spot. He'd been planning to tell them nothing at all about the fight, and to say that Moka had left the academy for a few days. But if the whole school already knew… "Let's go somewhere quiet and talk."

They both looked stunned.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you wound up rescuing Moka and killing their leader?" Kurumu said amazed.

"And Moka-chan is really all right?" Yukari said worriedly.

"Yeah, I really did that, and Moka-chan is fine. She just needs to sleep for the next few days to recover her strength." He'd told them a carefully censored version of events. A version that left out the Kyuubi's power or the fact he'd seen Moka naked.

"And you don't have a demonic aura, right?" Kurumu asked.

He gave her an easy smile. "I'm human, how could I have one?" Both girls nodded, accepting that.

"So I guess these rumors about you having an aura are just an attack on you," Yukari said unhappily. "What are we going to do about them?"

"We aren't going to do anything. I'll handle it; I've gone through worse so it'll be fine. I don't want you girls getting into any trouble trying to help me."

"But you don't want us to try and defend you from these lies?" Yukari pleaded.

"No," Naruto said firmly. "Once people make their minds up about something it's almost impossible to get them to change. Believe me, this is something I know about. If you two start trying to argue with people you'll just make yourselves targets. So please don't do anything on my behalf."

The girls were unhappy with that, but finally agreed.

"Well there's at least one good thing about this situation." Kurumu said.

"What's that?" Yukari asked.

Kurumu grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm, careful to make sure her breasts were pressing against it. "Since Moka's asleep I get to walk Naruto to class. Yahoo!"

Yukari immediately grabbed onto his other arm. "Don't get too excited you blue haired cow! He still belongs to Moka!"

That was how he wound up walking to class that day with a pair of girls hanging off of him.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time he was done with club activities it was obvious just how much things had changed. People in the hall gave him a wide berth. In class they avoided looking at him. When he did catch them looking they immediately turned away. This was different from how it had been back in the village. Back then he'd seen plenty of fear in people's eyes, but even more hatred. They had been willing to glower at or threaten a small child. Here no one was about to come up to him and scream abuse in his face. It was definitely better than what it had been like in Konoha growing up.

But it was worse than it had been when he was just a, 'half breed.' At least then he was still accepted by the other students. His position was certainly low, but at least he could still interact with them normally. But now he felt like an outcast.

XXXXXXXXXX

That evening he went out into the woods to find a nice quiet spot.

"I really must be nuts to do this," he muttered.

The problem was he wanted the Kyuubi's power. Having had it once he wanted to be able to call on it whenever he needed. If he was going to survive, if he was going to protect Moka and the others he had to be as powerful as possible. And besides, he felt he had a right to the power inside of him. He'd spent his whole life being made to suffer because he was a jinchuuriki. It seemed only fair he should get the benefits.

He didn't trust the Kyuubi, that went without saying. But it was in the Kyuubi's own interest for him to get stronger. This was a way to do that… maybe. But in any case he was willing to try. He took out a kunai and cut his hand. Ninja had their own way to summon beings. It required a contract and a specific series of hand signs. But the Kyuubi had agreed to lend him the power to summon using the demonic method. He spread some of his blood on the ground and stepped back. He felt the Kyuubi's power suddenly filling him. He felt his face and hands transform and saw the demonic aura once more surround him with a cloak. Moka and the other s called it a demonic aura, but in his mind he thought of it as red chakra. Since the Kyuubi had given him the power he needed for this he concentrated and spoke the words.

"Come forth, I summon you."

With a burst of flame and heat a man appeared directly in front of him. He was a bit taller than Naruto and had two weird dots above his eyes. He looked at Naruto in shock that very quickly turned to anger. "Who are you? How did you bring me here?"

"I summoned you," Naruto said calmly.

The stranger stared at him; he could obviously see and feel the demonic aura. "That is impossible! I am Kuyou, a youkai kitsune! Only the great lord himself could summon me!"

I am the great Lord Kyuubi!! A deep voice boomed out. Now kneel before me and hear the commands of your Lord!


	13. Fire and Ice

Kuyou stared, not believing. But there was no denying the power he felt, it was definitely the demonic aura of a youkai kitsune. The aura was not that strong; his own true form possessed four tails and was far greater than what he was sensing. There was also the fact that despite the physical transformation the person standing in front of him reeked of humanity. But there was something else in the scent, a bare fragment that was buried beneath that human stink. It was the scent of a kitsune. Illusions could fool the eye. Voices and sounds could be copied. But there was no way to recreate a living scent.

"My family has long served in the royal court," Kuyou said carefully. "If you are truly the great Lord you would know my lineage."

Naruto smiled. It was seriously weird speaking with the fox's voice. It was even stranger to be hearing the fox in his head. He was acting as a translator, giving the guy he'd just summoned the answers he was hearing in order to convince him.

I know you Rikyo Kuyou, son of Keitaro, your family has served me well and faithfully. Now I call upon you to continue that service.

No human could know his clan name or the name of his father. He fell to his knees and cast his face down. "Great Lord I am your humble servant. Command me and I shall obey."

Then listen well and hear how you shall serve me. I am bound within the flesh of this human. It is my wish that he learn the ways of the kitsune and grow strong enough to wield my full power one day. Instruct him and protect him. Treat him with all the honor and loyalty as was shown to the mighty Cadmus.

Kuyou looked up, and there was understanding in his eyes. Naruto got the very definite feeling that he was missing something. "My Lord Kyuubi I understand, and I shall fulfill your wishes."

Inside his head he heard the fox laughing. Then I trust you will serve me well.

Naruto felt the voice in his head fade away. The red chakra disappeared and he transformed back to his normal form.

Kuyou got up to his feet and came forward. "What is your human name? I will not refer to you as Lord Kyuubi." His manner was polite but stiff.

Naruto answered carefully. "I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"And tell me Uzumaki-san, how did the most powerful of all youkai kitsune end up a prisoner in a human boy?" The tone remained polite but the eyes flashed with emotion.

"Sixteen years ago the Kyuubi…"

"Lord Kyuubi!" Kuyou snapped.

Naruto looked up at the tall fellow with the flowing blonde hair. "The Kyuubi," he repeated. "Attacked my village. The most powerful ninja in the village was able to defeat him by sealing him into a human newborn, me."

"I see," Kuyou replied courteously. "Well that does explain why the great Lord has been away for so long. We all knew he was not dead. For so long as he lives no other youkai kitsune can gain nine tails. You must feel most honored; many humans worshipped members of my race as gods. That is what the great Lord Kyuubi is to us, a being of such might and majesty as to be almost godlike. I hope you understand the rare privilege you enjoy being joined to such a divine presence."

Naruto looked at him blankly. "How about we leave my feelings for the Kyuubi out of this. I was told you could give me instruction in how to access the power inside me safely and at will."

Kuyou nodded. "I will teach you the same lessons I learned as a kit. Despite being human you should still be able to access the power so long as Lord Kyuubi allows it. In time, you will be able to access greater and greater amounts of it. Until the day comes you are able to draw the full limit."

"I'm not really worried about that right now. I'd settle for just being able to draw some of it out whenever I need to."

"Very well, let us begin with your first lesson."

"You mean now?" Naruto asked. "It's kind of late, and I have homework."

Kuyou frowned at him. "The Lord Kyuubi's instructions were clear. I am to teach you the ways of the kitsune. That is infinitely more important than any school work."

"Uhm, well all right," he smiled at the man. "I guess since you'll be my teacher I should call you Kuyou-sensei."

Kuyou shrugged. "You may call me that if you wish."

"And you can call me Naruto if you like."

"No," Kuyou said firmly. "Even if you are nothing more than a lowly human you possess the divine presence of the Great Lord. I shall refer to you as Uzumaki-san."

"You're not exactly social are you?"

Kuyou frowned at him. "Were you not the container of the Great Lord I would want nothing to do with you human. To be blunt I don't think any humans should be at this school even if they are of the border races. Humans are weak, cowardly, and treacherous and are the natural enemies of all monsters."

"I see," Naruto said. "Well all right, but just so you know I won't be inviting you to my next birthday party."

Kuyou gave an annoyed shake of his head. "Let us start with the first most basic lesson. Kitsune are beings of passion and fire. For us our emotions bring out our full strength. But along with that passion must come a level of control." He held out his hand and created a large flame in the middle of his palm. "Fire is our natural element, creating and shaping it are our innate gift." He made the flame blink out. "Now I want you to concentrate on that kindling there and set it on fire."

"And just how do I do that?"

"It's simple, just concentrate on the image of that wood burning and bring a little of the power out. Picture the fire and then make it happen."

"Just make it happen?" Naruto said doubtfully.

"It is easy, now try."

XXXXXXXXXX

Several Hours Later

A frustrated and annoyed Kuyou glared at him. "Enough! The sun is almost up; we have wasted the entire night on something a newborn can do!"

Naruto gave the man an angry look of his own. He was tired and annoyed and sick of the pointless lesson. "Well maybe if you actually gave me some instruction on what to do I might manage it."

"I have told you what to do a hundred times!"

"Telling me to 'just do it' or 'just bring the power out' is not instruction! If I knew how to do that I wouldn't need a teacher in the first place!"

"Enough of this," he began walking away. "I have other duties I must attend to. We will meet again tonight."

"You know I'm going to need some time to sleep and study."

"With the Great Lord inside you three or four hours of sleep should be all you need. As for your school work you do not need to worry about it any more."

"What does that mean?" Naruto called out but Kuyou did not bother to answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Feeling beat and not in a very good mood he trudged back to the dorm. He decided to take the same route as yesterday. As he approached the pond he spotted the same girl from last time. He watched as she skipped a stone across the calm water. He counted each of the skips before the stone disappeared.

"Seven, that's pretty good."

The girl turned around and looked up at him startled.

"Sorry, am I bothering you?"

She slowly shook her head. "No, I'm just not used to having people talk to me."

"Really? I'd think a pretty girl like you would be awfully popular."

She immediately blushed and looked away from him.

Damn it, why do I always say the wrong thing? "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

She looked up at him shyly. "That's all right."

He approached her and picked up one of the pebbles on the ground. "Mind if I try?"

She shook her head.

He reared back and threw the stone as hard as he could. It went straight into the water with a decent size splash.

She smiled a bit. "You really suck at skipping stones."

He gave her an embarrassed nod and rubbed the back of his head. "Aw come on, it's the first time I've ever tried this."

She looked down at the ground and picked up a smooth pebble. She carefully placed it in his hand. "Your angle is all wrong, you need to try and throw it so it hits the water almost flat. Don't throw it too hard, just relax and toss it."

He nodded and gave it another try following her instructions. This time the pebble did skip, it bounced across the water three times before disappearing. He turned to smile at her. "Hey, you're a pretty good teacher."

She blushed again. "Hmmm, thank you."

"You wouldn't know anything about how to make fire would you?"

She stared at him for a second and then suddenly burst out laughing. He laughed a little too, but didn't think what he'd said was that funny.

"Sorry," she said once she had brought her laughter back under control. "But I'm about the last person who would know anything about making fire."

"I see, well I need to get going and get ready for class. It was nice meeting you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"I am Shirayuki Mizore."

"May I call you Mizore-chan?"

She again blushed at his forwardness. Usually when boys tried to talk to her, her normal reaction was to run and hide. But there was something about this particular boy she just liked. It was almost as though he had a natural gift for making friends. Digging her foot into the sand a bit she managed a slight grin despite her embarrassment. "Sure, if you want."

"Great, and you can call me Naruto-kun if you like." He turned to go. "It was really nice talking to you."

"Hey!"

He stopped and looked back at her. "Yes?"

She hurried up beside him. "Would you mind walking me back to my dorm?" She carefully put a hand on his arm.

He smiled. "I'm always happy to escort a pretty girl and keep her safe."

XXXXXXXXXX

After a hot shower and big breakfast Naruto stumbled into his home room. He could already tell it was going to be a long day. He was half asleep when there was a slight stir in the classroom. He opened one eye to spot a familiar face. His home room teacher spoke up in a pleased tone.

"Shirayuki-san," Nekonome-sensei greeted. "It's so nice to have you in class finally! Please take any open seat."

The girl nodded and slouched over to a seat near Naruto's. Sitting down she gave him a shy smile. "I never knew we were in the same home room Naruto-kun, I feel lucky."

He returned her smile. "Me too."

Kurumu who was sitting in the seat next to Naruto did not fail to notice this friendly interaction. Before she could comment on it though the door to the room opened again. This time there was a much greater stir. A man with long blonde hair and a black coat entered the room. Nekonome-sensei's reaction to his presence was definitely a bit nervous.

"How can I help you Kuyou-san?"

He gave her a polite bow and turned to address the class. "I wish to make an announcement. Uzumaki Naruto has just been made a member of the Student Police Committee. I trust you will all treat him with the respect due his new position."

"What?" Naruto sat up, this was news to him. "I'm a member of what?"

Kuyou turned to him and gave him a bow. "I will explain your new position and responsibilities when we meet after class tonight Uzumaki-san." With that Kuyou left.

Naruto looked about, people in the class were all talking nervously, and commenting not only on the announcement but on the respectful treatment Naruto had just received. He looked over to Kurumu. "What the hell just happened? What is this student police thing?"

She shrugged. "I don't know I've never heard of it before."

"They're a special group of elite students who help keep order and enforce the rules on campus." Mizore spoke up. "They have the power to investigate and even arrest people and hold them. They're kind of scary."

Kurumu frowned at the purple haired girl. "Naruto who is she?"

"This is Mizore-chan," he said simply. "My new friend."

XXXXXXXXXX

That evening he met with Kurumu and the other four members of the Student Police Committee at their gloomy headquarters.

"What's the big idea of enrolling me in a group without even asking me first?" Naruto demanded.

The other members looked stunned at the belligerent tone, and even more surprised when Kuyou did not tear the arrogant boy apart.

"You should be grateful Uzumaki-san; I don't actually expect you to do anything for the Committee. You can think of the title as honorary. And now that you are one of us you won't need to worry about school work anymore."

"Just what does that mean exactly?"

"The faculty and the Committee share a certain understanding." Kuyou explained. "They realize how many responsibilities we have maintaining the peace and order at this academy, and thus show us a certain amount of consideration."

"Consideration?"

A woman with long dark hair cleared things up for him. "You can stop going to classes now. You'll pass everything with a B even if you never show up to a single class."

"They actually let you get away with that?"

Kuyou nodded. "It is only reasonable wouldn't you agree? This way we do not worry about pointless studies and in return the faculty need not worry about our investigations."

Sudden understanding dawned on him. "The teachers are actually scared of you?"

The dark haired woman smiled nastily. "Anyone with sense would be scared of us."

"In any case Uzumaki-san," Kuyou said. "You no longer need to worry about your school work."

Frowning he turned to leave. "You'll have to excuse me; I need to go study for my biology test tomorrow."

"Why bother?" Kuyou asked. "You'll get a B whatever you put down."

"My orders from the Hokage were to attend this school and pass my classes. That's my mission. A ninja should carry out his mission without looking for or expecting shortcuts. And to be honest, I don't want special treatment."

As soon as he was gone the dark haired woman turned to Kuyou. "Why are we taking that? Especially from a half breed?"

"I am under orders to protect and instruct him Keito. Regardless of what he is Uzumaki Naruto is under my protection, which means he is under the protection of the Committee." He looked at her and grinned. "Is that clear?"

Unhappy she still nodded. "It's clear, even if I don't understand it."

Kuyou nodded, it was enough that he would be obeyed. He thought about the story of Cadmus and the kitsune. It was a favorite tale and every kitsune knew it. Cadmus had been a giant. Hearing that kitsune had great magic he found a young one and swallowed him whole. He immediately gained the use of the fox's magic and over the years grew very powerful. But one day all his great powers disappeared and he began to suffer terrible stomach pains. He watched as a fully grown fox tore its way out of his belly. The kitsune had survived being swallowed and simply waited until the day he could take all the giant's power and escape.

When the Great Lord had mentioned Cadmus he'd understood immediately the hidden instruction. Lord Kyuubi wanted Naruto to, 'grow strong enough to wield my full power one day.' But no human body could ever withstand that much power. At the nine tailed state the body would be fully and permanently transformed into a kitsune's. And no human seal would be able to prevent it. Naruto would cease to exist and the Great Lord would be fully restored. The challenge would be to keep Naruto alive until he was ready to attempt the nine tail state.

It was possible to have the Great Lord's personality emerge much sooner. Left unmanaged he would have great influence at four tails and likely fully take over at the six tail state. But that would be very dangerous. An uncontrolled transformation might very well kill Naruto and the Great Lord along with him. There was also the possibility of the two psyches being permanently merged together. The idea of the Great Lord being influenced by a human was distasteful in the extreme. No, the safest and surest route was to help Naruto along the path to power. To strengthen and protect him until he was ready for the final step, at which point Naruto would meet his demise and the Great Lord would be reborn.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following day the bus was making a special trip in from the human world.

"You seem to be handling the journey very well." The bus driver commented.

The old ninja looked up from his notebook. "I've done a lot of traveling and seen a lot of things. This isn't that big a deal to me."

"Oh really?" The bus driver said conversationally.

The spiky haired ninja smiled. "Of course, after all, I am Jiraiya the legendary Toad Sage."


	14. A second seal

Naruto was sitting down to a nice relaxing lunch with Kurumu and Yukari at one of the outdoor tables. His appreciation for his friends had only grown in the last couple days. Just about everyone else was treating him was though he might be contagious. Even the teachers seemed to be wary of him now. It was a real relief to be able to sit down with the two of them and actually be treated like a normal person.

"So when do you think Moka-chan will be back?" Yukari asked.

"Well hopefully either today or tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, why were you placed on the Student Police Committee?" Yukari asked. "From what I can tell they don't really like people like us. Not only that but normally they only accept the most powerful students as members."

That was a difficult question. "Well it's really sort of an honorary thing. Kuyou was asked to protect me and this was his way of doing so."

"Asked by whom?" Yukari wondered.

"All I can say is it was someone very powerful." Yukari frowned; she was obviously not buying it.

"Say Naruto-kun," Kurumu suddenly spoke. "What do you call that thing you wear on your forehead again?"

"This is a hitai-ite, why?"

She pointed. "Because there's some weird old guy heading this way wearing one too."

Naruto turned around to look. Sure enough, there was an old man with spiky white hair and a red and beige outfit heading straight towards them. He had on a hitai-ite, but it was not a leaf one. The symbol on it read, 'oil.'

The weird guy came straight up to him, though his eyes seemed to be focused on Kurumu's chest. "You're Naruto." He said. It wasn't a question. He held out a sealed envelope to him. "Read this."

Naruto quickly took the envelope and opened it. The letter inside was short and to the point. It also bore the signature and seal of the fifth Hokage. When he was done he looked up at his visitor with surprise. "You're Jiraiya? One if the Sannin?" He remembered Iruka's lessons on the exploits of the Sannin.

"I sure am kid. I'm the one and only Jiraiya, famed Toad Sage and author, as well as a legendary lover of women." Though addressing Naruto his eyes remained locked on Kurumu's yellow sweater.

Naruto quickly got up to stand in front of Kurumu. "Hey! Could you at least be a little less obvious you pervert? She's only sixteen."

Kurumu giggled. "Oh you don't need to be upset Naruto-kun. I take it as a compliment. And if he causes me any trouble I'll just charm him and turn him into my slave."

Jiraiya leered at her. "Sounds like a great way to spend the weekend." He gave Naruto an approving grin. "Not too bad kid, you've only been here a few months and you've already got three girls."

"Three?" Naruto was surprised and slightly alarmed. How did he know about Moka?

Jiraiya nodded towards a nearby trash can. "I'm counting the little honey over there who is stalking you."

All eyes turned to the garbage can. A purple haired head popped up from behind it. "Hi."

"Mizore-chan," Naruto said. "What are you doing back there?"

"Having lunch," she answered tranquilly.

"I've got to give you credit kid," Jiraiya said admiringly. "I didn't get my first stalker until I was nineteen." He gave him an obvious wink "So are you dating all of them?"

"No," Naruto said sharply. "I happen to have a girlfriend." At that statement Kurumu looked annoyed, Yukari looked pleased, and Mizore looked very disappointed.

"You've got a girlfriend on top of these three? Nice!" Jiraiya chuckled but then finally seemed to become a bit more serious. "Any way kid, as that letter says I'm here to evaluate your situation and take whatever steps prove necessary. Now we need to go somewhere private where we can talk."

"We can go to my room." Naruto said.

"Fine," said Jiraiya.

"But Naruto-kun lunch is almost over," said Yukari. "What about class?"

"This is an order from my Hokage; it takes precedence over everything else."

XXXXXXXXXX

Alone together in Naruto's room and away from any pretty distractions Jiraiya became all business. He pointed to Naruto's hitai-ite. "Take that off, you're not a ninja and it's a crime to wear one unless you are."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Iruka-sensei gave this to me and said he considered me to be a ninja. Any way, it might be a crime for me to wear it in Konoha but it's not against the law here."

Jiraiya gave him an annoyed look. "Fine then, wear it if you want, but remember it doesn't change your status in the village. Now let me get to the reason why I'm here. We just received a report that you used the Kyuubi's chakra. I'm here to confirm whether or not that was the case and to get an oral report from you on exactly what happened."

"I see," Naruto answered warily. "Well it's true; I did use the demon's chakra during a fight. I had to, if I hadn't I'd have died."

Jiraiya nodded and took out his notebook. "Go ahead and tell me everything that happened."

Naruto knew that Jiraiya was right and that technically he was not a ninja. But in his own mind he'd been one since the day Iruka gave him his hitai-ite. From that time on he had consciously tried to act as a ninja. Despite the bad memories and hard feelings he was still determined to return to his village and be a fine ninja. His dream was to earn respect. Not from the village or from the Hokage or his fellow ninjas. He wanted to earn Iruka's respect; he wanted Iruka–sensei to be proud of him. That was his dream. His duty as a ninja was to report everything that had happened involving the Kyuubi.

However as Moka had pointed out just a few days ago, trust was a precious thing and not easily earned. Naruto did not trust his village or the Hokage or the stranger standing in front of him (even if he was Jiraiya.) Everything that touched the Kyuubi was dangerous to him and needed to be handled with the greatest of care. There was also the matter of Moka's involvement in the original fight. He would not do or say anything that would put her in danger.

His decision was to tell Jiraiya most of what had happened involving the Kyuubi. He described in detail the effects of the transformation and of gaining the red chakra. He admitted to making contact with the Kyuubi and gave a fairly accurate description of the conversation. But in his version the Kyuubi agreed to aid him directly, he made no mention of Kuyou. Likewise he did not mention Moka at all.

The Sannin listened to everything Naruto had to say while scribbling notes down. When Naruto was done Jiraiya looked him in the eye. "You left some things out didn't you? Tell me everything kid."

"I already have." Naruto said calmly.

"Don't even try kid; I've been interrogating people since before you were born. I can spot a lie a mile away and you story doesn't ring true. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"This isn't a game kid; the Hokage needs to know everything. Now what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," Naruto remained calm. "I'm sorry if what I've told you isn't what you want to hear."

Jiraiya frowned, he was certain Naruto was leaving something out. "I can arrest you and haul you back to Konoha for interrogation."

"Fine, I'll pack my things."

Jiraiya stared at him and Naruto stared right back. Finally it was Jiraiya who broke eye contact. "All right, but if you should happen to remember something later send a letter out to your old address in Tokyo, we'll receive it. Now take off your coat and shirt."

Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "Why? You into boys too you big pervert?"

"Quiet kid! I happen to be the world's top seal master. I am going to inspect the condition of your seal, and I'm going to give you a second one that will help you in drawing the Kyuubi's chakra."

"You're kidding! You mean the village is actually going to give me some help?"

"That's right kid," Jiraiya said solemnly.

"Well it's about time," he eagerly began removing his clothes. "Maybe you can help me with learning jutsus! I…"

"No," Jiraiya said sternly. "I'm not going to teach you anything about any jutsus or give you any information. My mission was to collect your report, check your seal, and add the second seal if you really had accessed the Kyuubi's chakra. That's it; I'm not here for anything else."

"But…" Naruto was eager to tell him about Yukari's book and about the fact that he was learning jutsus on his own.

"No buts kid," Jiraiya cut him off. "The Hokage doesn't want you learning any jutsus until you come home."

"He doesn't?"

"No he doesn't, he wants you to try and develop your ability with the Kyuubi's power but he doesn't want you learning any additional jutsus or ninja techniques. Your ninja training will begin again once you're back in the village. Until then just concentrate on your school work and on developing your demonic abilities, that is why you were sent here after all."

"I see." Naruto was very glad that Yukari's book was well hidden.

Once Naruto's shirt was off Jiraiya did a thorough examination on the seal. He finally nodded in satisfaction. "The seal is holding just fine. Now," he took out a jar of ink and a paint brush. "I'll add the second seal."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Yondaime's seal had been placed on his belly. Jiraiya's was being carefully drawn on his chest. It was intricate and Jiraiya went about painting it on slowly and carefully.

"Say pervert," Naruto said idly.

"Damn it kid call me Jiraiya, or better yet call me Jiraiya-sama."

"So pervert," Naruto continued. "I want to ask you something."

"What?" Jiraiya continued to draw carefully.

"You were the first one offered the position of fifth Hokage, right?"

"That's right, what about it?"

"I was just wondering, why'd you turn it down? The Hokage is recognized as the most powerful ninja in the village; I can't imagine why anyone would turn that down. I sure wouldn't if it were ever offered to me."

"I turned it down because I damn well knew I wasn't fit to be Hokage."

"But you're a Sannin! Who could be more powerful than you?"

Jiraiya shook his head slightly as he dipped his brush in the ink jar. "Being Hokage isn't just about raw power and fighting ability. It demands something that I was lacking."

"A sense of morality?

Jiraiya grinned, actually appreciating the dig. "No, though that was the excuse I gave the Council. What I lacked kid was the necessary and vital ability to harden my heart."

"Huh?"

Jiraiya sighed and tried to explain. "A Hokage is not only the strongest ninja in the village. The Hokage is also the one who is responsible for the safety and well being of the entire village. He must make decisions that are for the best for the village as a whole. That often means having to make some cruel choices, sacrificing individuals for the greater good."

Naruto immediately thought of his father and the decision he had made.

"The sad truth is the Hokage must be willing to do terrible things if they lead to a greater good."

"You mean like plant a demon into an innocent baby?" Naruto said dryly.

"That is one example," Jiraiya said quietly. "There are many others. One of the terrible facts about being Hokage is that you must be ready to sacrifice the individual for the greater good. Destroy an innocent man if it saves a thousand others. That's a part of being Hokage and I knew it wasn't in me. I knew the third and fourth Hokages very well. One was my sensei and one was my student. They were both good and decent men. But they both had the ability to harden their hearts when it was necessary. That was just one skill I never managed to pick up. I could never give that sort of order." He added a few more brush strokes. "Though I've done terrible things when receiving such an order." He added quietly.

Before too much longer he was finally done. He put away his ink and brush. "Seal."

Naruto felt a slight burning sensation as the ink was made into a permanent seal.

"How's it feel kid?"

"Not too bad," Naruto rubbed the spot on his chest.

Jiraiya looked at him sadly. "I want you to know something kid. What I did I did under the Hokage's orders. I had no choice. Please forgive me." He made a simple hand sign. "Pain."

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed as it felt as though a sword had been slammed into his chest. He collapsed to the floor clutching where the pain was, below his new seal.

Jiraiya ended it after only three seconds. Naruto was still on the floor gasping. "I'm really sorry I had to do that kid. But my orders were that I give you a demonstration."

Lying on the floor Naruto looked up at the old ninja. "Wha… what did you do me?"

"That seal I placed over your heart, I'm afraid I lied about what it was for." Jiraiya answered. "It has nothing to do with gathering the Kyuubi's chakra. It's a variation of the Hyuuga caged bird seal. It can be used to stop your heart as I just did, to inflict pain. It can also be used to destroy your heart and kill you instantly."

Naruto stared up numbly. The sheer betrayal of what had just been done to him… "Why?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Why do you think kid? You've just started to access one of the greatest powers known to man, a power that almost destroyed the village. The Hokage decided that this was the best way to ensure your loyalty."

"I was already loyal! I was going to return and serve the village! Why couldn't I have been given the same chance to prove myself as any other ninja?"

"Because kid none of those other ninja have the power to wipe out the village. Maybe you would have been loyal, but the Hokage decided he couldn't take the chance. And since he uses seals to control members of his own clan it's not really surprising he would decide to use one on you."

Naruto slowly got back to his feet. "Why don't you just go ahead and kill me now then?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "You don't get it do you? The Hokage doesn't want you dead! He really does want you to learn how to access the Kyuubi's power while you're here. He wants you to return to Konoha and become a ninja and serve the village. You can become the most powerful weapon in our arsenal. You alone could guarantee Konoha's safety and supremacy."

"And if I ever step out of line you kill me," Naruto said bitterly. "I won't be a ninja; I'll just be a tool or a slave."

"It won't be that bad, you'll get to have a good life. You'll be treated with respect and be really well paid! I'm sure that before long people will see you as a hero."

"A hero?" Naruto laughed cynically. "Heroes act out of their own free will. I've just had mine taken from me."

"Look kid, I'm not asking for your forgiveness or even your understanding. Maybe those things will come in time, but for right now you have to accept this is how things are. Now that new seal is an S-rank secret, you're not to tell anyone about it. Given what it can do you don't want people knowing it exists. Only three people will know about it, you, me, and the Hokage. Not even the Council will know. The Hokage and I will be the only ones who will know how to activate your seal. It will only be used as last resort. So long as you are loyal you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Nothing to be afraid of?" He began laughing.

Jiraiya looked down. He wasn't proud of this and had tried to argue the Hokage out of it. But Hiashi's mind had been set. He relied on seals to maintain the loyalty within the cadet branch Hyuuga. He would rely on one to guarantee Naruto's loyalty.

"If it means anything to you kid, I really am sorry." He turned to go.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto shouted. "Since you've done this to me can you at least do me one small favor?"

Jiraiya turned back. "What sort of favor?"

"Can you give me just five minutes to write a letter to Iruka-sensei and then deliver it to him? I won't mention what just happened to me or anything else that is supposed to be a secret. You can read the letter and make sure there's nothing dangerous in it. I just want to tell Iruka that I'm all right and about how my life is going now."

"Your old sensei really matters to you doesn't he?" Jiraiya felt an old ache as he recalled Sarutobi and how much the old man had meant to him. He shook his head sadly. "All right kid, I'll do one thing for you that I shouldn't. I'll share a piece of information with you." Jiraiya took a deep breath. "Iruka is dead, I'm sorry."

"Wh… what? How… when?"

"Ever since the attack on the village we've been short handed, we've needed everyone to do all that they could. Iruka died on a mission to Wind country a little over two years ago."

"Two years?" His voice echoed. "I couldn't even be told and allowed to mourn for him?"

"The Hokage thought…"

"Go to hell," he turned away from Jiraiya.

Seeing there was nothing more to be done Jiraiya quietly left.

XXXXXXXXXX

'This isn't official Naruto; technically you are only a citizen of Konoha and will not become a ninja until you return to the village. But, so far as I am concerned you are a ninja. Be strong and remember everything I have taught you and I know we will meet again one day.'

After Jiraiya's visit he had blown off the rest of his classes as well as club and would not be meeting Kuyou. He was standing on one of the academy's roof tops staring at the setting sun. He had his hitai-ite in his hands and was remembering the last words Iruka had spoken to him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He thought. I was going to be a great ninja and you were going to be proud of me. How did it come to this?

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door to the roof open or the steps approaching him. The first he noticed was when he felt two arms wrap around to embrace him.

"Naruto-kun!" A sweet voice shouted his name. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Why weren't you in class or club?"

He turned around to look into the face of his beautiful girlfriend. She was in her teenage form with her long flowing pink hair and innocent green eyes. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace pulling her tight. "Sorry about that Moka-chan, I just decided I needed some time alone. How long have you been awake?"

She pressed her face into his neck. His delicious scent set her mind at ease. "About two hours, I've been looking for you this whole time."

"I'm sorry if I made you worry Moka-chan," he said tenderly.

"It's all right," she said and pressed her self against him. "Now that we are together again everything is all right."

He held her for awhile in a warm comfortable silence.

"Moka-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember asking me about my future plans? How I told you I was going to return to Konoha and be a ninja?"

"Mmmm, yes, what about them?"

He let go of his hold and held out his hitai-ite to her. "This is a symbol of my loyalty to my village." In his other hand he took out a kunai. In a clean and certain slice he cut a deep slash right along the middle of the metal plate, cutting the leaf symbol almost perfectly in two.

"What are you doing?" She wondered.

"This is what ninja do when they decide to go rogue and become missing nin. It means I no longer bear any loyalty to Konoha."

She was not upset by this sudden change of heart, but she was surprised. "What's changed?"

"I had a little visit today…" He opened up his shirt to reveal the new seal that was over his heart. He told her everything. And as he did so he saw a look come over her face that he hadn't seen there before. Though he'd seen it on the adult Moka more than once. It was a look of pure fury.

"How could they do that to you?! How could they be so faithless?" She looked and sounded absolutely livid.

"It's because they don't really want me as a ninja," Naruto said dully. "They want me to be an obedient slave."

"I hate them!" She said suddenly and with real passion. "I hate that they could hurt someone as kind and decent as you Naruto-kun, and do it so callously. I really do hate them."

"Good," he slowly nodded. "Because I hate them too." He gave her a wicked, and slightly fox like grin. "And one day I swear I will pay them back everything I owe them."


	15. Plans and strategies

They were in her room on the couch. She was curled up on his lap and they were having a rather intense make out session. His mouth eagerly explored hers as his hands caressed her underneath her shirt. When his hand rubbed her in just the right way she would give out tiny gasp of pleasure. After telling her what had happened she had insisted that he come back with her to her apartment so she could console him. Naruto decided that this was one of the best parts about having a girlfriend. If he'd still been alone he'd have spent the night moping feeling sorry for himself. Maybe he would have worked out some to get rid of a little of the frustration. This is soooooo much better.

After a very satisfying time Moka rested her head against his neck and let out a contented sigh. Naruto, being a sixteen year old boy, would have liked to have done quite a bit more. But he was sure that if he even tried it the other Moka would end his life even before his village could.

"Naruto-kun," Moka spoke up while continuing to rest against him. "Did you find anything useful in the book?"

He glanced at the book that was lying open on a small coffee table. He had insisted on going back to his room to retrieve it. "Not really, there's only a small entry on the Hyuuga caged bird seal, not even a half a page. It doesn't mention anything about how the seal is applied or if it can be safely removed. There was one interesting thing though."

"What's that?" She asked and began to nuzzle his neck.

"It specifically mentions that for the seal to be activated the subject must be in the line of sight of the user. That at least means the Hokage can't just kill me while he's sitting in his office. Someone would have to be sent here to do it." He shrugged. "That's still not really great news; it means anyone who is taught the proper hand sign can execute me as soon as they see me."

She looked up at him nervously. "So what are you going to do?"

He bent his neck to give her a quick kiss. "For right now? Nothing."

"Nothing?" She sounded surprised. "But didn't you say you no longer had any loyalty to your village and that you were going to be a rogue ninja?"

"I did say that, and I meant every word."

"Then how can you do nothing?"

"For the time being it's the best course of action. I may have decided to go rogue, but right now only the two of us know that. The Hokage and Jiraiya and all the rest are probably convinced they have me right where they want me. They're probably 100 percent sure I'll do whatever they say. So that means so long as I keep playing the part of the obedient little soldier they'll leave me alone. If I up and leave though they'll send hunter nins after me, and you can bet every one of them will know the secret hand sign to kill me. So I'll stay right here and play my part until I accomplish two things."

"What two things?"

"Well first I have to get this damn seal removed. Until that's done I really am at the Hokage's mercy." He sighed. "The problem is I don't know much about seals except the basics. And since Jiraiya is a seal master I seriously doubt what he put on me will be easy to get rid of. To be honest I'm not even sure where to start."

"Could you try asking the Kyuubi or Kuyou?"

Naruto shook his head. "No! Definitely not! I wouldn't trust anything that damn fox tells me about removing seals. He would definitely try and trick me into removing or at least weakening his seal while getting rid of the other one. I trust Kuyou only a little more, but that's only because he can't kill me without killing his precious, 'Lord Kyuubi.' But even if he knows about seals I wouldn't trust him not to try and mess with the main one while pretending to help with Jiraiya's."

"Well what about asking Yukari-chan?"

He frowned. "Maybe… but from what I've seen her magic has nothing at all to do with chakra. I doubt she would know anything."

"Maybe she has a book that could help."

He thought about it. "Well you know that's a good idea. It's at least worth asking about. Though I'll have to be very careful about how I ask, I don't want her asking me too many questions."

Moka looked a bit sad. "You're not going to tell her about what happened to you?"

"No I'm not," Naruto said firmly. "You're the only one I trust with this. So far as Yukari and Kurumu-chan are concerned I had a pleasant chat with the pervert who came here just to check up on me."

"I don't think either of them would ever betray you Naruto-kun."

"I don't think so either, but even though I like and care about them I'm not ready to trust them with my life." He bent down and kissed her again, this time it was a deeper and much slower kiss. "You're the only one I'll trust completely. I love you Moka-chan and I trust you with my life."

She felt warmth fill her heart. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss of her own. "I love you too Naruto-kun, and I will never abandon or betray you." She was a little sorry that she couldn't talk to Yukari and Kurumu about this, but at the same time she was happy to know he trusted her more than anyone else. "You know I think I may know somewhere we can go to get help with your seal. Do you feel like taking a trip with me to the world of Djin Sunday?"

He looked at her. "Is it safe?"

"Absolutely safe! Just as long as you don't say anything and let me do all the talking."

"Uhm, o.k. I guess."

"So removing the seal is one thing. What's the other?"

"I need more of the Kyuubi's power. From everything I've read and from the stories Iruka told me it's obvious I've only just scratched the surface of what's locked inside me. I also need to be able to draw it at will and not just when the damn fox lets me. When the day comes that I settle accounts I'll need to be able to use all of the Kyuubi's power."

"What happens when you've done those two things?"

"Then it will be time for me to leave here." He looked down and saw she was worried. "When that time comes… will you come with me?"

"Yes," she said instantly.

"Don't you want to think about it? You don't have to answer right…" he was abruptly cut off when she put a finger on his lips.

"I don't need to think about it Naruto-kun," she said serenely. "I love you. Since we've been together I haven't felt lonely. I don't care where we go or what hardships we face. I'll be happy just so long as I can be with you."

He smiled down at her, feeling relieved that they could be together. He loved her; as long as he could be with her he was sure he could face anything. "Moka-chan…" he said tenderly.

"Naruto-kun…" she pressed her face against his neck. "Mmmm, you smell sooooo good."

He chuckled a little knowing where this was leading. "Go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" She eagerly bit him.

Despite the pain he smiled as his beloved girl sucked out his blood. The things we do for love.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya was glad to be back in the village and off that weird, 'bus' thing. Give him the back of a frog any day. Strolling through the gates everyone was happy to see him. Ninja and citizens alike greeted him and welcomed him back. Ever since the attack that had killed the Third he'd been leading the fight to avenge Sarutobi. The war that had been going on between his village and the villages of Sand and Sound had been long and bitter. For the first couple of years they'd been forced on the defensive mainly due to the power of that psychopath Gaara. The brutal power of the one tail had been one of the reasons the fifth had decided to send Naruto to Youkai academy in the hopes he would learn to draw out his full potential. Gaara was an example of the best and worst possibilities of a jinchuuriki. On the battlefield there was no denying his presence was an awesome factor. But he was feared by his own people, he'd even been feared by his father and siblings. The fifth wanted that kind of power fighting for Konoha, but he did not want an uncontrolled psychopath roaming the streets.

Jiraiya had been the only one capable of fighting Gaara on anything close to equal terms. The first time they'd met had been on the day of the sneak attack. Gaara had already been wounded by Sasuke and Jiraiya had beaten him easily. His swift defeat had infuriated Gaara and left him even more unstable and dangerous than before. They'd met in battle several more times after that. Each time Jiraiya had triumphed, but each time it had gotten harder and harder as Gaara learned from his failures and grew more powerful.

Being forced to split their efforts with Sound in the north and Sand in the south things had looked bad for awhile.

At least until Gaara's assassination by Akatsuki. That had changed the course of the war. With Gaara and the Shikaku gone Konoha had gone over onto the offensive. They were closing in on Suna and would be able to put the place under siege soon. Once Sand was gone they would be able to finally commit their full resources to exterminating the snake that had killed Sarutobi –sensei.

"Sensei, it's good to see you."

Jiraiya looked up to see his apprentice coming up to him. "Hello Sasuke, did you manage to stay out of trouble while I was gone?" Despite not intending to that had come out with a sarcastic edge to it.

Sasuke was used to it from his teacher and simply ignored it. "I did, I managed to control myself for a whole day. So are we going on a mission to Wind or Sound? Or are you finally ready to let me sign the toad summoning contract and actually work on that?"

Jiraiya frowned at the young Jonin. There was no denying Sasuke's skill or courage; he'd successfully completed fifteen S and A rank missions. People talked of him as the second most powerful ninja in the whole village, behind only his teacher. Yet despite all that there was just something about his apprentice that he couldn't completely trust. Despite all the courage he'd shown fighting for Konoha there was something still brooding inside the boy. He still saw himself as an avenger whose purpose was to destroy his brother and repopulate the Uchiha clan. Those were his priorities. And though he never come out and said it Jiraiya was certain all his effort at becoming stronger was so he could kill Itachi one day. Serving the village was secondary to that.

"I've told you before," Jiraiya said coolly. "Being my apprentice doesn't entitle you to sign the contract. I'll let you sign it when and if I think you're ready."

"The Hokage thinks I'm ready." Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

Jiraiya stopped to smile back at him. "The Hokage doesn't decide this. It's one of the few things the Hokage does not have the authority to decide. The person holding a summoning contract has always had the right to decide who does and who does not sign the contract. Just be glad the Hokage forced me to make you my apprentice."

Sasuke looked unhappy. "Are you still complaining about that? Aren't you finally willing to admit it was a good idea? Haven't I been a great student? Haven't I been a great ninja? What more could you ask for?"

"Someone who doesn't think he's owed whatever he wants just because of his clan name!" That had always bothered him about Sasuke. He demanded power and just assumed being given it was his right. For some reason he thought of Naruto then. The kid had really had it rough, but even after what had been done to him he'd still cared about his sensei. Sasuke would only have cared about himself. I wonder what the kid would say if I offered to teach him when he came back to the village? But remembering what had happened Jiraiya could only shake his head. He'd probably tell me to go to hell; he'd certainly have the right to.

Before he could say anymore a pair of high pitched squeals cut him off.

"Sasuke-kun!!" two girls cried out in unison. Immediately a pink haired and blonde haired girl fell on Sasuke like a couple ravenous wolves. From what he could tell these two had been infatuated with Sasuke since they were children. The pink haired one had even been him teammate for awhile. Sasuke had never shown any interest in either of them, but neither of them had cared. As Sasuke's reputation had grown so had their shameless determination to win his attention.

Jiraiya found both teenage girls quite attractive. Normally he would be highly entertained by the sight of two such beauties fighting for a man. But since becoming Sasuke's sensei he'd been forced to endure endless rounds of their mindless, 'Forehead girl' 'Ino-pig' shouting matches. He had long since come to agree with his student. Even if they were attractive, they were both annoying.

"Have fun with your fan girls Sasuke, I have to report to the Hokage."

XXXXXXXXXX

The great Jiraiya did not have to wait to see the Hokage. Upon entering the Hokage's office He gave his leader a slight bow. "Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded to him respectfully. "Jiraiya-san."

The way he greeted the Hokage said a lot about his relationship with the Fifth. He had always called Sarutobi old man, and Minato had always been kid. There was no such familiarity and warmth between him and Hiashi. There was respect and a certain amount of trust, but the relationship was strictly a professional one.

"I have the written report." He placed it on the Hokage's desk in front of him.

"I am eager to read it," the Hokage told him. "But give me a quick synopsis. Is it true that he used the Kyuubi's chakra?"

Jiraiya nodded tiredly. "It is, and per my orders I placed the second seal on him and demonstrated its effects. He now understands his situation."

"Good," Hiashi nodded. "I am very pleased to know that situation has been dealt with and is now in hand."

"It could have been dealt with differently." Jiraiya said.

"I won't have a psychopath jinchuuriki running wild in Konoha as Gaara did in Suna. Especially not when his potential for destruction is so much greater."

"There has never been anything to suggest Naruto is a psychopath or even that he is mentally unbalanced. Given everything he has endured I'd say he is actually quite well adjusted."

"Or perhaps, he was on the verge of snapping one day."

"We could have brought him back and given him a real chance. If there had been problems I could have planted the seal then."

"Given what he is even one problem might have been disastrous." Hiashi shook his head. "There's no more point in arguing this now, it's done."

"Yes it is, and kami help us if that boy ever tries to get revenge against us." Jiraiya said quietly.

"If he turns on us he will meet a swift end, thanks to your seal. Now tell me, how close is he to wielding the full power of the Kyuubi?"

"He's nowhere near that. From what he described to me it seems he reached only the first tail state."

"That is a pity, but still it is a promising start. Hopefully he can reach his full potential within the next three years."

"I want to renew my request that he be brought back to the village. I'd be willing to train him myself."

Hiashi shook his head. "Denied, we have already discussed this option. You have admitted to me you doubt you could get him beyond the four tail state without risking death or his loss of control. The information I have about his current location leads me to believe that he will receive greater instruction there and eventually reach the nine tail state. Until he reaches that point Uzumaki Naruto will remain where he is."

"Then can we at the very least give him some information about what's going on and the danger he is in? He doesn't even know we've been at war for the last four years. Not to mention he knows nothing of Akatsuki or the threat they pose to him. According to my informants they have extracted seven of the Biju, though for what purpose we still don't know. Only Naruto and the eight tail remain."

"There is no reason for Naruto to know anything about this war or our current situation. Let him remain blissfully ignorant, that will surely make it easier for him to concentrate on gaining the Kyuubi's power. As for Akatsuki there is no reason at all to panic him. His location is our most highly guarded secret. Even if they somehow learned of it Youkai academy is almost impossible to reach without aid. He is far safer where he is now than if he were brought back here. My decision is made Jiraiya-san; Naruto stays where he is until he has the Kyuubi's full power."

Jiraiya knew that Hiashi's mind was made up. Even if it wasn't in his heart Jiraiya knew it was already too late. The chance Naruto might truly come to care for and want to protect the village had been destroyed by his own actions.

Jiraiya shut his eyes. Please forgive me fourth Hokage.


	16. I take you as my

"So Yukari couldn't help?" Moka asked.

"No, I'm afraid it turns out the book she gave me was the only one her family had that focused on ninja. Apparently witches don't have much interest in jutsus or chakra."

"Was she curious why you were asking about seals?"

"A little bit, I covered myself by saying I was interested in any books she had that touched in ninja abilities. She seemed to accept that."

"Does it bother you at all that we're telling so many lies to our friends?"

"Not really," Naruto admitted. "I've had to lie about almost everything since the day I left Konoha. Frankly, I've told so many lies over the years it's being honest that seems weird." He shrugged. "Any way in the ninja world being deceitful isn't really seen as a negative, unless you're lying to your own superiors." He glanced out the bus window at the total darkness they were traveling through. "So are you sure this place is safe for us to visit?"

Moka nodded enthusiastically. "Of course it is! It's absolutely safe! Just don't talk to anyone, and especially don't make any promises or agreements. Where we're going you will be held to your words even if they aren't what you meant."

The bus came out of the darkness and onto a high plateau. "Here we are," the bus driver called out. "I hope you find what you are looking for. Please be careful when exiting the bus." He looked directly at Moka. "So you will not need me to return you?"

"Oh no, thank you bus driver–san." Moka said.

"Wait a minute," Naruto spoke up a bit nervously. "How are we supposed to get back?"

"No need to worry young man," the bus driver said. "She knows the way."

Moka stepped off the bus first. The instant she did so she was surrounded by a demonic aura and quickly transformed into her adult self.

Naruto was caught completely off guard by this and stared at her as the bus pulled away. "Nani?! But you still have the rosary on. How can you change?"

The adult Moka gave him an amused look. "I see the other Moka neglected to mention there are some powerful magics in play on this world. They are far more powerful than the magic used in the rosary. So long as we are here in this world the rosary's power will be suppressed."

"Hmmm, well I suppose that's a good thing. I mean it's a lot safer being with this version of you."

"True," she answered. "Let's head towards Azkarra."

Walking side by side they headed towards the settlement out in the distance. As they traveled Naruto was surprised to note that Moka seemed to be in a rather pleasant mood. That should have been enough to tell him he was in trouble.

"So you are a liar." She said in an agreeable voice.

"Huh?"

"On the bus, did you not say that you lie so much you find being truthful strange?"

He looked over at her feeling a bit worried. "The way you say that you make me sound like a dishonest person."

"Are you not?" Moka asked. "As someone who constantly tells lies are you not by definition dishonest?"

"Now hold on, it's not like I had a choice most of the time. For someone like me the truth can be dangerous. Besides when I went to Tokyo I was given a cover identity and I had to lie."

"But you often lie even when you do not need to." She gave him a meaningful look. "Have you ever lied to me?"

No, he meant to say. "Yes," he did say. What the hell?! Why did I say that?

Her pleasant mood seemed to disappear and she was now eying him as if she were a cat and he were a mouse. "I see, you should be aware Uzumaki Naruto that I detest liars."

"But when I lied to you I was only trying to protect you or protect my pride. I never told you any big lies."

"Really?' She asked coolly. "Were you being truthful all the times you told the other Moka you loved her?"

"Yes! I love her with my whole heart and have never loved anyone the way I do her."

"I see," her manner seemed to soften just a bit. "What do you think of Kurumu?"

I think of her as nothing more than a friend. "I think she's sweet and sexy and I love how she always finds a way to press her tits against me. If I weren't totally in love with Moka-chan I would jump her bones every single chance I got." He stopped walking and literally slapped his hand over his mouth. What is wrong with me?! I actually told Moka I wanted to jump her bones?!

"Is that so?" Moka's voice had a slight edge to it.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I have not decided yet, though I seem to be leaning in that direction." She got moving and Naruto had to hurry to keep up with her. She was wondering if she really wanted to ask him anymore questions. Because of the enchantments he couldn't lie. If he'd known about them he could have given her careful answers that were truthful but revealed little. But since he was trying to tell her lies he wound up telling her much more truth than he wanted to. Glancing over at him she decided this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. "Have you ever kissed her?"

"No."

"Have you wanted to?"

"Yes," he looked horrified. "But the only girl I really want to kiss is Moka-chan and I would never kiss anyone else while I was with her!"

"I see," she said calmly. "So you truly love my other self?"

"Yes I do."

"And what do you think of me?" She asked quietly. "What do you think of the scary Moka?"

"I love you too," he told her. "I love you because you are still Moka no matter how scary. I also really, really, really want to have sex with you." Naruto once again looked horrified.

"Is that so?" Moka seemed to be amused again. "More than you want sex with Kurumu?"

"A lot more," he admitted. "Ever since that night I took your clothes off I've dreamt about seeing you naked and imagined what it would be like for us to do it." He paused and wondered what sort of curse he was under to keep spewing such things. "You're really going to kill me now aren't you?"

"I am not offended to know that you want my body." They continued walking for a bit. "Why did you ask the other Moka to go with you when you decide to leave the academy?"

"Huh? Because I want us to be together for always."

"You and the gentle Moka you mean?"

"No, me and Moka-chan. I want to be with both of you."

"There is something you should know then, one day the gentle Moka will disappear." She touched the rosary. "The two individuals you call Moka were created by this rosary's enchantment. Neither of us is the, 'real' Moka, though I am far closer to her than my other self. In a sense you have never met, 'Moka.' One day we will both decide to return to our true self. On that day I will destroy the rosary and our two psyches will merge. The gentle Moka you know will be gone."

That was news. Naruto had never even considered the possibility something like that might happen. He had grown used to dealing with her two sides and had assumed that was how things would remain. The idea of never seeing the sweet innocent Moka again left him feeling very sad. It was like being told someone you cared for had a terminal illness.

"But even though she will physically vanish her memories and thoughts will remain. Her love for you will not disappear." They continued to walk in silence for a bit as he thought about that.

"It doesn't matter," he said in a soft undertone.

Despite that she'd heard him. "Are you certain?"

He looked at her. "Yeah I am, I love Moka no matter what form she takes. I like the gentle her and I like the strong her and I'm sure I'll like whatever Moka the two of you become."

Moka gently shook her head. "You cannot know that Uzumaki Naruto."

He looked over at her. "Do you love me?"

A rare look of surprise crossed her face. "That is an irrelevant question. The other Moka loves you, that should be enough."

"So if I were killed or if I just left without you some day you wouldn't care at all?"

"I have already told you, if anything happened to you the gentle Moka's heart would shatter."

"What about your heart? What would you feel?"

"I would feel concern for the other Moka."

"And nothing else?"

She frowned at him and spoke coolly. "I am not the same as the other Moka. My heart is not as gentle and soft as hers."

"Tell me something, why did you put on the rosary originally?"

She hesitated before answering. "It was because I was lonely. I lived with my father and my brothers and sisters in a vast castle. Even though I had family we were not close. My relationship to my siblings was based on rivalry and we were not affectionate. I had a younger sister I made some effort with, but even with her…" She sighed and seemed oddly human for a moment. "Even with others of my own kind I was lonely and so one day I sought out my mother. She gave me the rosary and I decided to attempt to live the life of a young girl in the hopes of finding someone I could care for, someone who would take away my loneliness."

"And are you lonely now?"

She turned her head and looked away. "No."

He smiled at her. "Neither am I."

XXXXXXXXXX

They walked on towards Azkarra without saying anything more. As they passed the signs Naruto read them out. "Let no lie be spoken. Let no deception stand. Let your wish be fulfilled. Let the price be paid." He glanced over to her. "Let no lie be spoken, huh? You could have warned me."

"True," she admitted with a smirk. "But it would not have been nearly as entertaining." As they entered Azkarra the streets was as packed as on her last visit. And just as before the various beings made a wide berth around her.

"Is this normal?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Moka said. "Just about all other people avoid vampires. It has always been like this, even with the servants in my father's castle. The boys you worry so much about in school. If they saw me like this they would react the same." She then did something that surprised him. She reached out and wrapped her arm around his.

He looked over at her in surprise.

"Do you object to walking with me like this?" She asked calmly. "Is this a privilege only the other Moka is allowed?"

"No, I'm always happy to be close to you Moka-chan. I'm just surprised that's all."

Walking arm in arm she led them through the crowded streets to their destination.

XXXXXXXXXX

Melzar frowned and regretfully shook his head. "I am very sorry Akashiya Moka, but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for him."

"What do you mean nothing?" She demanded. "You have access to powerful magics and artifacts. Surely you have something that can remove a simple human seal."

The Djin smiled at her. "Oh I certainly could!"

"Then do so and we will discuss your price." Moka stated.

"Well part of my price would have to include your friend's life. That seal has been connected to the functions of his heart. If it is simply erased his heart will also be destroyed. I am afraid no general magic will help with this. The only safe way to remove it will be with the aid of a practiced seal master."

"Why am I not surprised that it wouldn't be easy," Naruto muttered.

"If you cannot help me I can take my business elsewhere."

Melzar shrugged. "Go ahead, we Djin grant wishes. None of us bother to study something as mundane as sealing. No one else here will be able to help you I'm afraid."

She let out a low annoyed growl. She damn well knew he was telling the truth. "So there's nothing at all that you can do?"

"Nothing that wouldn't kill him." He looked over at Naruto. "You must be quite an interesting fellow. I never imagined Moka would make one trip here for someone, never mind two. I never knew she was the type to care."

"Watch yourself merchant," she said sharply. "If there's nothing you can do we're done here." She grabbed Naruto's arm and led away from the shop.

As they left Naruto grinned at her. "You came all the way here for me before?"

"It was nothing," she muttered. "This is where I acquired the potion of summoning for you." She looked at him. "I want you to remove my rosary."

Alert Naruto began looking about at the passing crowd. "Why? Are we in some sort of danger?"

"No, I am about to take us back to the academy. If I have the rosary on I will immediately revert back to the other Moka. There are still some things I need to say and do with you first."

"All right." He removed the rosary and handed it to her.

"Very well I am taking us back now." Without warning she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight against her body. In the next instant they seemed to be surrounded by a black fire. And the moment after that they were in her bedroom.

"Whoa! What was that?"

"That was vampiric teleportation. I can travel not only across space but to other worlds as well."

"You know you really should give a guy some warning first." He'd expected her to let go of him now that they were safely back in her apartment. But she continued to hold him tight.

"I love you." Her voice was calm as she leaned in.

"Wh… what?"

"I said that I love you Uzumaki Naruto." Her lips came down on his and her whole body slowly grinding against him. Her mouth and body were eager and he could feel his heart begin to race. He put his own hands tightly around her and tried to somehow create even more friction between them.

When their lips separated her eyes were staring down into his. "I have never spoken those words before, not even to my father. You are the only one who has ever entered my heart." She gently touched his face. "I love you and I will always love you."

"I love you too Moka-chan, and I always will."

She nodded and took his hands, placing them on the buttons of her shirt. "I take you as my lover. Please help me remove my clothes." His hands shaking and memories of the last time running through his head he did just that. But unlike last time once she was naked she began helping him to undress as well.

They then spent the rest of the night making love.


	17. A little favor

It was the last day of the fall semester. While other students worried about their grades and about going home for the winter break He had other responsibilities and concerns.

He looked over to Kuyou. "I don't want to do this."

Kuyou smiled at him nastily. "Please think of this as good training Uzumaki-san."

Naruto frowned. "This isn't the sort of training I had in mind. Besides, didn't you say I wouldn't have anything to do with the Committee?"

"That was before you asked for our help."

"I didn't ask for it. You know who wants this investigation."

"Yet he did not deign to actually speak to me directly or make the request officially. So far as I am concerned this is being done on your behalf Uzumaki-san. And if you wish for us to continue with this I expect you to participate, not just watch."

Naruto sent him a hard look. "I really hate you."

That only produced a smile. "Hate me all you want, so long as you do as I say Uzumaki-san."

"Bastard…" Yeah, but what kind of bastard am I? "Fine then." He held out his right hand. On the tip of index finger a small fire came to life. The flame was a pure orange which meant it was nice and hot. He turned to the only other person in the tiny underground cell. "Save us all a lot of trouble and just tell us what you know."

Moroha looked at him with despair. He was naked and chained up to the cell wall. All over his chest, arms, and legs there were burn marks. "Please let me go! I've told you everything I know, I swear!"

"Oh, I believe you. But I'm afraid Kuyou doesn't. So until you give us the name of your leader we'll have to continue this."

"But I don't know it!" He cried out. "Our leaders always hid themselves! The highest one in the organization I knew was Midou!"

"Well since he's dead that doesn't do us or you much good now does it?"

"Please, I don't know anything I swear! Please just show me mercy!"

"Mercy?" Naruto asked. "You're my enemy! You became my enemy the second you decided to attack me and Moka. Where I come from enemy prisoners have no rights. Besides," he pressed his finger into the man's shoulder. "I've seen how much mercy you rogue monsters show."

As Moroha's skin began to burn he howled. Naruto tried to think about other things, like how he'd wound up in this situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Five Weeks Ago

She stuck her tongue in his mouth. Her tongue pressed against his and seemed to be searching the inside of his mouth. He could feel one hand gripping his hair and the other one she raked across his chest; her finger nails digging into him. All the while she didn't stop for a second, her hips kept going back and forth and back and forth, squeezing him, rubbing him in the most amazing way.

After getting a nice taste she pulled her mouth back and sat back up. He could feel her thighs squeezing him as her motion changed. Now instead she began to slamming her body up and down, forcing his hard dick deep into her wet tight pussy. And as she rode him she looked down at him with a wickedly sinful smile on her face. Just seeing that look made him want to fuck her even more.

He reached up with both hands to grab her big firm tits. He began rubbing them the way he knew teen Moka liked. Though the adult Moka's body was more mature and better developed it seemed to have all the same sensitive spots. He saw her close her eyes and let out a small gasp. As he played with her tits she continued to pound away at him. Her pussy was so wet and so tight it was amazing. Despite the size of his dick he could slide all the way into her with no problem. Her pussy grabbed on and didn't want to let go.

This felt so good!! Her pussy felt so good!! Sex… sex was so amazing!! It was his first time and he couldn't believe what it was like. This feeling…

"Uh, I'm going to…" Naruto grunted.

"Not yet," she began riding him even harder. "Hold on just a bit more."

"I can't…"

"Just a little more," she panted and rode his dick for all she was worth.

He felt her pussy suddenly throb and constrict. That was it. "I'm cumming!" he squeezed her tits as he let go and sent his cum deep into her soaking pussy.

"Ahhhhh!" Moka cried out as a deep full orgasm made her body shake. She felt his hot cum pour into her.

Feeling spent and totally satisfied she lay down on top of him and began to eagerly kiss his mouth. She made sure his dick was still inside her even as his cum began to slowly leak out of her pussy.

After kissing him she rested her head on the pillow next to his. They were both coated in sweat and breathing hard.

"Was that five or six?" Naruto asked. "I think I lost count."

"That was five," Moka answered firmly. "I never suspected humans had this sort of stamina." She began to playfully run a finger over the scars on his cheeks. "If I had I think I'd have taken you the very first time we met."

"I don't think normal guys can go this much," he answered her wearily. "It's nice to know that baka fox is good for something."

"You do know," she said pleasantly. "That now that you are my lover, if you ever abandon me or do this with another woman I will hunt you down and kill you."

He looked at her worriedly. She was still smiling at him and gently touching his face. But he had no doubts that she was absolutely serious. "Does the other Moka count as another woman?"

"No," she actually giggled. "You're free to have your way with her as often as you like, and trust me, she will be very eager to let you." She gave him another kiss. "Now shall we try for six?"

"I don't think I can."

"Oh really?" he felt her mouth nibble at his neck. She moved her face down his chest giving him little kisses and light touches as she went. When she got to his cock he felt her tongue flicker out along the length of it. He then felt as her mouth completely swallowed both of his balls and gently sucked on them as her hands began to rub his cock.

He quickly began getting hard again. As soon as she moved her mouth to begin sucking his dick he let out a low groan. Damn, I never thought I'd be so glad to have demon's stamina.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where have you two been?" An upset Kurumu demanded.

Naruto looked over at her. He and Moka had been walking together arm in arm. The sun was setting and they had only just gotten out. Moka had, had her head resting on his shoulder and her eyes closed. She looked up and smiled dreamily at the other girl.

"Hello Kurumu-chan," Moka spoke in a satisfied voice. "How are you this morning?"

"Morning? It's almost night! What have you two been doing?"

Naruto blushed and looked away. "No… nothing."

Moka simply giggled and put her head back down on his shoulder.

Kurumu's jaw dropped. Somehow she just knew. She pointed at the two of them accusingly. "You two had sex!!"

Naruto's blush deepened. They had indeed, after being up all night taking care of the adult Moka; the teenage Moka had insisted he give her equal time.

Moka let out a contented sigh and answered. "Seven times."

Bam!

"Ow!" Moka lifted her head. She'd just been hit in the face with a snowball. The three of them all looked in the general direction where the snowball had come from.

Mizore stepped out from behind a tree and waved. "Hi."

XXXXXXXXXX

One Week Later

The two of them were standing in the middle of the woods. It was early evening and it was pouring down rain. He could have been in the dojo working on his fighting skills. Or better yet he could have been in Moka's bed, enjoying another marathon session with his sweet girl. Instead he was standing in the pouring rain with Kuyou. To say he did not want to be there would have been an understatement.

Kuyou pointed at a log. "Light it on fire."

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto snapped. "I can't make fire even under normal conditions. How do you expect me to it when it's pouring rain?"

As a reply Kuyou held out both hands and fires began to burn in each palm. There was a slight hiss as raindrops struck the flames and evaporated, but the fires kept burning. "For one with the power of a kitsune it is easy! For one who has the power of the Great Lord himself making a bonfire even within a monsoon should be child's play."

"Just because I have the Kyuubi's power stuck inside me doesn't mean I can just use it whenever I want! That's the whole reason I asked for help to begin with. I'm done wasting time with this!" He turned to leave. "You're one lousy teacher."

Kuyou snorted. "Not even the best teacher could teach a pig how to fly."

Naruto stopped and turned around. "What was that?"

"I have told you all that you should need to know!" A disgusted Kuyou replied.

"You haven't told me anything! All you keep saying is, 'just do it.' How the hell does that help when I don't know how to do it in the first place?"

"A child would be able to understand it!" Kuyou growled. "The power is within you and you have free access to it! All you have to do is draw it out." He had a revolted look. "If you cannot do that much it can only be because of your own stupidity."

"What did you say?!" Naruto demanded and took a menacing step forward.

"I called you stupid! Are you deaf as well?" He took a step forward as well.

Naruto was about to shout something when the log suddenly burst into flame. They both stopped to stare at the burning log.

Kuyou nodded to himself. "Well, it seems my training method finally worked." He was suddenly his usual calm self again.

Naruto glared at him. "You didn't do anything!"

"But I did Uzumaki-san," he said coolly. "I deliberately provoked you and made you angry. We kitsune are beings of passion and fire. We are at our strongest when our passions are their hottest. I thought you would have a better chance of drawing on the power if you were angry."

Naruto frowned at him. "Well I guess it worked."

Kuyou nodded. "You have finally taken the first step in mastering the power inside you."

XXXXXXXXXX

One Week Later

Naruto struggled but finally collapsed face first into the mat.

"You're not done yet," Kenpachi said. "You've only done forty, you owe me another sixty push ups."

He turned his head to glare at him. "This would be a lot easier if you weren't standing on my back!"

Kenpachi smiled back down at him. "This is your punishment for missing so many club sessions." He let loose a low chuckle. "If you'd rather we can just have an all out sparring match instead."

"Sixty more you say?" With a painful grunt he got back to it.

XXXXXXXXXX

One Week Later

Naruto headed to their training session with a grim determination. He still did not like Kuyou much, but he was willing to admit he was staring to make some progress. He could start and maintain fires at will, even on his body. He was beginning to figure out how to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra. He didn't care much for the training sessions but was willing to admit they were useful. So when he spotted Kuyou he gave him a friendly wave.

"Hey Kuyou-sensei, I…"

Naruto was caught by surprise as Kuyou launched himself at him and landed a ferocious punch right in his stomach before he could react. With his greater strength Kuyou was able to slam him into a tree. And hold him there.

"Augh," he cried in pain. "What the hell?"

"Tell me Uzumaki-san," Kuyou smiled into his face. "How is that pretty girlfriend of yours?"

"What?" Despite his pain he looked at Kuyou angrily. Kuyou was holding him around the collar with one hand and had one of his wrists in the other. Struggle though he could he could neither get away nor bring his hands together to form hand signs. "What about her?"

"She's very lovely isn't she? I've always liked young girls with nice bodies like hers. It seems like a real waste for her to be with a human like you."

A low growl escaped him. "Don't even try! Moka would never have anything to do with you!"

"Maybe I won't give her a choice Uzumaki-san. Maybe I'll tie you to this tree and pay her a little visit tonight. Maybe I'll just hold her down and make her do anything I want."

"No you won't!" Furious at the threat the power surged though him. In an instant he was surrounded by a demonic aura as his body transformed.

Satisfied Kuyou let go and stepped back. "I see my…"

A fist surrounded by a cloak slammed into his face and sent him flying twenty feet through the air. Landing Kuyou had no chance to even get on his feet before a claw made of demonic aura locked onto his throat and hauled him into the air. Feeling Naruto's killer intent and looking into those murderous red eyes Kuyou realized he might have miscalculated. Naruto was in his one tail form. Kuyou was a four tail youkai kitsune, but that did not help him while he was in his human form.

"Don't ever threaten Moka again, and don't ever touch her. Or I swear I'll kill you!" With ease Naruto slammed him into a tree.

Kuyou fell to the ground. He looked up at a still furious Naruto and smiled. "You do realize this was training Uzumaki-san? You just managed to activate your demonic cloak, and all it took was a little threat to your girlfriend."

Naruto fiercely stared down at him. His killer intent had not lessened. "I know it was your sick idea of training. That's the only reason I don't kill you right now. But let's get something straight, you will never mention Moka again."

"Such anger, such passion, that girl is quite a weak spot for you isn't she?"

"Just remember what I told you." Naruto left.

Kuyou watched him go. He would have to begin taking more precautions when dealing with Naruto. But it was interesting to know his weakness.

XXXXXXXXXX

One Week Later

Naruto was just leaving his dorm when four men in black trench coats surrounded him.

"Come with us Uzumaki Naruto." Four swords came out and were leveled at his throat.

"What are you doing?" Seeing him threatened Moka came forward.

"No need for concern," one of them said. "He is not in any danger."

"Just who are you?" Naruto demanded.

"We are the elite body guard. Uzumaki Naruto, you will come with us, you are summoned to meet the Headmaster."

XXXXXXXXXX

Meeting in the Headmaster's office, in his private home, Naruto was a bit nervous. He had no idea why he was here. The man himself was not what Naruto had expected. The man was dressed in a white robe that reminded Naruto of something a priest of monk might wear. There was also the fact he had weird glowing eyes like the bus driver's.

"I am very pleased to have this opportunity to finally meet you." The man sounded friendly enough. "I hope my guards were not too rough in bringing you here. They tend to be a bit overenthusiastic at times."

"It's fine," he muttered. "Could you please tell me why I'm here?"

"Of course, of course, I brought you here so I could help you with your problem."

Naruto grunted. "Which problem? I have a few."

"I am referring to that seal on your chest that you are so desperate to get rid of. The one Jiraiya placed on you."

Naruto stared at him. "How do you know about that?! The only people who were supposed to know were me, Jiraiya, and the Hokage."

The headmaster smiled serenely. "Oh I have my ways. I know a great many things that happen here. For instance I sensed when you were first able to use the Kyuubi's demonic aura. I sent a report to your Hokage and arranged for Jiraiya to be brought here to meet with you."

"So you were the one! You informed the Hokage. Why?"

The headmaster shrugged. "Simple courtesy. The Hokage asked me to keep an eye on you and inform him if you accessed the Kyuubi's power. I promised I would. A man should always keep his promises don't you think?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered dryly. "So you arranged for Jiraiya to come here knowing what he was going to do to me?"

"No, I was not told of his purpose. I learned of it on my own. Please understand, I do not owe your Hokage any special loyalty. While he did enroll you at this academy I like to think my first loyalty is to my students."

"Does this mean you can actually help me?" Naruto tried not to get his hopes up.

"Certainly, I am a seal master of some skill. I could not undo the seal; however I would be able to render it inert and harmless."

"That would be great!"

"However," the Headmaster grinned. "Doing so would certainly displease your Hokage and possibly cause future difficulties. Therefore before I help you I would ask for a little favor in return."

Why am I not surprised? "What sort of favor?" Naruto asked warily.

"What do you know of ANTI-THESIS?"

"Never heard of it, what is it?"

"It is an organization made up of outcast ayashi who have a hatred against all pure bred monsters. They have been a nuisance up to now, but seem to be growing bolder. You have already faced them as Saizou, Midou, and their allies were all members. They seem to be moving towards some sort of ultimate goal, I even believe that they may have a member on the Academy School Committee. I need to know who their leaders are and what they are up to."

"And you want me to take care of this for you?"

"That's right, and since you happen to be a member of the Student Police Committee you may also enlist their aid as well."

"But can't you just order them to help? I mean you're the headmaster."

"I am afraid the committee and I have had some disagreements on certain matters. Oh I could task them with this. Kuyou would certainly not refuse my request. However he might be a bit les than enthusiastic in pursuing the matter. Whereas you have excellent motivation."

"So once again I just get used."

"Hardly that, no one is being used. Think of this as a mere exchange of favors. You give me something I want and in return I will give you something that you want. Now doesn't that seem fair?"

What it seems like is a hell of a lot of trouble. But if it takes care of the seal on my chest I don't have much of a choice. "Yeah, I guess it's fair. All right, I'll handle it for you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Three Days Later

He and Kuyou descended a small stairwell into the lower levels of the Committee's headquarters.

"We were only able to track down one of your attackers Uzumaki-san." Kuyou sounded slightly annoyed. "The scum seem to have scattered. This one was stupid enough to actually stay at the academy."

Exiting the stairwell was a long dimly lit corridor lined with locked cells. As they walked down the corridor Naruto noticed that about a dozen of the cells were occupied by students. A couple cried out pleading their innocence, the rest his in the shadows of their cells as he and Kuyou walked past.

"Who are these people?" Naruto asked.

"They are criminals we are investigating. We hold them here for awhile to punish them for their crimes. Most of them will be released after awhile."

"Most of them? What about the rest?"

Kuyou looked over at him. "The ones that aren't released are dealt with."

"And just how exactly do you deal with them?"

Kuyou smiled. "I mean just what you think I mean. We are after all the enforcers of the rules and guardians of the peace here. Certain sacrifices are necessary."

Naruto had no qualms about killing an enemy. In that respect he was no different than almost all other ninja. He also understood that interrogation and torture were a reality of both the ninja and monster worlds. But he had doubts about killing helpless prisoners.

"The prisoner's name is Moroha." Kuyou pulled out a large iron key as they came to the very last cell at the far end of the corridor. With a hollow, 'thunk' the iron door swung open.

Naruto immediately recognized the prisoner as one that had helped Saizou attack him that second time. He was in chains and stripped naked on the far wall, otherwise he seemed all right. His spirit had certainly not been broken.

"Let me out of here you bastards! You have no right to do this!"

"We have every right you disgusting half breed. We are the Student Police Committee."

"You're nothing but a bunch of elitist bastards who get off on making everyone else afraid of you."

"I would enjoy teaching you some respect you piece of trash. But I will instead leave that to my student. Uzumaki-san., I leave the interrogation to you."

"What? I thought I was just going to watch!"

Kuyou shook his head. "Think of this as valuable training, you can use your fire abilities against a live opponent. You can see what you can do and also work on fine tuning your control. Of course should you make a mistake," he looked at Moroha meaningfully. "No one will care."

"I'll fight someone if I have to, but I'm not going to torture anyone."

"I see," Kuyou said. "I thought the information was vital, but perhaps I was wrong. If you do not wish him to be tortured then he will not be. But if you do not interrogate him no one else will. He may hold the information you need. Will you allow it to remain hidden there, just out of reach? Or will you do what is necessary even if you find it distasteful?"

Naruto looked at Moroha and then looked back at Kuyou. "You really are a bastard you know." He held out his right palm and filled it with fire. "But I guess I'm one too." He muttered.

"Not so much," Kuyou counseled. "You don't want to kill him; you want to be able to keep this up for days or weeks if you need to. Try just one finger."

Naruto concentrated and caused most of the fire to disappear. There was only fire on the tip of his index finger. As he approached the prisoner he saw the way all his attention was focused on that small bit of flame. "It would be best if you just told me what I need to know now."

"Fuck you," Moroha said defiantly.

Naruto nodded. "I am sorry about this; I know what it's like to burn. But you're my enemy and I need that information." He pressed his finger into the man's chest and listened as the skin and muscle began to cook and the smell of meat filled the cell. Moharu managed to bite down on his screams. Naruto admired that, but he also knew it was pointless. He understood what it felt like to burn. He was sure Moroha would be screaming very soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Present

"I think that's enough for today," Kuyou said. Thus bringing the interrogation session to an end.

Naruto nodded and put the fire out.

"You did very well," Kuyou commented. "You're starting to get quite good at this."

He suspected that was true, but it was not a compliment he wanted. "If I'm done I'll be going."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the same time Uzumaki-san."

Naruto grunted a reply as he performed the shun shin and disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a hot shower and change of clothes he body flickered to his girlfriend's apartment. The smell of burnt food told him immediately she had tried to make ramen again. Honestly, how do you burn ramen? It's the easiest thing in the world to make. But he really didn't mind. He was almost starting to find the smell of burnt ramen comforting. He associated it with Moka.

After a quick meal they'd gone over to her couch for a nice relaxed make out session before taking things to the bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't want to go anywhere for winter break Naruto-kun? Once you remove my rosary I can take us anywhere you want."

He thought about it. "Well maybe we can do something for the last week of vacation. But right now I have to keep working on this investigation. Do you mind Moka-chan? If you really want to go somewhere…"

"Will you spend every night with me in my bed?"

"Definitely."

"Then I don't mind."

Laughing he got up from the couch and picked her up bridal style. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Not in the last ten minutes."

Feeling really happy he carried into the bedroom. He loved her and he wanted a life with her where they could both really be free and safe. To make that future happen he was ready to do anything.


	18. A vacation

"Spitfire Technique." Out of his mouth came a small stream of concentrated fire. It struck a tree about twenty yards away dead center. The flames caught and it was quickly burning. He ran through some more hand signs. "Great Gale Technique." A powerful wind buffeted the tree and the surrounding area blowing out the flames. As soon as that happened he ended the jutsu.

"That was great Naruto-kun!" Moka said. It was late morning. With classes out they had been spending most of the mornings training and working out together. She glanced at his face and was surprised to see he wasn't smiling. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," he sighed. "It's just that I can't rally cut loose here. Since I've started using the Kyuubi's power to make fire I've found fire jutsu come as naturally to me and wind ones. I've learned a bunch of really powerful wind and fire based attacks. I'd love to really see what I could do with them, but I don't dare."

"Are you worried you'll destroy the whole forest?" She joked.

"Yes," he answered completely seriously. "And I don't think the people at the academy would appreciate it. The last thing I need right now is to get expelled." He found himself recalling the famous training grounds of his old village. There ninja could use their full strength without concern. The village had a corps of maintenance ninja who specialized in repairing the damage. You could flatten a training ground and within a few days it would be restored. But there was nothing like that here.

"Well if you really want I can take you somewhere that you could do that."

He nodded at her. "I've actually been thinking about that." He glanced at his watch. "I have to go meet Kuyou now. I'll come by for dinner at the usual time."

She smiled. "I'll make some more ramen for you."

"Heh, great," I should never have told her ramen was my favorite food. "I'll see you later Moka-chan." He disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I am afraid I have come to the conclusion that the prisoner has no more information to give us." Kuyou said.

"It really took you this long to figure that out?"

Kuyou sent him an annoyed glance. "That being the case, I want you to deal with him."

"Deal with him?"

"Kill him, is that plain enough?"

"I'm not going to do it."

"Please just let me go," Moroha pleaded feebly. "I promise I won't tell anyone anything."

They both ignored him.

"Think of it as training. You need to be able to do terrible things whenever necessary."

Naruto gave the kitsune a cold look. "Don't assume I'll have any trouble with that when the time comes. But he's not the one I hate. I'm not going to kill a prisoner just because you want me to."

Kuyou shook his head disappointed. "You're weak Uzumaki-san."

"And killing a helpless prisoner will somehow make me strong?"

"Doing what must be done without hesitation will make you strong."

"Obviously you and I have different ideas about what's necessary. Tell me something, since this has turned out to be a dead end where does the investigation stand?"

Kuyou frowned at him. "At the moment we have no leads, there is no one for us to investigate. When school begins again we will try and find some more of these scum."

"All right, in that case I think I'll take a vacation for the rest of winter break. I'll see you again when the semester starts."

"What about your training?" Kuyou demanded.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to jab myself with a stick every day."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How is it?" Moka asked.

Horrible! Terrible! Barely edible! He chewed what was in his mouth and swallowed it. "Great! I really love the way you make ramen!"

"I'm so glad you like it Naruto-kun," Moka said. "To be honest I don't care for it myself, I guess ramen must be an acquired taste. So I don't think I'll eat it anymore, but I'll be happy to make it just for you any time you want!"

"Great," inside he was weeping. Note to self, lying to Moka only leads to bad things! "Listen Moka-chan, we have ten days until classes start. I was wondering if we could go and do something together."

"Sure Naruto-kun! What did you have in mind?"

"Well, there's something I've wanted to do for a really long time now. I want…" As she listened Naruto saw the look of excitement on her face fade away. "If this is something you don't want to do Moka-chan we don't have to. We can do something else; so long as we're together I'll be happy."

"It's not that Naruto-kun," she sighed. "If this is what you want to do it's fine. It's just that it would probably best if my other side was with you."

"That would probably be safest." He agreed.

She let out another heart felt sigh. "It's fair I suppose. She loves you too. I just would have liked it if I could have been the one you spent your vacation with."

It was one of the many odd aspects of being with someone with two personalities. Even though he was wanting to spend time with her, because he would be with the adult Moka it almost felt as if her were abandoning her. He reached across the table and took a hold of her hand. "I'll tell you what Moka-chan, next break you can choose where we go."

She smiled a bit, that seemed to satisfy her. "All right."

XXXXXXXXXX

The following day two strangers entered the town of Jiboujiki. Jiboujiki was a small town in the middle of a hot empty plain on the western fringes of Earth country. The permanent population was perhaps 5,000 no more than that. The buildings were all simple stone structures. Many of them looked to be in need of repair. There was no outer wall or gate so the two of them simply walked into town. All along the streets there were bars and gambling dens. Most of the men they spotted were armed and looking them over. They were a mix of unemployed samurai, mercenaries, bandits, and a handful of rogue ninja. As they walked along a dirt street every eye turned to them.

Naruto knew they were not looking at him. He was dressed in all black with a mask and hood completely covering his face and head except for his eyes. He had weapons and ninja gear openly displayed. He did not have a hitai-ite though. His choice of dress screamed, 'ninja' but given the surroundings he did not really stand out. They were staring because of Moka. With her long flowing silver hair, slitted red eyes, and fangs she could not help but draw attention. Her choice of dress, a tight fitting white blouse, red mini skirt, and heels only made her even more eye catching. It was hardly surprising when a group of six heavily armed men started approaching them. Every last one of them had a sword belted on and moved with the swagger of men used to getting what they wanted.

Seeing them Moka grinned slightly. "Why not leave these fools to me while you take care of what we came here for?"

He glanced over at her. "You sure?"

"Quite sure."

He could tell none of them could mold chakra. They were ordinary samurai or bandits. He felt a little sorry for them. "Fine, I'll meet you back here when I'm done." He continued on his way as she veered off towards the approaching men.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was only one two story building in the entire town and it was located near the center of it. Over the doorway was a weather beaten sign that read, 'Freebooters Guild.' He walked in. He was rather surprised to find what looked like just another large bar. There were armed men sitting at various tables drinking and playing cards. It looked nothing like what he had expected. Despite the sign out front he wondered if he had some how come to the wrong place.

"Can I help you?"

Naruto turned around to see a short balding man with glasses. "I'm not sure; I came here to get a mission."

The man nodded. "You've come to the right place then. My name is Yuu and I am the executive secretary of the Freebooters Guild."

"You are?" He couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice. When he'd first heard of this place he'd imagined it to be filled with desperate and powerful missing nins. To find someone who looked like a shop keeper in the middle of a bar… it wasn't what he'd had in mind.

The man seemed to understand and just nodded. "I don't take any of the missions myself of course. I simply help to run the guild. Our rules are very simple; you first need to join the guild. There is a one thousand ryu fee and you must fill out a form. The membership is good for one year. Then you can pick any mission that's on the board." He nodded to the far wall. The wall was covered with perhaps a hundred slips of paper. "We get all sorts of requests at all sorts of pay rates. Now obviously the rates are much lower than what a ninja village would expect. The whole reason we exist after all is to provide an option for those who can't afford to hire regular ninja. 'Bloody deeds done dirt cheap!' That's our motto."

"I see," Naruto replied. "And these are real ninja missions?"

"They're real missions with real clients." Yuu replied. "They aren't usually performed by ninja though. As of right now we have ten ninja in the guild. Most of our members are samurai." Yuu eyed him carefully. "Are you a ninja?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's fine then, we won't ask about your circumstances or what village you are originally from. And just so you know, whatever you put down on the application is just for our records. No one is going to be worried about accuracy. So do you want to join?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I do." He pulled out gamachan; his frog wallet was stuffed almost to overflowing with ryu notes. Just about the only good thing he would say about his village was that the monthly stipend he received was pretty generous. Since he wasn't very materialistic he had saved up an awful lot. He paid the fee and quickly filled out the form.

Yuu took it from him and looked it over. "Well Minato, it's good to have you aboard. Pick out whatever mission you want from the board and then bring it up to me so I can assign it to you officially."

Beneath the mask Naruto was smiling. He thought it only right that he got to use his father's name for once.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was carefully looking over the missions that had been tacked up in the wall. Most of them were about what he had expected. Requests for body guards, retrieval missions, assassinations, and a few requests for kidnappings. He took his time looking them over, this was a one time thing and he wanted to choose carefully. That was when he noted a small yellowed card a bit lower than the others. He looked at that one. When he read the request he smiled. Perfect! He snatched it off the wall and brought it back to Yuu.

When Yuu read the card he looked at Naruto. "Are you sure this is the one you want? This mission has been sitting up there for at least five years. The only reason it was even still up there was because it didn't seem worth the effort of throwing out. You're certain this is the mission you want?"

"It's exactly what I want!"

Yuu shrugged and wrote something down on a clipboard. "It's yours then, good luck, you'll need it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Heading down the same street he'd come up he soon spotted six bloodied and beaten men lying in the dirt. Moka was standing there looking bored. Surprisingly there was no one else in sight. All the men that had been hanging out of the bars looking her over had strangely disappeared.

"You have fun?" He asked her.

She looked contemptuous. "Bah, they were too weak to even provide a decent workout. Have you gotten what we came here for?"

"I sure did." He handed her the card.

She read it with a frown. "I do not understand. We came here because you said you wanted to go on an actual ninja mission. Was this the only one available?"

"No," he took the card back from her. "They had all sorts of missions including some high paying requests for assassinations."

"But instead you took a request to retrieve a locket? A request that is only paying 2,000 ryu. Unless I am completely mistaken that is a very small amount of money isn't it?"

"It's not much," Naruto agreed. The two of them were already on the way out of town. "But this isn't about the money."

"Is it about the challenge then?" Moka asked. "Because if it is I would think a mission going against other ninja would be more challenging."

"It's not really about that either, though I will enjoy getting to use my jutsus at full power for a change."

"Then if it is not about the money or the challenge what is it about?"

From beneath his mask he smiled at her. "It's a chance to do what I always wanted to."

"I do not understand you at all." Moka admitted. Still she reached out and put her arm through his as they left Jiboujiki.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sugawa was a bandit leader with a hundred men under him. He made a good living traveling the roadways along the far edges of Earth, Wind, and other smaller countries. He made a point of never staying in one location for too long and regularly crossing borders. By doing this he avoided being seen as too big a problem for any particular country. So long as he and his men remained just nuisances no one was going to pay to send ninja after them. Given the size of his band local militias and police forces were no threat at all. He'd been following this simple strategy for seven years and had profited from it.

He had no idea his brilliant career was about to come to a bloody end.

The first inkling he got was when a couple of his sentries let out some shouts that were quickly cut off. He and all his men pulled out their weapons and readied themselves within their camp. They were rather surprised to see two individuals come tramping out of the woods straight towards them, making no effort to hide themselves. One of them definitely looked like a ninja; the other was a woman with red eyes who seemed to radiate some sort of lethal power. He naturally eyed the surrounding woods, wondering if these two were really alone.

"What is it you want?" Sugawa called out.

The ninja answered him. "A locket, it's silver and made in a heart shape with the picture of a baby boy inside. You and your men stole it from its rightful owner six years ago in a little village called Akido."

Sugawa gaped at him. "Are you serious? Do you think I keep track of every trinket I've ever taken?"

"It's not a trinket to the woman who owned it." Naruto spoke coldly. The sound of his voice and the feel of his mounting killer intent made a few of the bandits begin to look at each other nervously. "To her it's the only picture she has of a child she lost long ago. To her it is a treasure beyond all price. I am going to find that locket and deliver it to her. The only question is whether or not I kill all of you first."

Sugawa eyed them both carefully. "Even if you are both ninja I have over a hundred well armed men. The odds would be stacked against you."

"You mistake me fool," Moka said proudly. "I am a vampire."

"And I am no ordinary ninja; I have a demon inside me."

Sugawa grinned. "What kind of fool do you take me for? The woman may well have some sort of weird blood line, but there's no such thing as vampires. And demons are nothing but stories."

"I take it you're ignorant about the Kyuubi and the other Biju?"

"What?"

"Never mind," Naruto began flipping through hand signs. "It would be a waste to explain to someone I'm about to kill anyway. Great Gale Technique." Hurricane force winds struck the men in front of him and scattered them about like leaves in a storm. He quickly cast a second jutsu. "Fire Style: Immortal Phoenix Technique." Above his head a large bird made of solid flame was born. It flew swiftly straight at the targets he picked. Just one touch of a wing or claw was enough to light the men up like torches. Each man that was set on fire screamed like hell, but only for a little while. Even while he was the one doing it to them he felt a little sympathy. He understood what they felt as they died.

Moka had raced straight in eager to fight. As the bandits staggered to their feet after being blown down they found themselves facing her. They were no match. "Against the speed and power of a vampire you are nothing!" She slammed her fist into another of them and sent him down with a broken jaw. "Know your place!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto could have created a few hundred shadow clones or unleashed the Kyuubi's power and ended things quickly. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to fight like a ninja would. As soon as he ended his fire jutsu he took out some kunai and raced into the ruined camp. As the bandits tried to come at him he threw his kunai at them. Surrounding each one with wind based chakra they went into and threw their bodies. He saw their blood gush out of their ruined chests as they fell fatally wounded or dead. The sight of the blood was different from killing with fire. He felt no sympathy. What he felt instead was pleasure. These men were nothing but prey to him, nothing but plump rabbits born for slaughter. Too quick most of them were gone, the few remaining were running from him in terror. The thought of letting them go never even crossed his mind.

"Please no!" The great and feared Sugawa begged.

Naruto slammed his kunai into the side of his throat. A wild smile was hidden beneath his mask as he watched the blood splurt onto his face and clothing. Seeing the fear in the man's eyes as he died gave Naruto nothing but pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Any survivors?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"Only the dozen or so I fought." Moka said. "I noticed you did not leave any."

He nodded. "Well I'll go ahead and take care of them."

"You are going to kill them?" She sounded surprised.

"That's right; they're too dangerous to allow to live. If I let them go they'll talk about fighting a ninja and a vampire. If that gets out it could be traced back to us, I can't risk it."

"I see." Moka said. She made no further comment as Naruto went about cutting throats.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took most of the day and the help of a hundred shadow clones to go through the treasure wagons. But finally one of his clones came up with a silver locket that matched the description perfectly.

"We're done, we can go now." He pocketed the locket and dismissed the clones. Along with the locket he had filled a sack with stacks of ryu notes as well as some precious stones. Moka had a fondness for gold and helped herself to a vast number of gold bracelets and other pieces.

Seeing him with his sack Moka grinned. "I thought this was not about the money?"

"It isn't," Naruto replied. "But I don't believe in looking a gift horse in the mouth."

"Now we go to Akido and return the locket to its rightful owner!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Akido was a small mountainside village located in a sparsely populated region of earth country. The people there received few outsiders and the sudden appearance of Naruto and Moka caused quite a stir. Naruto quickly explained why they were there and the residents told them where he could find the locket's owner.

XXXXXXXXXX

He stood before a tombstone with the same name as on the yellowed card. The woman who had put in the request to have her precious locket returned to her had died over a year ago. He took out the locket and simply let it slip through his fingers.

"So it was useless," he said bitterly. "It was useless from the start."

Moka moved to stand beside him. "I do not understand," she spoke quietly. "Naruto, why does the death of a woman you never even met bother you?"

He stared down at the plain tombstone. "I was trying to be a hero."

"You wanted to be a hero?" Moka repeated. "Is that what all of this was about?"

He kept his eyes down. He felt too ashamed and stupid to look her in the eye. "When I was just a little kid, I was like everyone else and thought ninja were the coolest. They were seen as the brave protectors of the village. They were looked up to and admired. They were heroes. I used to imagine becoming a ninja and going on heroic missions to help people who needed it. Of course since then I've gotten some bitter lessons in the reality of ninja life."

He paused to take a deep breath.

"I don't know what I'm going to become, but it certainly isn't a hero. I have so much hate and rage inside me… I'm overflowing with hate. And I'm starting to become someone very cruel. The other day, when I killed those men I knew they had no chance against me. I knew it and it excited me. 'I can slaughter them and they can't even touch me,' I thought. I tortured some one and even though I complained about it I still did it willingly. I'm trying to gain the Kyuubi's power, and the more I do the more I can feel myself changing."

He looked up at her now. "There has always been darkness inside of me Moka-chan, places in my heart that I tried not to look at. But ever since I began using the Kyuubi's power the darkness in me has been getting stronger. And what worries me the most? It doesn't bother me any more to look into the dark. I'm getting used to it, and I'm starting to wonder what I'll become."

"I see," Moka said calmly.

"So before I changed too much I wanted to see, just once, what it was like to be a hero. I wanted to help someone just because they needed it. I don't know, I guess I thought if I could just see what it felt like it might help. But I should have known it wouldn't work. I'm not meant to be a hero I suppose."

Moka let out a depressed sigh. "You are a fool Uzumaki Naruto."

He lowered his head again feeling defeated. "I know."

She turned to him and carefully pulled down his mask so she could see his face. "Not because you wish to be a hero, but because you do not realize that you already are one."

"What do you mean?"

"The very first day that you met my other self you were ready to risk your life to protect her, even though you had only just met. You went out of your way to befriend and accept Yukari even though her actions had only caused you grief. When the other Moka was captured you deliberately walked into a trap to rescue her. And in order to save my life you chose to turn to that very darkness that you so fear." Her hand soothingly touched his cheek. "You do not need to go on a mission to be a hero, you already are one."

He looked at her. "For you and the precious people I care about I would do anything. But there's no denying there's darkness in me."

She nodded. "Do not deny it, accept it and make it a part of you. That is your only choice, other wise, if you try and deny it, it really may swallow you whole. I have darkness within me as well. I can hate and be cruel when I must. For instance, I would gladly kill anyone who threatens you or who is your enemy. Even the gentle Moka can hate when there is cause. Do the things you must to protect those you love."

He slowly nodded. The way she said it actually gave him some hope. "Thank you Moka-chan. Listen, we have five days of vacation still left. Do you want to head back to the academy?"

The adult Moka smiled. "I have a better idea."

XXXXXXXXXX

Five Days Later

Naruto had the teen Moka wrapped tight in his arms. It was cold and windy but they didn't mind. They were standing back to front on top of the highest observation level of the Eiffel Tower looking down at Paris at night.

"I can see why they call it the City of Light." Naruto said.

She leaned back against him and let out a contented sigh. "I can't believe we have to go back tonight."

"Well I still can't believe that the other Moka suggested I spend the rest of our break with you."

The younger Moka looked up at him and smiled. "We are the same person Naruto-kun; she feels my joy just as I feel hers. She also thought it was best if you were with me for awhile."

"Some times I need a hard hand and some times I need a gentle one?"

"Something like that." She twisted about in his arms so that she was facing him rather than the skyline. "You are a good man Naruto-kun, and I love you very much. Never doubt that even if you do things you are not proud of, I will still love you."

He kissed her. "Thank you Moka-chan, as long as I have your love I think I can face anything."


	19. That kind of guy

The first day of the spring semester. Naruto exited the boys' dorm as part of a steady stream of male students. Looking out there was a small crowd of boys gathered. Without seeing her he already knew Moka was in the middle of them. Since becoming an official couple he'd hoped the other boys would back off and be more respectful of Moka's choice. No such luck. The majority of them went right on worshipping her from a far. His only consolation was in knowing none of them were any threat to him and the love he shared with her.

After all, he'd woken up this morning in her bed. They'd already spent an hour together working out and training. At some point today she would tell him how good he smelled and drink his blood. And tonight, after class, after martial arts club, after dinner and some studying, he would be in her bed again making love to her.

He smiled. No, these boys who kept telling her how much they loved her, they were no threat at all.

"Naruto-kun!" The sudden shout brought him out of his thoughts just in time to see two gigantic hills coming straight at him. His face was shoved into a yellow sweater and he found himself being smothered. "I've missed you darling! Yahoo! I am so happy to see you again! Did you miss me?"

He managed to pull out of Kurumu's grasp and breathe again. "Ah, it's really good to see you again, Kurumu-chan."

"Naruto-kun!" Having just shaken Kurumu loose he found an eleven year old glomped onto his chest. "I've missed you!"

He smiled at her as he carefully loosened her grip. "Hey Yukari-chan, it's good to see you again. How are your parents?"

"They're both fine," Yukari said. "I wish I could spend more time with them."

"Hello Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, it's so good you both." Moka put both arms around Naruto's and stood very close to him. She and Kurumu seemed to be having an impromptu staring match.

"Oh Naruto-kun," Kurumu chirped cheerfully. "I made you a little something I hope you'll enjoy."

"Cookies?' He asked eagerly. As much as he loved Moka there was no denying who had the better cooking skills.

"Oh, you'll like this much better." She took out what looked like a photo album and gave it to him. "I made this for you over the break."

"Well that's nice. I appreciate," he opened it and took a look at the first page. "Whoa!"

Moka also got a good look. "Nani!" She immediately snatched the book out of his hands and slammed it shut. "What is this?!" She shouted at Kurumu.

"What?" Kurumu said innocently. "They're just some artistic pictures of me I thought Naruto-kun might enjoy.

"Those pictures are of you in leather bra and panties holding a whip!"

Kurumu grinned. "Like I said, artistic. You should see the ones of me with my maid's outfit."

Moka shoved the book back at her. "Naruto-kun does not want to look at any of your pictures!"

"Oh really? I haven't heard Naruto say anything." She smiled at him demurely. "What do you think darling?"

Moka turned to look at him as well. He could see the vein throbbing in her forehead. "Yes Naruto-kun, what do you think?"

Naruto had a sudden image of adult Moka glaring at him and a shiver ran through his spine. "Uh, while I really appreciate the thought I don't think that would be an appropriate gift. So I'm afraid I can't accept."

Moka happily grabbed onto his arm and stuck her tongue out at her blue haired rival.

Naruto sighed. It was the start of a new day and new semester.

XXXXXXXXXX

Completely unobserved through all of this was a purple haired girl standing behind a near by tree. Mizore watched the scene play out and then watched as the four of them headed towards the academy. She began to follow them, staying out of sight the whole way. A part of her realized just how pathetic she was being to get so hung up on a guy just because he had been nice to her a couple times. Even if he was really cute, even if he was kind, even if he did give her a warm feeling whenever he looked at her, it was pointless. He had a girlfriend. And not just any girlfriend, he was dating the hottest girl in their class. And if that wasn't bad enough the second hottest girl was also interested in him. She knew she had nothing to offer him that could even begin to compete against them. The sensible part of her told her to just give it up and go back to being alone.

But most of her was very happy just to be near him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Class," Nekonome-sensei called them to order. "There is someone I would like you to meet. He is the president of the newspaper club, of which I am the faculty advisor."

The door to the class opened and in strolled a tall good looking guy with thick dark hair. In his hands he had a bouquet of red roses. With the exceptions of Moka, Kurumu and Mizore all the girls in class let out a warm greeting and began to smile at the newcomer.

"Class this is Morioka Gin," Nekonome announced.

The boy turned and nodded to the teacher. "Thank you for that warm greeting sensei." He turned back to the class with a dazzling smile. "I hope all of you enjoy reading the school paper, and I hope I can count on you to get a copy each and every Monday. However I'm actually here on business." He seemed to glide across the floor to the seat next to Naruto's. "These are for you lovely lady."

Moka was very surprised to have the bouquet placed in front of her. "Oh! Why thank you." She took the flowers. "They're lovely."

Naruto sent the man a flat look and had to keep himself from growling. Standing at a distance and calling out affections was one thing. Actually giving someone's girlfriend flowers was something else entirely.

"They are almost as lovely as you are. You know you have become quite the celebrity here on campus Akashiya Moka. Our readers are very interested in you and I wonder if you wouldn't mind giving me an interview today during lunch?"

"Well actually I usually have lunch with my friends."

He gave her a charming smile. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind you missing just one lunch."

"It would mean a great deal to me and to the newspaper club." Nekonome-sensei put in pleadingly.

"Weeeell I suppose one lunch wouldn't be too big a deal." She looked over at Naruto. "You don't mind do you Naruto-kun?"

Hell yes I mind! With sensei and the whole class looking at him he plastered on a fake smile. "Of course not."

"Wonderful!" Gin smoothly took one of her hands and planted a small kiss on it before she could object. "I look forward to it. Please just come down to the newspaper room at the start of lunch."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well this is a rare pleasure." Kurumu said brightly. "I actually get to sit next to you during lunch time."

"Don't get used to it," Yukari chided. "Moka-chan will be back in her usual spot tomorrow."

"Hmmm, maybe, maybe not, we'll see."

Naruto looked up from his barely touched food. "What do you mean?"

Kurumu smiled at him. "Oh nothing, it's just that Gin is definitely that kind of guy."

"What kind?" Yukari asked.

"A player," she said. "He's the kind of guy who knows just what to tell a girl to get into her heart, or at least into her pants. From what I hear he's very smooth. And it's pretty obvious that he has his sights set on Moka."

"It doesn't matter how smooth he is." Naruto sounded annoyed. "Moka-chan would never be interested in a guy like that."

"Oh I don't know," Kurumu said playfully. "He's pretty good looking and you shouldn't underestimate the effect of a good looking guy paying a girl a lot of attention. Like I said, he knows what a girl likes to hear, and Moka is kind of innocent."

"Moka and I love each other." He said with complete certainty.

"Hey, it wouldn't be the first time a girl with a boyfriend got seduced."

"Seduced?" Naruto tried to laugh it off. "No way would that ever happen."

"You're probably right," Kurumu grinned. "Then again you're the first boyfriend she's ever had right? So she doesn't really have a lot of experience dealing with characters like him. That Gin is a real wolf, and poor little Moka is just a babe in the woods. Who knows what could happen?" She leaned against him and made sure to press her boobs against his arm. "But don't worry darling, if anything happens I'll be there to comfort you."

"Hey you." A girl's voice called out.

The three of them all turned to look at the source of the voice. Mizore's head was popping up over some near by shrubs. "Stop teasing Naruto, I think he's taking you seriously."

Kurumu frowned at the girl that had interrupted her. "He should take me seriously. I know the type and that Gin will definitely try and put some moves on Moka."

"It doesn't matter," Mizore said calmly. "No girl who was lucky enough to be with someone like Naruto would ever be interested in anyone else." She looked away. "I know I wouldn't." She mumbled too quietly for them to hear.

"Mizore-chan," Naruto said. "What are you doing over there?"

"Having lunch."

He shook his head. "Why don't you come sit with us?"

"No thanks, I'm fine right here." She ducked back down and disappeared from sight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Even though he knew Kurumu had just been teasing him he was still a little relieved when he spotted her on the way to sixth period class. When he saw who was walking next to her his relief disappeared. As soon as Moka spotted him she waved and brought Gin over with her. He noted that she had a hold of him arm.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I was just telling Gin-sempai all about you." She turned to Gin. "This is Naruto-kun, my boyfriend."

"Of course, I remember him from your class. You've developed quite a reputation at this school too you know." His smile turned a bit frosty. "You'll have to tell me sometime how a human managed to get onto the Student Police Committee. Tell me how do you get along with Kuyou?"

"Not real well, he's a lousy sensei and has a habit of wasting my time instead of teaching me anything useful."

Gin's eyebrows leapt. "He's actually teaching you? I never thought that would ever happen. Well Naruto you certainly are a lucky fellow. Not only do you have the head of the Student Police Committee on your side but you have an amazing girl like Moka too. How did you ever get so lucky?"

"Clean living," he took a hold of Moka's hand. "Come on Moka-chan lets get to class."

She nodded and then turned back to Gin. "I'll see you after I'm done with class."

He smiled warmly at her. "I'm looking forward to it Moka-chan."

Moka-chan? Naruto looked over at her as soon as they were out of ear shot. "What was that about?"

"Oh, Gin-sempai wants to continue the interview so he asked me if I could meet with him after class."

"What about martial arts club?"

"Naruto-kun we've skipped sessions before, I'm sure Kenpachi-sempai will be all right if I miss one more."

"Do you really have to go?" He pleaded. "I mean you already spent a whole hour with him. How many more questions can he ask you?"

"Oh I've spent more than an hour with him. When my lunch time was up Gin-sempai was nice enough to walk with me to my next class. And was waiting afterwards to walk me again. He's really a very nice and intelligent fellow; I think he will make a really good friend."

"Really?" Naruto said cautiously. "So you're going to keep seeing him after today?"

"Well of course," she smiled happily. "That is what friends do after all." As they walked she leaned in and sniffed at his neck. "You know I didn't get to have lunch, and you smell soooo good."

He let go of her hand and pulled away from her. "Come on, we're going to be late for class."

His reaction caught her off guard. "Naruto-kun?"

He said nothing as he hurried towards class.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was more than two hours after the end of class when the two of them finally left the academy. Being a gentleman Gin had of course insisted on walking Moka back to her dorm. As they walked he kept her engaged and smiling with short stories about his many odd adventures. As they went he carefully put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Nothing too blatant, nothing overt, he knew that if he wanted her the slow and gentle seduction was what was called for.

And he wanted her very badly.

XXXXXXXXXX

From an academy roof top a figure watched them go. Watched as Gin placed his hand on her. Watched as she smiled and walked close to him. Watched as Gin tried to steal his girlfriend's affection. He felt the urge to just unleash it. To let all that dark power come out and literally tear the son of a bitch apart.

He didn't.

"I won't, I won't, I won't," he muttered to himself. He could feel a murderous rage filling him, but he held himself in check. He controlled his anger.

For now.


	20. Just for tonight

As they neared the girls' dorm Gin decided to run his gambit. "You know Moka-chan you really are quite an amazing girl. I mean aside from your obvious beauty you're also very intelligent and have a very interesting viewpoint on things."

Moka smiled and blushed at his compliment. "Arigato, Gin-sempai."

He suddenly stopped and took a hold of both of her hands. "Moka-chan," he looked down into her innocent green eyes with sudden soul searing passion. "Please I beg of you, join the newspaper club! I need someone with your energy and quick wit. I know you would be a huge asset to our club and would have a lot of fun as well! Please Moka-chan! Join the newspaper club so that we can work together side by side like true friends should!"

"Nani?!" His sudden request caught her completely and totally by surprise. "But, but, I'm already in the martial arts club."

"That is not a problem; students can be in multiple clubs."

"Ah, I don't think Kenpachi-sempai would allow it. He's very strict on attendance and I have already missed a number of sessions. He would definitely not be all right with me splitting time between two clubs."

"I see," Gin said sadly. "Do you really enjoy the martial arts club then? I would never try and take you away from something that brought you joy."

"Well…" she had memories of running multiple laps around the school and of constantly being thrown to the mat by Kenpachi. "I don't really enjoy it, but I get to spend time with Naruto-kun while I'm there."

"Really? Is that the reason you joined? To spend time with him? But from what you tell me you have two classes with him as well as home room. You also work out in the mornings with him. You take vacations with him. You even study with him at night. (Note: Moka has not mentioned anything about her sex life or where Naruto normally spends his nights.) It seems you spend a great deal of time with him. Would not being in the same club really be so bad?"

She hesitated. "Well, when you put it like that maybe, but…"

He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hands a bit. "Come on, I'm sure that if Naruto is as thoughtful and caring as you say he'd want you in a club you'd enjoy. Doesn't interviewing people and writing reports sound more interesting than doing exercise?"

"It does sound intriguing," she admitted.

"Then you'll do it?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

She thought about it. It really did sound like it might be fun. She slowly nodded. "Yes, I'll do it."

XXXXXXXXXX

She entered her apartment and kicked off her shoes. "Naruto-kun? Are you here?" When she got no answer she glanced at her clock. Because of Gin she was back later than usual. Normally Naruto would already be here studying. Well, he was probably running late too. She decided to get dinner started since he would probably be dropping by any minute.

As she began to cook her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten all day. That thought reminded her of the way Naruto had refused to let her have some of his blood. Not only had he refused to do that he had largely ignored her in class and not even asked to walk with her once it was over. She couldn't understand why he had acted that way. She would definitely ask him about that when he came over.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuyou stood there watching. When Naruto had been late to their training session he had assumed that the idiot had once more skipped it. But instead he'd shown up about an hour late demanding training. For whatever reason he seemed extremely motivated tonight. He looked as Naruto stood there transformed and surrounded by his demonic cloak, two tails swinging about. Out of the middle of the cloak and arm shot out. It traveled thirty yards where a clawed hand formed and easily crushed a boulder, reducing it to fragments.

Kuyou slowly clapped his hands. "I must admit to being impressed Uzumaki-san. Not only have you reached the two tailed state you were able to form and extend your aura in just a few hours. Given your previous progress I was expecting this to take weeks."

"Yeah, well I felt the need to work off some excess energy."

"Just where is all this fury coming from? I can feel it coming off of you in waves."

Naruto glared at him. "That's none of your business."

Kuyou grinned. "Have it your own way. It's getting late and you have already made far more progress than I was hoping for. We may as well end this."

"You go if you want; I'm not tired at all." He formed two arms out of the red chakra this time. He reached out with them to grab a small tree. He easily pulled it up out of the ground and then snapped it in half.

Kuyou watched. His body is becoming more used to the power; his transformations are growing stronger and more stable. Everything is on track.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto found Moka standing in the lobby nervously waiting for him. The usual crowd of adoring boys nowhere to be seen for once. As soon as she spotted him she ran up to him. "Naruto-kun! What happened? You never came by last night, and this morning I waited half an hour to work out with you. Are you feeling all right? Are you sick?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine Moka-chan. Last night I figured you'd be busy with your interview so I just decided to train. This morning I was feeling a little tired so I didn't get up early."

"But… I made dinner for you. And didn't you want to…" Her face turned red and she looked down embarrassed. "Didn't you want to spend the night with me?" She whispered to him.

Seeing her sad face made his heart ache a little. Kami, I love her so much. He leaned over and gently kissed her. "I'm very sorry Moka-chan, I just really got into my training and lost track of time. But I'll come over tonight o.k.?"

His kiss and his gentle tone made her feel better. This was the Naruto she was used to. "All right," having him so close she pressed her face against his throat almost by instinct. "Naruto-kun you smell sooooo good." She was worried he would reject her again. Instead though she felt a hand gently pressing the back of her head.

"Go ahead Moka-chan."

Happily she sank her teeth in and tasted that delicious blood. With his blood her mind was set at ease. Naruto wasn't upset with her after all, everything was fine. For her this was part of the special connection she shared with him. He was the only one she kissed, the only one she made love with, and the only one whose blood she drank.

XXXXXXXXXX

Heading towards the academy arm in arm Naruto felt better. Everything was back to normal; everything was the way it was supposed to be. He looked over at her and smiled. He was sure about their love. They had already been through too much together to have any doubts of what they shared. Nothing that Gin character did could change that. Moka-chan would never betray me. I trust her completely.

She saw him smiling at her and smiled back. "Naruto-kun, I wanted to tell you I won't be attending the club with you any more."

"Huh? What do you mean Moka-chan? Don't the school rules require us to be in a club?"

"Well actually Gin-sempai is shorthanded at the newspaper club and he asked me to help him out. I want to be a good friend and it sounds like fun so I agreed."

"Wait a minute." Naruto brought them to a halt. "You're going to be working with that guy every day now?"

"That's right," she said innocently. "It should be fun."

He grabbed her hand. Instead of heading down the road he led them into the nearby woods.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We need to have a talk in private."

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they were alone Naruto told her what was on his mind. "Moka-chan, I want you to stop seeing that guy. Please don't join the newspaper club."

She looked at him in surprise. "But why Naruto-kun? He's my friend and I want to help him."

"That guy is not your friend!" He said harshly. "All he wants is to sleep with you."

She felt her face heat up at his accusing tone. "Gin-sempai isn't that way at all!"

"Oh come on Moka-chan! The flowers, kissing your hand, walking with you, and now asking you to join his club. Isn't it obvious he's just playing up to you to try and get you into bed?"

She frowned at him. "I've told him all about you Naruto-kun, he knows I have a boyfriend and he respects that. All he wants is to be a good friend to me."

"Yeah right."

"Well what about you and Kurumu?" She demanded. "Don't pretend she doesn't want to get into your bed. I mean she handed you a book filled with dirty pictures right in front of me!"

"Fine then, you agree not to see Gin and I'll never talk to Kurumu again."

"You would actually do that?" She couldn't believe it. "You would throw away a friend just like that?"

He looked unhappy but nodded. "Kurumu is a friend and I care about her. I would never want to hurt her like that, but the fact is I love you with all my heart Moka-chan. I would make any sacrifice just to be with you. And that includes not seeing Kurumu."

Moka shook her head. "Naruto-kun even though it bothers me sometimes I would never ask you to abandon a friend. But I want you to show me that same respect. Gin-sempai is a friend; please don't ask me to just abandon him."

"Moka you're being naïve, Gin is not a friend. Here," he reached out to grab her rosary.

She stepped back and slapped his hand away. "What are you doing?!"

He frowned at her. "Moka-chan you don't understand what's going on. I want to talk to the other Moka, I'm sure she can see through this guy for what he is."

"I don't agree with you and so you want to just dismiss me?!" She said angrily. "You don't decide when my other self comes out, I do. And I don't appreciate you just wanting to get rid of me when you feel like it!"

"Moka-chan it's nothing like that!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Naruto-kun I am joining the newspaper club and helping out my new friend. That is my decision, please respect it."

"Fine, in that case don't come up to or talk to me until you're ready to stop seeing that guy." He stomped away frustrated and angry.

"Naruto-kun!" She called after him but he ignored her. "Don't be this way!" She ran after him.

Once they were gone a purple haired girl stepped out from behind a tree. She'd heard every word.

"Hmmm."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu made a point of looking around the table where they were all sitting. "Well, I don't see Moka anywhere."

Yukari was looking very upset. "Naruto-kun, did you and Moka-chan have a fight?"

"You could say that." He pushed the food on his tray about.

Yukari got up and grabbed his arm trying to force him to get up as well. "Come on then! You two need to make up right now!"

"Yukari, leave him alone. It's obvious he doesn't want to talk to her right now." Kurumu said.

Yukari glared at the older girl. "You're happy about this aren't you?"

Kurumu shrugged. "It was always inevitable they would break up eventually."

"We haven't broken up!" He said it a bit more sharply than he'd intended. "I still love Moka and she still loves me. We're just having a disagreement right now that's all. But I'm sure as soon as she sees the truth everything will be fine."

"But that's why you need to go talk to her." Yukari again tried dragging him out of his seat.

"It wouldn't do any good Yukari-chan. She's not listening to anything I have to say right now."

"Fine then I'll go and talk to her!" Yukari left in a determined hurry.

"Yahoo, alone at last." Kurumu leaned over and pressed her massive breasts against him. "It's almost like we're on a date isn't it?"

Bam!

"Ow!" Kurumu looked about after being hit by a snowball.

"You're not really alone." Mizore ducked back underneath a nearby table.

"Mizore-chan please come and join us." Naruto called.

"Never mind her," Kurumu said as she brushed off snow from her sweater. "I know you're upset Naruto-kun. Is there anything I can do to help? Would you like to come over to my place later so we can talk?"

He shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Like I've already said, I still love Moka and she is still my girlfriend."

Kurumu sighed. "I understand, but if you need me I'll be there for you anytime, and willing to do whatever it takes." She put her head down on his shoulder. "After all, you are my destined one."

He smiled at her. She could be a little too forward for his taste. (Though he didn't mind adult Moka when she was forward.) But underneath all her aggressive bluster he suspected she was actually a sweet and slightly insecure girl. He really did like her, but he loved Moka.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gin had introduced her to the other three girls who made up the newspaper club. She couldn't help but notice that they were all very pretty and didn't seem to like her much. The three of them had looked her over and then left as a group, though not before sending her some hard looks.

"I don't think they like me," Moka said nervously. After the way Naruto had reacted she was having some serious second thoughts about her decision.

Gin sat down at the table next to her. He put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Oh they just need some time to warm up to you that's all." He looked at her reassuringly. "We've been together for a semester after all so of course there's a bit of a bond there. Just give it a little time and I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely! And of course any problem you have I'll be only too glad to help."

She relaxed a bit, his warm open smile made her feel better. But still… "To be honest I'm not sure if this is the right choice. Naruto was really upset by my decision to come here."

"Really? From the way you described him I thought he would be more considerate of your feelings." Gin shook his head sadly. "He's probably just afraid that he's not really good enough for you and that eventually you'll find someone who's a better fit."

"But that will never happen! I love him so much and there's no way I would ever choose anyone over him!"

"Really?" Gin's smile slipped just a bit.

She nodded eagerly. "I've told him that so many times! But he's still always worried that I'll be interested in someone else. He just won't accept that you are nothing but a friend to me. He thinks you're just wanting to take advantage of me."

Gin just shook his head with a disappointed expression. "I'm really sorry that he thinks so poorly of me."

"He even asked me not to talk to him as long as I kept seeing you."

"Did he now?" Gin was very careful to keep any hint of eagerness out of his voice. "So does that mean the two of you have gone your separate ways?"

"No! Of course not! We're just having a little trouble right now. But I'm sure that as soon as Naruto-kun realizes that you and I are just friends everything will be fine."

"I'm sure too," Gin carefully move a bit closer to her. "I mean only a fool would risk losing an amazing girl like you." He was about to move his hand slightly when both his hands suddenly grabbed her breasts.

"Ack!" Moka jumped up and away from him. "What are you doing?!"

"I don't know what happened! I swear my body just moved on its own!" He knew just grabbing her was the wrong method. (Though he certainly enjoyed the unexpected sneak preview.)

Moka had a sneaking suspicion and ran over to the window. Sure enough there was Yukari with a straw doll in her hands, the kind she could use to control people's movements. "Yukari!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like him!" Yukari said.

"That doesn't give you the right to do that to someone." Moka scolded.

"Now, now, it's all right." Gin said with an easy going grin. "I don't blame her for reacting like this, obviously she's upset."

Moka sent him a grateful nod. "Thank you for being so understanding. Yukari you owe Gin-sempai an apology."

"No way! Why should I apologize when he's the one causing the problem?"

Moka frowned at her. "Yukari, Gin has done nothing wrong. The problem is that Naruto refuses to believe he doesn't have any ulterior motives."

"Of course he does!" Yukari said angrily. "It's obvious even to me what he's after." She glared at the boy. "Forget about it, the only people who will ever share Moka's bed will be Naruto and me!"

Gin gave Moka a questioning glance and she immediately blushed. "Yukari that's enough! Now apologize to Gin-sempai."

"Don't you even care that Naruto is really upset about all this?"

"Of course I do! But even if I love him I can't let him tell me who my friends can be. I would never do that to him and I need him to treat me with the same respect."

In the end Yukari simply left without apologizing, the little attack on Gin had only convinced Moka that he really was just being misunderstood by Naruto and the others. Despite some misgivings she decided to go ahead and join the newspaper club.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when Naruto went out early to work out he did so alone. When he went out to get to class there was no crowd of boys and no Moka waiting for him. When he entered home room he sat down in his usual seat. A few minutes later Moka entered and sat down in her usual seat next to him.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." He said.

They said nothing else to each other. When they walked to class they did not hold hands or walk arm in arm, they both went separately. He had lunch with Kurumu and Yukari. She had a working lunch with Gin. When class ended Naruto got to martial arts and then to a long training session with Kuyou. Moka headed to the newspaper room where she started writing her first story, a fashion piece on the latest trends coming out of Paris. The whole time Gin generously remained at her side being helpful and encouraging her. When work wrapped up he walked her home. Neither of them noticed as a shadow clone watched carefully from a distance.

For two full weeks the only contact they shared was when they were in the same classroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

On Friday morning he was surprised to find a crowd of boys standing outside the dorm. Almost as soon as he stepped outside a familiar figure pushed free of the crowd and came over to him. She grabbed his arm and began leading him into the woods. "Naruto-kun, can we talk in private?"

He nodded, really happy to actually to be talking to her again. "Sure."

Almost as soon as they were alone he grabbed her and began kissing her. She gladly returned his affections and they both eagerly enjoyed a prolonged make up session.

When they came up for air Naruto smiled at her in relief. The last two weeks had been miserable, but it had been worth it. "So does this mean you're finally ready to stop seeing Gin?" He asked keenly.

A worried look crossed her face. "Uh, no, I really like working on the school newspaper and Gin is a lot of fun to work besides."

He was surprised, he'd been sure she was going to tell him she wanted nothing to do with Gin anymore. "Then why…"

She glomped on to his chest and squeezed with vice like strength. "Naruto-kun I miss you! I miss us! Can we please stop this stupid fight? It's been two weeks and Gin hasn't done anything even a little inappropriate! Isn't that proof that he wants to just be friends and nothing more?"

"It's proof that he has a lot of patience."

She let go and looked up at him unhappily. "You still don't trust him?"

"No," he said flatly.

She sighed. "All right then, I'd really hoped we could all be friends but I guess that would be asking too much. I won't ask you to like him Naruto-kun, and I won't ask you to trust him, but I will ask you to trust me. If he tries anything even a little weird I'll quit the newspaper club and never talk to him again. Even if he wants something to happen between us can you trust that I won't let it happen?"

"Moka-chan I've always trusted you, it's him I don't trust."

"Naruto, what are you really afraid of? He is not Saizou, he is not going to try and force me to do anything and there's no way I'll consent to do anything, so what is there to be so afraid of?"

When she put it that away she made it sound reasonable. After observing the two of them with his shadow clones he had to admit that after two weeks nothing had happened. If Gin had been Saizou he wouldn't have been able to control himself this long. Maybe… maybe he had overreacted a little. He still didn't trust Gin as far as he could throw him, but he did trust her.

"I… I guess you're right Moka-chan." He wrapped his arms around her tight. "I trust you, and I guess you can handle things with him." He leaned down and kissed her again. "I've really missed you, and I'm sick of us being apart."

"In that case let's spend the whole day together tomorrow!" She said happily. "I have to work late tonight to finish up my article but after that I'm totally free! I'll make some sandwiches and we can have a picnic. Then we can go back to my place and spend the rest of the day making love!"

He gave her a big smile of his own. "How about we skip the picnic and just spend the whole day in bed?" He asked eagerly.

Laughing she stood up on her toes to kiss him again. "That's fine with me."

Behind a large tree Mizore watched silently as they noisily kissed before leaving to get to class.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu was setting out humming a happy tune. Whatever anyone else might think she was in a good mood. Over the last two weeks she and Naruto had been slowly drawing closer together. He had yet to come right out and announce he and Moka were done. He had yet to confess his love for her. He had yet to kiss her. But she could feel the day drawing closer. They had started walking together to and from class. She had made him ramen and other meals and gotten to watch as he eagerly devoured them and asked her for more. Bit by bit she was starting to take Moka's place, and she was sure that eventually Naruto would realize that she was the one he wanted.

So she was not at all prepared to spot the two of them walking towards class arm in arm. She stumbled and nearly fell. When had the two of them suddenly gotten back together?

"It's all over."

Kurumu turned around to see Mizore standing behind her. "What did you say?"

"It's all over," Mizore repeated bleakly. "They're going to spend all day tomorrow having sex. Even though she is still hanging out with Gin she has convinced him that it'll be all right."

"I see," Kurumu said sadly. "Well this isn't over yet. Even if they've gotten closer again I'll still win him over eventually."

Mizore began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You know I thought I was pathetic stalking him the way I do, but at least I have enough sense of reality to know I'd have no chance against Moka." She shook her head. "You really think you have any hope at all?"

"Naruto-kun cares for me just as much as he does for her!" Kurumu said angrily. "I know he does."

"Naruto-kun would never even speak to you again if that was what Moka wanted."

"What are you talking about?"

Mizore quickly related the scene she'd witnessed two weeks ago.

"He… he really said that?" Kurumu asked in a tiny voice.

"He really did, just be glad Moka isn't the sort to want that." Mizore shrugged. "Look I didn't tell you this to try and hurt you; I just thought you ought to know the truth. If it were just you I'd think I had a chance to win him over for myself. But against Moka, there is just no hope. She's the one he really loves." With that Mizore wandered off.

Kurumu stood there for a little while before turning around and heading back towards the dorm and her room. He is my destined one and I refuse to just give him up!

XXXXXXXXXX

Gin was in the newspaper room doing a little light editing as he eagerly awaited Moka's arrival.

"All alone, well how convenient."

Gin looked up from the table to see a beautiful blue haired girl entering holding a covered plate. He immediately gave her a wide smile. "Well if it isn't the lovely Kurono Kurumu, it's a real pleasure to meet you."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Don't even bother, I'm a succubus, your so called charm is wasted on me."

He gave her a playful hurt expression. "Well in that case what can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you. I'm going to help you get Moka, at least for tonight."

He eyed her very carefully. "What makes you think I'm interested in Moka as anything more than a friend?"

"The fact that you're male and have a pulse. Besides, Moka's the only one who can't see what's right there." She set the plate in front of him and removed the cover. There was a cake already sliced. "I'm sure you have plans to be alone with her tonight. Give her some of this cake; I've baked in a variant of a succubus love potion. As soon as she ingests it she will fall in love with the first man she sees. It won't affect males so you don't have to worry about eating it yourself. The effects will only last a few hours, but that should be plenty for you to get what you want."

Frowning at her he pushed the plate away. "No thanks, I have my own way of winning a girl's heart."

She smiled at him nastily. "Oh you mean with that playacting you call charm? Well you're free to rely on it if you want, but I think you should know that Moka and Naruto are planning to have an all day love in tomorrow."

"What?"

"They've decided to patch their difference and be together again. Good luck convincing her once she's back in his bed. If you really want her that cake is your only chance."

He looked at her suspiciously. "I thought you were her friend, why would you help me with this?"

She looked him right in the eye. "Because I am a horrible and selfish person. I'm the sort of girl who would betray her friend and hurt the boy she loves just so she can be with him in the end. And you know what?" She smiled. "I don't give a damn, because I love him just that much."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for staying late to finish the article." Gin told her.

"Oh no problem," Moka said. "This way I don't have anything more to do before the deadline."

"Listen, how would you like a little snack?" He set down a small cake in front of her.

"Thank you," she took a slice and began to eat it.

Gin sat down in the chair next to her. He was feeling nervous and excited. "How is it?" He asked casually.

"Good it's…" she turned to look at him.

"Something wrong?" he moved his chair so that it bumped against hers and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Uhm, I uh…" she suddenly felt her heart pounding. She'd always though sempai was good looking, but why had she never noticed how amazing his eyes were?

"Are you all right?" He put a hand on her forehead and leaned in close. "Are you feeling a little hot Moka-chan?"

At the feel of his touch she felt warmth filling her body. She suddenly realized how close they were. She wanted him to get closer.

No! She heard a voice calling from inside her mind. Stop this! These feelings aren't real! He isn't the one we love! An image popped into her head, a face. A boy with blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, and the cutest scars on his cheeks. She knew this boy was really important to her, but somehow she couldn't remember why. It was as though she were in a fog; all that seemed real was Gin-sempai, the feel of his hand touching her, his dark eyes looking into hers.

This isn't real! What you feel is a trick an illusion! Naruto! Naruto is the one we both love not him! Don't do this! Don't betray his trust! Don't betray the love that we share!

The voice was desperate and she knew she should listen to it. "I need to…"

Gin pressed his lips to hers and her heart seemed to soar. The voice seemed to cry out but she locked it away, she didn't want to listen to it. All she wanted was to love the man who was kissing her now.

XXXXXXXXXX

He had waited for her. He had decided he couldn't wait until tomorrow. After training with Kuyou he had gone to her apartment planning to surprise her whenever she came home. He waited until it was almost midnight before deciding he had to go check on her. And so he'd gone to the newspaper room.

The lights had all been off but for someone who could see in the dark that was no problem. The door hadn't been locked and he had simply walked right in. There they were. Lying on top of a table curled up in each other's arms. Both of them peacefully asleep and with contented grins.

He just stood there, looking at them for a good five minutes. A part of him hoped they would wake up; a part of him wanted them to wake up and make excuses or beg his forgiveness. That was because if they did that he knew he would murder them both.

He stood there for five minutes.

Finally he turned around and left, carefully shutting the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

When she felt the wind and leaves swirling she suddenly sat up, pretending to be caught completely by surprise. She had actually spent hours thinking about this exact scenario. She had on an old tank top and some cotton panties because she had wanted to look sexy without looking as though she expected this.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

He just stared at her with a hopeless expression. "You told me I could come to you anytime and you would do anything you could to comfort me. Does the offer still stand?"

"Always," she came to stand before him and looked up into his sad face. She took a hold of his hands. "Come with me Naruto-kun, let me comfort you."

He let her lead him to her bedroom. "For tonight, just for tonight," he said quietly. "In the morning…"

She looked up at him and smiled gently. "I understand. When the morning comes I won't expect anything. But just for tonight," she leaned up and gave him her very first kiss. "I am yours."


	21. When the morning comes

I was really worried because I was all alone, but now I'll have someone to do things with!

I like you Naruto, I truly do!

To the other Moka there is nothing more precious than you. Were she to lose you her heart would shatter.

Whatever it is you tell me, I could never hate you.

I love you and I will always love you.

I love you very much. Never doubt that even if you do things you are not proud of, I will still love you.

I will ask you to trust me.

There's no way I'll consent to do anything, so what is there to be so afraid of?

I love you.

He opened his eyes to find himself standing in a cemetery. "Well this is familiar at least." He glanced at the nearby tombstones.

'Here lies Morioka Gin, brutally murdered by a jealous man.'

'Here lies Morioka Gin, who died in fire.'

'Here lies Akashiya Moka, murdered by the one she professed to love.'

He looked about. "Why am I here? I didn't want to talk to you!"

But you did human; you called on me for help. And I will help you.

The ground all around him began to shake. As he watched the cemetery began to sink and fall away. To his horror all the ground in front of him began collapsing and sinking. Soon the shaking stopped. He found himself at the very edge of a massive pit. Looking down he could not see the bottom, all he could see was what looked like endless darkness.

"What the hell is this?"

You already know. This is what you truly want. You understand don't you human?

He took a step back from the edge. "No…" he took another step back. "I don't want this."

Yes you do. Somewhere inside your heart you have always wanted this. Embrace your destiny; this was fated to happen from the moment we were joined together.

"No!" He shouted. "This isn't what I want! All I ever wanted was…"

Love? He could hear the Kyuubi's laughter rumble from out if the pit. Is that what you want?

"I love you." A sweet and familiar voice spoke.

He turned around. "Moka?"

She was there not fifteen feet from him. Her clothes had all been tossed aside; she was lying on the cold earth beneath one of the tombstones. Lying on top of her was an equally naked Gin. He stood there and just watched as Gin penetrated and began to thrust in and out of her. He heard her gasp as he first entered her, and then he heard the familiar groans and cries as she began to really enjoy what was happening. He was intimately familiar with those sounds, hearing them had always made him happy, always excited him. But now…

"Stop it," he whispered. He wanted to look away but couldn't. Her groans began coming faster and getting more desperate. He could see the look on her face. "Stop it."

"Moka-chan!" Gin called.

"Gin!" she cried out joyously as she began to climax.

Hearing her call out another man's name like that cut him like a knife. "I SAID STOP IT!!" White hot fire poured out of both hands and consumed them. They both managed to just begin to scream before they were silenced. There was only the slightest whiff of burning meat. The fire was so hot it turned them to ashes after just seconds.

From inside the pit the fox's laughter boomed out again. Is that the love you so treasure?

He collapsed to the ground. "Please stop, I can't bear this! I can't bear to hurt like this anymore." Why? Why did you do it? I thought you loved me. "I can't bear this pain, it's too much." He really did feel that he was at his end. This final betrayal, he didn't think he had the strength to overcome it. I trusted you Moka-chan, how could you?

Embrace your destiny and you need not suffer like this any longer. Embrace the darkness and no one will ever again be able to hurt you like this.

"Really?" That at least sounded good.

You must give up these silly notions of love and happiness, such things are not for you. Love only yourself, live only for yourself, and you will never suffer like this again.

"Love only myself? Is that really the answer? Can't I love someone else?"

And when has your love for another ever given you anything but pain?

In his life he had loved only three people, the old man, Iruka, and Moka. Twice he had suffered when he had learned they had died without his having a chance to say good bye. But that had been nothing compared to the pain of Moka's treachery. He got up and walked back over to the edge. Looking down it really did seem to be bottomless.

Just one step and you will never again endure the pain of betrayal. Embrace the hatred and rage inside and you will know savage joys and pleasures. Let go of the humanity that holds you down. Take but one more step and you will never again suffer as you have.

Looking down into the blackness he had the sudden urge to do it, to just jump and finally be done with it. My hatred and rage have never hurt me, they've actually helped. It's my love and trust that always cause me pain. He looked down and felt the urge to do it. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"No."

XXXXXXXXXX

When he opened his eyes he was lying on a soft bed with Kurumu draped across him. She was asleep and he could see a small smile on her face. Not wanting to wake her he slowly and carefully slipped out from underneath her. He got his clothes and got dressed as quickly and quietly as he could.

"Naruto-kun?" a sleepy voice called. "What are you doing? It's not even light out, come back to bed for awhile."

As he put on his jacket he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm sorry Kurumu-chan; I didn't mean to wake you. I always work out around this time and I really want to follow my routine."

She sat up in bed, not giving her nudity any thought. "If you want to wait a little bit I can make you breakfast."

He shook his head slightly. "That's o.k."

"Can… can we at least have lunch together later?" She asked a bit worriedly. Despite what she's said earlier, she'd given her virginity to the man she loved. She didn't want him to see it as something cheap and meaningless.

He smiled at her and gave her another kiss, this one a bit longer. "Yeah, we can have lunch, how about I meet you in the lobby at noon?"

"That sounds great," she spoke in an impulsive rush. "You know that I truly love you right? I really do."

He looked over at her. "Please don't."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Please don't love me Kurumu-chan. I don't want to love or be loved by anyone. We can have sex, we can go out on dates, and you can call me your boyfriend. I'll do everything I can to treat you well like a boyfriend should. But don't love me."

She stared at him, not sure what to make of his strange declaration. He was her destined one, the one she was meant to spend her whole life with. She really did love him. She wanted him to love her as well. She wanted him to love her with the complete abandon he had shown with Moka. She wanted him to show her that same passionate and total adoration.

"Naruto-kun I… I just…"

"Let's talk about this later, o.k.?" He performed some hand signs and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

The pre dawn light was drifting in and she was slowly stirring awake. She felt a little stiff and her back ached a bit, but she was aware of a familiar warmth. Instinctively she smiled and pressed her face against his chest. She couldn't remember the details; everything from last night seemed foggy, but it didn't matter. They were finally together again. Naruto-kun. She wanted to breathe in his delicious scent. And that was when she realized something was really wrong. This scent, it's not Naruto-kun's!

She opened her eyes and came fully awake. She was lying on top of Gin and they were both completely naked. "No!" She pushed off and scrambled away desperate to get some space between them. Oh what have I done?! Her brain quickly processed that they were in the newspaper room and that they'd been lying on top of one of the work tables. And to her disgust she also realized there was something sticky all over her thighs. She spotted her clothes lying strewn across the floor and quickly started getting dressed.

"Morning Moka-chan," Gin was propped up on his elbows grinning at her. "You don't need to be worried, it's Saturday, no one will be coming in to disturb us."

Seeing him awake she quickly covered up her breasts and turned her back to him. "Don't look at me when I'm getting dressed!"

He laughed and continued to look as she got her bra on. "It's a little too late to be shy don't you think?"

She looked over her shoulder to glare at him. "What did you do to me?"

He looked smug. "Everything you asked me to. I have to admit I was surprised at some of the things you wanted me to do. You come off as sweet and innocent, but you're just a little bit of a freak aren't you?"

Her face turned a deep red. "What I enjoy doing with my boyfriend is none of your business!"

"Now, now, no need to be so hostile. I'm not trying to take you away from him, I don't mind sharing." He continued to simply lie there on the table. Unlike Moka he seemed to have no concern at all about being naked.

She hissed at him as she finished buttoning her shirt. "Sharing?! You're disgusting! The only one I want to be with is my boyfriend! Just what did you do to me last night? How did you force me into this?!"

"Force you? Oh Moka-chan that hurts! I would never force you to do anything. You were the one who came on to me. All I did was give you what you wanted."

"That's a lie! I would never do that!"

A voice spoke to her. You were drugged. There was something in the cake he gave you, probably love potion.

The rosary is speaking to me? Does that mean the enchantment is weakening? But she put that to the side. She turned around to glare at him hatefully. "You drugged me," she said accusingly. "You drugged and took advantage of me, YOU RAPED ME!!" She screamed at him. Even though she knew it was useless she yanked on the rosary. She wished there was a way for her to release her other self for just one minute.

He frowned at her and sat up. "That's a horrible accusation to make Moka-chan. I never force a girl to sleep with me, I don't have to resort to that sort of thing, just ask the other girls in the club if you want. And even IF what you say is true there's no evidence so it would just be your word against mine."

She grabbed the rosary and yanked it one more time with all her strength, but it didn't give way. Oh! If I could just let my other self out right now! "You're despicable! Naruto was right about you from the start wasn't he? All you were ever interested in was this. You were never interested in my friendship; you were just wanting to sleep with me!"

Gin shrugged, now that he'd had her he didn't much care what she thought about him. "Well you are awfully hot."

She glowered at him and adjusted her skirt, she was fully dressed now. What do I do about Naruto-kun? This will destroy him! Is there any way I can keep this a secret?

A bitter laugh rang through her head. You stupid, stupid girl, haven't you noticed it yet?

Noticed what?

Take a deep breath of the air in this room and concentrate, see if you can't find something familiar.

She did as her other self instructed, and was able to pick out a scent that was several hours old. Naruto-kun's scent! He was here?

He was probably worried and came here to check up on you. He knows.

Oh Naruto-kun what have I done?! How can I ever win back your trust? I have to find him! I have to explain what happened and beg his forgiveness!

Before you do that, take another deep breath. There's one more scent you should recognize.

Moka took another deep breath and tried to sort through the various scents. Sure enough she found one that was about half a day old.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was a sudden loud pounding on her door.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Kurumu answered it. "Moka, what…"

"YOU BITCH!!" Moka screamed as she punched her right in the face knocking her down. "You gave it to him didn't you?! You baked that cake he gave me and you put some sort of love potion in it didn't you?"

Kurumu looked up at the girl and got back up to her feet. "So what if I did? I was just trying to help you and your precious Gin-sempai."

Before Moka could make another accusation she noticed a scent that was heavy in the air. She looked at Kurumu and felt her heart starting to break. "Naruto-kun's scent, it's all over you."

"That's right," Kurumu said proudly. "After he saw the way you betrayed him he came to me for comfort."

"I never betrayed him! I was tricked, I was raped! Thanks to you!"

"Oh don't try and blame this all on me!" Kurumu shot back. "I may have given the last little push, but who was it that was so infatuated with Gin? You stayed right by his side even though you knew it was hurting Naruto."

"I was trying to be a friend! I was never interested in him as anything more than that."

"Are you sure? Not even just a little? Everyone told you what kind of guy he was and why he was giving you so much attention. If Naruto told me my seeing someone bothered him I would stop seeing him."

"Maybe unlike you I care about people's feelings! Maybe I'm just not as selfish as you are!"

"Oh I don't know, abandoning Naruto for a couple weeks to hang out with your new friend seems pretty selfish to me."

"If I had known what he really wanted I never would have done it, and any way this doesn't change the fact you helped him rape me."

Kurumu smiled smugly. "I'm sure you hated every second of it."

Screaming Moka attacked her. Kurumu transformed and was able to easily pin Moka against the wall. She placed her razor sharp claws over her throat. "Stop this Moka; I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't want to hurt me?! What do you think you did?"

"I think I showed him who he should be with. I'm sorry I hurt you Moka, I really am. But I love Naruto-kun too much to lose him to you."

"I love him too!" Moka cried out. "He is the only one I have ever loved! He took away my loneliness and I can't imagine not being with him!"

"Well you don't have to imagine, because you're not with him anymore. I am his girlfriend now." She let go of Moka and gave her a slight push towards the door. "Now leave."

"I'm going to tell Naruto the truth about what happened and about what you did."

"You tell him whatever you want," Kurumu shot back. "I'll deny it. Who do you think he'll believe? His adoring girlfriend or the slut that he caught naked with her sempai in a classroom?"

"We'll see who Naruto-kun believes." Moka said as she left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gin had just gotten dressed and was getting ready to leave when there was a light knock on the newspaper room door. He had a sudden hopeful smile. Maybe Naruto tore her apart and she needs a shoulder to cry on. He certainly wouldn't object to giving her some comfort. "Is that you Moka-chan?" He opened the door.

"No, not Moka-chan," Naruto had a huge smiled as he grabbed the taller boy by the throat and yanked him forward. "Let's go somewhere and talk."

The two of them vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.


	22. I can forgive but

"You know most of the boyfriends are usually satisfied with just punching me a few times." Gin said.

"Yeah? Well no one's ever really considered me normal." Naruto replied in a calm enough voice.

"I can see that." At the moment Gin was naked and being suspended a couple feet in the air by a set of chains shackled to his wrists. He looked over at Naruto and decided to try and make a joke. "If you're planning to have your way with me I think you should know I don't do that sort of thing."

Naruto chuckled a little. "That would be a fitting punishment though wouldn't it? I mean considering what you did."

"Well, be sure to at least kiss me first and tell me you'll call me after it's done."

Naruto actually laughed. "You're a funny guy Gin, and you're brave too, telling jokes to someone who'd sooner kill you than look at you. I'm starting to understand why Moka likes you so much."

Gin's mind was racing to try and come up with some way out of this. As soon as he'd come to and found himself chained up he'd transformed and tried to bust loose. But the chains had held firm. Maybe if the full moon was out he could somehow manage it, but during day light, as a werewolf, he was at his weakest. If he was going to survive this he was going to have to rely on his wits.

"You know, as far as that goes I want to apologize to you."

"Really?"

Gin nodded and tried to seem as sincere as possible. "Honestly I had no idea the sort of bond the two of you share. Obviously I was wrong to ever think I could come between the two of you. I hope you can understand that what happened was an honest mistake."

Naruto smiled a bit and Gin started to get a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "So you're saying that fucking my girlfriend on a school table was a mistake? So did your dick just sort of accidentally slip into her?"

Gin could feel himself start to sweat. "I really am sorry."

"Oh, I know you are." Naruto began to approach him. "But that's only because I have the power and the inclination to really make you suffer. You're only sorry because you're afraid. If I were some weak powerless guy you wouldn't give a damn how much I had to go through because of what you did."

"Look, can you please just tell me what you want from me? I'm sure we can work something out. I'll stay away from Moka from now on and promise to never even talk to her again."

Naruto gave him a huge smile. "And what is the promise of a dead man worth?" Gin got the distinct impression that Naruto might suddenly start screaming like a madman.

"What do you want?"

"I just called you a dead man didn't I? So I want to kill you, obviously. But first I want to torture you for awhile; partly to find out exactly what happened last night, but mostly just because I want to hear you scream. This warehouse we're in, Moka and I were attacked here once. It's a long way from any where people might be, so feel free to scream to your heart's content." He created a small orange flame at the tip of one finger.

"Listen, Moka told me all about you. She told me you were powerful and willing to kill and do terrible things when necessary. But she also told me you were never wantonly cruel."

He laughed. "Did she ever mention that I was the possessive type?"

He pressed his finger into Gin's shoulder and was immediately rewarded with a loud cry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Where is he? Where can he be? She'd spent the entire morning running around looking for him. She'd gone to his dorm and had a message sent to his room, only to be told he wasn't there. She'd checked the cafeteria, the general store, and the places he liked to work out. There was not a trace of him anywhere.

She was ready to do anything to win him back. Finding out about what he'd done with Kurumu had really hurt, but she couldn't honestly blame him. After all, she had broken their trust first. I know if I can just tell him the truth that he'll forgive me. But I have to find him first!

XXXXXXXXXX

Panting Gin tried to somehow not to give into the searing pain.

"Do you want some water?"

Gin was surprised to see Naruto holding a canteen up to his mouth. Gin eagerly opened up his mouth. Naruto tipped the canteen and let him drink his fill.

"Th… thank you for that. I didn't think you were going to give me any."

"Well I don't want you to become dehydrated." Naruto said politely. "I don't want you to accidentally die on me. I plan to keep this going for weeks, maybe months. Maybe I'll bring you copies of your newspaper and let you read articles about you being missing."

He was still smiling. All through the torture session Naruto had kept that huge smile plastered on his face. Gin's arms and chest were a mass of fresh burn scars. "You're really getting off on this aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, I guess that makes me pretty sick huh? Kind of like a guy who would drug a girl just to be able to use her?"

Gin nodded. "Yes, I admit what I did was terrible. I'll confess to the authorities and leave school. I'll never go anywhere near Moka again. You've already taught me my lesson, please, can't we end this? Haven't I suffered enough?"

"No, you haven't suffered anywhere near enough. You still don't get it do you? You're not leaving this place alive. If I decide to take pity on you all that means is that I'll kill you quicker that I would otherwise. What you did is totally unforgivable, and I'm not even talking about using the love potion. You knew from the very start that Moka loved me and that I loved her, but you didn't give a damn. You tried to seduce her away from me just so you could sleep with her one time. It didn't matter that you were going to destroy a once in a lifetime love or deeply hurt two people. You wanted to fuck her and that was all that counted. You didn't care how much pain you inflicted on anyone else, all you cared about was getting what you wanted. So tell me Gin, why should your pain matter to me?"

"But do I really deserve to die?" Gin pleaded. "I admit to be being selfish and cruel and to hurting the two of you. But do I really deserve death?"

"Well I think you do, and I'm the only one who gets to decide."

"Naruto," a woman's voice called out to him. "Please stop."

He looked over to the entry way and was surprised to see Mizore slowly approach him. "You know Mizore you would make one hell of a ninja, your stealth skills are off the charts."

"Naruto, please stop this now." She continued to approach him. "I've been watching you for a while and I heard his confession. I know what he did and I agree that he deserves to be punished, but killing him would be going too far."

He smiled at her. "Please leave Mizore; this has nothing to do with you."

"Naruto-kun, this isn't you. You're not the sort of person to be this cruel."

"Actually I am, but you wouldn't know that from just talking to me a couple times." He shook his head a bit. "I'm actually very cruel."

"No you're not," she said simply. "Maybe you try to be, but you're not. You have a kind nature, I've watched you a lot and I know that for sure."

"For my precious people I may be kind, but for him I have no mercy at all."

"I'm sorry, but you mustn't cross this line." Naruto was suddenly surrounded by ice. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret when your anger finally fades."

He looked at her in surprise. "No need to worry Mizore-chan, I'm very good at holding a grudge." He activated his demonic cloak and the ice shattered. Three tails swung about.

Mizore froze and stared at the now transformed Naruto. She could feel the immense power that surrounded him.

"You don't have to look so scared Mizore-chan. I'm not angry with you, you are one of my precious people and I won't hurt you. But I won't let you interfere either. Please go."

"Naruto, you don't want to do this."

"No, I really, really do." He looked at her. "Please go."

Seeing she could not convince him on her own she decided to leave and get some help.

When Naruto turned back towards Gin he was looking nervous.

"So the rumors were all true, you really do have a demonic aura."

Naruto smiled at him. "And a jealous streak. Anyway, since I'm sure she'll bring people here I think we should hurry things along."

"I've already told you everything."

"Oh I know, I just want to hear you scream some more before I kill you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu was standing in the lobby dejectedly looking at the clock, it was almost one.

Moka spotted her and came up to her. "You're waiting for him aren't you?"

Kurumu looked at the other girl. "He's not coming; he's already an hour late."

"But you're still here waiting aren't you?"

Kurumu sighed and nodded. "I used to do this to the boys I charmed all the time. I would have them go do something and then just forget about them. They'd come back up to me the next day whining about waiting hours for me and me never showing. I guess this must be karma, huh?"

"No," Moka said. "After what you've done I'm sure karma has something much worse planned for you." Kurumu glared at her. "Anyway, as long as you're waiting here for him I will too."

"You two want to see Naruto?" Mizore walked into the lobby. "I know where he is."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was somehow not surprised to see who Mizore had brought back with her.

"Naruto-kun!!" Moka and Kurumu both shouted his name and ran up to him. He was in his normal form. He remained where he was and did not respond to either girl. The two of them came to within five feet and then halted. They eyed each other while eyeing Naruto, waiting for him to give them some sort of response. Mizore entered more cautiously trailing the other two. She was eying the spot where Gin had been. The chains were still there, but Gin was nowhere to be seen.

There was a slight smell of smoke in the air.

"What happened to Gin?" Mizore asked.

"I killed him." Naruto answered calmly.

All three girls stared at him for moment.

"Good," Moka said savagely.

Kurumu just stood there silently looking nervous.

"You really killed him?" Mizore asked. Naruto nodded. "Where is the body then?"

He pointed to a pile of blackened ashes that were below where the chains were. He held out a hand and created a flame that glowed white. All three girls had to step back as the heat from that small amount of flame felt like an open oven. "My hottest fire, it doesn't leave much behind. He actually got off a lot lighter than he deserved, I was planning to spend months torturing him. But I decided it would be best to just end things since you knew."

Mizore looked him straight in the eye. "I know what you did, what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing," he said. "I haven't become so cruel as to hurt someone who is precious to me." He gave the blue haired girl a glance. "Not even if she has deliberately hurt me." Kurumu flinched.

"What if I tell everyone what you did?" Mizore asked.

"Then I'll have to leave the academy and never come back. But I won't hate you for it. Do what you feel you need to I won't try and stop you."

Mizore looked at him not understanding. "How can you be so considerate to me and so cruel to someone else?"

He shrugged. "I guess it just comes down to the fact that I don't hate you."

Moka turned and looked at Mizore. "Please don't tell anyone about this. Gin betrayed my trust and raped me. So far as I'm concerned what Naruto did was justice. If I could have unleashed my other self she would have killed him. Please don't punish Naruto for doing something I would have done myself if I could have."

Mizore looked at Moka's expression; she was so much more intense than he was. She could really believe that he didn't care one way or another what she did. "I won't say anything." With that she simply turned around and left.

With that the two remaining girls looked at Naruto. He was seemed completely calm. He looked at Kurumu, and tried not to glance at Moka. Both girls were nervous and worried about what would happen next.

"I think you should both know that Gin told me everything before I finished with him. I know all about the cake and the love potion." He gave Kurumu a very hard look. "Why did you do it? You completely betrayed Moka and you hurt me. Why?"

She looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I was desperate. Mizore told me how you offered to never talk to me again if that was what Moka wanted. And then she told me the two of you were about to get back together again. I love you Naruto-kun! I love you so much! You're the one I want to spend my life with, the one I want to have a family with, my destined one. And I was afraid that if you got back together with Moka I would lose you for good. I was desperate to be with you. I know what I did was horrible, but I did it for you Naruto-kun, I did it because I love you."

"You don't deliberately hurt the people you love." Naruto said. "You don't betray people who have befriended you. Do you have any idea just how much you hurt me? And what you did to Moka was even worse."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You should apologize to Moka too, not just to me."

Kurumu turned to the other girl. "Moka I am sorry for what I helped him do to you."

Moka looked at her and shook her head. "I'll never forgive you, but so long as you never speak to me again I'll let you live, I won't even have my other self tear your wings off."

"I can forgive you," Naruto said. "But I don't want anything more to do with you."

Kurumu looked at him and felt her heart breaking. Everything had been for him, so that they could finally be together. And for one night, they finally had been. But now he was staring at her with such cold and unkind eyes. "Naruto-kun please don't say that! Give me a chance to make it up to you!"

"No," he said flatly. "You knew exactly what you were doing. You knew the sort of pain it would cause and you did it anyway. In a lot of ways you're as bad as Gin was. The only difference is that I used to care about you. You used to be precious to me, but not anymore, you're nothing to me now."

"Naruto…" she spoke in a pleading wail.

"Please just go Kurumu." His voice was harsh and uncompromising.

He hates me now! I've really lost him! She couldn't bear the way he was looking at her. She turned and ran away. Her heart breaking with every step.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka was now alone with him. She looked at him with nervous fear, but also with hope. "You know that I was drugged right? You know that I would never have betrayed you Naruto-kun."

Naruto kept his eyes slightly down, deliberately refusing to look at her. "I know about the love potion. I know you weren't in control when it happened."

She noticed the way he refused to look at her. She could hear the strain in his voice."What's wrong Naruto-kun? You know that I didn't really betray you right? I love you Naruto-kun! You mean everything to me!"

"Then you shouldn't have left me for two weeks," he said bitterly.

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can talk to you. Can I talk to the other Moka?"

"But… but why?" She asked desperately. "Why won't you talk to me Naruto-kun?"

"Because when I look at you now I see you lying naked on top of Gin." He answered harshly.

"Ah, ah, all right," she said in a little girl voice. "Take off my rosary."

Nodding he reached out and did just that. Moka was quickly transformed into her adult self.

As soon as she was present she did something Naruto had never imagined she ever would. She fell to her knees and bowed her head to him. "Uzumaki Naruto, I beg your forgiveness! Even if it was not done of her own free will the fact is the other Moka broke the trust you had in us, while I was not strong enough to prevent it. I know the pain of betrayal and I can only plead with you that you grant us a second chance. I can only tell you that you remain the only one that we love and that both I and my other self will do anything to earn your trust again."

He said nothing as he approached her. He gently took a hold of her by her shoulders and helped pull her back to her feet. "Please get up Moka, you don't need to plead, I forgive you." He looked her directly in the eye. "And I have to ask your forgiveness as well. After I saw the other Moka with Gin I went to Kurumu and I spent the night in her arms."

The adult Moka slowly nodded. "I know, and though I once promised to kill you if such a thing ever happened I cannot fault you when the other Moka was unfaithful to you. I forgive you."

"Thank you Moka."

He was looking at her with such sadness. She reached up and touched his face, or tried to. He pulled away from her and stepped back. "What is wrong? You have forgiven us and we have forgiven you. Can we not put this in the past and be together now?"

"I'm sorry, but even though I can forgive I can't forget. I can't look at the other Moka without seeing her with Gin. My heart has shattered, and I don't think I can put the pieces together again." He sighed and looked completely beaten. "Maybe… maybe this is for the best. Maybe I'm really not meant to love or be loved. Maybe someone with a demon inside him really doesn't deserve to try and be happy."

"What are you saying Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I'm saying that even though I forgive you and the other Moka, I still can't be with you. Loving others has only ever caused me pain, so I will stop loving other people. From now on I will love only myself."

Moka stared at him. "Won't you be lonely?" she asked in a sad voice.

"Probably," he handed her back the rosario. "But maybe for me there is no avoiding that. Anyway, I think I'd rather just be lonely that to hurt like I do now." As he gave her back the cross he let his hand brush against hers. "Goodbye Moka." He performed the hand signs and was gone.

Moka was all alone.

She slipped the rosary into a pocket. "You are a fool Uzumaki Naruto," she choked out as bitter tears began to run down her cheek. "A fool."


	23. An awfully long wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: First off I would like to thank everyone for getting this story over a thousand reviews. It's always good to see a story get so much support and I always appreciate it. Please continue to read and review.
> 
> Now along with the good there is occasionally some bad. I have gotten quite a few reviews upset with the direction the story has recently taken. Some of the complaints have been about my use of rape while others have been more general complaints about the amount of angst or the fact Naruto is taking a dark turn. A few have written to say they are done reading this story.
> 
> To those of you who do not like my use of rape I am sorry if you feel it is inappropriate, but this story is rated M for a reason. Given the situation it fit with the motivations of Gin and Kurumu as well as the over trusting nature of teen Moka. I thought it a fair dramatic devise. (And unlike my lemon scene I have no second thoughts about it.)
> 
> As for the angst, well, what can I say? I wanted some drama and drama comes from conflict. If it was too much for some I am sorry, but I think it helped the story and I did not want any part of Naruto's life totally free from conflict.
> 
> As for Naruto being darker I have only this to say, his upbringing in this story is COMPLETELY different from what it is in the manga. It would not make sense for him to be the same happy and goofy fellow given such radical differences. Also he is actively seeking to gain more and more of the Kyuubi's power which leaves him much more vulnerable to the demon lord's influence.
> 
> To those who have written that they are done reading this story I say that I am sorry you didn't like it. BUT I will never change a story simply to make more people happy. Anything that elicits strong reactions will engender hate along with love. I actually don't mind when someone writes a two hundred word review telling me how much they hate my story. I take it as a compliment that something I wrote was able to cause such a reaction. The worst thing for a writer isn't criticism it's apathy. Believe me; I much prefer getting a ton of reviews with a certain number of them being negative to writing ten chapters and getting fifteen reviews. If you do not like what I have written then it is your choice to stop reading it and you should stop. Just as it is my choice to write the story however I see fit. After all for both the writer and the reader the only motivation is enjoyment. I will continue to write the story I want to for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those of you who do like it.

Monday morning had come again. As he put his uniform on he thought bleakly about what it would be like seeing the three girls in homeroom. Mizore he wasn't really worried about, she never said anything in class anyway and he couldn't imagine her causing a scene. By comparison he could easily picture Kurumu or Moka making huge scenes. Then again he could also picture both of them trying to pretend he didn't exist. That was probably the best he could hope for now that he'd rejected their feelings. Seeing Moka would definitely be the hardest part of dealing with the girls. In his head he understood that she really hadn't chosen to sleep with Gin. The worst thing she had done was to discount his pleas and ignore him for those two weeks. That he could have easily forgiven.

But no matter what his head understood in his heart she had betrayed him. He really couldn't look at her anymore without being reminded of the two of them lying on that table. It was hard for him to trust others and he had trusted her completely. And even though he knew the circumstances he couldn't make himself just get over it. The sight of them two of them had shattered his heart and he didn't know how to put the pieces back together again.

As he put on his jacket he thought yet again about the Kyuubi's offer. It scared him how appealing it sounded. To just let the darkness win, to finally give up on his humanity and really turn into a monster, not just on the outside but on the inside. He knew he was already becoming a monster, his hatred, his anger, and his cruelty just kept getting stronger. Gin was just more proof of how easy it was becoming for him to do horrible things to the people he did not care about. It was caring that was hard for him. The idea that he could just stop caring had a strong attraction for him.

He understood that if he said, 'yes' and took that last step it was forever. If he let the darkness consume him he would lose his humanity, and he would never have the strength to regain it. Despite everything he'd suffered, all the pain and betrayals he still wasn't ready to just give up. He still had at least a sliver of hope that even if he could not gain love maybe he could find just a little bit of happiness. He wanted to still have precious people in his life, people who mattered to him. He didn't want to be completely alone. He didn't want to stop caring about everything but himself. But love? Trust? No, those things only led to pain. He was willing to have some people be precious to him, people he would care about and protect, but he would not love or trust anymore.

XXXXXXXXXX

As he went down to the lobby he was surprised to see many of the others looking rather nervous about something. He understood when he stepped outside. There, waiting patiently, was Moka. But not the sweet innocent Moka. The boys weren't crowding around to tell her how much they loved her. They were dashing past with their heads held down. They wanted nothing to do with the scary vampire. For her part, she seemed to not even notice them.

"Good morning Uzumaki Naruto."

"Moka? What are you doing here?"

"Since we share the same home room do you object to walking to class together? I ask only to walk beside you, nothing more."

He stared at her. "Moka, I meant everything I said."

"I have not forgotten Uzumaki Naruto. You stated that you could not be with me or love me. Does that also mean you wish to never speak to me again or deal with me in any manner?"

"Uh, to be honest I kind of figured that since we were broken up you wouldn't want anything to do with me. That's sort of the way it usually works isn't it?"

She shook her head slightly. "You are among the very few whom I have a connection too. I have no wish to completely sever the ties between us. I understand that you no longer desire me to be your lover or girlfriend. I am ready to accept whatever role you are willing to grant me."

He just had to stare at her. He really didn't know what to say. He'd expected either to have the teenage Moka ignore him or else have her hanging on him pleading for him to reconsider. He scratched the back of his head. "I… I guess we can still hang out I suppose. Just so long as you understand I don't feel anything for you anymore."

"Nothing at all?" She asked coolly.

"Nope, nothing."

"I see."

Before he could do anything she grabbed him by his jacket and yanked him forward. Her mouth pressed down onto his in a savage and passionate kiss. After a few seconds she let go of him and stepped back smoothly. Looking at her she seemed as calm and detached as she had a moment ago.

"What… what the hell was that?" He'd meant to sound outraged but somehow his voice came out kind of hollow.

A slight grin touched her lips. "You are blushing."

"That's not the point! Why did you kiss me?"

"I wished to see whether or not you truly had no more feelings for me."

"I told you I don't care about you anymore!"

"Liar."

A low growl came out if his throat. "If you're trying to play some stupid game with me…"

She held out a hand and he stopped. "This is no game to me Uzumaki Naruto. It is entirely serious. You have told me your stance, that you care nothing for me. Now let me tell you mine, I still love you and so does my other self. I realize how deeply you have been hurt and that you are sincere when you say you do not want to be with me. I am willing to accept that, for now. But you should be aware I am ready to do whatever I must and wait as long as is required to one day be worthy of your trust again."

"You've got an awfully long wait ahead of you." He said dryly.

"That is all right," she seemed just a little amused. "Vampires have extremely long life spans."

He looked at her for awhile before finally answering. "Don't try kissing me again." He headed towards school.

She fell into step beside him. She made no attempt to hold his hand or put her arm around his.

XXXXXXXXXX

They walked together in a silence that was not comfortable. As they did Naruto noticed the wide berth all the other students were giving the two of them.

"This reminds me of that time with the Djin." He said quietly.

"This is how I have always been treated in my true form." She looked over at him. "As I told you many times, those boys who worship my other self were always bound to react this way. I never expected anything else."

"Why are you the one here right now?" Naruto asked.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Did you not say you could not bear to look at my other self? Is it not easier for you to deal with me rather than the other Moka?"

"That's true," he admitted. "It is a lot easier for me to talk to you. But won't this ruin how everyone else sees you and the other Moka?"

"They are not the ones who matter to me."

As they approached the academy there was a large crowd of boys gathered out in front. As they approached they could see a certain girl dancing and jumping about to the approval of her audience.

"Yahoo!" Kurumu shouted. "Who do you love best of all?"

"You!!" All the boys chorused.

Seeing this Naruto was greatly relieved. "I'm glad to see Kurumu has gotten over me so quick. I guess what I said didn't hurt her that bad after all."

Moka glanced over at him. "You really are an idiot sometimes." She muttered under her breath.

He looked at her. "Did you say something?"

"I said you really have it right sometimes, she has obviously put you behind her."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the classroom most of the students were staring nervously in Moka's direction.

"Moka," Nekonome-sensei spoke a bit uncomfortably. "You do realize that the first rule of this school is to maintain a human disguise at all times. Why are you in your true form?"

"I have decided to attend class in this form for the foreseeable future. My reasons are my own." She lifted an eyebrow. "Will that be a problem?" As she'd expected Nekonome quickly shook her head. Occasionally there were certain benefits to being an intimidating vampire.

From the back of the class there was loud high pitched laughter. "Oh Keito you are so funny! I just love a man with a good sense of humor!"

Naruto looked over and saw Kurumu leaning out of her seat to flirt with four boys who were ogling her breasts. Wow, she sure got over me fast. I guess she wasn't really that in love with me after all. Still, I'm glad she's all right now.

"Now then class, we have something very important to take care of today. With the school's annual cultural festival and other activities coming up we need to work hard to organize all our efforts. Therefore today we will elect a class representative to join the Academy School Committee. Would anyone like to nominate a candidate?" In the back row a girl raised her hand. "Yes Mizore?"

"I nominate Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nani?" Naruto hadn't really been paying attention.

"I too think Uzumaki Naruto would make a fine class representative." Moka said.

Everyone else fell into line supporting the nomination. Naruto was about to object when he recalled the headmaster mentioning something about suspecting a member of ANTI-THESIS being on the School Committee. He needed to find the leaders of that group and expose them. I haven't had any luck so far, maybe this will be a good way to investigate.

"Does anyone else want to nominate a candidate?"

"I nominate Kurumu-chan!" A boy said.

"Be quiet!" Kurumu snapped at him. The boy immediately began to whimper like a hurt puppy. "Please ignore him sensei."

"Well then, if there are no other nominations it looks like Naruto will be our class representative." Nekonome-sensei said. "Congratulations."

XXXXXXXXXX

Yukari was staring at the adult Moka with an open mouth.

"Oh that's right," Naruto remarked. "You've never seen Moka in this form have you?"

"You need not be afraid Yukari." Moka said. "Though I am a different and more serious Moka from the one you know I still remain your friend and will not harm you."

Yukari was taking it all in, the long flowing silver hair, the blood red eyes, and the sense of ominous power that hung over her. I think that I'm in love! "I LOVE YOU!!" Yukari leapt and tried to glomp onto to Moka's chest. She ended up lying face down in the grass with a bump rising on her head.

"Do not try that again." Moka calmly sat down at the outdoor table next to Naruto.

Rubbing the back of her head Yukari sat down as well. "I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me?"

"That does not mean you may grab on to my breasts as you did with the other Moka. The only one I will permit to do that is Naruto." He immediately turned a deep red.

They weren't seated long before Kurumu came past leading seven or eight boys. The queen with her court. She trailed past their table talking and laughing, and making a point not to look at them.

"That blue haired slut!" Yukari said angrily. "How dare she do something like that?"

"It's all right Yukari," Naruto said as he began to eat. "She won't be eating with us anymore."

"Really?! That's great! And since you two are finally eating together again that means everything is back to normal right?"

"No," Moka said quietly. "I am afraid Naruto and I are no longer a couple, we are…" She hesitated and looked over at him questioningly.

He thought about it. "Friends, we can try and be friends."

"What? But didn't you two spend Saturday making sweet love?! What went wrong? Did that jerk Gin do something?"

"A lot happened over this week end Yukari." Naruto said. "I'll tell you about it later." Some of it I will.

XXXXXXXXXX

Following class Naruto reported to his first meeting of the Academy School Committee.

"Greetings," an older student with glasses greeted him. He had a friendly smile. "I am Kaneshiro Hokuto, President of the Academy School Committee."

"Hello, I am Uzumaki Naruto, class representative from freshman class 3."

"I have heard of you Naruto-kun, you've made quite a reputation for yourself. You should know, we have never had a member of the Student Police Committee join us before. We are all quite honored, though a few members are also a bit nervous."

Naruto-kun? "Yeah, I've noticed that the Police Committee has that effect on people." Naruto smiled at him. "Are you of the ones I make nervous?"

"Not at all! Actually I admire you for your efforts to defeat ANTI-THESIS."

"Is that so?"

Hokuto nodded. "Yes, that group is determined to spread violence and chaos throughout our precious academy. I am determined to stand firm against them and the threat they represent. I hope you don't think it sounds silly, but I dream of changing this school one day. I want this school to achieve real peace, and I hope that the school festival will help bring that peace a good deal closer."

"You're an idealist then?"

Hokutu nodded. "I hope you don't find that silly."

"Not at all! Everyone should have dreams and work to make them come true."

"Really, and what are your dreams?"

Naruto gave him a wide smile and answered in a friendly voice. "My dreams are none of your fucking business." Startled Naruto saw anger flash in the other boys eyes for just a second. The friendly mask came back up again.

"I see, I apologize if my question offended you."

"No problem, and just between us I don't think you'll need to worry much longer about ANTI-THESIS."

"Really? May I ask you how you can be so certain?"

"Well, everyone will know about it by tomorrow any way." He spoke quietly. "Kuyou has discovered one of their leaders. He will be making an arrest within the next hour. I'll need you to keep that secret of course."

"Of course."

"Well I guess I'll see you inside." Naruto headed into the building.

"Yes I'll be there in just a bit."

XXXXXXXXXX

What was that? Hokutu wondered. Was he telling me the truth? If it was true why would he tell me even if I am the President of the Committee? But why would he tell me something like that if it was a lie? Was it a joke? Was he trying to impress me? He had to decide what to do with this possible information. Should he act on it or not? As president if he failed to show up for the meeting it would look suspicious. But there might be another way to deliver a warning to Mako and Kiria. He waved over a representative who had just arrived.

"Mizuki," he whispered to him. "I have a job for you."

As Mizuki quickly departed he did not notice as a crow took to the air and began to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the meeting ended and the various members went their own ways none of them noticed as crows and rats began to trail them.

When Naruto finally got back to him room he saw a crow waiting outside his window. He opened the window to allow the bird to enter. Once it was inside there was a puff of smoke as the henge dropped and the shadow clone again became a copy of himself.

"Anything interesting?" The original asked.

"Maybe." The clone answered.

"Show me then." The clone vanished with a puff of smoke and the original immediately got all the memories of the surveillance. As soon as he'd been chosen for the School Committee he'd wanted to follow all the members and see if he could find anything suspicious about any of them. Following all of them with shadow clones would have been difficult, but rats and crows were common and drew no suspicion.

Going over the clone's memories he smiled. "This might be something."


	24. Your future

In the village of Konoha.

"You wished to see me Hokage-sama?" Jiraiya noted that the Hokage seemed to be in an unusually positive mood.

"I did indeed Jiraiya-san; I have just received a most encouraging report and wanted to share it with you." He handed the file over.

As soon as Jiraiya saw who the report was on he read with interest. "Three tails?! He's already accessed that much power since I visited him?"

The Hokage nodded. "At this rate it seems likely he will have accessed the Kyuubi's full power within a year."

"Hokage-sama, please limit your expectations. While it is certainly surprising he could gain this much power in so short a time we cannot expect this rate of growth to continue. Each new tail increases his power level exponentially. The two tail state is twice as powerful as the one; the three tail state is twice as powerful as the two. As the sheer volume of chakra increases he will find it more and more difficult to maintain control."

"Nevertheless it now seems clear that my decisions regarding him were correct. Both by sending him to that academy and having that seal placed on him he has been motivated to acquire the Kyuubi's power."

"That is what scares me," Jiraiya said. "He's definitely motivated all right."

"You still have concerns about his loyalty?"

"Damn right I do! That kid has no reason to love us, just the opposite. Like I already said, Kami help us if he ever gets that seal removed."

"I have faith in the loyalty created by the seal. I also have faith in your unquestioned skill. He will serve Konoha because there is no other option for him save death. However, I agree with you that it would be best if he wanted to serve of his own free will."

"There's no chance of that now."

"I am not so certain. So far he has only seen the negative aspects of serving this village. Perhaps it is time he were shown some of the positives. He is sixteen and of an age to both inherit and marry. I will authorize you to reveal his identity to him and what I intend once he returns."

Jiraiya looked at the Hokage in surprise. "Are you sure Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage looked back also surprised. "You are the one who has been arguing for more humane treatment. I thought you would have supported this idea."

"I just think it would be better to wait until his return to the village. Finding out the truth of his heritage will be quite a lot to take in."

"True, and hopefully it will provide him with even greater motivation. In addition to taking certain documents with you, you will be escorting someone…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting at a small desk at the Student Police Committee's headquarters. In front of him were three student personnel files. One was of the student Committee President Hokuto, one was of class representative Mizuki, and the last was of a mysterious third year student named Kiria.

"Hokuto and Mizuki are both definitely members of ANTI-THESIS, And given Hokuto's position he's probably one of their leaders. Let me arrest them and find out what they know."

Kuyou frowned at him. "What is your reason for suspecting them?"

"The second I met Hokuto there was something about him I didn't trust. I've been wearing one sort of mask or another all of my life. I can spot some them easily and I knew Hokuto had one. I insulted him and he let it slip for just a second. Beneath that cheery and wholesome image is someone with a whole lot of anger."

"And that is when you set your little trap?"

Naruto nodded. "The fact that he had this Mizuki deliver a message to someone is proof that all three of them are members of ANTI-THESIS, and I'll bet that Hokuto and Kiria at least are high ranking members."

Kuyou considered it, and regretfully shook his head. "I am afraid it is not enough to arrest Hokuto or Mizuki."

"Why not?" Naruto said frustrated. "You arrest students with nothing but suspicion all the time. I bring you real evidence and you won't let me touch them?"

"Hokuto and Mizuki are members of the Academy Student Committee. Unfortunately this places them in a category similar to the faculty. If we were to arrest them without significant evidence the Student Committee would come after us and the Headmaster might order us to disband. I will not risk this organization for any reason."

"Let me talk to the Headmaster and tell him what I have. I'm sure he'll o.k. my arresting them after that."

"Unfortunately the Headmaster is not currently at the Academy. When he returns I will inform you. Talk to him by all means, if he gives his blessing you are free to do as you like. But until then you may not touch them."

"How long until he gets back?"

"I have no idea; he often disappears for weeks at a time."

"Well that's just great! I finally get a break and I can't do anything."

"You are free to arrest this Kiria."

Naruto shook his head. "I sent out some of my disguised shadow clones to keep an eye on him. He has disappeared. He hasn't gone to class and no one has seen him since yesterday. So, the one I can arrest I can't find. The ones I can find I can't arrest. It sounds like a comedy routine."

"You are free to continue with your investigations until the Headmaster returns. But you are not to touch either of them unless I o.k. it."

"Great," he muttered."

Through the open door Keito entered. "Naruto has a visitor." The dark haired woman frowned as Moka entered the room on her heels.

"Moka? What are you doing here?"

"I was curious why you did not meet me this morning and why you were not at school."

He quickly closed the files that were on his desk. "I'm in the middle of an investigation. I don't have time to waste on classes right now."

She glanced down at his desk. "I see, and of course you no longer trust me. You did tell me once though that you had to pass your classes. If you miss too many of them you may be in danger of failing."

"That's not a problem," Naruto said. "The Police Committee members get a free ride as far as grades go. I can not even show up and I'll still pass everything with a B."

"That is absolutely necessary in order for us to maintain the peace at this Academy." Keito said in annoyance.

"Anyway, when I was first told about it I decided to keep attending class as I didn't want any special treatment." He looked directly at Moka. "I also wanted to see you as much as I could. But now I think I'll stop attending, though I'll still go to club and have lunch with you and Yukari. Free here on out my priority is to gain more power as fast as I can."

"So you will be spending the majority of your time training with Kuyou or working on your investigation?" Moka asked.

"That's right, so we won't get to see each other very much from now on."

"I see," Moka turned to Kuyou. "In that case I wish to join the Student Police Committee."

"Say what?" Naruto said stunned. "No way! Absolutely not!"

"That is not your choice," Keito said coldly. "Kuyou is our leader and he alone decides who is a member. You would not be here otherwise."

Kuyou looked over at Moka carefully. "Why should I allow you to join?"

"I think that fairly obvious," she said coolly. "You pride yourselves on the fact that only the most elite are permitted into your group. I am a vampire, the most elite of all monsters."

"Hmph, I wouldn't say that, but there is certainly no denying that you are near the very top. If I allow you to join I expect you to carry out any orders I give you and be an active member of the Police Committee."

"Now wait just a minute!" Naruto tried to intervene.

"Very well, however I expect to be Naruto's partner on any investigations or assignments you may require of him."

Kuyou simply nodded, not surprised in the least by her request. "That's fine, welcome to the Student Police Committee."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where have you two been?" Yukari asked as they had lunch.

"We have been busy with work on behalf of the Student Police Committee." Moka replied.

"What?" Yukari said in surprise. "I knew Naruto was a member, but since when did you join?"

"Since this morning, Naruto has decided to stop attending classes and concentrate instead on training and his duties within the Police Committee. I decided to join in order to be able to assist him. So neither of us will be attending class anymore."

"What? You're not going to be in school anymore?" She seemed on the verge of tears. "But I'll die of loneliness without you two."

"It's not that bad Yukari." Naruto tried to calm her. "We don't have any classes in common anyway. I'll still come here for lunch every day and I'll still go tot eh club, so we'll still see each other about as much as we do now.

That news seemed to make Yukari feel much better. Several tables over there was a loud, 'ooooh' as queen Kurumu's court marveled at the way she was bouncing up and down in her seat. There was also a stir coming from the opposite direction.

"Who is that?"

"Wow! What a beauty!"

"Is she a new student?"

"Please marry me!"

"So is the old guy her dad?"

"What?!" An outraged voice called out. "I will have you know I am none other than the legendary Jiraiya! Famed Toad Sage and master of the ninja arts!"

"Can you introduce us to your daughter sir?" Many similar pleas followed.

The second he'd heard that voice Naruto's head had snapped around. Sure enough, that old pervert bastard was walking towards him. "I really am Kami's chew toy aren't I?" He was so upset at the sight of Jiraiya he barely notice the young woman who was nervously walking behind him.

"What does he want?" Moka said angrily.

"Probably to tell me the Hokage needs me to donate a kidney or something." Naruto eyed the two of them as they came near. He finally noticed the girl; she obviously had to be someone important. She was wearing a beautiful silk kimono that was a light lavender with a pattern of various flowers. Her hair was a dark blue and it was done up, her eyes had no pupils and were of a lavender a shade or two lighter than her kimono's. Looking at the girl there was something vaguely familiar about her.

When she saw him looking directly at her she began to blush and press her index fingers together. She seemed very shy. Naruto couldn't deny she was very cute.

"Naruto," Jiraiya boomed out. "Good to see you again."

"What do you want pervert?"

Jiraiya's smile fell and he sighed. "Still angry I take it?"

"What was your first clue? So what do you want?"

Jiraiya's eyes were drawn to the exotic beauty sitting at Naruto's side. "Who is this? Would she happen to be your girlfriend?"

The girl in the kimono flinched a bit at hearing that.

"I am Akashiya Moka and I am Naruto's former girlfriend and current friend." She eyed Jiraiya menacingly. "You should know I will not allow anyone to harm him."

"Harm him?" Yukari asked. "I thought they were friends."

"No," Naruto said. "We are definitely not friends."

"Now, now, no need to be so hostile kid. I'm here to help you."

"That's what you said last time you bastard."

Jiraiya sighed. "I realize you don't really trust me, but I am here on orders from the Hokage. We received a report that you recently entered the three tailed state."

Damn the Headmaster! I thought he was supposed to be helping me. "I have, that is the whole reason I'm here right? You want a powerful weapon." He glanced at the girl standing behind Jiraiya. Through the entire conversation she had been shyly looking at him. "Who is she and what is she doing here?"

Jiraiya grinned and motioned her forward. "Ah, well she is a very big part of why I'm here. The Hokage thinks it would be wise for you to see that serving Konoha will not simply be a labor. He wants you to understand that you will be given a high place within the village and given many… considerations. Now I believe you two have met before."

The girl took this as her cue and gave Naruto a deep and graceful bow. It was only too obvious that whoever this girl was she was very cultured and refined.

"Naruto-san," she said in a low and gentle voice. "I am so very happy to see you again. I always wondered if you were safe and am very glad to see that you are."

He stared at her feeling a bit embarrassed. "I'm really sorry, but have we met?"

Crushing disappointment filled her face. "You… you don't remember me? I know it was a long time ago and… and we didn't really know each other long but…" She looked down and began pressing her fingers together again.

Something about her stance or the way she was pressing her fingers awakened a memory. "Hey, I think maybe I do remember you. Were you in my class at the ninja academy? You had short hair back then and wore this big beige jacket right?"

Her head came up again and bright smile lit her face. "That's right," she said happily. "You do remember me then! I'm so glad."

"Yeah, well I just remember a little. I was only there for a month." He had only the vaguest memory of a dark quiet weirdo who would stare at him while pressing her fingers together. "I am sorry, but I don't remember your name."

"Well in that case let me formally introduce the two of you." Jiraiya said. "Uzumaki Naruto this is Hyuuga Hinata, Jonin and accomplished medic nin, eldest daughter of the Fifth Hokage and the designated heir to the Hyuuga clan. She is also your future wife."

For just a second that last word hung in the air.

"WHAT?!" Moka jumped to her feet furious and radiating killer intent as well as powerful amounts of demonic force.

"WHAT?!" Yukari jumped up clutching her wand and glaring angrily at the newcomer.

"WHAT?!" Mizore jumped up from behind a bench and spat out her lollipop.

"WHAT?!" From several tables over, (Apparently succubus have very good hearing.) Kurumu leapt up and screamed, scaring her adoring slaves.

Naruto gulped and looked about nervously. "You're really trying to get me killed me today aren't you?"


	25. To forgive and not forgive

"How is everything?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Delicious," he told her honestly. "It's been a long time since I had curry chicken. The rice, the steamed vegetables, all of it is great. Thank you for making this for me."

Hinata had been provided a room in the girls' dormitory for the night and she had insisted on making him dinner. Amazingly he had gotten special permission from the Academy to go to her room. She had gone all out. The lights were off and there were candles burning. The food was delicious; she was obviously an excellent cook. And she had even provided a large bottle of really potent sake. It was certainly a whole different experience from the meals he'd gotten used to from Moka.

Then again, Moka's desserts had been out of this world.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying it." She looked and sounded pleased.

"You know you really didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"But I'm only here for tonight, tomorrow morning Jiraiya and I will take that thing back to Fire country."

"It's called a bus."

She nodded. "Ah, yes that's right. We will take that bus and I won't see you again until you return to Konoha. Since that won't be for years, making you this dinner was the least I could do."

Under slightly different circumstances he would have relaxed and enjoyed having such a beautiful woman serving him such a great meal. Glancing out the window he knew that potential disaster was right around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka was standing on the dormitory roof across from where, 'that girl' was entertaining Naruto. Though the window was open she could see nothing from her current position. She would have had to position her self across from the room to get a decent view. She'd actually thought about it, but her pride would not allow her to stoop to such tactics. If they do anything inappropriate I will kill her and beat him to within an inch of his life.

Yukari was also on the roof top. Whereas Moka would stand there perfectly still she was constantly fidgeting and trying to somehow get a better look. Yukari looked over at the beautiful vampire and began inching towards her.

"If you try and grab my breasts again I will throw you off this roof." Moka never took her eyes off the window below.

"You're really mean," Yukari pouted and stopped trying to get any closer. "I miss the gentle Moka. When will I see her again?"

"Not until the issues between us and Naruto have been fully resolved."

Yukari grinned at the vampire. "You're really jealous right now aren't you?"

Moka glanced at her with a frosty expression. "Jealous?" She questioned in a haughty tone. "Of that human child? Do not be ridiculous."

"She is the same age as Naruto right? If she's a child doesn't that mean Naruto is one too?" Yukari began to giggle. "So wouldn't that make you a child molester?"

"You joke, but in some ways Naruto is still just a child. In others he is as old as I am. He can be very… surprising at times. That little girl from his village could never begin to understand him or give him what he truly needs."

"Unlike the two of us," Yukari said cheerfully.

Moka turned her eyes back down towards the window.

"You know if you want I could help things along." Yukari pulled out a straw doll. "I managed to get a strand of that girl's hair. That means I can use my magic to make her start slapping or kicking him."

"No," Moka said firmly. "If we interfere that will only anger him and make things worse in the long run. We must simply trust that nothing will occur between them."

"Then why are we up here acting like a couple of stalkers?"

Moka did not bother to answer that.

After a long silence Yukari began fidgeting again. "I'm really surprised Mizore and Kurumu aren't up here too. Though Kurumu did try and pretend she didn't care."

"I do not know Mizore well so I have no idea what her motivations are. As for Kurumu," Moka curled her lip. "I am sure she is in her room right now entertaining some of her pathetic pets."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu had on a little black dress that seemed about to burst. It revealed nearly all and left precious little to the imagination. At the moment she was curled up on her couch eagerly pressing her tits up against his chest. She'd had him with her very first smile but had still used her charm to bring him completely under her control. He'd put up absolutely no resistance.

"I just love older men," she purred in his ear.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." An overly excited Jiraiya panted. This was going to make a great chapter in his next book. "Shall I thrill you with some stories of my amazing and heroic adventures?"

"Actually," she squeezed herself up against him. "Could you tell me every last thing you know about Naruto?"

"Sure, to start with…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata-san…"

"Please stop calling me that," she said. "You don't have to be formal with me. Please call me Hinata or if… if you want Hinata-chan."

He shook his head slightly. "You're the daughter of the Hokage and heir to one of the most elite clans of the village. I don't think someone like me should be talking to you in such a familiar way."

"But of course you should! You're my betrothed," she argued. "We're going to be husband and wife some day!"

"No we're not," he wasn't trying to be mean, but he couldn't keep the anger from his voice. "Do you even know who the hell I am? Just what do you think you know about me?"

"I know everything about you Naruto-kun," she said in a small voice. Why is he angry with me? I've only tried to make him feel comfortable. "Before I came here both my father and Jiraiya spoke to me at length and I was allowed to read your classified personnel file. I know everything about you that Jiraiya does."

"Is that a fact?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Five Hours Earlier

"So now you know the truth," Jiraiya said. They were alone in his room. Naruto was holding two documents in his hands. Jiraiya had just revealed his parentage to him and what the Hokage had planned for him whenever he returned. "So as you can see in the will you are the last surviving member of the Namikaze clan and sole heir to a fortune worth over half a billion ryu. You will inherit the family estates and become the richest man in the village, richer even than me or the Hokage. You will also inherit your family's seat on the Council. The Hokage intends to have the entire village honor you as the son of the Yondaime, and as the hope for the restoration of the Yondaime's line. And to prove to you just how greatly the Hokage values you he is giving you his daughter to be one of your wives."

"One of?"

Jiraiya had a huge grin on his face. "Since you're the last member of one of our clans there's a special law that applies to you. You'll be allowed to take three wives in order to ensure you are able to restore your clan. And one of them will be the lovely Hinata, you will be able to call the Fifth Hokage, 'dad.' As soon as you come home you'll have wealth, women, and power, not too bad, right?"

"He's despicable." Naruto said.

"What?"

"The Hokage, he's despicable. He's a father, and a father should love and protect his children. He should want his daughter to be with someone who can love her and make her happy. Instead he condemns her to be with someone like me."

"That's a really negative way of seeing things kid," Jiraiya said unhappily. "Most guys would be jumping for joy at the news I just gave you."

"I'm not most guys." Naruto was reading the second document, it was a letter. "When was this written?"

"It was written in the few minutes he had before going to face the Kyuubi." Jiraiya answered solemnly. "That's how much he cared about you Naruto, at the very end of his life he wanted to leave you something."

Naruto said nothing as he read the letter.

My son;

As I write this to you, you are a child crying in his father's arms. When I look into your small face it breaks my heart to know what I am about to do. I beg your forgiveness son, and ask you to understand that this is the only way. I know the terrible burden I place on you and I pray you will be the sort of man who can bear it. Please understand that you are my son and I love you, but as my son you are the only one I can entrust with this awful responsibility. It is my greatest hope that all the people of this village will recognize you as the hero that you are. I had hoped that you would have your mother there to help you, but she is gone. Know that she loved you and wanted you, she held you in her arms and was content as her life ended. Though you will lose you parents and your family this night you will not be alone. I have entrusted your safety to the man I admire most, my sensei, the great Jiraiya. I hope that by the time you read this your godfather has become the father to you that I cannot be. Goodbye my son, and please know that I love you and ask you to forgive me.

Your father,

Namikaze Minato

He read it a second time, staring at the words. His mother had told him that his father had loved him. He hadn't believed her. But his father had spent the last minutes of his life writing to him and proclaiming his love for his son and asking forgiveness for the wrong he was about to commit. Somehow knowing the words were from him made a difference.

"I forgive you," he whispered.

"What did you say kid?"

"I said that I forgive my father for what he did to me. I always hated the Yondaime for what he did, but… he asked for forgiveness. I know he had a hard choice and that he only did what he had to. So I forgive him."

"I'm glad to hear that kid. I know it would make him very happy to hear that." Jiraiya eyed him guardedly. "You know you've taken the news that you're the Yondaime's son a lot better than I would have expected. I was expecting you to either be furious or shocked senseless."

"Believe me; you have no idea what a surprise it is to me." He looked at Jiraiya and gave him a big friendly smile. "You were my father's sensei."

"I sure was kid, he was an amazing person your father. I loved him like a son."

"You loved him like a son? How sweet." He took a step forward, his smile never faltering. "So I guess I'm sort of like a grandson to you, huh?"

"Well… not yet, but if you want we can work on getting to know each other once you return. My offer of training you is still open, I'd be very happy to help you out of respect for your father."

"Is that right?' he said softly and took another step forward. "You want to help me out of respect for my father, who you loved like a son?"

"That's right kid," there was something about Naruto's sudden friendliness that Jiraiya didn't like. He took a half step back.

"You never read my father's letter, did you?"

"No, it was sealed and meant only for you."

"Is there something you'd like to confess to me? Anything you want to apologize to me for? If there is now would be the time."

Jiraiya frowned at him. "Nothing comes to mind."

"I see." Naruto's fist caught him right in the middle of his face. The mighty Jiraiya had a comical look of surprise on his face as he looked up from the floor. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" He tossed the letter at him. "Read it! And just so you know the only reason I don't kill you right now is because of the damn seal!"

Jiraiya took the letter and quickly read through. "Aw hell, oh kid I'm so sorry. But you have to understand…"

"Oh I understand, Godfather. My father, who you loved, trusted you to take care of me. He thought you'd be like a father to me, and instead you abandoned me. And when I finally did meet you it was only so you could put that damn seal on me. Wouldn't dad be proud of you?"

Jiraiya flinched at the accusation and looked ashamed as he got up. "Kid, I'm so sorry, when I lost Minato it really was like I lost my own son. The hurt was so terrible I couldn't even bear to be in Konoha for years after that. I took a bunch of long term missions, by the time I finally got back you were long gone and I figured it was best I stay out of your life."

Naruto laughed a bit. "So basically you decided your godson mattered less than your own pain. And then you decided I wasn't even worth bothering to check up on. I was miserable! I was alone! And you didn't even care."

"Kid what did I know about being a father? I didn't think I could handle it."

"But you didn't even try! So what if you wouldn't have been the greatest dad? Maybe if people had just known Jiraiya was my godfather that would have been enough. Maybe they would have been just a little less cruel to me. Maybe the Third wouldn't have had to send me away. Maybe I could have been a little normal! If you'd at last tried everything might have been different for me! But no, I guess I wasn't worth the effort."

"Kid I'm sorry."

"Well that makes it all better." Naruto struggled to keep his fury in check and to keep from drawing out the Kyuubi's power. "Just so you know godfather, I don't forgive you. Now please get the hell out of here."

"All right ki… all right Naruto. Remember, you're having dinner with Hinata tonight."

"No, I'm not. There's no way I'm marrying her so there's no point in seeing her."

"If you don't want to marry her that's your decision I suppose, but the girl came all this way to see you and really wants to talk to you. Since she's never done anything to you can you at least meet with her?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is that a fact?" Naruto said. "So you know I'm a monster?"

"Naruto-kun I don't see you that way." Hinata said. She looked at him shyly. "To me you are that brave little boy who always smiled when others were being mean to him. I… I always admired your confidence and your courage. I… uhm, I always wondered what would have happened if you had stayed at the academy."

He smiled at her, a big friendly smile. "Oh, that's easy. If I'd stayed you'd have wound up hating me like everyone else."

She looked at him in shock. "That's not true Naruto-kun!"

"Of course it is! Everyone hated me, except for the Hokage and Iruka-sensei. What? Do you really think you'd have been different? What would you have done the first time the other kids cornered you and asked you why you were being nice to me? They'd have told you I was a freak and that everyone hated me, and that if you didn't do the same you'd be a freak too. After that you would have started treating me like everyone else."

"I wouldn't have!" She seemed on the verge of tears. "Naruto-kun please believe me! I always liked and admired you! I would never have been cruel to you."

He stared at her. "I remember a girl named Sakura, she had pink hair and I thought she was pretty. My first day at the academy I talked to her and she was nice to me. She even said she'd be my friend. The very next day the other girls grabbed her and explained how things were. When I tried to talk to her again she screamed she didn't like me and hit me. That's what would have happened if I'd stayed."

"Naruto-kun…"

He wiped his mouth and got up from the table. "Look Hinata-san, you seem like a really good girl. So I'm going to do you a favor, I'm not going to marry you. Whatever you may think you don't know me, I am not that eight year old you remember so fondly. I am a horrible person and I've given up on ever trying to love anyone. I am going to tell your father I won't marry you, and then at least you'll have a chance of being with someone who might love you." He bowed to her. "Thank you for the meal, it really was delicious."

"Wait! Naruto-kun can't you at least stay and talk with me for awhile? Even if you're not that boy anymore I'm sure something of him is still there inside of you. Won't you at least give me a chance? You might like me."

"No, please just forget about me. Believe me, it's better this way."

As he opened the door Hinata saw all her hopes about to disappear forever. "I love you!" She cried out. He stopped and turned around to look at her. "I have been in love with you ever since I first saw you. I have never once wanted to be with anyone but that brave little boy. Please let me be with you! I swear if you will just let me be your wife I will spend every day trying to make you happy. And maybe one day you'll love me as I love you!"

He stared at her. He knew that her heartfelt confession was genuine. He was deeply touched that any girl could think of him with such affection for such a long time. She really was a good kind girl.

He laughed at her. "Kami, you're an idiot!" He slammed the door as he left.

Hinata stood there. Her dream gone and her heart suddenly broken. She'd really hoped… she'd really thought… "I am a fool," she muttered as she began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka could sense the energy and turned around to see the wind and leaves swirling about.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Naruto asked. "It was a little uncomfortable sensing your aura all through dinner."

"I apologize if I distracted you. I actually saw nothing at all. Did your evening go well?" Moka asked calmly.

He gave her a little nod. "It was fine. Just so you know nothing happened."

She already knew that. There was barely a trace of the girls scent on him. If there had been any significant contact she would have left a much stronger trail. "And you wanted to come and assure me of that to set my mind at ease Uzumaki Naruto?" She took a couple of steps to stand in front of him.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't think something had happened. I don't need you beating up the Hokage's daughter."

"Is that the only reason you came to see me Uzumaki Naruto? Concern for that girl's well being?"

He was about to confirm it when his hands suddenly reached out and grabbed both her breasts. He saw the look of surprise on her face and knew it had to match his. Oh kami she's going to kill me!

But rather than kill him she calmly asked. "Do you wish to do this right here or back at my apartment?"

"I'm not doing it! My body is moving on its own I swear!"

From behind the door to the roof they heard giggling.

"Yukari!" They both shouted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shun shinned back to his apartment. He materialized to find he was not alone. Kurumu was standing there in a little black dress looking worried.

"Kurumu! What are you doing here? I thought I told you that you were nothing to me! I don't want to talk to you or anything else. Get out!"

She flinched away from his anger but held her ground. "Naruto…"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her roughly back and forth. "Do you think coming here to offer me sex will make everything all right?"

"That's not why I'm here!" She pulled out of his grasp. "I realize you can't forgive me for what I did, but I still want to try and help you."

"By giving me sex?"

"No, by giving you information. I was able to charm Jiraiya and get him to tell me about a whole lot of things you don't know. I've come here to share everything I found out. Oh, and just so you know I found about the seal on your heart and tried to get him to remove it."

"You did?" He said in surprise.

"Yeah, but even under my charm he wouldn't go that far. I didn't think he had any will at all, but he won't break direct orders from his leader. I was able to get him to talk though, and I even told him to forget what we had talked about, so tomorrow he'll wake up and imagine we spent the night doing freaky things."

He looked at her. "You did all that just to help me? Why?"

She looked back at him. "Because even if I've ruined everything between us I still love you! Even if you hate me Naruto-kun I'll still do anything I can to protect you. I also found out about the Kyuubi, and it doesn't matter to me."

He looked at her, amazed she would do so much for him even though he'd rejected her. "Thank you Kurumu, what did you find out?"

"Well a lot, but there are two things that seem most important. One the Hokage is so impressed by how quickly your gaining power he doesn't plan on leaving you here until you graduate. Once you achieve five tails he plans to call you back. He thinks that is powerful enough to be a big help to the village and that you'll eventually reach your full potential. He wants you in Konoha where he can keep an eye on you."

"Thanks for telling me that, I'll need to be careful not to reach the five tail state until I'm ready. Or else I need to have another talk with the headmaster."

"But that's not the most important news Naruto-kun," she said worriedly. "Naruto-kun there are people after you. Powerful people who want the demon that's inside of you."

He grinned. "They want my demon, huh? I wish I could have met them about eight years ago."

"Naruto-kun this is serious! According to Jiraiya there are only nine demon lords that exist on or visit your world. These people have captured the other eight and the hosts that carried them were all killed by the extraction. You're the last Naruto-kun! Jiraiya doesn't think they know where you are but they're searching for you. If they find out where you are they'll definitely come for you."

"Nice that the Hokage and Jiraiya neglected to mention that." He nodded to her gratefully. "This is a real help Kurumu. How much can you tell me about them?"

"Not that much, but I'll tell you what I know. To start with they're called Akatsuki…"


	26. A special offer

Kurumu spent a couple hours relating everything she had found out to him. Unfortunately she did not have as much information on Akatsuki as he would have hoped. Apparently despite much effort the organization remained largely a mystery. Jiraiya had no idea who their leader was, what its goals were, or event the reason why they had acquired the demon lords. Among the things that were known was the fact they seemed to operate in two man teams made up of ninja of A or S rank. Despite the fact they were a secret organization they seemed to have a, 'uniform.' Its members usually went out dressed in black robes with red clouds on them. Only a few of the members were known including Deidara, Kisame, and (most alarming) Uchiha Itachi. Naruto had still been in the village when the Uchiha massacre had occurred. Any ninja that could single handedly exterminate an entire clan was definitely someone to be wary of.

Kurumu also gave him other pieces of information. Such as the fact his village had been at war for the last four years. One of the reasons the Hokage was so eager to recall him was his hope that Naruto would be the, 'secret weapon' that would finally bring the war to a victorious conclusion. He also learned that it had been Orochimaru who had killed the Third Hokage. Naruto made a special point to file that information away.

"That's everything I was able to find out." Kurumu looked at him. "Did it help?"

"Are you kidding me? It helps a whole lot. I haven't heard a thing from my village for the last four years. Now thanks to you I have a whole lot of valuable info. Including the little fact that there's an organization of elite ninja looking for me." He gave her an appreciative nod. "I truly thank you for helping me Kurumu, especially since you had no reason to."

"It's all right. Even though I know you can't forgive me I'll still do whatever I can to help you. If you ever need me all you have to do is let me know. I'll go ahead and leave now." She was about to go when Naruto surprised her. He reached out and took hold of her. He pulled her close and squeezed her tight. There was nothing sexual in the embrace. It was just his way of expressing his genuine appreciation of what she'd done for him. She had never been held so strongly, had never been so happy just to feel the simple physical connection. He did not say the words, but as he held her it felt as though he were forgiving her, at least a little. She shut her eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling. Naruto-kun, I would walk through fire for you.

"Thank you," he whispered to her as he finally let her go.

She nodded and put her head down. She turned to the window and let her wings and tail emerge. "Naruto?"

"Yes?"

She did not turn around. "Those boys I hang out with. You know they don't matter to me right? They're fun and a distraction, but nothing more. I could never love any of them."

He suddenly felt a little warm and a little nervous. Why did she tell me that? "Kurumu I…"

"You don't have to say anything Naruto. I just wanted to make sure you knew. Good night." She leapt out the window and was soon gone from sight.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following morning Naruto was there as Jiraiya exited his room.

"Good morning godfather," Naruto called in a cheery voice. "Sleep well?"

Jiraiya looked very uncomfortable. "Please don't call me that. I think I'd rather you went back to just calling me a pervert."

"Why? Does it bother you being reminded of the responsibility you ignored? Here," he handed Jiraiya a sealed envelope. "Please deliver that to the Hokage."

"What is it?" Jiraiya looked at the thing suspiciously.

"It's a formal rejection of his request that I marry his daughter."

Jiraiya looked at the young man unhappily. "Speaking of Hinata I stopped in to check on her last night after my, uh, evening out. She was in tears. What the hell did you do to her?"

"I did her a huge favor. I made it real clear to her that she shouldn't waste any more of her time dreaming about me. Given the situation it was the nicest thing I could have done."

"Did you have to make the poor girl cry?"

"Don't you try and tell me how to deal with people." He turned around to go

"You are making a huge mistake."

"I doubt it," he left without another word.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So that girl is gone and won't be coming back right?" Yukari asked.

"That's right," Naruto said and then took a bite of his food.

"I wonder why she came out here for just one day." Yukari said.

"I guess the Hokage was hoping I'd fall in love with her or something."

Yukari snorted, all the worries from the other day were forgotten. "Like that would ever happen."

"Hinata wasn't a bad girl. I'm sure she'll make someone very happy." He shrugged.

"But not you," Moka stated. "So what type of girl would make you happy Uzumaki Naruto?"

He was about to proclaim no such person existed when he was interrupted by a loud commotion.

"Yahoo! So who wants to bring me my lunch today?"

The dozen or so boys trailing behind Kurumu all loudly started pleading for the honor. As was her habit she led her entourage right past their table while refusing to even glance in their direction. She took them to a couple tables all the way at the other end of the courtyard.

"She does that on purpose," Yukari complained. "She is so annoying! I'm glad we don't have to put up with her anymore."

"I agree," Moka said. "She is nothing but a spoiled little girl who never thinks about anyone but herself."

Naruto glanced over in her direction, but said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three students gathered around a table in a small room. One was a polite looking fellow with glasses. Another was a young man who was calmly reading a book as he sat down. The third was a cute dark haired girl who looked a bit jittery.

"We need to do something," the girl began as soon as they were all seated. "Naruto definitely suspects you Hokuto."

The boy with the glasses nodded ruefully. "I'm afraid you're right Mako. Looking back on it what he said to me was obviously bait for a trap. I should have ignored it, but at the time it seemed a good idea to act."

"The fact that Mizuki was so late to the Committee meeting will definitely be noticed." Mako said. "They might be hesitant to arrest you since you're the Committee President and have such a sterling reputation. But they might be a lot more willing to arrest Mizuki. If he talks it's over."

Hokuto let out a regretful sigh. "I am afraid I have to agree with you. It's a shame as he is not only fairly powerful but as a class representative he has his uses. Still, as things are he is too much of a liability."

"I'll take care of him then," Kiria offered without bothering to look up from his reading.

Hokuto grinned over at his best friend. "You're actually going to take an active role for once?"

Kiria flipped the page. "It might be entertaining and I have some free time this afternoon."

"Well that takes care of one problem," Mako said. "But we still have to get rid of Naruto."

"Won't that bring added suspicion on Hokuto?" Kiria asked.

"He is already under suspicion," Mako argued. "If we do nothing Naruto will just keep digging. He seems to be the only one on the Police Committee who is actively trying to investigate us. If we get rid of him Kuyou and those other elitist bastards will go back to just terrorizing the student body."

"Are you volunteering to kill him?' Hokuto asked.

Mako nodded. "Leave it to me. I'll even do it when you're in class or in a meeting so you'll have an alibi."

Kiria looked up from his book. "Some of our people swear he has a demonic aura and that he killed Midou with just one blow. Are you sure you can handle it?"

She grinned. "Leave it to me. I already know exactly how to do it."

XXXXXXXXXX

In Konoha the Hokage was sitting behind his desk alone in his office. Jiraiya had delivered a letter to him from Naruto which he'd stated contained a formal refusal of the marriage alliance. A very blunt rejection letter had been in the envelope. But there had been a second letter which Jiraiya apparently did not know about. Hiashi was reading it carefully.

To the Fifth Hokage of Konoha,

Greetings Lord Hokage. I have decided to write this to you based on the assumption that you still hope to have me serve you willingly and of my own volition. Jiraiya informed me of all the plans you have in store for honoring me and giving me a high place within the village. I tend to have my doubts about your good will however given past treatment and especially given the second seal you had placed on me. Nevertheless, I have recently come to understand that men in your position often make decisions that they view as necessary for the greater good, even when it means inflicting evil on the undeserving.

My father wrote me a letter asking me to forgive him. I have done so. Before confronting my godfather I gave him an opportunity to confess to me and ask my forgiveness. Had he done so I would have been willing to forgive him as well.

I have decided to give you and the entire village the same opportunity. I am making to you a very special onetime only offer. Please consider it well.

I am ready to give up all claims to the Namikaze estates and fortune. I relinquish all claims to a seat on the Council. I will not accept my father's name or any connection to his clan. As I was denied the Namikaze name as a child I have no wish to take it now. I will not marry or father any children, so the Yondaime's line will end with me. I will ask for no special treatment or consideration of any kind from the village. I will only expect the same consideration afforded every other ninja of the Leaf. I will serve both you and the village faithfully and to the best of my ability as a loyal Leaf nin.

In short, I will forgive everything that has been done to me by yourself and the village in general. In return for all this I ask only one thing, that the seal placed on me by Jiraiya be removed and no further acts of coercion be made against me. I ask only to be treated like any other ninja. If you truly desire to have me serve the village of my own free will I ask you send Jiraiya to meet with me sometime in the next seven days.

If he does not return within the next week I shall view that as a rejection of my offer and as proof that you prefer to use me simply as a tool or weapon. If that is your choice please understand that it means you are permanently forfeiting any chance of ever earning my forgiveness or friendship. I will instead become your unwilling tool, a tool that will be bound to you only by the threat of the seal that was placed on me.

I ask you to seriously consider this offer and the value of my forgiveness and friendship.

With respect,

Uzumaki Naruto

The Hokage reread the letter and shook his head. Did Naruto really believe he was in any position to dictate terms? When he returned to the village he would take the Namikaze name and his proper place on the Council. He would marry Hinata, thereby tying the Namikaze wealth and power into the service of the Hyuuga clan. He would serve Konoha as its greatest weapon and bring not only victory but a secure peace to the war weary village. And he would do so whether he wanted to or not because of that seal. That seal was enough to guarantee Naruto's obedience.

"He is still just a boy," Hiashi said to himself. "He has no sense of reality." Without formality he tossed both letters into the trash and promptly moved on to new business.

Though he did not suspect it, with his decision Hiashi had literally tossed aside the last chance to save Konoha.

From that moment on Konoha's fate was sealed.


	27. Never hurt you

Seven days had passed since Jiraiya's visit. Honestly he was not surprised at the Hokage's decision. If Jiraiya had actually shown up he would have been amazed. Still, a small part of him was disappointed. Having found it in him to finally forgive his father he'd made the huge decision to grant the Hokage and Konoha one last chance. And all he'd asked was that they treat him the same way they treated all their ninja. If they had just been willing to extend him that much humanity…

But of course he'd known they would never do that. No, he was their tool, their weapon, and that was how they wanted it. He'd known it would end this way. After all, when had that damn village ever shown him any mercy? Now when the time came he would show them no mercy, and do it with a clean conscience and no doubts.

"What are you waiting for Uzumaki-san?" Kuyou asked. "Let's begin the training."

Naruto glanced over at the other person in the small clearing. "You know do we really need to do this right now?"

"You have something better to do with your time?" Kuyou asked dryly. "The Headmaster is still not returned so you cannot move forward with your investigation."

Naruto grumbled, that was true enough. Mizuki had disappeared. Both he and Kiria were simply gone. That left the Academy School Committee President Hokuto, who he still couldn't touch, as the only available suspect.

"You have achieved the three tail state now you must work towards the next step." Kuyou said.

"But does she have to be here watching me?" He whined.

Moka lifted an eyebrow. "You object to my presence Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Why do you have to be here for this?" Naruto asked her.

"Because I consider spending time with you more important than anything else," she said simply.

"But…"

"Yes?"

He looked embarrassed. "I don't want you to see this."

She was surprised. "Why not? I have seen you transform before."

"But… I hate the way I look when I change." He looked away from her. "I'm ugly."

"You certainly are," Kuyou agreed.

"Hey!"

"But you are, extremely ugly." Kuyou transformed into his final form. He was a slightly taller human like being; He had two fox like ears, pale white skin covered in bizarre markings, and four tails that were blazing white. "As you can see for yourself the ultimate form of a youkai kitsune is truly beautiful to behold! Even my secondary form is a magnificent sight that was worshipped by your kind. (Youkai kitsune have two monstrous forms, a fox made of elemental fire and a humanoid one.) The form you take is a bastardization of a true kitsune's final form and human." He made a face. "Personally I can think of nothing more repellant."

"Gee thanks." Naruto said.

"Do not concern yourself Uzumaki Naruto," Moka said. "You could never seem ugly to me, and besides," her lips seemed to twitch bit. "I rather like seeing you with red yes and fangs."

Her words made him blush a little. To try and hide it he looked from her back over to Kuyou. "So what is the point to me transforming without drawing the Kyuubi's power?"

Kuyou frowned. "Up until now you have actually done surprisingly well in gaining the Great Lord's power. However, from this point on you will find it markedly harder. The four tail state is an important tipping point. Up until now each increase in the number of tails has doubled your power. From this point forward your power will increase by a factor of ten. In other words the four tail state will be ten times more powerful that the three. And each new state will mean a similar leap in power. Until the final step, when you achieve nine tails you will become one thousand times more powerful than the eight tail state."

"A thousand times more powerful?" Naruto couldn't even imagine it. The stories about the Kyuubi said he could flatten mountains with a swipe of his tail. Maybe they weren't kidding.

Kuyou nodded. "Perhaps you can begin to understand why my race worshipped Lord Kyuubi as almost a god. When that time comes you will have to transform fully into a youkai kitsune in order to withstand such extraordinary levels of demonic force. But that day is a long way off. For now you must practice transforming without relying on the Great Lord's power in order to ready your body for the four tail state. Otherwise you may lose control of the transformation, which would put your life, and more importantly the Great Lord's life in jeopardy. Now stop delaying and begin."

Naruto sighed. He really hated transforming unless he had too. But there was no denying that what Kuyou had pointed out had made sense. I can put up with being ugly for awhile if I can get ten times as powerful. There were no hand signs as with performing a henge. And unlike when he drew on the Kyuubi's red chakra it didn't just happen automatically. He had to use his own chakra to sort of, 'will' the change. It was like his body remembered how to transform and he sort of had to coax it along to do what it already knew how to do. As he concentrated he could feel as his body slowly morphed into its new form. Unlike using the Kyuubi's power it did not happen almost instantly, using his own power it was a slow drawn out process.

"A new born kit could do this faster," Kuyou told him.

"Shut up," an annoyed Naruto snapped back. "You're not helping any." His face felt itchy and his fingers seemed to ache a bit as they became claws. After fifteen minutes he had fully transformed.

"Finally," Kuyou muttered. "Now all you need do is remain in that form for as long as you can."

"Wonderful," Naruto muttered. The actual transformation was the hard part; he could stay like this for hours. Of course when he was drawing the Kyuubi's power his duration was a lot shorter.

As they were standing there they heard a shout. Out of the woods and into the clearing came a girl in a school uniform. Panting she looked up at them in panic. "Please help! It's the outcast ayashi!"

"What? Are they after you? Where are they?" Naruto asked her.

The girl smiled. "Right here," she said. Her index fingers transformed and suddenly shot out several feet and stabbed into the chests of Kuyou and Moka. Blood began to pour out of both their wounds.

"Moka!" Naruto cried out and ran to attack the girl. As he did so he was immediately surrounded by the three tailed cloak.

That was the only thing that saved him from death.

Just as he approached Kuyou suddenly turned around and slammed his fist into Naruto's face. As he was already transformed the blow would have been fatal except for the cloak's protection. As it was Naruto was sent hurtling into and through a nearby tree.

Smiling Mako retracted the finger from Kuyou's chest. "Ah, this is going to be fun to watch!" She smiled over at Moka who was still impaled. "You can join in and help kill your boyfriend."

Moka struggled; she couldn't seem to control her body. "Naruto… run, get out of here."

Mako laughed. "You're actually resisting my control? He must mean a great deal to you for you to fight me this hard. But that just means you need a bigger dose." Three more fingers from her left hand extended and stabbed into Moka as she screamed.

"What the hell are you doing to Moka?!" Naruto cried out. He was back on his feet and racing to get to Moka but Kuyou intercepted him. He again swung at him. Not caught by surprise this time Naruto was able to get an arm up to block, but Kuyou was much stronger and forced him to stagger back a couple steps even so.

"What are you doing you bastard?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh don't blame him," Mako said as she retracted her fingers out of Moka. "I've injected them both with some of my blood. It lets me control them just like pieces on a chess board. I'm guessing he doesn't think too much of you as it only took a little to bring him under my control. The girl though, now she must really love you. I've never had to give anyone such a concentrated dose before. But they're both mine now." She was caught off guard as she felt his killer intent come down on her with almost physical weight.

"If you've hurt Moka then I swear I'll kill you."

"Huh, I don't doubt you'll try." As he watched she disappeared from sight. "But first you'll have to kill her." A disembodied voice mocked.

As if on cue Moka moved with all her amazing speed right for him.

"Moka don't…"

She slammed her fist into his face and again sent him flying. She was definitely not holding back. With the Kyuubi's cloak he was unhurt but they both seemed determined to change that. Before he could even get back up Kuyou and Moka were both on top of him punching and kicking as hard as they could. He quickly realized that he and Moka were of about equal strength, with her being faster and him being better protected. Kuyou was a lot stronger than he was. Naruto might have had infinitely greater potential, but at the moment he was a three tail fighting a four tail. A four tail with ten times greater power.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't block their attacks as they continued to double team him and knock him around. Only the protection of the cloak kept him from being beaten to death.

"I knew this would work," Mako's voice said triumphantly. "You're completely helpless against them!"

"It's not over yet!" Desperate for a little breathing room he did one of the few things that he could do that neither Moka nor Kuyou could. He ran up the side of a large tree. This only gave him a momentary respite as they both began climbing up after him. But they could not climb as fast as he could run and it gave him the moment he needed to cast a jutsu. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." All around the air filled with smoke as two hundred clones came to life. They all knew what he wanted and as one they all launched themselves at Moka. They did not punch or kick her. Instead they all tackled her on mass, burying her beneath their combined weight and pinning her to the ground.

"Come and get me Kuyou!" He swiftly leapt away to another tree and another leaving Moka and his clones far behind. As Naruto had expected Kuyou chased after him as Moka struggled to tear apart the pile of clones trying to hold her in place.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the clones were destroyed Naruto got their memories and had to grimace. Moka was shredding them; they wouldn't be able to delay her more than a few minutes. Even so the clones continued only to try and hold onto her, they would not attack her. As he was running Kuyou unleashed a huge wheel of white fire that caught him in mid air and sent him crashing back down.

"You should know fire can't hurt me while I'm like this."

Kuyou made no reply as he instead came right at him. Naruto had noted that neither of them had said a word while attacking them. He guessed that had to mean that while their bodies were being controlled their personalities were being suppressed. That was fortunate as Kuyou had some idea of what he was capable of and probably wouldn't have been stupid enough to come straight at him. He began making hand signs. Fire won't hurt him, but I have other weapons. Just as Kuyou was on top of him he completed the jutsu. "Kamikaze no Jutsu." Knowing Kuyou had the edge in raw power and knowing Moka was on her way Naruto decided he could not afford to fool around. The divine wind was his most powerful wind based attack and he gave it every scrap of energy he could, designed to level an area miles wide with hurricane force winds. He concentrated it into as small a space as possible and unleashed it.

Kuyou and a section of forest about 500 yards wide were flattened. He checked and saw Kuyou was still alive, he had several deep gashed and was buried underneath several tree trunks.

The jutsu had worked well, but taken quite a bit out of him. And Moka was on the way. No matter what happened he was not going to hurt her. He was ready to make any other sacrifice so long as it meant Moka wasn't hurt. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." This time, despite putting his best effort into it only thirty clones came into being. He could feel the strain beginning to tell. He was starting to reach his limits with the Kyuubi's power. He really had to end this quick or Moka just might kill him.

"You know what to do." The clones all nodded and grimly set out to carry out his plan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka soon found him. None of the clones he'd made had delayed her and she came right at him. "Wall of Wind Technique." He'd hoped to hold her off as a barrier of solid air swept towards her.

Moka however sensed it and simply leapt over it to land near him. Before he could move or cast another jutsu she caught him with a kick to the chest that sent him down. She was on him, pinning him to the ground she began beating him with all her might.

He could have killed her. He didn't need hand signs to create a fire that would have left her nothing but ashes. But the thought never crossed his mind. Anything, even dying, was better than that. He tried to get away from her but she gave him no chance. He could only hope his plan would work before the Kyuubi's energy gave out.

XXXXXXXXXX

From a safe distance an invisible Mako watched as Moka did all she could to kill her lover. Her way of fighting had always been to use others as her weapons. She was weak in actual combat.

"Found you bitch!" Naruto's voice screamed as he tackled her from behind.

"No! How could you find me?" In her panic she again became visible.

The face of a transformed Naruto smiled down wickedly. "When I'm like this I have a real good sense of smell. I'll give you just one chance to surrender."

"No!" If she surrendered she was as good as dead. A finger jabbed through his chest and the clone was gone with a puff of smoke.

"Wrong answer!" Five more clones appeared around the now visible Mako. As one they sent a hail of kunai encased with wind chakra at her.

She didn't have a chance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka suddenly stopped. She held her fist in place and seemed to shake.

"Moka?" he asked hopefully. He'd just gotten the memory of one of his clones being taken out by Mako. Maybe some of the others had finished her.

She looked down at him, seeming to be confused for a moment. "Naruto?"

"Moka, are you o.k.?"

"Naruto… please forgive me." She shuddered and pitched forward unconscious.

"Moka! Moka-chan are you all right?!" He let go of the red chakra and despite his own sudden sense of weakness he grabbed her and held her close. "Moka-chan?!" She did not respond.

"It's going to be all right," he whispered to her. He got up and performed the shun shin. The clones could take care of Kuyou. He was taking her immediately to the academy infirmary.


	28. Tell him to his face

She slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to orient herself. She was lying in a strange bed and the room was dark. She could see in the dark and looked about. From the small bed she was in she guessed she was in the academy infirmary. The next thing she noticed was someone sitting in a chair next to her bed. His head was lolled back and he was snoring. I cannot believe I have actually missed the sound of his snoring. Was the first thought that crossed her mind. The second; he actually stayed with me, I am so glad. She reached out and gently shook his arm.

"Naruto," she called out to him.

At the sound of her voice he began to stir awake. He opened up his eyes and saw Moka looking at him with a small smile. "Moka-chan you're awake."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto," she said. Her smile widened a bit. "Are you aware that you just called me Moka-chan?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm still allowed to right?"

"Of course," she looked at him questioningly. "Can you tell me why I am here?"

"Don't you remember what happened?"

She shook her head slightly. "The last thing I recall was watching your transformation."

"Huh, well I guess forgetting everything must be a side effect." He related to her the details of the attack. Moka listened to his words with a calm face.

"So, I tried to kill you?" She said softly.

He grinned at her. "Well it's not the first time."

She did not react to his little joke. "I am so sorry Naruto; it seems that once again I tried to hurt you. Please forgive me."

Reaching out he gently took a hold of her hand. "There's nothing to forgive Moka-chan, I know it wasn't your choice to attack me."

She glanced down to where their hands were and a light blush touched her cheeks. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome Moka-chan." Naruto glanced out the window. "You've been here all night. It'll be morning soon. I'm sure as soon as the doctor comes back in to check on you he'll release you. Do you mind if I stay here until then?"

"That would please me Naruto."

He nodded and they began to talk about the little things going on in their lives. Light conversation meant to pass the time.

All the while, he never let go of her hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mako is dead," Kiria spoke while reading.

"Did she reveal anything before she was killed?" Hokuto asked.

"If she had wouldn't you be in a cell right now?" Kiria asked.

"Well that is something at least." Hokuto let out a disappointed sigh. "Midou, Mizuki, and now Mako, we have lost our best people because of Naruto. Even worse, the plan is in jeopardy."

"Why don't I have a go at him? It would definitely be entertaining."

"No! Absolutely not!"

Kiria looked up from his book surprised. "Why not?"

"Because you might lose."

"You actually think he would have a chance against me?"

"I honestly don't know," Hokuto admitted. "But I'm starting to think that his reputation is pretty well earned. In any case, we can't wait for the cultural festival to act anymore. We have to push forward our plans."

Kiria looked back down at his book. "Maybe we should just forget about the plan."

"What? What are you talking about? We've been aiming towards this for three years! Everything we've done, from creating ANTI-THESIS to my becoming Committee President was all just to make this happen. How can you even suggest we stop now when we're so close?"

"Well my motivations are a little bit different from yours." Kiria said calmly as he read. "I'm not out for revenge or looking to destroy anything. I just found all this to be really entertaining. You also happen to be my best and only friend so I wanted to help you with your dream. But there's no point in continuing this if it gets you killed."

"I'm not stopping until I get my revenge." Hokuto answered, his voice and tone rigid.

Kiria glanced at him over the top of his book. "Even if it kills you?"

"So long as I get my revenge, I don't care what happens after that." Hokuto said.

Kiria went back to reading. "Fine, you always were stubborn."

Hokuto nodded, he knew his friend well. Kiria would back him no matter what. "We'll forget all about the cultural festival, we'll begin as soon as the Headmaster returns."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hokuto!"

The President had been on his way to a Committee meeting when he'd heard his name called. He stopped and turned about to see someone approaching him. "Ah, Naruto, I haven't seen you in any Committee meetings lately. You know as a class representative it's your duty to attend them you know."

He gave Hokuto a big friendly smile. "Sorry, but I've had more important things to deal with. Fighting ANTI-THESIS for example."

"Really," Hokuto began walking again and Naruto fell into step beside him. "May I ask how it is going?"

"Oh it's going well, as a matter of fact I don't think ANTI-THESIS will be a problem for too much longer."

"You have said that before," Hokuto pointed out.

"Yes, but now I'm even more certain than I was before." His smile got brighter and his voice even friendlier. "You see I was attacked yesterday by one of them, some girl, she never did mention her name."

"I trust you are all right."

"Not a scratch on me. But someone who is very precious to me was also attacked and she had to spend the night in the infirmary. Fortunately she was fine."

"Well I am glad to hear that. Was this precious person Moka? There is a rumor going around that she was in the infirmary."

Naruto nodded. "The rumors here sure go around fast don't they? Yeah, it was Moka. The outcast ayashi who did it got sliced up by me."

"You killed her?" Hokuto sounded surprised. "Wouldn't have been better to have taken her prisoner?"

"Yeah, I gave her one chance to give up, after that I didn't give her any more chances. To be honest I didn't really want to spare her, not after she attacked Moka. But anyway, that has nothing to do with why I'm sure ANTI-THESIS is finished."

"Oh? Then why do you believe that?"

Naruto looked directly into the taller boys eyes. Hokuto thought they might have flashed red for an instant. "Because I think I know who their leader is, and I'm going to kill him." Naruto sounded pleased. "Whoever the girl was she no doubt got her orders from him. So as far as I'm concerned he was the one who caused Moka to be hurt."

"And you are going to kill him for that?"

"That's right, anyone who attacks someone I care for becomes my enemy and gets no mercy." Naruto chuckled. "I just wish there were some way I could tell the person to his face I was going to kill him." He glanced back up at Hokutu. "But that's impossible of course."

"Of course," Hokuto responded easily.

"Well I just wanted to say, 'hi' so I'll be going."

"You're not coming to the meeting?"

"I'd sooner chew my own arm off."

Hokuto looked at him carefully. "You're really a very cruel person aren't you?"

Naruto laughed. "You have no fucking idea."

XXXXXXXXXX

In a deluxe apartment in Tokyo a man was lying unconscious on the floor. He had just been attacked and his mind ransacked. Come the morning he would only remember feeling faint and passing out. He would make an appointment to see his family doctor. He was just an ordinary man; a local who had a job of collecting the weekly rent and checking on the vacant apartment to make sure it was still in good condition. He had no idea of the significance of the apartment or its last resident.

"Remember, we must leave everything as we found it," a man in black robe with red clouds said. "If they realize this apartment is known to us our efforts will all have been wasted."

"I know I know," the other man sighed. He was going through a stack of envelopes. "I wish we could have found this place a year ago."

"That would have made things simpler," the first man agreed. He was going through the empty drawers of the desk in the bedroom. "However Konoha made every effort to keep his location hidden. Everything that touches on him is an S plus rank secret. We are fortunate to have learned this much."

Kisame glanced into a mirror. He smiled at the powerful blue skinned ninja looking back at him. When they exited the apartment he would have to restore his henge and look like a typical short businessman. He would even have to appear in a business suit. "When we're done here we're going to a geisha house right?"

Itachi let out an annoyed sigh. "We are here on a mission, we are not here for pleasure."

"Hey, we're doing the mission. All I'm saying is we'll have a little free time right?"

Itachi was about to admonish his partner when he suddenly began coughing.

"Are you all right?" Kisame called from the living room.

Itachi noted the small amount of blood on the hand that had covered his mouth. He quickly took out a hander kerchief and wiped both hand and mouth clean. I am running out of time. "I am fine." He called back serenely.

"You've been coughing an awful lot lately. Maybe while we're here you should see a doctor."

"I am fine," Itachi repeated. "Besides I have no reason to see a doctor." There is nothing that can be done at this point.

Kisame was going through the letters and finding nothing but old bills and advertisements. He then came across an open envelope with no return address or postage. "Hello, what have we here?" He quickly pulled out the single sheet of paper that was inside. "Youkai Academy, a private high school for the gifted." Kisame laughed.

"Have you found something?"

"I think so," Kisame said happily. "This definitely calls for a celebration. We're definitely going to see some geishas!"

XXXXXXXXXX

At the Student Police Headquarters Kuyou was up and about. He'd recovered quickly and refused to believe Naruto's description of events. His pride would not accept that any lowly rogue monster could have controlled him so easily. Spotting Naruto he looked up and nodded. "I am told that Moka has been released and is fine."

"She is," Naruto confirmed. "But I won't forget the fact she was hurt."

Kuyou grinned. "Sounds like you're eager to act."

"Yeah, you might say that."

"Well in that case I have some good news for you, the Headmaster will be returning tomorrow night."

"Perfect! Now I'll finally be able to talk to him and deal with that smug bastard." He gave Kuyou an excited grin of his own. "I can't wait."


	29. A vampire's blood

"So are you o.k. Moka?" Yukari asked.

"I am fine," she answered. "I merely needed some time to recover."

"Are you sure you want to come with me to meet the Headmaster tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Certainly," Moka said. "If for whatever reason he refuses permission to deal with who you suspect I will convince him."

"You know if you're planning on threatening him that might not be wise." Naruto pointed out.

"A small amount of intimidation should be sufficient."

"So who is it you're planning to arrest?" Yukari asked.

"You know I can't tell you that." Naruto said as he ate his lunch.

Yukari looked unhappily between Naruto and Moka. "You two keep a lot of secrets from me don't you?"

"I'm sorry Yukari but it has to be this way." Naruto said. "I'll tell you all about it after it's over."

XXXXXXXXXX

That evening the two of them approached the Headmaster's residence to find the door already open. They shared an uneasy look.

"This can't be good," Naruto muttered. They quickly entered to find four men in black lying unconscious in the grand hallway. But much worse was the sight of the Headmaster himself lying at the top of the stairwell in a pool of blood.

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto ran up the stairs to check on the Headmaster. Not only was he still alive despite a gaping wound in his back, he was somehow still conscious as well. "Relax Headmaster; I'll get you to the infirmary right away."

"No," the man gasped weakly. "Forget me, you must stop him."

"My Naruto, you really are very persistent." Hokuto stepped out from behind a nearby column as Kiria stepped out from behind another. Naruto noted that Hokuto seemed to have a rosary in his right hand. "You really have no idea when to let something go do you?"

As the confrontation began a figure at the door way slipped quickly and quietly away.

"I'm not one for giving up, especially not when my precious people are involved."

Hokuto shook his head a bit. "You're a rude and vicious little man, but I must admit I admire your determination."

"Is this what you were after all this time?" Naruto asked. His body was surrounded by his three tailed demonic cloak. "Were you out to murder the Headmaster?"

Hokuto laughed slightly. "Kill the Headmaster? I admit the thought had crossed my mind, but what I want is so much larger." He held out the rosary clutched in his fist. "I had to defeat the Headmaster to acquire this, 'rosary of judgment.' This is the key to everything I have worked for."

"You have to stop him," the headmaster spoke in a rasping whisper. "With that he can undo everything." The headmaster shut his glowing eyes and became unconscious.

"What did he mean undo everything?" Naruto demanded.

Hokuto smiled. "I am going to deactivate the barrier that keeps this academy hidden from the human world. I am going to end this ridiculous and artificial peace between human and monster. They were enemies in ancient times and were born to hate and despise one another. I just want to return the world to the chaos that is its natural order. Humans will hunt monsters and monsters will devour humans; as it was always meant to be. And the very first victims of this new order will be this wretched academy and all its students. Youkai Academy will be the flash point that begins this glorious war."

"Fool!" Moka snapped angrily. "Humans and monsters are not natural enemies. Despite our many differences we can coexist." She glanced over at Naruto. "And even care for each other. All you will do is cause need less death and destruction."

"Yeah, but you have to admit," Kiria flipped his book shut. "It does sound interesting doesn't it?"

Hokuto looked over at his friend. "Keep them here for just a few minutes then get to the rendezvous point." Hokuto spoke a few words of magic and the floor around became filled with inscriptions and runes made of white light. He began to sink into the floor.

Seeing his enemy escaping Naruto rushed at him and so did Moka. Kiria was fast enough to block Moka but not Naruto, who dove into the floor and was swallowed up by the white light.

To Moka's horror the light vanished along with both Naruto and Hokuto.

"What happened to Naruto?" She demanded as she viciously attacked Kiria.

Kiria's right arm transformed into a huge scythe. He tried to cut her head off but Moka was just able to avoid the blow. Kiria was exceptionally fast and seemed able to match Moka move for move.

"It looks to me like he got caught up in the teleportation spell." Kiria answered good naturedly.

"Where did they go?!" Her fist smashed a marble column to pieces as Kiria only just ducked out of the way.

"I knew fighting a vampire would be interesting!" He sounded very happy. "I'll make you a deal, if you can beat me I'll tell you. And you better hurry; Hokuto will have to kill him before he can put his plan into action."

Furious Moka stepped up her attacks but Kiria managed to stay just out of her reach.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why?" Hokuto demanded. He transformed his entire body except for his head into a series of razor sharp bones, changing his body into a hollowed out ten foot tall monstrosity. He slammed the bones of his right arm down; they smashed the stone floor but completely missed Naruto. "Why are you interfering with me?! You're not a monster, you're human. Why should you care if this place is destroyed?!"

"Some of my best friends happen to be monsters, and I won't let them be hurt by this pointless war." He ran through some hand signs. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto had no idea where they were. Only that they were in a cavernous and darkened room. Wind jutsus were of limited value in an enclosed space, but fire would work just fine. The hundred clones he made launched themselves at his opponent. He was not surprised to see that even in his bizarre new form Hokuto was able to move with blinding speed and to extend the bones all along his body. He hit the clones with ease and wiped them out quickly.

"Whatever you do I won't let you stop me." He again extended some his bones to only have Naruto easily leap away and avoid them.

"Tell me something, why are you so determined to do this? What will you get out of starting a war between human and monster?"

"I'll get my revenge on this place." Hokuto said angrily. "You see I was a human, an ordinary human with no supernatural powers. I came here by chance and because I wanted to get away from my abusive family. I was stupid enough to believe that this school, so far away from everything, would give me a chance to start over." He let out a bitter laugh. "But because I was so weak I found myself suffering worse abuse than I ever had. I had to fight just to survive from day to day in this place. Then one day I finally realized that there was no place for me in this world or in the human one. So I decided to try and destroy them both."

Naruto actually nodded sympathetically. "People abused you for no reason except that they could, and you wanted revenge. I can relate to that. Hell, if we'd met under different circumstances I might have helped you. But that was before I found people I cared about, people I would die to protect. For their sake I'm going to stop you." He unleashed a mass of fire from both hands.

Hokuto dodged. Some of the fire clipped one of his legs but he seemed not to notice. "I won't let you stop me! I'll have my revenge no matter what!" He raced in from the side and turned his left arm into a series of spears. They caught Naruto near his ribs and slammed him into the far wall. Though caught off guard for just a moment he stood and ran up the side of the wall. He began running at Hokuto along the ceiling.

"And I won't let you hurt the people who matter to me!" He raced through more hand signs. "Grand Fireball Technique." Opening his mouth wide he spat out a dozen huge boulders of fire.

With the limited room Hokuto could not dodge them all. One of the boulders caught his extended right leg at the, 'knee.' The bone buckled and melted beneath the extreme heat of the fireball. Hokuto cried out in pain as he stumbled and collapsed. All his speed and agility were now worthless as he had only one leg now.

"I've got you now!" Naruto leapt down and tackled him. He wound up standing on Hokuto's bony chest looking down into his still human face. "It's over."

Though defeated Hokuto looked up at Naruto and began laughing. In his bony right hand he held out the rosary he'd taken from the Headmaster. "Do you know what the power of this rosary is?"

"You already said it would let you lower the barrier around the academy."

"True," Hokuto agreed. "But you see, its basic power is to create or dissolve any seal or barrier." He pressed the rosary to Naruto's cloak. Naruto felt the power that was filling him just go; it drained away in an instant. The cloak and all of the Kyuubi's power simply left him. Before Naruto could even react Hokuto's left hand transformed into a single massive blade. Hokuto drove it into and through the middle of Naruto's chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You'll never be able to defeat me!" Kiria mocked her as he again stayed one step ahead of her.

"Damn it you coward! Stand and fight me if you dare!"

"Why would I do that?" Kiria asked amused. "I only have to keep you occupied. Meanwhile your precious Naruto is fighting for his life somewhere." He was enjoying his battle against a fearsome vampire and thought he would be able to defeat her. That was when he suddenly slipped and went sliding across the floor. Ice?! Why is the floor covered in ice?

"What have you done with Naruto?!" A woman's furious voice demanded.

Kiria found himself ducking to avoid a set of razor sharp claws. Kurumu flew past him and then rose into the air. She was looking murderous and ready to come at him again. Before he could move his legs to escape they were surrounded by blocks of ice.

"Where is Naruto?" Mizore demanded.

"If you've hurt him you'll answer to all of us," Yukari said angrily.

Before he could do anything to free himself Moka was on him. "Cowardly wretch! How dare you try and keep me from the one I love! Know your place!" With a single ferocious kick she slammed him into and through a wall.

Moka hurried over to grab a hold of the now defeated Kiria. Even as she did so she sent an angry glare at Kurumu who was landing near her. "What are you doing here succubus?"

"I asked her and Yukari to come help," Mizore said. "I was stalking Naruto and when I saw what was about to happen I thought I should get them."

Moka nodded grudgingly at Mizore. "I thank you and I thank Yukari," she glared at back at Kurumu. "Your help is not required."

Kurumu puffed out her chest and stared straight back at her. "I'm here to help Naruto whether you want me to or not."

"Is this really the time to be arguing?" Mizore asked.

Moka snarled a bit, but decided to let it go… for now. With a single hand she shook Kiria back and forth. "Where did Hokuto take Naruto? Tell me right now or I will start snapping off limbs."

Kiria opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Well I guess you beat me, even though you needed some help."

"Where is Naruto?" She put her face dangerously close to his. "I will not ask you again."

Kiria chuckled. "I'll tell you, I said I would if you defeated me. He is in the basement of the academy."

Moka immediately threw him aside. "I am going to him; you three keep an eye on Kiria and get the Headmaster and his guards to the infirmary." She gave none of them a chance to argue. She was surrounded by black fire and then gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt the pain stab through him as the blood filled his mouth.

"For what it is worth I am sorry we had to be enemies." Hokuto said.

Me too. Naruto thought but could not say. The Kyuubi's power was completely gone, but not his own. With one swift clean motion he pulled out a kunai. He surrounded it with his wind chakra. Then with an easy flick of his wrist he threw it.

He took a certain satisfaction at Hokuto's look of surprise just before the kunai struck his forehead. Given they were only a few feet apart there was no way for him to dodge. The kunai went through his forehead with a, 'chop' and out the back with a, 'pop.' Human brain matter splattered on the floor beneath him. As Hokuto's body twitched his arm jerked out and Naruto pitched over to the floor next to him.

He was in the middle of a slowly expanding pool of blood. Naruto coughed out the blood in his mouth and managed to struggle for breath. His body was already growing numb and he felt cold. So this is how I die? All alone in the dark? Despite the pain he managed a small chuckle. Damn villagers will probably throw a party when they find out. He let out another rasping breath as the cold spread. I wish I could see Moka one last time.

And as though kami had finally heard one of his prayers she appeared.

"Naruto!"

He turned his head towards the sound of running feet. "Moka-chan," he whispered.

As soon as she got to him she knelt down beside him in his blood and pressed both her hands over his wound. "Naruto! You're bleeding! What happened to your healing ability? Why won't the blood stop?!"

It was strange hearing the adult Moka sound so panicked. He reached up and took a hold of one of her hands. "Moka-chan," he called to her weakly. "Thank you, thank you for making me so happy and letting me know what love was. Thank you for never leaving me alone, even now."

She stared down at him. "Do not say such foolish things Naruto."

He smiled up at her. Somehow dying didn't seem so awful since he wasn't alone. "Moka," he needed to say it. "I still love you. I could… never stop. Please… forgive me." It was hard to breathe now and things were getting dark.

She could feel his pulse growing faint and knew there was only one way. She got a hold of him and pulled him up to her. "I will not let you go my beloved. Take my blood and live." She bit into his neck and injected her blood into him. Please live Naruto, I cannot bear to lose you.

His wound was deep and fatal and she knew he was very close to death. She was not sure that even vampire blood could pull him back. But she poured it into him, determined to give anything if it would save him. She soon began to feel weak and grew faint; she had given him all that she could. She released her hold and carefully set him back down.

"Please… live…" she slid down on top of him and closed her eyes.

She entered the darkness not knowing if she would ever see him again.


	30. Promise of a lifetime

She slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to orient herself. A rare exhaustion and sense of weakness permeated her body. Why do I feel so weak? In a flash the memory came back to her, him lying in a pool of his own blood, her fang marks still fresh on his neck.

"Naruto!" She suddenly sat up in her small bed and looked about.

She was in the infirmary again. And as before she had woken up in the darkness. There was a folding chair next to her bed.

It was empty.

He wasn't there, she was alone. Tossing aside the blankets she got up. As soon as she did her legs shook and threatened to buckle. Her entire body seemed fragile and cried out for rest. She ignored the way her knees seemed to wobble and moved shakily towards the door. She needed to find out what had happened. She stumbled foward, only to feel her legs begin to give out as she reached the door.

The door opened, and light from the hallway flooded into her face. A familiar figure was standing there staring at her.

"Moka-chan!" Naruto's arms grabbed hold of her before her legs could collapse. He pulled her close and held her tight against him. "You're awake! Are you all right? How do you feel?"

She shut her eyes and pressed her face against the side of his. "I feel weak, but now that I know you are alive everything is fine." She breathed in his scent. It was him, it was definitely him, but there was something just a little different. There was something just a little off. She didn't care though, he was alive and he was here, that was enough for her. "Are you all right Naruto? Have you healed?"

"I'm fine Moka-chan," he whispered softly in her ear. "Thanks to you."

"I am glad." Without thinking she nuzzled his neck. Even with the slight difference he still smelled wonderful and she suddenly realized she was starved. "Your scent, it is…" No, I must not. Though she longed for the taste of his sweet blood her memory of his near fatal wound was still fresh. She did not want to injure him.

Naruto seemed to sense the internal struggle and gently pressed the back of her head and bared his neck to her. "It's all right Moka-chan," he gently encouraged. "Go ahead and drink."

"But…" she wanted to argue but her desire to taste his blood was overwhelming.

"It's all right, I really have healed completely. It's been seven days, the sacrifice you made for me has left you exhausted." He smiled at her reassuringly. "If my blood will help you then please take it."

She thought to argue, but with his words she gave in to her own hunger and bit down on him. She felt new strength flow into her with the familiar warmth of his blood. It was sweet, delicious, and she drank happily. But as with his scent there was something just a little bit different. She could taste just the slightest bit of bitterness hidden beneath the sweet. It was not enough to take away her pleasure or ruin the taste, but it was there.

She drank her fill and let go of him. She then looked into his eyes. "Thank you Naruto."

"No, thank you Moka-chan. I wouldn't even be here now if you hadn't saved me." He leaned in just a bit and kissed her. She closed her eyes and felt her heart begin to pound. Everything is all right now. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed his mouth down onto her greedy lips. Her hips began to slowly grind against him. She needed him. She needed to feel his body inside of hers. She hungered for his touch as she had for his blood.

"Take me," she panted. Her hands began to unbutton his shirt.

"Here?!"

"Here, now, on the floor or on the bed I do not care which." She thrilled at the feel of his muscled chest beneath her fingertips.

"We're going to get caught." Even as he said that he began moving her towards the small bed. He wanted her every bit as much as she did him. That was the end of any kind of resistance as they both gave into their needs to express the love they shared.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three Days Ago

He was sitting by her side watching her sleep. The doctor had assured him that she would make a full recovery. She merely needed to sleep until she restored her strength. He had been asked to leave and told he would be contacted the moment she woke up. His reply had been to go into three tail mode and tell the doctor and the nursing staff that he was staying until she woke up.

He had actually recovered very quickly. Moka's blood had repaired his wound and stabilized him. Hokuto's attack with the rosary had worn off after only a few hours and he had regained access to the Kyuubi's power. Once that happened he enjoyed a swift and full recovery. He wanted to use his power to heal her but was ignorant of medical jutsus. The other possibility he didn't dare try as he was not sure what the effect might be on a vampire.

The door to Moka's room opened and the Headmaster walked in. From his gait it seemed he was fully recovered.

"How are you doing this morning Naruto?"

"Fine," he said wearily. "Is there something I can do for you?"

The Headmaster shook his head. "Actually I am here to fulfill our bargain. ANTI-THESIS is smashed and thanks to your actions a great many lives were undoubtedly saved." He held out a silver rosary with a blue gem in its center. "As we agreed, so long as you wear this over your chest the seal placed there will be ineffective. If any should try and activate it you will feel a very slight pressure. That way, if you wish, you can act as though it were still in effect. Jiraiya or anyone else inspecting it will assume it to be still functioning."

"Thanks, that might actually be useful." He took the rosary from him.

"If you wish, I could also fully suppress the other seal as well."

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "You can do that?"

"Easily, Hokuto was an amateur but he was able to fully seal the demon within you, if only temporarily. I could make the effect permanent. You would no longer have access to the demon's power, but the demon would no longer have any influence on your mind or personality."

It was an offer he'd never expected. "I wish I could have met you eight years ago," he slowly shook his head. "I have powerful enemies looking for me and my furry pal. I doubt I could survive without the Kyuubi's power. Besides, I'll need it to fulfill my dream."

The Headmaster seemed to look at him with understanding and a little sadness. "You know I had great hopes for Hokuto once. He was a brilliant student and had tremendous potential. Until his hatred poisoned him. Tell me Naruto, is your dream anything like his was?"

Naruto looked at the man coldly. "With respect, my dream does not involve this academy or the world of monsters, so it's really none of your business."

"I see," the Headmaster sighed. "It saddens me to hear that Naruto, but you are right, it is none of my concern."

"Listen, since I've helped you, could I ask for a favor?"

"What do you want?"

"Could you keep my future progress a secret? It would help me out if you would stop reporting to the Hokage."

To Naruto's disappointment the Headmaster shook his head. "I gave my word to your Hokage and I must honor it, as I honored our agreement."

"I see, I guess it was too much to hope for that you would want to help me."

"I am in your debt for what you have done for this academy and all its students, but I will not go back on my word."

XXXXXXXXXX

When the doctor arrived for his morning rounds he was relieved and pleased to see Moka awake and alert. He was also slightly suspicious to see Naruto adjusting his clothing with a slightly panicked look on his face. Moka meanwhile had looked oddly amused.

"Well you seem to have fully recovered, you are free to go."

"Great!" Naruto wasted no time lifting her up out of her bed. "I'll take her home then."

"But…" before the doctor could say anything else the two of them were gone in a swirl of wind and leaves. The doctor was left to simply shake his head. "Young love," he said in an amused voice.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they materialized in her bedroom Naruto had been just about to lay her down on the bed when Moka held out a hand stopping him.

"Just a moment Naruto, please set me on my feet."

"Huh? But don't you want to get back to it?" he said pleading.

She wore a slight grin. "There is something we must resolve first, please put me down."

Though disappointed he did just as she asked. "What's going on?"

"There is something that must be dealt with now," from out of her pocket she took out her rosary. "For all of this time the other Moka has been consumed with sorrow. Now that you have admitted your love for us again it is time for you to speak to her."

"I understand," he nodded. "You're right; I do need to talk to her."

"Please be gentle," Moka placed the rosary back on its chain. Her power leached away and her form became that of the younger Moka. Unconscious Naruto caught her and carefully held her until she opened her green eyes to look up at him.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

Her reaction caught him off guard. She pulled out of his grasp and turned her back to him. "Naruto-kun… I… am glad you are all right."

He was a little surprised and disappointed. He knew she was aware of everything the other Moka knew. After what had happened he'd expected her to grab hold of him and shower him with affection. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

She turned around and looked at him in surprise. "Of course I am! How can you even ask that?!"

"Well, you aren't exactly acting like it."

She looked down and felt ashamed. "Do you still hate looking at me?" She asked in a small voice. "The last time I was with you, you said you couldn't talk to me, you… you said when you looked at me you saw me na… naked with Gin." His answer was to put his arms around her and pull her to him.

"Please forgive me Moka-chan," he said to her in a caring voice. "Please forgive me for being so cruel to you. Even though I knew it wasn't your choice I still blamed you. Even though I was hurting I should never have said something so awful." He squeezed her tight. "I was hurt, and maybe I did hate you," he could feel her try to pull away but he held on to her. "But I was a fool. I realize now that once I found out the truth I shouldn't have taken my own pain out on you. Everything that happened before is forgiven; I love you with all of my heart Moka-chan. And I beg you to forgive me for hurting you."

She looked up into his face, her eyes radiating hope. "Do you really mean that Naruto-kun?"

"I do, every word of it."

She kissed him, and with her kiss she granted him absolution from all his sins. "I forgive you," she pressed herself against him. "All I want is to be with you. Let's never ever be apart again. Whatever happens I want to be at your side."

"In that case, will you marry me?"

She looked at him in shock. "YES! Yes, yes, yes I'll marry you!" A rapturous kiss sealed the promise between them.

"I love you Moka-chan, and I swear to you we will never be apart again. That is my promise of a lifetime."

He began kissing her and soon they were in her bed making love. Their hearts and souls joined together as one.

Neither of them would ever be alone again.


End file.
